Insights of the Way to the Black Fang
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: Story through two ladies' eyes-Rebecca and Serra. {Chapter 21: Did Dorcus came back from the dead or not?) Pg13, just in case more violent and romance in the future. SERK, RAVECCA, ELYN, FLORINEATH, and others.
1. A Bothering Feeling

This story (like said in the summary) takes place in the Chapter 14 (Chapter 15 in Hector's mode, I think) and will keep going from there. This story mostly revolves around Serra and her thoughts. Other characters are included. There are not going to be lots of fighting scenes, sorry! I'm not that type.

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters keep that in mind. Tactician's name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

Chapter I: A Bothering Feeling

            Serra sat quietly that evening by her food. Usually, she would be complaining why a high priestess such as herself doesn't get better food, but have to eat food like the common man. But today, something was in her mind and her companion, Matthew knows it.

            "Serra, are you ok today?" Matthew asked while eating his own food he packed up.

"I don't know…I just don't feel like talking." Serra answered, still thinking.

"Serra, don't feel like talking?! That is one day I thought I'd never see! Something must be wrong. Hector or Oswin make you upset again?" Matthew asked his female friend, who is always found either talking or screaming about something.

"No, not that… that was last night while we were protecting Merlinus that I was disciplined by Oswin again. But that's not it. It is as if something is missing." Serra started out as Matthew smiled at her.

"Or someone…Serra, I know that look! You're longing to see someone!" Matthew smirked at this thought. 

"How would you know?" Serra asked curiously.

"Because I feel like that too, I really want to find Lord Eliwood's father soon so I can go ask Leila to marry me." Matthew said with a happy smile, the same one he has on when he finds valuable treasure.

Serra started giggling, "You want to marry HER? That Ostian spy has no sense of fashion! She always wear that old cloak, and you are thinking of marrying her?"

Matthew did not take that joke good at all, "Here I am, trying to help you Serra and instead, you start laughing at me? Good day to you!" Matthew left Serra alone and took some gold in her bag with him.  

Serra sighed and found it quite lonely with no one to talk to_. But is he really right? Is she missing someone so much that it hurts her head to think? _Serra shook her head and started looking for someone else to talk to. _Maybe a girl…any girl would know more about her feelings right now than a mere spy…_

Serra spotted Tactician Ada with Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector. It looks like Lord Hector was saying something about Lord Eliwood and this make Tactician Ada giggled quietly. Lord Eliwood was turning red and he started to argue with Lord Hector and laugh at the same time, leaving Tactician Ada giggling a lot that make her turn red. 

_Better not bother Tactician Ada, even though it is hurting me so much to sustain myself from listening to their conversation. _Serra spotted the only girl left in the whole camp. A young girl with nice emerald-green hair and eyes. Serra decided to talk to her.

"Wonder if I ever find you…" wondered Rebecca out loud while holding a picture with a frame around it.

"Oooohhh my gosh!!!" shrieked Serra, looking at the photograph in Rebecca's hands. "What a nice picture frame!!! Where did you get that???"

Rebecca was half shocked, half amazed. "Cleric Serra, is it?"

"Yes!! That's me!! Rebecca, right? Where did you get food like that??? That looks so good!!!" replied Serra, eyeing Rebecca's food.

"Well, I hunt myself and gathered the vegetables by myself. You can join me, if you want…" She started when Serra already sat down and eating some of the vegetables.

"Don't mind if I do, Rebecca! These are so good!!! Who's that in the picture?" Serra asked, now eyeing the two boys in the picture.

"The one to the left is my brother, and the one to the right is my neighbor. I missed them both so much…" Rebecca said, her smile turning into a small frown.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But for me, I was an orphan and I have no brother or sister. I was raised and was soon a cleric." Serra said, frowning as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that too. I care about my brother a lot and my neighbor as well." Rebecca said as she started looking at the picture again.

Serra stared at the Rebecca's neighbor again for a second, "He looks familiar…but I can't remember…Oh well. Rebecca, do you like him?"

Rebecca turned red, "I don't know, I used to have a crush on him…but now, I am looking for someone who would care and love me."

"Then, you must know what I am going through right now. I think I am missing someone very much; at least that's what Matthew said. So, what do you think?"

"Well, Serra, you can't tell unless you meet that person again. Then, you can tell if you are really missing him or her or it is just out of boredom." Rebecca answered, finishing her dumplings.

"Thanks Rebecca! You are so NICE!! Hope you find that special person soon!" Serra said as she finish off the vegetables and walk off to her tent. Now, with a full stomach and a happy thought, she can go on to talk again.

Chapter 1 is not too long I hope. Not much romance yet, but this is just the first chapter right? More emotions will be revealed in the next chapter that has to do with the lords. Please R & R.


	2. New Events on the Road

Review Last Chapter: Serra has a weird feeling she never felt before, and Matthew says she is missing someone in her life. She talks to Rebecca and gets to know the girl better. Now she is heading to her tent.

I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, keep that in mind. Tactician's name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

Chapter II: New Events on the Road

            Serra was walking toward her tent with a lighter heart and barely noticed that Matthew stole some of her gold. But as long as her jewelry was safe, she was happy. But Serra noticed that she did not get as much information about her inside feeling as she thought. Maybe Tactician Ada can help.

Serra came to her tent and makes a turn to Tactician Ada's tent nearby. She was about to knock when Tactician Ada came out with Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. Lord Hector stopped in his tracks, and stared at Serra.

"Serra, what are you doing here?" Hector asked, with a little nervousness in his voice.

"I was going to talk to Tactician Ada, my lord, what are YOU doing here?" Serra asked suspiciously.

Hector's face changed color a bit and then answered quickly, "I was discussing with Lady Ada about the shortest route to Laus. Right, Eliwood?"

Eliwood talked quickly as well, "Of course, the safest route is the best route I still say."

Ada nodded as well, "You want to talk to me, Serra?"

"No, it's ok. I see that I am unwanted by Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. I wish to say good-night to you all." Serra replied in an ill-manner tone of voice and walked off to her tent.

Inside her tent, Serra changed and starts saying her prayers, without noticing Matthew were ear dropping outside. "Oh Saint Elimine, I hope Tactician Ada and Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector be in good health. Please let our journey be a safe one. Oh, I know this is out of the subject, but did you see Lord Hector's face today? It was priceless! It was as if he is hiding something from me…I bet on my honor that he has a crush on Tactician Ada, but he just doesn't admit it. Hehe, I wonder that her feeling is towards him. Lord Eliwood might like Tactician Ada as well, but I am not sure yet and it would be rude to start guessing."

Serra starting chanting while Matthew starts thinking and walked away from her tent. Serra starts praying out loud again, "And you know the usual wishes I do every day about having lots of money, and fine jewelry, and servants, and all men will serve me for the beauty I am." Serra opens her eyes and finally went to bed.

Next morning, Tactician Ada slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful morning sun. But instead she saw someone else by the side of her bed. It was no other than Lord Eliwood as she starting screaming. Lord Eliwood woke up by the sound and saw Ada screaming beside him as he started looking around the tent he was in. It was indeed Ada's tent as he started calming Tactician Ada down.

"Lord Eliwood, why you…" Ada started as she started hitting Lord Eliwood with a pillow.

"Lady Ada, please listen to me. I did not do what you think I did. I am terribly sorry to startled you because even myself, don't know how I got here. Please, Lady Ada, would you accept my apology." Eliwood started explaining.

Ada started breathing hard and looking at Lord Eliwood with glaring eyes, "Apology accepted. I believe you, Lord Eliwood, that you did not do something so shameful. Let's keep this event between the two of us."

Eliwood nodded as Lord Hector started busting in. "Are you ok, Lady Ada? I heard you screaming." And then, he saw Lord Eliwood right beside her. "Eliwood? What are you doing here?"

Eliwood was about to say something, but Ada replied instead: "It's nothing, Lord Hector. I had a bad nightmare. Thankfully, Lord Eliwood came here to assist me. Thank you both of you."

Hector sighed a sign of relief, but then glared at Eliwood a bit. "I am happy to see you safe, Lady Ada. I guess you beat me to it, Eliwood! Well done!" He laughed off his jealousy. As Lord Eliwood and Lady Ada (I don't feel like writing Tactician anymore) laughed as well at this. But there was a question in Lord Eliwood's mind that starts bothering him. _Why would someone want to pull a prank between him and Lady Ada?_ This same question was in Lady Ada's mind as well.

Lord Hector ordered everyone to start packing up and go straight to Laus. Serra came out with a big smile and walked over to Lord Hector, "Can't we wait one more day? I am still tired from protecting Merlinus the other night. And he doesn't even hold my jewelry for me! He told me that he only holds items for battle or something like that. I hate carrying all that jewelry with me all over the place!"

"Quit complaining, Serra! I still can't believe you're a cleric! I ordered Merlinus to hold only weapons and stuff like that, that's why he's not holding your jewelry. And besides, what kind of lady carry so much jewelry?" Lord Hector said as he turned around and started discussing some important information with Oswin, and ignoring Serra.

Serra imitated Lord Hector's face and then walked off to pack up her jewelry. "A girl can never get enough jewelry you know. Matthew better return those gold he stolen from me or I'll do something to him! More fighting I bet…how much I loathe violence!"

Serra and everyone else traveled all the way to Laus. When Serra arrived, she can tell this place is preparing to go to war. But with whom? And why? Serra shivered at the thought of blood dropping everywhere when the war is going to start. Then, she noticed a lone horse coming from the castle towards their group. 

Here ends Chapter 2, which is a bit short. Sorry! Next chapter, Erk and Priscilla joins the group as Serra starts to reveal more of her inside feelings. Will Serra ever have the chance to talk to Lady Ada? And when she does, what will Lady Ada tell her?


	3. The Mage and the Troubadour

Review Last Chapter: Serra stumbled across Lady Ada, Lord Hector, and Lord Eliwood meeting inside Lady Ada's tent. Serra thinks both Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood have some inside feeling for Lady Ada. The next day, Lady Ada found Lord Eliwood beside her bed. Now, they are in Laus and a lone horse is coming their way.

I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, keep that in mind. Tactician's name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

Chapter III: Wandering Mage and the Troubadour

            Marcus reported to Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector that Erick, Marquess Laus's son, is coming out to meet Lord Eliwood. Lord Hector suggests that he scout around the area to check the surroundings. Serra saw Matthew nearby.

            "Matthew, return me my gold!" shouted Serra to Matthew.

            "What gold?" asked Matthew, looking stupid.

            Serra is very upset, "I know you stole my gold, you thief!"

            Matthew replied, "Well, that's what I do! And besides, you insulted Leila! Why should I give you your gold back?"

            Serra might have known Matthew for some time in Ostia, but that doesn't mean she will let anyone run off with her gold. She was about to plan a way to get back at Matthew when she saw men all over the area of Laus. "Oh no, we're surrounded!" She exclaimed.

            Matthew looked around and saw that too. "What should we do? Where is Lady Ada?"

            Matthew and Serra saw everyone else running towards them including Lady Ada and Lord Hector. "Matthew, there you are!" Lord Hector said as he looked at Matthew and Serra. 

            "Yes, young master?" asked Matthew.

            "I need you to protect, Serra. You know how fragile she is, and we need a good thief like you to help her and keep her quiet as well." Lord Hector explained, glancing at Lady Ada, who nodded in agreement.

            "Lord Hector, that is an insult! I am not at all fragile! I can go out there all by myself and come back alive!" insisted Serra.

            "You fool, take one step and you will be surrounded by three or more swordsmen out there. Listen to me, or rather Lady Ada's orders, and stay with Matthew." Lord Hector explained.

            "Also, take Rebecca and Oswin with you. An archer and a knight will help you greatly." Lady Ada added.

            "Yes, I am delighted to take your brilliant orders my Lady Ada." Matthew answered, bowing his head and dragging Serra with him.

            Lord Hector was right, Serra took one step and 2 swordsmen and a solder with a lance surrounded her. "Eeeeeekkkkk!!! Matthew, help me!!!" Serra shrieked as Matthew jumped in between her and the three enemies.

            "I would let you guys kill her and all, but I am under orders of Lady Ada to help her so…Sorry!" Matthew finished his sentence as he killed the two swordsmen with his iron sword. He ended up with a small injury.

            "Matthew! What about that soldier with the lance?" asked Serra anxiously.

            "Serra! Don't rush me! I am a bit injure here, you know!" complained Matthew, looking at the soldier with the lance.

            The soldier with the lance took this chance to go and kill Serra. But instead, got hit by a swift arrow and fall down to the ground. Rebecca was standing right behind Serra, smiling at her accurate shot. "Serra! Thank goodness, you make such good bait! That shot was absolutely beautiful!" Rebecca said, complimenting herself and Serra. But to Serra, it was an insult. 

            Serra was about to insult Rebecca back when someone catches her eye. _Purple hair, a mage…can it really be?_ Serra was so over joy that she just ran towards the mage without thinking. Somehow, something inside is telling her that it is him. 

            The mage was using anima magic against a bunch of swordsmen and killing them one by one. But his magic is weakening each time and he is getting awfully tired. Suddenly, he can feel his back getting heavier and he becomes extremely slow. He looked up and, surprisingly, he saw a squirming girl with cute pink hair.

            "Erky! It's you! It's really you! How long has it been? A year? I missed you soooooo much!!!" Serra cried, holding Erk even tighter.

            "Serra! You're the last person I want to meet." Erk said quietly.

            "Erky! You're sooooo sweet!!! You want to meet me again!!!" Serra hugged him even harder and this make him fall down with her on his back.

            "…." Was all Erk can say.

            The swordsmen were stunned by what just happen here, but then realized that it was their chance to strike both Erk and Serra. They were ready to strike the fallen Erk, when a javelin was thrown at them. It was Oswin.

            "Hey, you two! This is a battlefield, not a really good place for a reunion!" Oswin said, disciplining Serra and Erk. 

            Serra and Erk got up and start cleaning themselves. Serra climbed on Erk's back again and this time, with a tighter grip. "Erky! Why don't you join us? Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Ada would love you on our side! What do you say?"

            Erk gave Serra a strange look and then answered, "Hmmm, that is not a bad idea and besides, Lady Ada is here and this might work out after all…"

            Serra was losing patient, "Are you joining or not? I don't have all day you know!"

            Erk nodded as Matthew and Rebecca catch up to them. "Lady Ada commands me to help Sir Oswin with these swordsmen to the north. And Matthew, Serra, or the mage goes south to Lord Hector." Rebecca said, now staring at the new member.

            Erk looked confuse and answer, "If this is under Lady Ada's command, I will no doubt listen to. May my anima magic comes into good use."

            Matthew was looking at Serra in a sly way, "You are lucky, you haven't die yet. You shouldn't run off in the battlefield like that! And especially, don't drag Erk down with you!"

            Serra stuck her tongue out, "One, you sound like Lord Hector now! And second, Erky likes it when I ride on his back! Right, Erky?"

            "…."

            In the middle plains, Lord Hector was fighting with Erick. "Erick, you shall lose to my Wolf Bell!" Lord Hector shouted at Erick, who was on a horse.

            "Let's see if you can last one round with my Silver Lance!" Erick snarled as he starts attacking Lord Hector. The first hit was successful as it damaged Lord Hector badly, but Lord Hector use his Wolf Bell carefully and more successfully. Erick was captured. 

            "I am no one prisoner!!!!" shrieked Erick as Lord Hector starts dragging him away from his men.

            "Lord Hector, great job!" complimented Lady Ada from the tent as Lord Hector turned red, "Bring him back to the tent! Lowen, Batre, and Dorcas…I am counting on you three to finish off the soldiers Lord Hector didn't."

            Lowen, Batre, and Dorcas nodded in unison as they started heading out toward a bunch of cavaliers. Serra, Erk, and Matthew met Lord Hector dragging Erick behind him.

Serra saw the blood from Lord Hector's arm all over the ground as she shrieked.

            "Serra, heal me already!" Hector barked at Serra.

            Serra got off Erk and raised her staff to heal Lord Hector. "That should be enough. Now, I should be going…"

            "No, you're not Serra!" shouted Lady Ada from the tent, "You and Matthew help Lord Hector bring Erick back to me and Merlinus. Erk, I am hoping you can go with Eliwood and Guy to protect the village from the pirates."

            Serra was now mad, but obediently, walks with Matthew and Lord Hector back to the tent while Erk was walking off to meet up with Lord Eliwood and Guy. Erk, Eliwood, and Guy were soon surrounded by pirates.

            "These pirates use axes, which we can easily deal with." Lord Eliwood said to Erk, "What will you do?"

            "I have to go meet up with someone in that village over there. Is it all right that I go see her?" Erk asked as Lord Eliwood nodded.

            Erk slipped away from the pirates and went straight toward one of the houses in the village. He knocked on one of the door as a bright flaming hair girl answered it. "Erk? Is that you?"

            "Yes, Lady Priscilla. I have negotiated with Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood, and we will travel with them to find your family." Erk explained quickly.

            "Great job, Erk! Let's hurry!" Priscilla said as she rode on her horse, gripping her staff tightly. "Erk, how about…"

            But Erk cut her off and said, "We can't talk about that now! We must hurry and help the men out there, Lady Priscilla."

            Priscilla nodded in agreement as they left the village. Erk looked off in Serra's direction and saw her argueing with Matthew about something. _She remembers me? She misses me?_ Erk shook off this thought as he started to walk side by side with Priscilla.

Here ends Chapter 3. Chapter 2 was a bit short, so I decide to make this chapter a bit longer. Romance is coming in bit by bit. This is the pairing I am trying to accomplish so far- Serra/Erk, Hector/Lady Ada, and Lyn/Eliwood. If you have any other pairings suggestions, just tell me. Serra finally met her old companion, Erk, and new member (rival?) Priscilla. Will she ever get the chance to talk to Lady Ada about her problems?


	4. Ladies' Problems

Review Last Chapter: Serra met Erk in Laus during the battle. Erk went off to meet Priscilla, a troubadour. Serra was so happy to meet Erk, but is this the "someone" she missed all along?

This chapter will go a bit more romantic. Sorry if there isn't enough romance yet, but it needs to build up you know. *__~ (To "Sixclaws") I'm sorry if I'm not the type that say stuff, but I'm really busy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Reply to "elfire": It is really hard writing romance. In my opinion, comedy is easier to write about.

Reply to "Knight-Lord-Eliwood": In my opinion, Erk is a good pair with Serra because she's the one that gets him to talk more and her personality is the opposite of his. He is gloomy, and she can change that.

 Oh ya, I nearly forgotten! I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, keep that in mind. Tactician's name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

Chapter IV: Ladies' problems

            Lowen, Batre, and Dorcas finish off the cavaliers in the middle section. Rebecca and Oswin finish the swordsmen in the northern region with ease. Lord Eliwood and Guy worked together and finish off the pirates with ease. It was one sound victory to everyone but Serra, who was closing her eyes in terror. She just hates blood, but she knows she has to deal with it.

            "Lord Hector, are you feeling any better?" asked Lady Ada with concern.

            "Yeah, I feel better now that Priscilla and Serra healed me. Thank you for your concern, Lady Ada." Lord Hector answered with a grin.

            "Everyone did a wonderful job today. I am so proud. And we even caught Erick alive!" Lady Ada complimented the injured group all around her. Even though, it hurts on the outside, everyone felt good on the inside for doing great job and making Lady Ada proud.

            "Didn't I do well today, Lady Ada???" asked Rebecca anxiously, jumping up and down like a restless rabbit. 

            Ada grinned at this, "Of course you did, Rebecca! You did an outstanding job! I am proud of you!" With this compliment, Rebecca grinned even more and walked away, humming a happy tune. This made Serra a bit jealous.

            "How about me, Lady Ada?" asked Serra, waiting from a good compliment from Lady Ada. But instead, in return, Lady Ada gave a little frown.

            "You did ok, Serra, but I'm a bit disappointed in you. You shouldn't have run off into the field like that, and even jump on someone. What if it was a foe?" asked Lady Ada with a mix of concern and disappointment.

            "But I got Erk to join our group, didn't I? Don't I get credit for that?" Serra asked, not trying to sound too harshly.

            To her surprise, Ada grinned at this. "Yeah, I guess I have to give you some credit for it. Nice job with the healing, but I want you to work on your behavior though."

            Serra got pissed at this. Usually, she would have stuck her tongue out but she knew she cannot do that to Lady Ada. Of course, there were reasons. One, Lady Ada has much in common with Serra. For one thing, most females are not fashionable enough for Serra. But Lady Ada was, and probably the only person more fashionable than Lady Ada is Serra herself. Also, Lady Ada doesn't let anyone get in her way. Serra actually admires Lady Ada. Most people think that Serra only thinks of herself and cares for no one, but she actually admires Lady Ada. And of course, if Lady Ada found Serra sticking her tongue out when her back is turn, she would probably send Serra in the middle of the field.

            Rebecca was jumping around, happy at what she did on the battlefield. This is really irritating Serra, but Rebecca is the only girl Serra knows for some time. "Hey Rebecca, you don't mind me helping you pick up vegetables, do you?" Serra asked, thinking that this will help her get more food for lunch.

            Rebecca was shocked to hear how nice Serra sound. As a rule, she would just complain and complain. But something is wrong somehow… But Rebecca shook this thought away and said, "Sure, then I can pack you enough food to last three whole days!"

            Serra giggled, "Deal! Come on, let's go!" As the two girls walked off to gather vegetables. Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Ada went to Castle Laus with Erick as well.

            By lunchtime, Serra and Rebecca cooked enough food to share among themselves. Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Ada came back as well, but this time with no Erick.

            "I can't believe he abandon his own castle." Commented Lord Hector out loud.

            "I just can't believe he abandon his own son!" added Lord Eliwood, as Lady Ada just walked in a tired way.

            "Yeah, I would be so angry right now if it wasn't lunchtime!" Lord Hector said with a big laugh. Lord Eliwood and Lady Ada grinned at this.

            "Well, as a treat to us all, I will be making good soup for everyone!" announced Lady Ada as she rush to get ingredients while all the crew cheered in unison.

            Rebecca was busy as she left Serra by herself to eat her good meal for lunch. Serra grinned happily to eat good food while she found the perfect spot to set her tent up as well. She did not mind eating by herself, but she did mind to see Erk and a flaming hair girl right across from her, near Lady Ada's tent. She was so focused on them; she did not even hear Matthew and his new "friend", Guy, sat down on both side of her.

            "Serra, are you ok? You are so strange these days! You were barely complaining this morning and now you're quite again! This is not like you!" blurted out Matthew.

            Serra jumped to hear Matthew's voice so close to her. "You scare me Matthew! Are you trying to scare me to death???" Serra cried, looking madly at Matthew.

            "Gosh, Serra. I'm just trying to help…" Matthew said, with a mad look on his "usually" happy face.

            Serra sighed. _This isn't his fault; I just don't feel good right now…why am I like this???_ Serra looked at the flaming hair girl right next to Erk. She was trying to talk to him, while he is concentrating on his book. He is answering her without looking away from his book. 

            "Who is she? That girl next to Erk." Asked Serra out loud.

            "Her? Her name is Priscilla, I think. She is a troubadour." Matthew answered, as Guy stared at her for a moment.

            "Oh, I see. I demand to know why she is with ERK!" insisted Serra to Matthew.

            "Someone's jealous…" started Matthew as he saw the mad look on Serra's face. Even if she is only a cleric, she can be dangerous if she wants to be. Matthew ran away immediately and was out of sight.

            "Serra…is it?" asked Guy quietly, and this shook Serra a lot since she didn't noticed him before. 

            "Yup, that's my name! Guy, is it? Food? Jewelry?" asked Serra, asking her new friend.

            "No thanks, I was just going to say…is there any way to get back at Matthew?" asked Guy, thinking that she should know him more than he does.

            "Well…he's pretty sneaky. You should ask Lady Ada, she probably knows. And now, I feel like going to talk to those two over there." Serra said with a smirk on her face and walking towards Erk and Priscilla. Guy followed.

****

            "Erk, eat some soup. You'll grow hungry," said Priscilla in a worried voice.

            Erk looked up from his book and look at Priscilla. "I should be the one saying that. Don't need to worry about me, Lady Priscilla. I will be fine." He answered as he looked at his book again.

            Lady Priscilla looked at the soup right next to her, the one that Lady Ada made for Erk. It was getting quite cold, in her opinion. "Erk…I'm curious, the person you escort to Ostia…is she a beauty?" Priscilla asked.

            This shocked Erk so much, he looked up from his book. "Well, I can't say she's not. But for one thing, I was never close to her." Erk included as Priscilla sighed a sign of relief.

            "Here's your soup. It will get cold soon." Priscilla grabbed the soup and handed it towards Erk, who grabbed it happily since he was growing quite hungry.

            "Heeeeeey Eeeerrrrkkkkyyyy!" shrieked a familiar voice to Erk, who was so surprised that he dropped the whole soup on his clothes. Erk looked up to see a grinning Serra, but he wasn't grinning back at all. He was red and angry at the same time.

            "Serra! Now the whole soup is on my clothes!" shouted Erk as he started walking off to change in Matthew's tent. 

            Serra giggled at the sight of this, not knowing how angry she made Erk. Priscilla was looking at Serra from top to bottom, curiously. "Urm, so you're the one Erk escort to Ostia." Priscilla started.

            Serra looked at Priscilla in an odd way, but then said, "So you're the one he's escorting now…nice eyes, clean hair, nice dress, but no jewelry or fashion of much or much legs…" Serra mumbled as if Priscilla wasn't there. She was examining Priscilla closely.

            "Is something the matter?" asked Priscilla, all confused.

            "No, nothing. Just warning you, don't ever try grooming Erk's hair…or he shouts and threatens at you like crazy! Don't look at his books, either…" Serra pointed out as Erk was walking outside with new clothes. To Serra's surprise, it was the same clothes she gave to him to make him look better.

            "Erk!!!" shrieked Serra, who now hugged Erk pretty tightly. Erk was confused and stare blankly at Priscilla, who shrugged. "You actually talk about me! You wore the clothes I gave you!" She hugged him even tighter.

            Priscilla and Guy was standing there, confused, when Lady Ada came and saw Serra and Erk hugging. "I see that you guys are a bit busy right now, I will not disturb." said Lady Ada, starting to walk away when Erk interrupted.

            "It's ok, Lady Ada." He pushed Serra away from him. "I'm not busy."

            Lady Ada beamed as she saw her members getting along so well. "Now, that I see you and Serra are so acquainted, I wouldn't mind you two sharing tents for the rest of the journey."

            "What???" asked Erk, Priscilla, and Serra in unison.

            "Well, since Erk doesn't have his own tent and Serra has the biggest tent in the whole group, you might as well share tent. You guys know each other long enough to understand each other's needs. You two will get along just fine!" Lady Ada explained with a bright beam.

            "B-But, what about Lady Priscilla???" asked Erk, not believing what he was hearing. 

            "Don't worry, she can share with Guy. Is that ok with you, Guy?" Lady Ada asks Guy, as Guy turned red a bit.

            "Ya, I think I can manage. You're welcome to stay with me, Lady Priscilla." Guy answered, his face as red as a ripe tomato.

            "But..but…" Erk drifted off, cannot think of any more excuses to get away from Serra. Serra seemed happy at this idea though. "It will be like the old days, huh Erky?"

            Erk grumbled, and remembered the time Serra was looking through his fire book, and got a paper cut. She was complaining all day, all night and wouldn't let him sleep. He also remembered the time she was trying to fix his hair, but made it all messed up. He tried to fix it back, but she won't let him until he threatened to let her cook for herself. 

            Serra was so happy at this for some odd reason. She went inside and watches Erk unpack his stuff. "Soooo, since you are staying in my tent, you will listen to me! I'm in charge and you having to help me like you use to and no buts!" Serra said with a contented look on her face at Erk's disturbing look. Erk didn't say anything, he is trying really hard not to kill her somehow. _Maybe another paper cut…_

Suddenly, there was shouting outside. "Someone is trying to get the throne of the castle of Laus!!!" Serra and Erk ran outside. Everyone was hurrying to meet up with Lady Ada. Erk ran on ahead to Priscilla and walked with her towards the castle. Serra felt so angry but spotted Lord Hector.

            "Lord Hector, Lord Hector!!! What's happening???" asked Serra anxiously.

            "Serra, you're not going. Go back to your tent, and rest. You were complaining how you need another day to rest, and how you hate seeing blood all over the place. Now's your chance!" Hector said, running and leaving Serra behind as well.

Oops, I think I made this chapter too long! Sorry! Well, poor Serra…but she has to face rejections in her life now and then. She shows jealousy now, the first sign of true love. The next chapter has to do more about Serra (duh) and her first night with Erk. Lady Ada receives another shocking wake-up call. Just a head start…Rebecca will find two guys in the future. One of them has brown hair, and works for Lyn… R & R. 


	5. Lovely Night and Surprising Morning

Review Last Chapter: Rebecca and Serra were making food and Serra was finally satisfied with her food. But she found Erk and Priscilla sitting next to each other annoying. Is this jealousy? Somehow, she ended up sharing a tent with Erk and Priscilla with Guy. Now, Castle Laus is under attack but Lord Hector "insisted" that she don't go.

Thank you to those who are honest with me. I must admit that grammar is not my best thing when writing anything. But thanks for telling me that, "R Amythest". Also, thank you for your advice. I will try to add more feelings here and there. Thanks everyone else as well.

I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, keep that in mind. Tactician's name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

Chapter V: Lovely Night and Surprising Morning.

            Serra was so angry now that she felt like she can even kick a Lord if she wanted to, especially Lord Hector. Luckily, Lady Ada was nearby and decided to talk to the furious Serra, who was going to explode any second, before she left to go to the castle as well. "Serra, _dear_."

            This definitely caught Serra's attention as she looked at the tactician. No one ever calls her "dear" before. They had called her "Big Mouth", "Annoying", and even "Miss-Know-It-All" (Lord Hector usually calls her this, before meeting Lady Ada), but never "dear". Serra tried really hard not to sound mad as she looked at Lady Ada. "Why do I have to stay behind?"

            Lady Ada smiled sweetly and answered, "Don't mind, Lord Hector. He cares about you, that you might be too tired because you've been so quiet lately. So he decided that you should take this day off and rest. And besides, he wants to test Lady Priscilla out." 

            Serra stopped to think about this. She never once seen herself in Lord Hector's position before and, now, she felt guilty. Lady Ada was definitely wise and thoughtful to take time to even help Serra out, and besides, she is their outstanding tactician.

            "Thank you, Lady Ada, for taking your time and help me." Serra said, managing her once bright smile.

            Lady Ada grabbed a book and handed to Serra. "Here, take this book. It's a diary I made for everyone in this camp. Since you're going to be by yourself, you'll be the first to have one."

            Serra carefully examined the book. The cover and binder of the book were made quite neatly and vigilantly with lots of effort into it. Serra felt glad and curious at the same time. Her feelings toward Lady Ada are really good and close. "So, I write my thoughts in this? I'll cherish it!" Serra exclaimed.

            "It's only for you and your own eyes, but you can let other people see it. Like for example, Erk. You known him for some time." Lady Ada suggested as she started to head for the castle.

            "I want YOU to be the first one to see IT!" bellowed Serra, hoping Lady Ada can hear it from a distant. Serra gripped on to the diary and stare at it for a few moments before heading back to her tent with a great sense of pride. Serra sat down and started writing into her diary:

_~Dear Diary~ _

When: Some Time After Lunch 

_Where: My Tent_

            _Hey! Serra here! You must be honored to be written by someone as caring and striking as myself! I know, I know. This is the first time I am actually writing in a diary. I am supposed to write down my thoughts, so I will!_

_            I feel like sleeping but I can't sleep. I feel like talking but I can't talk. Yet, when I see him, I feel like I can talk all day! I just hate it to see him next to that troubadour! How much I loathe her! I loathe her as much as I loathe blood! You can tell how upset I was, but I gather up all my courage and talk to him that day. Instead, I got his clothes dirty. But as an alternative, now he's my tent partner. He didn't look too happy though, but I will make him someday! _

_He can't tell that I love him. I tried to show him, but it's not working too well.  When I was in Ostia, all I can think about is he but yet, I denied it in my heart. Now, I am sure. Matthew was right I missed him all along. But currently, that I know that I love him; I also hate him as well. How can ignore me so? How can he follow that troubadour around???_

_            Sorry if I got too dramatic. I really want to be friends with Priscilla, but how can I be a friend with someone that is so close to the one I love? Well, anyway, here is a list of how I think of the other people in my group:_

_Lord Hector: Loud and annoying! But, he cares about my safety in his own way I guess…so he's not too bad. I just hope he can treat me nicer, but it's not like that's ever going to happen._

_Lord Eliwood: Very well mannered. But I don't see him very often these days, so I guess he is in his own tent thinking about someone…_

_Lady Ada: One I admire. Not only she pretty with that long lilac-colored hair and violet eyes, she has high sense of fashion. Of course, she's the one that gave me this diary in the first place!_

_Dorcas, Bartre, and Merlinus: Don't know them…and I don't want to know them._

_Marcus: Old, but high sense of leadership. Well, of course, he did teach Lord Eliwood…_

_Oswin: Haven't seen him lately either, but if I do see him, he'll be disciplining me how I should care about this and that…blah blah blah._

_Rebecca: Great cook! She should not only be our archer but our cook as well! But that doesn't mean Lady Ada's soup yesterday was bad either…_

_Lowen: Ok, I guess. He definitely should get a haircut or something. I swear I groom it one of these days for him._

_Matthew: Sometimes he's my friend…sometimes he's not. I really don't know how my relationship is going with him. Until he pays me back the gold he stolen, he's not my close companion._

_Guy: Quiet, yet deadly. One time, I was using his Killing Edge by accident and almost cut off my ponytails. Thank goodness I miss! He's nice, though…_

_Priscilla: The only person I actually dislike right now. She's pretty and all, but she is trying to get my "beau"! Wouldn't you?_

_Erk: He's the "he" and "him" I was talking about throughout the whole diary entry. If only he actually sees me for who I am, and not how I act on the outside, we can get along better. I will not stop until I prove to him that I am better than his "Lady Priscilla"._

_  ~Serra, the one ruler of Ostia one day~_

            Just at the end of the diary, Erk entered through the tent with a big injury on his shoulder. "Serra…heal me…Serra…" Erk grasped as he is trying to walk towards her. He almost fell, but hold on to the tent in time to keep balance. Serra's jealous again.

            "Why don't you ask your Priscilla to heal you???" Serra asked, now the anger rushing through her head. Serra turned her head away from Erk to show how furious she is at him.

            "Ser-" Erk didn't manage to finish his word when he already collapse on the floor. Serra heard a "thump" and turn around to see Erk on the ground with lots of blood everywhere.

            "EEEEEERRRRRRKKKKKK!!!" shrieked Serra as she rushed over to look at his injury. It was really bad; he was losing lots of blood. But why didn't Priscilla heal him? Her mend can easily heal him well, while Serra's heal can only do bit by bit. _This will take awhile to heal him completely._

            Erk opened his eyes to see lots of dead people around him. He was sweating hard, with loss of breath. "You kill us…" dread voices were all around Erk. Erk was ready his fire book and thunder book, just in case.

            "You burn us…we'll burn you…" the voices continue. Erk was horrified as aimed his fire everywhere, but nothing seems to be hit. Then, he tripped and he was surrounded by thousands of lava. It was burning Erk inside and outside. "HOT! It's so HOT!" cried Erk with all his might so someone can hear him…

            Erk woke up with sweat on his head and was panting very hard. _Thank goodness, that was only a nightmare. _Erk closed his eyes and thought hard. He never did anything to anyone except all the bad people he fought when he was with Lyn. Erk was getting a headache and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was his shirt was off and then, a staring Serra.

            "Serra! Why did you take my shirt off??? I know you don't have to take someone's shirt off to heal someone!" Erk shouted harshly at Serra. Erk felt bad for shouting at Serra, but his patience is growing thin and the headache is making it worst.

            Serra's eyes were not only weary and tired, but wet with tears as well. Her patience was growing thin as well. Serra can't take it anymore and burst out loud at Erk, "It took me a loooong time to heal you all the way and this is the thanks I get??? Why don't you ask your precious Priscilla to help you instead???? Why did you ask me????"

            With this, she stomped out the door with a broken heart and bad temper. "Oh, ya. You said you were hot, so I thought I take your shirt off to make you feel more comfortable." Serra added and ran out of the tent with tears of disappointment.

            Erk looked at the time and saw how late it was. Instead of sleeping, she was helping him all this time and he even shouted at her. Erk regretted what he said to Serra now. He quickly grabbed his shirt and wore it and ran out to chase after Serra. Erk felt very guilty for everything he's done and he only wishes to make it up.

            Erk found Serra on top of a steep slope, crying her heart out. He walked up slowly towards her, not trying to make her more upset than she is. Serra noticed someone behind her and turned around to see the one she didn't want to see. "What do you want? You want to make me suffer more than I am now?" Her voice was hurt and unforgiving.

            Erk sat down next to Serra. "I'm sorry, Serra. I didn't mean to shout at you like that." Erk apologized. Serra wiped her tears away, and look at him with the saddest eyes he ever seen.

            "Erk, you're so mean!" Her voice was back to normal, which was a relief to Erk. "I hate you, I hate you! I hate you so much!"

            Serra was about to slap Erk, but he was too quick for her and she missed. This made her lose her balance and she almost fell down that steep slope. Luckily, she found Erk's right arm around her waist while holding on to her hand with his other hand. She was staring into his eyes while he was staring at hers. They were in that position what felt like forever. 

            Finally, Erk pulled Serra up into his shoulders. She immediately slapped him, the slap that she missed him before. Erk was not expecting this or what happened next. She kissed him the very next second! It only lasted for 2 minutes or so, but it was the happiest moment in Serra's life. Erk did not make her stop, or resist it in any way. Serra had waited for this moment for a long time, and before she knew it…she was asleep in her tent with Erk.

            That morning, Erk woke up and looked at Serra, who was sleeping soundly on his shoulders. Erk could hear Serra mumbling, "Erk…don't leave me…or I'll kill myself…"

Erk sighed and he can hear a distant shriek. It was Lady Ada's. Serra woke up immediately.

            "Whose shriek is that?" asked Serra. 

            "Lady Ada, we must go. She might be in trouble or something." Erk explained as the two rushed to Lady Ada's tent. 

There were already all the guys outside the tent- Guy, Matthew, Dorcas, Bartre, Lowen, Lord Eliwood, Oswin and Marcus. Every guy, that is, but Lord Hector. Lady Ada seems to be very popular among the men. Apparently, Priscilla and Rebecca didn't hear it or something. 

Lord Hector walked out from Lady Ada's tent and was all blushing. "I swear, if I found out who pull this little prank, I'll cut him into 2 pieces with my axe!" Lord Hector exclaimed to the crowd. Erk was confused, but Serra was giggling like crazy. 

There ends Chapter 5. The most romantic chapter so far, but there will be others. I know it is a bit weird that the tactician is so "goody-goody". But when you think of it, if you were the tactician, wouldn't you care for your group? Next chapter- Sain is back. So are Lyn, Kent, Florina, and Wil. In the following chapters, it will be in Rebecca's view most of the time and sometime Serra's. R & R.


	6. Rebecca's New Tent Partner

Review last chapter: Serra received some advice and a diary from Lady Ada. She wrote her first entry in her diary expressing her inner thoughts about her love, Erk, and her rival, Priscilla, as well as many other characters. Afterwards, Serra and Erk got into some misunderstanding, but it worked out in a "good" way. That morning, Erk heard a shriek from Lady Ada's tent. What happen to Lady Ada this time?

Knight-Lord-Eliwood: Thank you for all your support! I will try to be more specific. Usually, if I am using first POV, I use italics. 

R Amythest: I am going to try the whole jealousy thing, after the problems with Rebecca and Sain and Raven are finish. Thank you for your support as well.

Bacchus1: Yes, you're right. Serra do have some self-control. Thank you. If I make a chapter too long or too short, please tell me.

Goddess of the Northern Breeze: I will try to update as much as possible! Thank you for your support! Sorry everyone for the late update (not that late compare to other people online), but my computer got a bit messed up.

I do not own FE or any of its characters. Tactician name is Ada. Affinity- Fire

Chapter VI: Rebecca's New Tent Partner

            Lady Ada walked out just in time when Rebecca reported. "Caelin is under attack! Caelin is attack by Laus!!!" Rebecca blurted out, now her head filling with sweat from that entire running. Lady Ada immediately stepped up towards everyone in the crowd that gathered outside her tent.

            Lady Ada is all flush but she use all her courage and commanded, "Everyone, let's move and save Castle Caelin!" Everyone obediently nodded in agreement and started to go and pack up their tent and items. Rebecca and Lady Ada walked off together and talked. Lord Hector started going to his tent and talking to Lord Eliwood at the same time. But Serra cannot find Erk anywhere. _Where can my sweetie be?_

            Erk headed to Lady Priscilla's tent. He noticed that everyone was present but her, and he was worried about her. He was supposed to be the person to escort her as well. He waited patiently outside her tent and called out, "Lady Priscilla, we are on our way to Caelin. Will you grant me permission to enter your room?"

            Erk heard a soft reply: "Yes."

            Erk walked in to see a sobbing Priscilla on her bed. Her eyes were wet with tears, and her eyes were all puffy. Erk sat down beside her, and was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt in any way…at least, not on the outside. Priscilla hugged Erk immediately, tears still rolling down her graceful green eyes. "Erk…thank you."

            Erk hugged her back, feeling sorry for her. He knew that she really misses her family and he will find them for her as soon as possible. He really admired her, how she can go through such hard times alone. Serra walked in and saw the scene in front of her. Without a word, Serra left the tent. Erk was about to chase after her, but Priscilla would not let go of him.

            "Lady Priscilla…you must hurry or the group will leave us behind." Erk reassured her as he quickly lets go of her. Priscilla, quickly wiped her tears away.

            "Yes, I must be strong. I'm sorry, Erk. Will you stay with me?" Priscilla asked, with her eyes filled with tears still. Erk sighed and nodded. _Serra, forgive me._  

            On their way to Caelin, Serra did not spoke a single word to Erk. Erk found this very unusual, but not surprising. Erk felt guilty, but he knew he have to help Priscilla out. But for Serra, she was not mad at Erk but at Priscilla. She used to be jealous of Priscilla, but now, all she felt towards Priscilla is hatred. For Erk, it was hard cold- disappointment. 

            Serra tried to be her usual self by complaining about walking to Lady Ada, hoping Lady Ada understands her enough to understand how she was feeling right now. But the reply she got was one she did not like. Of course, Serra did not go into consideration that Lady Ada knew nothing between Erk and Priscilla, and she had to deal with her own problems as well. This was her reply:

            "Serra, if you're tired, ask Priscilla for a ride on her horse. I don't have time to deal with little problems like this, we have to hurry to Caelin as soon as possible."

            Serra was upset about asking for Priscilla for help, and also, that Lady Ada had no time for her. Priscilla rode over to Serra when Lady Ada left to talk to Lord Eliwood. Priscilla had a little smile on her face, which ticked Serra off even more. _I hate her_.

            "Hello there, Serra. You need a ride?" Priscilla asked, getting off her horse to offer Serra. Serra looked away in disgust. 

            "No thank you. I don't want to owe you anything, you boyfriend thief." Serra replied cruelly, with anger in her eyes and her heart.

            Priscilla slapped Serra, who immediately slapped Priscilla back. The girls look like they were going to kill each other any second when Erk stopped them. "Serra, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, defending Priscilla.

            "What have I done?! She slapped me first!" Serra protested. She jumped at Priscilla, but was blocked by Erk. Priscilla was now crying like she did nothing wrong, and was holding Erk's arm. Erk was calming Priscilla down, and ignoring Serra at the same time. Serra cannot take this anymore, and left immediately. 

            Lord Eliwood, suddenly spotting something flying in the sky; it was Florina, Lyn's best friend. Florina appears to be falling from her Pegasus from Serra's view, but luckily, she landed right on top of Lord Hector, who didn't look too happy. Soon, they were off to find Lady Lyndis after hearing what Florina had to say.

            Lady Ada told Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector, "I am sick of sitting by Merlinus's tent. I want to go out in the battlefield with you guys. And besides, this area is too large for me to shout a command from a distance away." Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector agreed to Lady Ada's demand.

*******************

After the battle, Lord Hector decided to stock up on a bit of supplies with Oswin. At this time, some people took this chance to write in their diaries lady Ada gave to them. For everyone, it is their first entry and for Serra, it is her second entry.

_~Dear Diary~_

_When: Right after the Battle_

_Where: At my tent_

_            Hey! Serra here! This is the second entry right? You are so lucky! But I'm not… You see, today was not a good day for me. That Priscilla, I hate her so much! She slapped me! She dared to slap me! But even worst, Erk was on her side and not mine! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! She always act so "nice" and everyone are fooled by this charade, but I am not that stupid. I can't believe Lady Ada didn't see this…_

_            I'm sorry if I am overreacting, but you can see that I really hate her. She is now officially my enemy, and I won't stop until I prove how evil she is. Today, in battle, I heard many things happen. But for me, it's always just healing and healing. I only saw Priscilla once today, once! I gave her an evil glare, while she completely ignores me. But for Erk, he was with me to protect me. But I have this feeling that it was under Lady Ada's command._

_            Speaking of Lady Ada, I heard an interesting rumor today. What I heard was that the ballista was aiming at Lady Ada, and everyone (the men) wanted to save her especially Lord Hector. But at the end, for some odd reason, Lord Eliwood was the one that save her in time. And even more interesting, Lord Eliwood volunteered to be close by Lady Ada's side for the duration of the battle. Lord Hector must be jealous! I think this should wrap up this diary entry. __I can hear Erk coming in, better put this away before he sees it._

_~Serra, the one ruler of Ostia one day~_

_**********************_

_*Dear Personal Diary*_

_            This is Rebecca righting. Barely got this diary this morning from Lady Ada when I send the message about Caelin under attack. This is such a beautiful place! I can't believe anyone would want to harm it. Today, I was assigned in the back for backup. I got to shoot a couple of swordsmen here and there. Suddenly, all the men disappeared for some apparent reason and 3 swordsmen surrounded me. Of course, I can't attack close range and was completely hopeless. Luckily, this cavalier or knight or whatever, came to help me and defeat all the swordsmen. This is how the conversation goes:_

_Him: Oh my! Is it just my eyes or my mind is playing tricks on me! A fair maiden that needs rescuing, I must help her at once! (Killed the swordsmen and turned to me) Are you ok, fair maiden, one out of hundreds of beauties out there? May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?_

_I: It's Rebecca…_

_Him: What a loveliness ring to it! Simple, yet such a fine ring to it!_

_I (interrupts him): It's just a name, ok? And I am no maiden. May I know of your name?_

_Him: Oh, I must be so rude! My name is Sain, a knight with high honor! I am happy to serve you fair maiden._

_I: I see…and it's not fair maiden! It's Rebecca! Thank you for saving me, but I must be going now._

_Sain: No need for thank you. My service is humbly yours. Kent?_

_Kent: No time for this, you fool. We must assist Lady Lyndis to the castle!_

_I (interrupts): Lady Lyndis? The castle? Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Ada have come to help Lady Lyndis. We're on the same side!_

_Kent: You're right. I am Kent. My partner and I will help you will all our hearts if you are with Lord Eliwood and Lady Ada._

_Sain: No fair Kent! Our hearts? Who said anything about ours? She's mine!_

_Sain and Kent started arguing as I slowly walked away, but noticed by Sain._

_            Not only did that really happen, I end up sharing a tent with Sain because he lost his tent a long time ago. He thought he would never need to use it again. Oh boy. I am in a heap of trouble with him around. He doesn't look like the type that cleans up after he finishes something. That's all for today. _

_*Truly Yours, Rebecca*_

_******************************_

_-Dear Journal of Love,_

_            It's me, Sain. I am truly thrilled today! I spotted a lovely maiden on my way to escorting the angel from heaven, Lady Lyndis. She has the most amazing emerald eyes and green hair. She is definitely my type. Well, actually all girls are my type except for the old and ugly ones. Her voice is like a song to my ears. I even got her name. It's Rebecca. Even more wonderful, I am sharing a tent with her! Now, I am so glad I burn that tent up last year…_

_            I met another goddess. This one has flaming red hair and sad emerald eyes. She was so graceful with her horse and staff. Her name is Priscilla. Priscilla and Rebecca, two beauties to restore a restless sole. Of course, there was always Florina and Lady Lyndis. And to even brighten this happy day, I met Lady Ada and Serra again. The violet and pink hair beauties are back! Six ladies! Of course, they can't resist a handsome guy like me with the greatest taste of all. Here are my chances with the 5 ladies so far:_

_1. Rebecca: Those bright happy green eyes can melt my heart any day! And my tent partner I might add._

_2. Priscilla: Those sad eyes with the lovely sparkle into them. She is so irresistible._

_3. Lady Lyndis: She still showed no affection for me. But she doesn't hate me either. So I still have a chance with her. I hope Kent doesn't get in my way though._

_4. Serra: Oh, that beautiful voice! Oh, that cheerful face as well! But I heard that she's already taken…but whom?_

_5. Florina: I love Florina! But unfortunately, she always tried to hide from me whenever she sees me. She doesn't even give me one chance to talk to her! But I'll keep trying._

_6. Lady Ada: Beauty with no compare! But the chances with her are low! Why? Today, I was trying to walk over to talk to Lady Ada but a blue-hair guy with this big armor on got there first. I did not like the look of that axe…it can slice me in half in one shot! I am not taking that chance…_

_                        -Sain, the noble knight of Caelin_

_*************************************_

_-Journal_

_            Hector writing. I am usually not the write in these things, but Lady Ada did give me this journal. So I guess I am suppose to write in it. Today, I counted. I killed the most enemies of all the other people in the group. Yes, Lady Ada let me fight the way I wanted to! This morning, it was so embarrassing. I woke up in Lady Ada's bed. Honestly, I would never do anything like that! She started blushing and shooed me out the door. Who would pull a prank like that? I bet its Matthew, that sneaky spy. _

_            Some idiot on the enemy side wanted to shoot Lady Ada with a ballista. That insolent fool! If I were near that ballista, I would have cut him down on the spot. Of course, I was rushing to rescue her but bumped into this Sacean swordsmen, Guy or something, and Oswin at the same time. I got up, hoping she'll be ok. Instead, I saw Eliwood holding her close to him to protect her from the ballista. I was too slow for Eliwood. I am jealous as well! I am happy that Lady Ada is well though._

_            Lady Ada never knew how much she meant to me. She's the best tactician I ever seen and I love everything about her. From her looks to her emotions as well as her skill. She hasn't given me a clue if she loves me or not. I guess I have to wait, which is not one of my best qualities. What if she loves Eliwood??? No…she can't…that's not a possibility._

Lord Hector 

_**********************************_

_Dear Diary,_

_Location: Near a tree, beside Lord Eliwood_

_            This is Ada. I have handed everyone out his or her diaries today. I hope they are writing in it like me. I am writing my first entry. Today was one busy day; I can't believe Laus would actually attack Caelin. This was so surprising to me. We hurried to help my friend, Lady Lyndis, and her grandfather. I did not want to stay by the tent of equipment anymore, but to go in the battlefield with my group. It turned out to be quite risky because I was nearly shot by a ballista. Thank goodness Lord Eliwood saved me. I am sitting by his side right now. He is resting by closing his eyes. By saving me, I found out one thing. I do not love Lord Eliwood. My heart does not beat rapidly around him, or any of those emotions. He does not love me either, I can tell from his eyes. Things are changing all the time and all I wish is for everyone's safety.    _

_            Lord Hector spoken with me a lot today, and I can tell he was still embarrass of what happen this morning. Serra seems to be getting along badly with Priscilla while Erk is in between. Many problems I see ahead of me and everyone else. I pray to Mother Earth and Father Sky that Lyndis's grandfather is well._

_~Ada~_

*********************

            Serra turned around to see Erk and put her diary away. Serra just love to tease Erk, since he is usually gloomy and quiet. Erk sat down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. Serra quickly leaned away from his arms. She was still mad at him for all he done. Serra wasn't going to just let it go.

Erk was the first to speak between them, "Serra, where is Priscilla?" Serra can't believe her ears as she looked away from him with a sad look on her face. _How stupid can you be, Erky?_

Erk grinned at the sight of this little jealousy. He forced her face back at him with his hands. Soon, Serra found herself lost in his eyes once more. He pressed his lips on hers. The kiss went on forever and it was making Serra very comfortable and her mind clearer.

Something went through Serra's mind immediately. _I can't let him take advantage of me like this…_She opened her eyes and saw Erk still in the same position with his eyes closed. She let go of the kiss and immediately bit his lips. His eyes popped wide open immediately. With a sly look on her face, she bit it even harder and finally let go of it.

Erk immediately touch his bleeding lips to see lots of blood on his fingers. "I bite your lips to leave a mark so you can never forget me." Serra replied with a big grin.

Erk frowned with this cute childish look on his face, "How can I forget now? My lips are bleeding a lot…"

What the two didn't notice was Priscilla, who was standing outside their open tent the whole time and now was bursting into snuffles.

Here ends Chapter 6. That was so long, or at least it took some time to finish. I thought I'll add a bit more of the other characters' views as well in this chapter. Next chapter, it will be in Rebecca's view most of the time and her problems. Raven and Lucius joins next chapter. Serra's problems are solved, **for now**. Rebecca and Priscilla will be involved a lot in this new love situation. R & R.


	7. Raven, the Mercenary

Review Last Chapter: Serra got into a jealous rage with Priscilla. They gave each other a slap, but at the end, Erk was on Priscilla's side. At the end of the battle, lots of people wrote in their diaries. In turns out, Rebecca has a new tent partner name Sain. Serra and Erk make up. Now here continue Rebecca's story.

Serra19: I update as soon as I can! Thank you for reviewing, and I do need work on my grammar here and there. Thanks for the review everyone (Knight_Lord_Eliwood and Goddess of the Northern Breeze).

Chapter VII: Raven, the Mercenary 

            Serra and Erk walked out of the tent, knowing it is time to meet up with the three lords and Lady Ada to save Lyndis's grandfather. Rebecca saw Serra and Erk and wanted to greet her good friends, when interfered by Sain.

            "Oh, Rebecca, it must be destiny we meet again on this lovely sunny day." Sain said with amuse in his voice.

            Rebecca rolls her eyes, "I barely met you today, Sain. It's not destiny that I meet you again, I think you stock me or something…"

            Sain smiled even broader, "Yes, it is. It is such a lovely day with a gorgeous maiden by my side. Nothing is better than living life like this. Maybe two maidens." Sain looked up in time to see Rebecca leaving, and walking towards Erk and Serra. Sain hurries to catch up to all three.

            "Oh my! Another lovely beauty has come to see me!" Sain exclaimed, looking at Serra and not noticing she was holding on to Erk's arm.

            Serra shrieked. "No, Sain. You come to see me! I am honored! You must envy me so much! Erky, look who it is! Sain!" Sain was now frozen- _Erky_? He, now, saw her arm around Erk's and back away a bit.

            "Nice to see you too, Serra. But Rebecca and I need to go meet up with Lady Lyndis." Sain said in a hurry and grabbed Rebecca and walked on ahead. He was pretty smart when he saw that look on Erk's face when he tried to flirt with Serra. _Not to self, Sain, do not hit on Serra or Lady Ada. _

            Rebecca was looking at Sain in an annoyed expression. "Don't take me with you! It's not like I did anything!" Rebecca shouted, missing the easy days with Serra already.

            Sain pulled Rebecca onto his horse and replied with a smirk. "It's because you're my tent partner and you have to go with me wherever I go. That means we're battle partners as well!" Rebecca's jaws dropped, when Lady Ada and the three lords went out of the castle after seeing the castle's surroundings. Lady Ada saw Sain and Rebecca arguing.

            "Sain, you met Rebecca already? Rebecca, you met Sain already? I am now happy that I set you guys as tent and battle partners." Lady Ada said, without seeing the annoyed and confused look on Rebecca's face. Now, Lady Ada was off talking to the other three lords about getting the castle back.

            Rebecca sighed. There is nothing she can do; it is under Lady Ada's orders. Sain was delighted to hear this and started talking about how they would make a great couple and that he was a great knight and all. Rebecca was getting sick of this, but also, interested of what he had to say about noble houses.

            Lady Ada decided to leave Rebecca, Sain and Kent to guard Merlinus in case of reinforcements. Rebecca sighed again. She should be happy that she didn't have to go inside that creepy castle, but she's not. Serra said good-bye to Rebecca and left with Erk. Rebecca sighed a third time. It is too weird for her to see Serra all goody-goody with Erk around now.

            Rebecca was sitting at the tent with Sain, who is now deep in thought talking about how lovely she would look with her hair down and such. Rebecca was glad when Kent can't take it anymore and hit him hard on the head. Sain is now disputing with Kent about stuff when Rebecca noticed reinforcements arrived.

            Rebecca said, "Hey, you two. Look, reinforcements have arrived."

            Sain jumped up and grabbed his lance immediately. "We, knights, will protect you fair maiden, Rebecca." He climbed up on his horse and started heading towards the enemy.

            Kent and Rebecca stared at each other. Rebecca climbed up Kent's horse, after he offered to, and headed straight toward the line of enemies against Sain. Sain was fighting them all by himself and getting hurt very badly. Rebecca was trying to shoot all the enemies that Sain had weakened already without falling off Kent's horse. Rebecca cannot aim well on that annoying horse. She got off and helped Sain.

            Sain is now injured quite badly for his foolishness. "I'll take the last 3, Rebecca. Take my partner back to the tent. He needs some vulnerary." Kent ordered as Rebecca obediently listened.

            "No fair…I was about to wipe out those enemies by myself…" mumbled Sain under his breath while leaning on Rebecca for support. Rebecca ignored him and started to bandage him quickly to help Kent. Sain was delighted to see Rebecca helping him like this.

            Kent came back a few moments later. "I finished the reinforcements. We must go inside the castle to assist the others." Kent said as he waited Rebecca to climb onto his horse. 

            Rebecca complimented Kent, "You are so good, Kent! Not even a scratch on you!" and this set Sain into a jealous rage. Sain is now complaining why Rebecca have to sit on Kent's horse instead of his. Rebecca just rolled her eyes.

            Deeper into the castle, the hallway broke into two directions. After convincing Kent all day, Rebecca went off into one of the corridors by herself without any of them. Rebecca carefully walked into the thin hallway when she heard loud rumble. It was magic! Someone was shooting magic at her from opposite side of the wall! 

            Providentially, a mercenary jumped and save her in time. He was on top of her, his breath was breathing hard. She was breathing hard as well. She can hear a voice from afar, "Rebecca, are you ok?"

            The mercenary on top of her got off and now; she saw Priscilla and Guy running towards her. Rebecca disliked Priscilla (because of Serra), but Guy is a very nice person. The mercenary pulled Rebecca to her feet. He told her immediately, "Concentrate and then aim for those mages opposite those walls." Rebecca nodded and concentrated and then shot all the mages on the other side of the wall.

            "Good job, Rebecca!" Priscilla complimented, but got no response from Rebecca. "This mercenary here is a childhood friend of mines. His name is Lord Raven. It's a good thing we meet here! You took out those mages well, Rebecca!"

            Apparently, Priscilla cannot tell that Rebecca does not want to talk to her. Lord Raven talked in a not amused-voice, "My companion could have also taken out those mages with ease without you."

            Now, Rebecca noticed that Priscilla, Guy, and Lord Raven were not the only ones there. There was this blonde-hair monk right behind Priscilla. He bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, Rebecca. My name is Lucius." He was very polite, indeed.

            The five moved their way through the route that Kent and Sain had taken earlier. Soon, they saw the rest of the group around the throne. Lyndis was looking around for her grandfather. Serra and Erk were the ones that take out boss. (Erk attack, get hit, Serra heals him, Florina carries her away, Hector drops her, and Sain gets jealous). Matthew was the last one to get back to the group. He was off, stealing treasure somewhere. 

            It turned out that Lady Lyn's grandfather was ok and is now, getting special medication. Everyone met this Ostian spy name Leila, who was Matthew's girlfriend. Serra was still giggling about how Leila has no sense of fashion when Leila left. No one can shut her up but Erk. To Rebecca, everyone seems to be restless and cheerful.

            "Party! Let's celebrate!" cried out Bartre and Dorcus in unison. All the other men nodded in agreement and started doing the puppy face to Lady Ada. Lady Ada, of course, couldn't resist and agreed to it. Everyone started heading out except Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood.

            Lady Lyndis hugged Lord Eliwood immediately, with tears rolling down her bright green eyes. He was patting her back and said, "Your grandfather is still alive. You should be smiling, not crying Lyndis."

            Lady Lyndis was still hugging Lord Eliwood tightly. "I thought I was going to lose my grandfather. I cannot lose him again…"

            Eliwood quickly said, "Calm down, Lyndis. Everything is good now. I like it when you smile, not when you're frowning."

            Lyndis wiped her tears and got off of Lord Eliwood. "Thank you, Lord Eliwood. Just at the time I thought I was going to lose him forever, you came and help me. Thank you!"

            Lyndis's eyes were getting watery again as Lord Eliwood pulled her chin up, "You're crying again, Lyndis."

            "No, Eliwood. These are not tears of suffering, but tears of joy. I missed you." Lyndis answered, now hugging Eliwood again. 

            "I missed you too." Was Eliwood's response.

            That night was one busy night. Rebecca, Lady Ada, and Lowen were cooking as fast as they could for everyone and setting up all the alcohol for the men. The men insisted on this. Rebecca saved a good meal for herself and went to her tent to eat in peace. It turns out that there were two guys who didn't drink that night. One was Lucius, who was busy praying in his room, and Lord Raven. 

            Rebecca was delighted to have Lord Raven come over for dinner. "I still can't thank you enough for saving me this afternoon, Lord Raven." Rebecca said, sitting on the opposite direction of Raven.

            One of Raven's eyebrows rose a little and then answered, "No problem. Just call me, Raven. I would have help anyone, not just you." Rebecca was delighted to hear this. She thought of him as a handsome and modest gentlemen.  

            "Well, I am glad you can make it to dinner." She added, while adding more meat into his bowl. He ate slowly and then answered.

            "I have to repay you back somehow. I just hate to owe someone anything." He replied as he finished up his bowl. He stood up and said "good-night" to Rebecca and left the tent. Rebecca was satisfied. She walked outside to see Raven going to his and Lucius's tent.

            Then, she saw Erk leaning against Serra's shoulders as they walked towards their tent together. "Hey, Rebecca! Erk got a little drunk, I better get him to back to rest." Serra said as she passed Rebecca.

            "Ok!" Rebecca answered back.

            "Oh, also, I think Sain is drunk as well and he needs someone to take him back to his room. Lady Lyndis already took Lord Eliwood back to his room, while Lady Ada took Lord Hector back to his room. That Priscilla took Guy and Matthew back to their rooms. So, you should get Sain." Serra added.

            "How about Kent?" asked Rebecca, wishing not to touch a drunk Sain.

            "Kent is now helping Wil and Lowen back to their rooms. He has no time to take Sain. You have to do it, Rebecca. Take Lowen also." Serra answered, walking farther away from Rebecca every minute.

            Rebecca shook her head and cried loudly for Serra to hear: "Why do us ladies have to suffer for what men do?" She can see Serra shrugging in the distance. Rebecca walked towards the dining tent. 

From a distance, she can already smell the fresh scent of alcohol. She saw Lowen immediately nearby. She grabbed Lowen and took him to his shared tent with Marcus. Marcus was already snoozing happily inside when Rebecca deposited Lowen on his bed. _Now for Sain._

Rebecca looked inside the dirty tent. There were only Bartre, Dorcus, Oswin, and Sain left. It seems that no girl or guy wanted to "claim" those three. Rebecca went over and got Sain to lean on her shoulder for comfort.

Sain seems to be half awake for a duration of the walk. "Rebecca, my love? Is that you?" 

Rebecca rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes, it is Sain. You know how cold it is to walk in the middle of the night to get you back to the tent?"

Sain smiled crazily and said, "Rebecca, you care for me huh? You like me huh? I am so attractive huh?" Rebecca tried to ignore these remarks because he was drunk.

"Here's our tent, Sain. Do you want to go in yourself or I have to take you in?" Rebecca asked as Sain smirked. She knew she didn't have to hear his answer.

Rebecca dropped Sain on his bed. He looked pretty awake at this moment. "Rebecca, how come our beds are so distant apart??? And what's with the curtain?" He asked strangely, looking at this big curtain blocking his view from Rebecca's bed. 

"Because I'm a girl and you're a guy and I have to stay I distance away from you. I am made this curtain just in case." Rebecca tried to answer as calmly as she could.

"That's why? Well, no matter I am going to sleep where I want to sleep!" He started to get up and lay right next to Rebecca's bed. Rebecca sighed, she did not want to start making Sain talk about her looks and stuff again. 

"Sain, what can I do to change your mind?" Rebecca asked, now hoping he would just give up and go back to his bed. But he didn't, he was thinking.

He quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Rebecca. "As long as you signed that you'll marry me." Rebecca eyed the paper suspiciously. _Maybe Sain won't remember any of this when he woke up tomorrow morning._

Rebecca signed it and said, "Happy now? I am going to sleep. Go back to your bed!" Sain smirked and went back to his bed, leaving the paper near Rebecca's bed. Rebecca cannot believe what she was doing. Did she really want to sign that paper??? Is she having feelings for Sain??? What should she do now??? _Must ask Serra or something…Must break these unwanted thoughts…_

Here ends Chapter 6, I think. Poor Rebecca. The story is going to take place during the time towards the port and then on the ship and then Dread Isle. Next chapter, I am going to make Priscilla a little evil. Sorry to all you Priscilla fans out there, but it is interesting to see a "cute, quiet, and sad" person, who everyone never suspects, become all evil and stuff. So, anyways, it's going to be mostly these two groups' interactions- Sain, Rebecca, Raven, Priscilla & Serra, Erk, Lucius, and Lady Ada.


	8. Sain's Note

Review Last Chapter: Rebecca is now stuck as Sain's tent partner and his battle partner as well. During the battle, she was saved by the new member name Raven, who is Priscilla's childhood friend. The boys had a party and got drunk except for a couple of people. Rebecca was stuck dealing with a drunk Sain. She signed a contract in marrying him so he can shut up.

Sorry if I don't make Sain as girl-lover as much as in the game. I tried to add a little sense into him, so he can be at least a bit of a man. Thank you to all who reviewed. I really need more critism please!

Serra19: A request? Hm, I think I will add more like that in the future. Right now, I am working on how much Sain is trying to get Rebecca. Trying to put a little bit of humor in at least. To Priscilla fans again, I am sorry to what I am going to do with Priscilla in the future. Just giving you a head start.

Anonymous reviewers: I just decided to leave that option off so you guys can review too.

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

Chapter VIII: Sain's Note

            That morning, Rebecca woke up in her cheerful mood. She slowly put down her lush green hair, and started brushing it gently before tying it into braids again. She stared at the knight, sleeping soundly on his bed while smiling happily. She just shook her head at this sight and grabbed the contract that says she's going to marry him. She stared at it for a moment, remembering the night before in which she hastily agreed so he can go to bed. She is now regretting this agreement. 

            "I don't know if I want to keep this paper lying around. Maybe I should ripped it while he's still sleeping." Thought Rebecca out loud. Rebecca was about to rip it in half when she can't. She cannot rip it; she wants to keep it for herself. Rebecca folded the paper in half and put it safely in her pocket. She started heading for the kitchen, the place where she found most relaxing besides her own not-so-personal tent.

            The sun was awfully bright today especially for a day off, and Rebecca was in a good cheery mood. It seems like nothing can make her stop smiling today. She just adores cooking and Lady Ada hired her as the group's cook, herself. She was skipping happily to the tent to cook some delicious pancakes for everyone this morning. When she opened the tent, she expected to see no one inside, but there was one person inside. It was Lord Raven. 

            "Hello, Raven. I didn't know you could cook." Rebecca remarked, walking over to his side. He was reading this cookbook curiously. He looked up at her and looked back down into the book at once. Rebecca still remembered last night when they were eating dinner happily together. She felt safe around him and she can feel her heart beat loudly in her head and her chest.

            "Oh, it's you…No, I don't know how to cook." Raven replied an answer at last, a short one. Rebecca grinned and grabbed the cookbook out of his hands immediately. Raven was a bit shocked by this and stared at Rebecca in confusion.

            "Don't worry, you'll be cooking in no time! I can teach you better than any cookbook in this world could." Rebecca said confidently as she grabbed an apron for herself and one for Raven. Raven caught the apron and smiled when Rebecca didn't notice. Raven found Rebecca not only a little stubborn like himself, but tough as well.

            Meanwhile, Lady Ada was walking and talking with Lord Hector outside in the open field on this day off. Lady Ada did not like the idea of a day off. "I don't know if we should stop for lunch, Lord Hector. I am thinking of moving really fast to go to the port in one day's walk." Lady Ada said, as she closed her weary eyes. Lord Hector noticed this and worried for her health.

            "Lady Ada, you're tired enough. You need rest." Lord Hector assured her, putting his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little rub. He usually did this when she's tired from those long battles in their tent at night. Lady Ada likes it when Lord Hector does this, and that's why he haven't stop yet.

            Lady Ada smiled at this little massage, the reaction Lord Hector expected to get, and stared into the sky with deep thoughts in mind. "I care about Eliwood's father. I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't want to come to the Dread Isle to see a dead body either. We need to move, Hector." Lady Ada said, still in thought. She frowned a bit now.

            "But, Lady Ada, you need rest. What should we do without your sound advice? We will lose in battle without you. We need you to take care of yourself and nothing else for now." Lord Hector said, trying to convince Lady Ada once more and put his arms over her shoulders carefully. This was a familiar friendly embrace Lady Ada got used to ever since he visited her before she goes to sleep every night. Especially the night Serra caught Lord Hector holding on to Lady Ada's hand when trying to show her the way to Ostia. Serra never forgot that night, and neither does Lord Hector.

            "You're right, Hector. What if something does happen to me? What should you guys do?" Lady Ada jumped at this thought and got out of Hector's arms in a nervous way. She looked more troubled than tired now.

            Lord Hector quickly announced, "Then you should train a replacement. I doubt anything would happen to you, but just to be sure. Please get some rest." Lord Hector persuaded again. This time Lady Ada nodded happily. 

            "Thank you, Hector. I already have someone in mind for a replacement. And also, Hector…" Lady Ada looked into Lord Hector's blue gaze. "Call me Ada." Lord Hector turned bright red now and was about to tell her his feelings for her when Oswin interrupted this moment by telling Lord Hector that he should go eat breakfast. Lord Hector looked angrily at Oswin for messing his perfect chance.  Lord Hector quickly apologized and left with Oswin. Lady Ada chuckled under her breath and looked for Serra. It didn't take her long. Serra was still in her tent, brushing her cherry hair.

            "Serra. Do you have a moment?" Lady Ada asked quietly, trying not to wake Erk up from his happy slumber. Erk was sleeping in late for staying up the previous night.

            Serra quickly finished her hair and replied, "Yes, I do! Let's talk outside!" Even when talking, Serra's voice was loud and it stirred Erk a bit. Serra giggled quietly to see this little movement from her love as she followed Lady Ada outside.

            Serra and Lady Ada walked outside, side by side. The cool hair was rushing through Lady Ada's lavender hair as Serra stared in amazement, "How do keep your hair so straight?"

            Lady Ada chortled at this but replied, "I don't know. But that's not why we're talking, are we?"

            Serra turned red and quickly answered, "Of course not, Lady Ada. What do you need to speak to me for?"

            "Do you ever think of being a tactician?" Lady Ada popped an unexpecting question but Serra answered shyly.

            "Well, no not really. But I really want to know more about being a tactician. It is nice to just command people to do as you please." 

            Lady Ada giggled at this but she kept her stern face back on. "It is not all fun and games, Serra. It takes a lot of skill to be a good tactician. I don't just command people for the fun of it. I always have to think at the people's life at stake and who is good where." Serra frowned a bit at this answer.

            "I never knew that being a tactician takes a lot of work like that! I thought being a healer is hard. But why do you ask Lady Ada?" Serra asked suspiciously.

            "Ever thought of being my assistance of some sort. Lord Hector made a good point today. What if something happens to me, who should command the group? That's why I am asking you this question." Lady Ada answered, being serious now. Serra was now frozen in her tracks.

            Serra shrieked, "I would be delighted to be your personal assistance or substitute! That would be my honor! But nothing will ever happen to you, I'm sure." Lady Ada smiled and changed the subject.

            "How are you going with Erk? You guys seem very fond of each other." 

            "Oh, Lady Ada. Truthfully, I love him very much. But sometimes I wish I had the power to change him so he can stop hiding in his tent and read all day. I want him to be more open, you know." Serra said, wanting to know if Lady Ada understands any of this. 

            "Yes, I hope you can change him too. That's why you're Serra, the only one that he can open to." Lady Ada answered as Lady Ada apologized to leave so soon. Lady Ada didn't know why she chose Serra for this important position. She could have chose Priscilla, Florina, or any other member of the group but she chose Serra. Maybe it's that high self-confidence that Lady Ada trusted most in Serra.

            Sain woke up from his bed that morning and rubbing his head hard to think. He was getting a really big headache and he can't remember much from what happen last night. All he remembered was talking to Lowen about how much he enjoyed staying with this group. He washed his face and fixed his hair to look nice for all those ladies out there. Rebecca's bed was empty. Sain changed into his nice green armor and left the tent. _Wonder where all the ladies are?_

            Sain walked out and then, saw the first bright thing in his mind. It was Priscilla, who was standing outside Sain's tent and thinking about Erk. "Hello there, fair Priscilla. How is your day?"

            Priscilla was still angry with Serra and Erk. She absolutely hated Serra for loving her Erk, and hate it even more that Erk likes Serra back. She must do something to get Erk back to her side. Priscilla turned and smiled sweetly at Sain suddenly, "Hi there, Sain. My day is fine. You want to go eat lunch with me?"

            Sain was surprised. He had hit on so many girls, but none ever said yes or something like that in any way. Sain just stood there all clueless and with a stupid blank expression on his face. Priscilla was confused: _Is that a no?_

"You already like someone else, Sain? Never mind then." Priscilla said as Sain started to stagger for her attention again as he realized what just happen.

            "Sure Priscilla! No one ever asked me out before so I am just so shocked! Did I mention how pretty you look today?" Sain asked as he walked off with Priscilla. Priscilla smirked secretly, hoping this will pull the strings on Erk. 

Erk was found inside Lucius's tent that morning after waking up and lost Serra, and reading a book. Lucius was right next to him, also, reading a book. Erk had been best friends with Lucius ever since his journey with Lyn. Lucius and Erk had much in common. For one thing, they love magic and books. They were not talking to each other, but they were glad no one was bothering their reading time either. Erk was relieved to have some time to him even if he loved Serra very much.

            Rebecca was still teaching Raven how to cook. Raven was a fast learner and he was boiling water well and he can make simple food now. Serra burst in the door and interrupted the two cooks. "Hey Rebecca, teach me how to cook too!" Serra exclaimed, in which Rebecca smiled. Serra didn't notice the attractive red-hair mercenary next to her best friend.

            "Sure thing, Serra! What are you doing all this time, Serra?" Rebecca asked, now teaching both Raven and Serra how to make chocolate cakes. Serra was getting advice from Lady Ada on how to become a master tactician. She has all those rules running in her mind right now, but she don't know if this was the right time to tell Rebecca yet.

            "Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later. Who's he?" asked Serra, curious at the new mercenary with the dark rouge hair. Serra had been with Erk all day that she never notice new members often until some time afterwards.

            Rebecca looked at Raven and replied, "His name is Lord Raven. Raven, this is Serra." Raven gave Serra a small nod and went back to making the floor. Serra shrugged as she started helping the other two. Serra can't help but caught Raven and Rebecca exchange glances every now and then. It looks like these three are missing lunch today.

            Which the three were making chocolate cake, Priscilla was brushing her hair inside her tent while Sain waited outside. Kent was walking by and spotted Sain outside Priscilla's tent. "Sain!" He shouted. Sain jumped and was happy and frightened to see his stubborn companion.

            "Hi there, my companion Kent. How fare you?" Sain asked in a calm voice. Kent did not buy that look or that tone. Kent eyed Sain suspiciously and then back at the tent, and then at Sain again.

            "Are you spying on Lady Priscilla??? She better not be naked or something! Go on your way Sain! Better yet, stay with me and guard Lady Lyndis." Kent said, almost dragging Sain by the sleeve.

            Sain pulled away from Kent, shocked. "Today is our day off and you're on duty???"

            Kent was turning red, and he looks like can punch Sain any second now. "What if something happens to Lady Lyndis on this 'day off'? What should we do, huh?" Kent asked, very angry now.

            Sain smirked, "For your information, I am going to eat lunch with Lady Priscilla and I am NOT spying on her. That reminds me… I remember one time, you told me that if I ever go out with a girl, you would kiss any girl on the lips." Kent was sweating pretty hard now.

            Kent quickly wiped his sweat and said, "I have my honor and I gave you my word. Whom do you want me to kiss?" Sain was now smiling evilly. Sain was waiting for this moment for a pretty long time now.

            Sain grabbed a piece of paper he had written ages ago and written a couple of more things on it and then, handed it to Kent. Kent read it rapidly and looked up at Sain, his face all flush. "I said one! And one it is!"

            Sain shook his head and repeated Kent's exact words. "I would kiss ANY girl on the lips." Kent stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and walked away with a bad temper. Sain giggled at this, when Priscilla walked out and stared at Sain in a confuse expression but soon let it go.

            "Let's go Sain!" Priscilla said as she quickly grabbed Sain's arm and walked off towards the restaurant nearby. Sain was happy of his good fortune, thinking that his good looks got Priscilla. Which to Priscilla, she was using Sain to get back at Erk.

            Erk finally left his books in his tent, and started looking for Serra. He found it very hard to read without knowing if she's ok. Lucius volunteered to help search for Sister Serra and his Lord Raven. They found Lyndis and Eliwood sparring in the back of their tent (Lyn and Eliwood shared a tent) while Florina watched them. Dorcus and Bartre were wrestling nearby. Marcus, Oswin, and Lowen were found discussing some information about the Dread Isle and their homelands. Merlinus was in deep conversation with Lord Hector while Hannah was in one with Wil. Guy and Matthew were playing Hide-and-Seek. Guy was the seeker, while Matthew was the one hiding. Kent, who seems nervous for some odd reason, was in deep discussion with Lady Ada about different climate and human behavior. But they can't find Serra or Raven yet.

            Raven cooked his first cake and was letting Rebecca and Serra tasting it for him. Serra gone a little pale and swallowed the cake carefully. She looked up at the nervous Raven, "I'll give it a 6 out of 10. That tastes ok for your first time, but needs a little work." Raven was now looking at Rebecca.

            Rebecca was chewing the cake carefully. "Needs a little bit of this and that. I think you have too much butter and eggs. How many eggs did you put?" Rebecca asked.

            Raven told her that he used 5 eggs. Rebecca shook her head, "Too much, you just need a little work and you should be able to get it right by two days." Serra nodded in agreement. Raven was starting on a new one while Rebecca tasted Serra's cake now.

            "Serra, too much milk and sugar. You need little adjustments as well. What do you think Raven?" Rebecca asked, handing Raven a piece of Serra's cake. He bitten it and swallowed. He just shrugged and goes back to his cake. Serra was confused when, suddenly, Erk and Lucius walked through the door.

            "Serra, there you are! I've been searching for you all day long. I never thought I see you in the kitchen." Erk commented as he looked at the messy kitchen around him. 

            "Erky! Finally you got away from those annoying books!" Serra exclaimed, giving Erk a big hug, which made Rebecca, Raven, and Lucius nervous in their positions. Then Serra saw Lucius, "Who is she? She looks familiar, but I don't remember where." Lucius turned bright red now.

            Erk rolled his eyes and pulled Serra off him. "Serra…I…" But Serra, who is now examining Lucius's hair with curiosity, interrupted Erk.

            "Very nice, soft blond hair indeed. You're not trying to steal Erk away from me, are you? He's mine, ok? Mine! Not even Priscilla can steal him away from me!" Serra was now shouting at Lucius, who is totally confused what just happened. Raven and Rebecca are slowly backing away and backing away until they were inches away from the door. 

            Rebecca and Raven were about to leave when Serra hollered, "Rebecca! Raven! Where do you think you're going??? Who is this? Rebecca, why didn't you tell me???" Rebecca and Raven stopped in their tracks, and turned around to stare at an upset Serra. Rebecca was looking at Erk for help, who she found was amused by all this. Of course, Erk was happy to see Serra as the loud frail priestess he promised to escort a year ago again instead of the quiet, crying one he saw a few days ago.

            "Well you see…" Rebecca was starting to explain when they heard a loud shriek from outside. "Lady Ada." They all said in unison. Rebecca and Lucius both sighed.

            The scene was very "funny" in a way. Lady Ada was standing in the middle of the field, with her hands in round fists. Her face was all red with embarrassment and anger. Standing on the opposite of her was Kent, who was looking down at boots. It seems like everyone heard it and went to look except for Priscilla and Sain, who would had been very happy to see the whole incident.

            "Kent, I can't believe you! How dare you do such a thing! I would imagine Sain, but you??? I am so disappointed in you, Kent!" Lady Ada was shouting really hard now, and three lords came to calm her down. Lord Hector was grabbing her squirming arms tight. An upset tactician is not a very good idea, not when there was going to be a battle one of these days. 

            Kent, who looked like someone knocked all the life out of him, was apologizing like crazy. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry! Lady Ada, forgive me! Please, forgive me!"

            Lady Ada got out of Lord Hector's arms and slapped Kent. Everyone gasped except for Kent, who was staring deeper at the ground now in a sudden eerie kind of way. "You…I can never forgive you for this! Never!" Lady Ada was screaming now, when Lady Lyndis grabbed her right arm.

            "It's ok, Ada. Everything is ok." Lyndis reassured Lady Ada, who was now panting as hard as Kent. 

            "Calm yourself, Lady Ada." Added Lord Eliwood, now holding on to Lady Ada's left arm to calm her slowly.

            "Think clearly, Lady Ada. Kent? Come on, he won't do such a thing unless someone made him." Said Matthew, who was now helping Lady Ada as well.

            "Yes, Matthew is right, Ada." Lord Hector agreed with Matthew. Then, this dangerous flash appeared in Lady Ada's eyes suddenly.

            "Sain!!!" Lady Ada exclaimed as she looked around the crowd she made, but there was no sign of Sain. "Where is he? No matter, tomorrow he'll show up eventually." Lady Ada was back to her usual self, and apologized to everyone especially Kent. Everyone started to walk away to do what he or she was usually doing when the excitement was over.

            Sain and Priscilla were at the restaurant the whole time everything happened. Priscilla was looking down at the diary Lady Ada gave her and decided to write in it just for the fun of it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Where: In restaurant_

_Weather: Sunny, at least from the windows, but it is was disappearing every second_

_I have no idea what I'm doing right now. My heart felt so guilty yet so satisfied as well. Right now, Sain is going over to pay the bills but it is taking an awfully long time so I decided to write in this. What's on my mind? The only person on my mind right now is a certain mage with the most amazing purple hair and eyes. I can never love anyone but him. Sain is pretty ok, I guess. But no matter what, I will get Erk back and push Serra away from him as much as possible. I hate that cleric. She's a cleric for heaven sake! How can she "love" someone? And how could Erk love someone that annoying? _

_Erk, why can't you see my affection towards you? How much I longed you by my side to the end of days. I will do anything for that day to come and stay like that forever. Erk, you opened my heart but won't take it. Instead, you took her's. I hope being with Sain will be enough to see how much you need me and how much I needed you as well. _

_Sain, I am so sorry to play with your heart like this but I can't take another day without making a move to get the one I love. Sain, forgive me. I also hate Rebecca, as well, so I hope this will cause her to suffer dearly. I can see how she is somehow attracted to you, Sain. I have spotted a couple of times when Guy was blushing around me. Maybe I can take advantage of this…_

_Sain is back now, I think he was flirting with that counter girl. Now, I see. But at least, he is paying the bill with his gold. I better put this away before he sees it._

_*****Priscilla*****_

            Back at the camp, Serra stopped Matthew in his tracks. "Matthew, you know what happen didn't you? What happened?" Serra pressured Matthew for the answer. 

Matthew gave a big grin, "Do you really want to know?" Raven grabbed him by the collar and gave him an evil glare and then, dropped him on his feet again without saying a word.

Rebecca giggled as Matthew recovered slowly and answered shakily, "Well, read this piece of paper I got from his pocket, and you'll understand everything."

By holding this paper as our agreement, I will now give you the following names of  ladies to kiss in the correct order: Lady Ada Lady Serra Lady Lyndis Lady Florina (barely scribbled on quickly) Hannah 

_And make sure you DON'T tell anyone about this besides the two of us._

_                        -Sain_

I thought I end Chapter 8 right here. It was sure long. I am happy to be done with it. Next chapter, Sain starts to deal with major problems between Rebecca and Priscilla. Serra starts making a new rival- Lucius. Kent is now trying to stay away from Lady Ada as much as possible. Raven and Rebecca become the new hired cooks. Note for the present and maybe the future: Kent is not attracted to anyone right now. Tell me if I should go with Fiora or Farina. I try to update the next one by this week or next. R & R.


	9. Two Ladies, Two Problems

Review Last Chapter: Rebecca taught Raven and Serra how to cook. Serra got some advice from Lady Ada about being a good tactician. Priscilla and Sain went out for lunch. Kent made a bet with Sain and is in big trouble now.

Davis3: Yeah, exactly. I catch mistakes right after I upload a chapter. My intentions in making Priscilla evil will go perfectly in Rebecca's POV now and Serra and Erk's POV later on. I am looking forward to reading your fanfics as well.

Serra19 and KnightlordEliwood: I'm glad you guys like my story. I am putting more humor in my story a little bit here and there. And later on, a bit of mystery as well. 

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. Affinity-Fire.

Chapter IX: Two Ladies, Two Problems

            Lyndis and Eliwood were sitting next to each other, eating the dinner Rebecca made for everyone that day. Lyndis stared at Eliwood, as he returned the stare. Eliwood decided to ask to break up the silence between the two lords. "Lyndis how's your dinner?" He asked.

            Lyndis smiled proudly, "It's great. Your Rebecca is definitely something. But she needs help, she can't cook all by herself you know." Eliwood agreed. Eliwood sat closer to Lyn now and was staring at her dreamily.

            "Yes, I heard that Raven is getting cooking lessons from her. Maybe he can help her in the kitchen later on." Eliwood suggested, still gazing at the Sacaen beauty. Lyndis highly agreed, not noticing the stare, as they started talking about what they do when they reach the port tomorrow.

            Serra, Erk, and Lucius were eating dinner behind Lady Lyn and Lord Eliwood. They eavesdropping Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyn's conversation as Serra commented, "Why can't we be more like them? We don't talk much to each other. And you there, stop eyeing my boyfriend!" Lucius turned bright red as Erk started getting a laugh out of this.

            "Sister Serra, I think you have misunderstood…" Lucius began but got cut in by Serra again.

            "I am not misunderstood! Just because you have that nice golden blond hair doesn't make you better than me!" Serra was about to continue when Erk calm her down by putting his arm over her shoulders.

            "You know why we're different from Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis. Because I'm Erk and you're Serra. And we have a good buddy name Lucius right next to us." Erk said while giving a wink at his best friend. 

            Serra stared over at Lucius and said, "So you're name is Lucius. I see! But I am still jealous of your golden hair! Erk, let's go see the stars outside." Serra grabbed Erk's arm and pulled him outside with her. Lucius sighed and then smiled to see Lord Raven joining him for dinner.

            Priscilla and Sain were a few feet away from Sain's tent. "Thank you for lunch, Sain! You want to go eat dinner together too?" Priscilla offered but Sain shook his head in reply.

            Sain was thinking of Rebecca at the tent, waiting for him to eat dinner with her. He cannot lose an offer like that! "I already promised Kent I eat dinner with him today. Sorry, I'll see you soon ok?" Sain replied, making an excuse.

            "Well, ok." Priscilla said as she walked away.

            When Sain knew for sure she was out of sight, he quickly slammed his lance against his hands. Now, it is really red with a big bruise. _The perfect excuse, I am good. _Sain walked in the tent, and saw Rebecca eating dinner by herself. She had already laid the bowl for him across from her. She didn't even look up to welcome him home when he came in.

            "Rebecca, my love, thank you for setting up my dinner for me!" Sain commented to let her know he was in the tent. 

            Rebecca still didn't look up, but said. "Yes, I set it for you already." Now she looked up with an angry face, "Where were you all day???" Sain was ready for his question when he sat down across from her, smiling broadly.

            "I was practicing my lance all day at this arena I saw nearby. Boy, did I have fun except for this bruise on my hand." Sain answered confidently, showing Rebecca the big bruise on his hand. Rebecca's eyes popped open in misbelieve.

            Rebecca was convinced by this bruise, which is to Sain's delight "Oh, poor Sain. Are you ok? Can you eat?" Rebecca asked in a concern voice, still looking at his bruise.

            "I'm ok, but I can't pick up anything. Can you feed me dinner?" Sain asked in a little baby voice and puppy eyes. 

            Rebecca gave him a weird look, and walked over and sat right next to him. She started picking up the spoon in his bowl and fed it in his already opened mouth. Sain chewed happily as he put his arm around her shoulders. She jumped a bit but ignored it and continued feeding him. "I love you, Rebecca." Sain said with a happy and satisfying look on his face.

            Rebecca rolled her eyes when the tent just opened and Priscilla walked in. "Sain, you're a pig! Good-bye to you!" Priscilla stormed out of the tent immediately as fast as how she got in. Sain barely realized what happen and started to chase after her. Rebecca is fairly annoyed now. 

            Sain ran outside and can't find Priscilla anywhere. Sain started to cry badly like a little girl when Lowen walked by and helped him. Lowen took Sain to the dining tent where Sain starts drinking alcohol like crazy. Sain was soon drunk by 2 drinks and was now saying stuff to Lowen.

            "What should I do, Lowen? What should I do?" Sain cried out loud, drinking even more. Lowen tried to take the drink away from Sain, but Sain have a strong grip on it.

            "What are you talking about, Sain? What happen? You can tell me." Lowen answered back, now patting Sain on the back.

            "I love them both! What should I do?" Sain repeated the question.

            Lowen thought swiftly and asked, "Who are they?"

            Sain answered without thinking, "Priscilla and Rebecca. I love them both and I don't know what to do!" Now, Sain was crying so much.

            Lowen is confused, "Well, I don't know what you should do but you better treat Rebecca more nicely. She is like a sister and team partner to me!" Sain did not answer, now covering in sobs.

            Lowen gave up and helped him up. Wil was walking nearby and asked curiously, "Rejection? Why is Sain crying so much? He should get used to rejections by now."

            Lowen shook his head as the two guys started taking Sain back to his tent. Rebecca was in tears, as well, in the tent. She quickly wrote down her thoughts in her diary about everything:

_My Personal Diary_

_            This is Rebecca writing. I hate Sain so much right now, and also, Priscilla. But I hate Sain more. But somehow, I am worried about him too. He just ran out like a crazy fool like I wasn't even worth a single penny in his like _(sob). _If I hate him so much, then why do I care about him so much? Is he really worth my tears? _

_            Why am I attracted to a pig? What am I thinking? Like feeding him dinner and helping him back to his room, he never notices that I care about him to do all that. Why is love so cruel to me? Why do I love him??? Sain, you'll pay for all this. And Priscilla as well. One of these days, Serra and I should do something to that hideous female. Priscilla is one good actress, she can act all that in a single second. Is everyone stupid around here something? Why can't anyone see her evilness but Serra and I? I am so confused. Half of my heart says to forgive Sain and the other half said no. Should I forgive him for all he's done to me??? Even stranger, I have heavy feelings for Raven as well. What should I do??? I heard a noise outside; it must be Sain coming back._

_            Truly Yours, Rebecca_

            Rebecca saw a drunk Sain, who is now being held up by the shoulders by Lowen and Wil. Rebecca rushed to Sain immediately, "Lowen, is he ok?" Rebecca was still concerned about him even though he played her like a tool.

            Lowen pulled Sain off his shoulders as well as Wil. "He's ok, just drunk. He drank a lot today. You better take care of him well, Rebecca." Lowen said as he left the tent. Wil stood there, with his mouth wide open.

            "So your name is Rebecca. What a coincidence! I used to know a…" By Sain's drunken body, a sobbing Rebecca interrupted Wil. "I better go…"

            Rebecca looked at Wil and her eyes opened wide, "Is that you Wil? I…I… don't… know…what to say…I'm so happy to see you're all right."

            A weeping Rebecca soon occupied Wil's arms. "I'm sorry, Wil. I know how close we were when we were small, but now I'm older now."

            "I can see that." Said Wil, who is now feeling sorry he came and for her at the same time.

            "And well, I have found new people. Sorry Wil, I don't know what to say towards you anymore. You understand, don't you? My heart, it's already taken." Rebecca explained slowly, trying not to hurt her wounded voice even further. Wil nodded, and said softly. "I understand."

            Rebecca pulled herself away from Wil and said with a normal voice now. "Wil, I hope we can be good friends though. Now, if you don't mind, I have to take care of this pig." Wil smiled now, and waved good-bye as he left the tent as well. Wil did not expect this to happen at all. He met his old lover for so many years, but she had already found someone else. And it was Sain too.

            Sain opened his eyes halfway and looked at the crying Rebecca. "I love her a lot, Rebecca. I love Priscilla a lot." Rebecca was now moaning even more than ever. He did not see how emotional she is right now. But of course, he was drunk.

            "Sain…don't you know that I love you?" Rebecca asked a pointless question, seeing how he is drunk and cannot understand what she is saying. She has cried a lot in her life, but not anything like this. She cannot bear it any longer.

            Sain did not hear Rebecca as he continued his little confession. "I love her. Do me a favor will you, Rebecca? Tell Priscilla that we're nothing more than just tent partner and friends. Rebecca, please?" Rebecca looked away from tent. When she looked back at him, he was in a deep sleep. Rebecca closed her eyes. She hated him…. but she loved him as much. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the window. Rebecca can see a young beautiful girl with swollen eyes looking back. How foolish she was, to think that he ever cared for her.

            "Sain…" She laid down right next to him, and put his arm around her as she quickly fell asleep as well. She still had time to mend her mistakes, and hopefully, he will too.

            Outside in the open, Serra was standing with Erk in the bright moonlight. They were staring at the stars, which are shining brightly on the happy couple. "Erk, just wondering, do you know a certain magic book which has powerful magic written it in?" Serra asked suddenly. Serra knew how much Erk loved books, and wanted to take more part in his interest.

            Erk thought a bit and then answered, "I think Lucius has this book with powerful light, dark, and dark magic spells. He never seen it though, I only heard of it." Serra stared at Erk and thought for a second.

            "Do you know if you can ask Lucius if I can see it, Erky? I really want to see a book like that." Serra asked, doing the puppy face to Erk. Erk's heart melted at this.

            "Of course, Serra. Anything for you." Erk said and without any warning, kissed Serra on the lips. Serra did not struggle until she stopped and then start being her little spoiled self again to make fun of him.

            "Erky, Erky. You are too tall, I have to lean up to kiss you!" She cried, hitting him. Accidentally, she hit his fire book by accident and the burst of flame knocked her backwards. Erk caught her in time. Serra grinned broadly and they hugged each other tight by the side. They stared at the moon and the stars again. 

            Priscilla was spying on them the whole time after she left Sain's tent. Her hands turned into fists. She will not let Serra get away with this, not with her beloved Erk. She thought of a plan to get rid Serra from Erk permanently. She smiled at this thought and left to go back to her tent.

            The next morning, Priscilla hurried and brushed her hair. She got a note from Rebecca to meet outside of the dining tent. Priscilla hurried to the spot and found Rebecca waiting there already. Rebecca did not look amused to see Priscilla. But Priscilla was entertained to see Rebecca though.

            "Hi there, Rebecca. Where's Sain? Don't tell me that pig broke your heart. That's not the reason you came here, is it?" Priscilla said, cruelly and smiled satisfied. Rebecca tried really hard not to smack that smile off that face.

            Rebecca replied calmly, "No, your highness Priscilla. I thought you like Erk, now you're going after all the other guys too? I so envy you right now. Why even Sain chose you, a slut, instead of me."

            Priscilla laughed warmly, not being offended at all. "Of course, who can resist someone as pretty as myself? You are nothing compare to me."

            Rebecca lost her temper first. "Priscilla! I have enough of you! You hurt Serra and now, you try to get on to me. But for your information, I am here to tell you that Sain and I are just simple friends! Nothing more!            Are you happy now???"

            Priscilla searched Rebecca quickly and said, "I thought so. I mean you hang on to Sain like he's ever yours. Let me tell you one thing, something that is yours is always yours. But if something is not yours, it will never be yours. At least, now you admit that he looks at you nothing more than a mere archer with no talent or beauty. Well, thank you so much for telling me this." 

            Rebecca stared at Priscilla now with the evil glare. "Before I go, I'll tell you one thing. I will not fall and even if I do, I'll bring you down with me!" Rebecca left, crying her heart out with grief. Priscilla was satisfied by what happen. Her plan to break Rebecca down is working. And her next target is Serra, the annoying cleric.

            Rebecca cried loudly in the kitchen, and pulled out her contract with Sain. "Sain… I hope you're happy with that slut!" She started ripping the contract and thrown them to the ground. She laid her head on the table and wept. She didn't want to live anymore, not with this much pain. Her heart never endured so much.

            Lady Ada gave the command to everyone to pack up their tents to started moving before they're behind schedule. Everyone groaned out loud because they were so looking forward to breakfast. Priscilla quickly packed up her stuff with Guy, and left to see Sain.

            Sain woke up and looked around for Rebecca. He did not remember what he told Rebecca last night at all. He came out to see a grinning Priscilla. "Hi, Priscilla. Sorry about yesterday. Rebecca and I…" Priscilla put her hand to his lips to shush him.

            "Don't worry about it, Sain. Rebecca told me everything." Priscilla said happily and grabbed onto his arm. Sain froze and looked at Priscilla in a big shock. Sain remembered Rebecca…what happen to that usually happy girl?

            "What did she say?" Sain asked, now thinking hard what he told Rebecca last night but everything is a blur to him. 

            "She told me that you and her are just friends and nothing more. I am so happy to know that you love me, Sain!" Priscilla replied happily but found a big weird look on Sain's face.

            "She did what???? That foolish and clueless girl! Rebecca! Rebecca! Where are you???" Sain ran away to look for Rebecca. Priscilla had a satisfied look on her face to see this. Priscilla did what she needed to do. If only she can break Erk and Serra down this easily.

            Kent was walking by Sain's tent and not surprised to see it still up. "I guess I have to pack his tent for that fool. Even though what he did to me yesterday was awfully embarrassing. He is my companion for years. And besides, we are moving in a hurry and he did not even care to put his tent away." Kent started packing up Sain and Rebecca's stuff, and hopefully, don't see Lady Ada for the day.

            Soon, everyone was soon on the road. Rebecca was traveling with Serra, Raven, Lucius and Erk in the front. "Rebecca, it's ok." Serra said to Rebecca, whose eyes are really red. Raven found Rebecca in the kitchen and helped her pack that tent up. Rebecca is now very grateful to be resting on Raven's shoulder while walking side by side with her other friends.

            "I'll do something to that Sain for hurting you like this." Raven growled, now really angry with Sain for hurting Rebecca so badly. Rebecca quickly shook her head and pulled herself up again.

            "No, Raven. I appreciate the offer, but this is between Sain and I. I don't want you guys to get involve, especially Serra and Erk. I don't want to ruin your time together." Rebecca said, her heart mending little by little. Serra smiled to see her friend in better spirits and eyed Lucius suspiciously as well.

            Sain was looking all over for Rebecca in the back of the moving group. He cannot find her at all. He finally gave up, and knew he'll see her by this evening. They are tent partners after all. Sain is regretting what he said last night to her. Right now, his heart is thumping loudly and he finally knew whom he loves between Rebecca and Priscilla. How can he be so stupid before?

Here ends Chapter 9 I believe. Rebecca now see a bit of Priscilla's true shadows now. This chapter is mostly revolved around Sain and Rebecca. That didn't take too long to type so I will start working on Chapter 10 already. Next chapter, Sain tried to convince the upset Rebecca to accept him. Raven tried to help Rebecca as best as he can. Canas will join the "Book Club" when he joins the group. Also, a little problem with recruiting members as well.  Hope to update as soon as possible. R & R.


	10. Day at the Port

Review Last Chapter: Rebecca and Priscilla found out that Sain was playing with both of them. Sain got drunk and told Rebecca that he loves Priscilla. Convinced by this, Rebecca ran off to tell Priscilla that her and Sain are only friends. Sain found out his mistake and now tries to fix it.

R Amythest: Thanks for the your help. I will check my past and present tense more often. Yeah, I know Lucius is a guy but Serra doesn't. Erk just decides not to tell her yet. lol. Too much dramatic, that's true. I tried not to make too much in the future note to self 

Davis3: Yes, that's true. Sain will do anything to get a girl. Let see what he will do in this chapter. lol. Hope you update the Erk, Serra, and Priscilla triangle story soon. As well as your Raven story.

KnightLordEliwood: I look forward to Chapter 3 in your fanfic as well.

Serra19: Yes, Priscilla is getting out of her hand huh? You won't believe what she will do in the future.

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. Tactician name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

Chapter X: Day at the Port

            The large group finally arrived in Badon, where the three lords and Lady Ada can find a ship to set out for the Dread Isle. No one would accept to sail over there. But they got advice from one of the sailors to ask pirates. Lyndis dislike this idea and left immediately. Lady Ada, Lord Hector, and Lord Eliwood just shrugged.

            After asking Captain Fargus, he wanted 100,000 gold to sail to Dread Isle. Disappointed to hear this, Lord Hector wanted to go to Ostia to sell anything they can sell. At the word of this, Serra grabbed Erk's arm immediately and ran for it. "No way is he selling my jewelry." commented Serra as they left. Lucius went with them.

            As it turned out, Lord Hector didn't need to go to Ostia but instead, they have to play a little game with the pirates. Lady Ada can only use 8 people, but it was harder said than done.

            "Where is everyone? How are we supposed to fight with only Hector, Eliwood, and Oswin?" Lady Ada questioned, looking around for the other people when Lyn arrived and agreed to help as well. It seemed she couldn't find any other sailors willingly to help out with the sailing out to Dread Isle.

            "That makes four of us, we still need four more. Where is Marcus???" asked Eliwood, looking around for Marcus. Lord Eliwood is not that calm today, he wanted to see his father alive and well. Marcus was off to find more information with Lowen. They were not available, it would seem.

            "Where is that annoying priestess and that boyfriend of hers???" wondered Lord Hector out loud. Serra, Erk, and Lucius ran off to go shopping and to get away from Lord Hector. Lord Hector was not calm today either. He was worried about Eliwood's father as well as everything that had been happening lately. He still hasn't told Lady Ada any of his inside feelings for her yet as well.

            "Thank goodness! I found two more people!" Lady Ada cried out loud, seeing Wil and Florina nearby. It seemed like Florina is trying to get away from Wil as much as possible. Florina and her pegasi have a big dislike for bows.

            "Florina! Don't be afraid of my bow! It won't hurt you I promise!" exclaimed Wil. Florina was hiding behind a tree while her peg knight was trying to get Wil away from its owner.

            "Wil, Florina! Help us fight please!" Lady Ada asked as the two agreed and stopped playing tag. Florina tried to stay away from Wil still, and now hiding behind Lyn.

            "That makes 6 of us now." Counting Lord Hector. "Just two more people. Where is Rebecca???" Rebecca was trying to get away from Sain, by going shopping with the magic-users. Raven was busy cooking at the inn to test his new skills out.

            "How about Kent and Sain?" asked Lyndis, looking around for her two reliable knights. Sain is now looking all over town to look for Rebecca while Kent is hiding in a tree from Lady Ada. He is not taking another chance of getting slapped.

            "Dorcus, Bartre, Priscilla?" asked Eliwood out loud, now scanning every inch of the town for more people. Dorcus and Bartre were off to wrestle the rest of the pirates in the building. Priscilla was having a cup of tea with Anna, this red-haired woman in one of the inns, after her satisfying morning with Rebecca.

            The pirates were getting really tired of waiting for the three lords and Lady Ada to choose the people to fight. There was almost no one available. Captain Fargus was now drinking beer, enjoying this little show they set up for him. Matthew and Guy were playing tag as well near one of the buildings when they met a magic-user.

            "Hello there. Are you planning to go to the Dread Isle?" asked the stranger to Guy and Matthew, who now stopped completely in their tracks and spread dust all over the strangers' books. The stranger cleaned his books hastily as if they were piles of gold.

            "Yes, we are. Oh shoot! Matthew, we're suppose to meet with Lady Ada to see if she needed us!" Guy remembered suddenly and now running off to the center square. Matthew and the stranger following behind.

            "There you are, Matthew and Guy! Where have you been?" asked Lady Ada, who is slightly annoyed now. Matthew and Guy exchanged worried looks when the stranger came up and smile slightly at Lady Ada.

            "I am Canas. If you guys are going to Dread Isle, I would gladly lend you my strength in combat. I am quite useful when using elderly magic or dark magic as some people call it so." The stranger name Canas said in a polite voice. Lady Ada smiled.

            "Nice to have you, Canas. Help us play a game with these pirates…"

            Back in the shop, Rebecca, Serra, Erk, and Lucius were off buying lots of items they needed. "Look, Erk, look! Isn't that the most prettiest ring you ever seen!" Serra exclaimed, now looking at the diamond ring in the glass window.

            "Not as pretty as you." Erk said quietly, which was rewarded by a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Lucius and Rebecca felt a bit left out. Lucius have bought 6 new books about "The World of Light Magic Volume 1-6". Rebecca bought a bunch of new cookbooks and hair accessories. Erk is now carrying four heavy bags for Serra (he paid). He hadn't bought anything for himself yet.

            Just when things are confusing enough, Sain found Rebecca and exclaimed. "Rebecca, I been finding you all day. I can't believe you take my little joke seriously? I was drunk at that time. I came to tell you that I love you, Rebecca."

            Sain wasn't expecting to see Rebecca laughing sarcastically at this. "Sain, I have enough of your lies. You should go enjoy your time with your exquisite Priscilla. Why did you try to make me suffer than I am now?" Rebecca looked away from Sain, but he turned her around to look at him in the eye.

            "Rebecca, what if I learn how to cook? Taking more interest in your hobby. Would you accept me then?" Sain asked, not thinking to whatever he was saying. Rebecca stared at Sain in disbelief and amazement.

            "Sain… I understand why you want to do this but you don't have to…" Rebecca started. Erk, Serra, and Lucius ran off for more shopping and to leave those two alone. Rebecca sighed, now she is alone with Sain. _What great friends I have…_

            Sain pulled his head high and answered boldly, "I want to do it. One day, I'll cook better than you and when that day comes, you will accept me." Rebecca thought it over.

            "Ok, Sain. If you insist, take this book to study from." Rebecca grabbed one of the books from her bag and handed it to Sain. It was one thick cookbook indeed. Sain just stood there, holding this heavy book.

            "But I thought you're going to teach me!" Sain complained as Rebecca shook her head and replied, "No, you have to learn to cook better than me. I will give you 3-4 days before I test your skills. Actually, to be fair, Lowen will test you."

            Sain now froze. "Test??? 3-4 days???" Rebecca giggled and said, "It's not too late to go back."

            Sain wanted to prove to Rebecca that he can do it and said quickly, "No, I won't back out. What I would do for love." Rebecca laughed nervously as Sain added, "You eating lunch with me?" Sain was getting hungry.

            "Sorry Sain, I told Serra, Erk, Lucius, and Raven I eat lunch with them." Rebecca replied with a weak smile. It was true, she was eating lunch with Raven but not Serra, Erk, and Lucius.

_Raven??? _Sain started to groan and fell to his knees holding on to his stomach suddenly. "Rebecca, my stomach…" Sain started to groan in pain as Rebecca came over to help him up.

"Are you ok, Sain? Stomachache? Oh gosh! I better take you to the restaurant nearby. Are you ok???" Rebecca asked in a worried voice, looking over Sain. Sain held on to his stomach as if it was going to explode any second.

Sain groaned even louder now, "No, I am not ok. It must be something I ate yesterday…it really hurts. Please stay with me…" He, now, put his little puppy face on.

Rebecca sighed and assisted Sain to a nearby restaurant. "Don't worry Sain, I'm here. Are you sure you don't need a healer or something?" Sain quickly shook his head. Rebecca held on to her stomach as well.

"Ow…my stomach, my head…it hurts." Rebecca complained as she ran to the nearest restroom. Sain sighed a sign of relief. Acting took a lot out of him. Sain was fine, all right but now, Rebecca had to stay with him. Sain chuckled at this little stunt.

"I wonder if she's ok. Her head and stomach hurts…I wonder if she's ill or something." Sain wondered out loud, sitting there and playing with his fingers and eyeing a girl nearby. He cannot let Raven take away Rebecca. Never.

Back in the field, Matthew was trying really hard not to make a sound. He was so close to talking to Captain Fargus. He must make it or he'll fail Lady Ada. He accidentally touched one of the bells nearby and it made a little "ring". No one heard it as Matthew sighed in relief.

"Captain Fargus, I made it." Matthew announced in front of Captain Fargus. This shook the captain a bit as he spilled his coffee. But Captain Fargus gave a hearty laugh as he commanded all the pirates to start setting up the boat for the group going to the Dread Isle.

"Thank you." Said Lord Eliwood as he started to shake the captain's hand.

"Now, we must find everyone and bring them back here to the port. If anyone finds the rest of the group, tell them this is under Lady Ada's command!" Lord Hector cried out loud to Oswin, Wil, Florina, Guy, Canas and Matthew as they started to scatter.

Erk, Serra, and Lucius have finished their shopping spree and were finishing up their lunch. Serra got up to go brush her hair while Erk and Lucius started digging into their books. "Hey, Lucius. You know that book with all those powerful spells, may I borrow it?" Erk asked suddenly, when Serra left.

Lucius looked up at Erk. "What for?"

Erk shrugged and answered truthfully. "Serra wants to see it."

Lucius thought hard and said, "Sure, when we set up our tents again, I'll give you that book to borrow. It is a very important to me, please don't lose it."

Serra got back and looked at the two boys reading their books. "All you do is read, Erk! You too, Lucius! Stay away from my Erky, ok??? Don't make him read even more than he's reading now!" Serra pulled Erk's book away from him as the three started leaving to meet up with the rest of the group.

It took 3 hours before every single member came to the center square to set out for sea. Sain went off to talk to Priscilla, but Rebecca didn't noticed. Rebecca was cooking with Raven on the boat for everyone to eat, including the pirates. Erk and Lucius got a new member in their reading group- Canas.

Canas, Lucius, and Erk locked themselves in a room to read steadily when a conversation started. "So, Canas, what magic do you use again?" Erk asked, not looking away from his book.

"Elder magic or Dark magic. I can tell you use Anime magic. How about you Lucius?" Canas said, without looking away from his book as well.

Lucius answered, "Light magic, I love to know more about Dark magic though."

"Me too." Agreed Erk. The three were reading and discussing information at the same time. Serra ignored Erk for today and was learning some more information about being a good tactician from Lady Ada. Everyone else was all doing their little things they usually do.

The three book-readers were in deep discussion and concentration when Sain burst in the door without thinking. "What do you want, Sain? And how did you open the door?" asked all three in harmony, without looking up from their interesting book. Sain ignored the second question.

"You guys all have books, right? Well, I need to know if Rebecca is ill or not." Sain explained, now catching his breath. It took him so time to get that door to open without a key.

"Sickness? Medication, is it? How is your Rebecca?" asked Canas, now interested in what Sain had to say.

"She's getting lots of stomachache, and headaches. Also, she runs to the bathroom a lot lately." Answered Sain, trying to sound calm. Canas's eyebrows raised a bit and then thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm…does she boss you around?" asked Canas, now looking at Sain carefully to make sure that he isn't the one that's sick.

"Yes."

When Erk heard all this, he slammed his own book and ran over to the bookcase and took out this big, heavy book. He looked through it quickly and cried out, "Oh my gosh! It can't be!" Lucius and Canas shut their books and surrounded Erk's book and stare in curiously. All their jaws dropped at the same time.

"What? What?" asked Sain, anxiously as all three boys stared at him in incredulity. Lucius shook his head and started praying while Erk and Canas walked over to Sain and started patting him on the shoulders.

"Man, Sain, you got to take responsibility." Started out Erk as he started shaking his head as well. Sain was really confused now.

"I guess I'm not the only dad in this room." Canas said as he saw Sain's mouth popped wide open immediately. He finally caught up to what is happening. The situation he gotten himself into.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!!" was all that could be heard from inside that room.

I thought I end it here. This is Chapter 10, right? Poor Sain and poor Rebecca like always. Sain is always getting himself into trouble as he runs into more and more with Rebecca. It seems like Rebecca can never get rid of him, but why would she? She always forgive him, I wouldn't. Hehe. I checked and noticed my chapters are loooong. If you guys want me to shorten my chapter in the future, tell me. I hope I'm not updating the chapters too quick. R & R.


	11. Baby Shower?

Review Last Chapter: The group arrived in Baton, where Lady Ada had trouble-finding members to help her play a game with the pirates. Still sorry for what he did, Sain ran all over the place to look for Rebecca and found her at last. With a bit of jealousy he faked a stomachache and found out that Rebecca had one. At the end, Sain found out that he might just be a dad.

I hate myself. I was almost done with this chapter when I deleted the whole thing by accident. Just my luck. That's why I updated it so late. Great. Now, the details are slipping. I try the best I can to remember. Also, note to Priscilla's fans: I do not hate Priscilla. I hate Ninian, but I do not hate Priscilla. I just thought it would be interesting to make her evil since I found a story that made Serra evil and not Priscilla. So what the heck? I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Forgive me!

Goddess of the Northern Breeze: About your comparison between Priscilla and the popular girls at your school. lol. I have a big science project coming. I am going to try to put both that and fanfics on my to do list. I'm a last minute person as well.

Michelle: You should get an account. Then, I would read your fanfics.

Sixclaws: Let's see if your theory is true or not.

Always the special thanks to my other reviewers. I am not going to mention everyone or it takes too long. But you know who you are. Thanks! I guess everyone like long chapters so I am going to keep writing them! Yay!

I hate writing not owning Fire Emblem. It's just too sad. But it's what you have to do, right? "I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. Affinity- Fire".

Chapter XI: Baby Shower?

Sain woke up and shook his head from the fall he had earlier. His head and stomach hurts now. He looked up to see the three mages surrounded him and waited him to awaken. Sain got up and looked around the room and realized what just happened earlier.

"You guys did not tell anyone, did you???" asked Sain anxiously to see the three mages exchanging glances to each other nervously. Sain sighed.

"Let me answer my own question. Everyone knows except for Rebecca." Sain was tired now as Lucius started patting him on the back. Canas and Erk were feeling bad for telling the entire camp but this was just too big of a news to keep their mouths shut. Canas decided to change the subject.

"Erk, where in the world did you get that book?" Canas asked, trying to turn the attention away from Sain's situation and into Erk's. Erk turned a bit reddish.

"Well…Serra told me that if anything happened to her that shouldn't happened… that I should know about it and take responsibility." That turned out to be the wrong words to speak of in front of Sain. Sain is now sobbing hard now, burying his face in his arms. How can he not be single in one night???

Then, without warning, the boat shook hard. So hard that everyone in the room fell on each other. Erk was now on top of Canas while Lucius and Sain were on top of Erk. The four got up quickly and ran outside to meet up with Lady Ada. It looks like they were going to prepare for another battle. Erk, Lucius, Canas, and Sain were the last to went outside. Sain peeked a look at Rebecca, who looked awfully happy like always.

Like always Lady Ada asked for volunteers first before she started choosing people to fight. And like always Rebecca was the first to volunteer. But not like always, Lady Ada returned with a big frown. "Rebecca, you are in no condition to fight. You should go and rest. Ask Sain if you need anything." With that, Lady Ada left a confused Rebecca.

Sain knew he was doom. Even Lady Ada knew about him and Rebecca! Sain took this opportunity and grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her out of the battle and into their room. "Rebecca, honey, you should rest. You should get rest for the both of you." Sain said as he immediately left Rebecca alone in her room.

"Honey? Both of you?" Rebecca asked out loud but found Sain gone and her lonely inside her own room. She was as cheerful and healthy as ever. Why is everyone acting so nice to her? Is there something going on around here? Rebecca soon yawned and decided to go to sleep.

Rebecca woke up to find out that it was morning. Rebecca groaned loudly since she slept through dinner and now is terribly hungry. Rebecca looked over at Sain's bed. It was empty. Rebecca got up and brushed her hair quickly. When she turned around, she can't believe what she was seeing. Sain was studying! He did care about her feelings and hobbies after all!

"Sain…you do know that even if you passed the test, you will share a tent with Canas." Rebecca said as Sain immediately looked up from his cookbook. He put it down and cried.

"But…but you said you would accept me!!!"

"Yes, but you can't be my tent partner forever you know. I asked permission to be by myself. If you failed this test, you will move to Kent's tent instead and tried to study harder. Besides, I would not accept you." Rebecca explained as Sain gave her an annoyed face. Rebecca laughed. Then, Rebecca checked the time. She was late to cook breakfast for everyone!

"Sain, I have to go now. See ya later!" Rebecca announced as she tried to walk out the door. But Sain blocked the door and smiled broadly at Rebecca.

"You're not going anywhere without eating your breakfast!" Sain said as he pushed Rebecca to a seat and grabbed a hand-made breakfast he made just for her. Rebecca cannot believe her eyes. He made breakfast for her!

"Just this once. Sain, go study! The test is in two days! Remember to take out the trash!" commanded Rebecca as she ate her breakfast happily.

"She's not even my wife yet, but she commands me already like I'm her obedient husband." Mumbled Sain under his breath as he started to look through Rebecca's moneybox on her shelf. Rebecca instantly noticed this.

"I heard that! What are you doing to my money box?" She asked madly. Sain knew he was caught as he instantly grabbed her gold, stuffed it in his pockets, and ran out the door.

"I pay you back!!!" Rebecca could hear him shouted from outside the door. Rebecca crossed her arms madly and looked at her feet. She was so mad he took unfair advantage of her good mood. Rebecca just shook this off and walked outside.

Not only is Sain still outside, but he was surrounded by a group of ladies and Erk. Rebecca never noticed so many ladies group up in one spot besides before a battle. There were Lady Lyndis, the Sacaen noble in which swordplay is in no compare, Lady Ada, whose tactician skills never failed them before in battle, Serra, her best friend, Ninian, the new lady found in a boat yesterday, Florina, the shy childhood friend of Lyndis, and Erk, who is always with Serra and getting better at being a bit more socialize.

All the ladies shouted at the same time, "Baby Shower!!!"

Rebecca looked at all the ladies and asked, "Baby shower? Who's having a baby?" Lady Ada and Lady Lyndis smiled in approval. Serra and Florina giggled. And Ninian just stood there and nodded.

Rebecca ran over to Serra and shook her shoulders lightly. "Serra??? You are pregnant??? Erk has been a bad boy, hasn't he???" Erk and Serra's cheeks turned red in unison. Serra got out of this trance first and smiled sweetly and evilly at the same time as well.

"I would never let Erk touch me! You know I'm a cleric! But you…Rebecca, have been busy…" Serra said, as Rebecca is catching on to what is happening in this hallway.

To make matters worst, Erk peeped up. "Sain, when is the bachelor's party? All the guys wanted to know!" This was when Rebecca finally caught on what's happening.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????"

Now, all the ladies have left with disappointments while Erk is still waiting outside the door. Rebecca and Sain were now sitting deadly quiet in their room. Rebecca was sitting on her bed, opposite of Sain, who was also sitting on his bed. Rebecca was in total silence while Sain was just there, trying not to look at Rebecca's eyes.

"Never do that again." Rebecca said slowly and clearly enough to show that she really meant it. Sain, as clueless as ever, started to sigh in relief. No shouting. No screaming. None of that.

"Well, Rebecca. I just wanted to take responsibility. This is a pretty nice joke, huh?" That was a mistake as Rebecca started to burst out shouting again. Sain was always getting himself into these situations. He regretted it so.

"A joke??? You embarrassed me in front of the whole group! I never had been so embarrassed in my life! You don't assume stuff like that! Just because I get headaches from lack of sleep, stomachaches from lack of food, and complaining when you give me lame excuses, doesn't mean I'm pregnant!!! You are the most irresponsible noble knight of Caelin I ever seen!!!" Rebecca shouted her lungs out when Erk decided to knock on the door.

"You can come in." Rebecca answered as she slowly started to regain her lack of breath. She was still mad at Sain for his irresponsible actions. Erk walked in and dropped off a package in Rebecca's arms. Rebecca eyed this package for a moment.

"Whose it from Erk?" Rebecca asked curiously as she started to examine the package, wondering what's inside. Erk handed Rebecca a letter and left the room.

Rebecca read the letter quietly as Sain moved in and read it over her shoulders. It was from Raven. It read:

_Dear Rebecca,_

_ I know how much you enjoy cooking and hopefully you still do. I enjoy cooking as well when you taught me quite a bit. I know you are very awesome at cooking but no one is ever perfect at anything. The best part of being good at something is always trying to be better at it and getting closer to perfection. This is the reason why I think this cookbook will come in handy for you in the future. Enjoy._

_ Love,_

_ Raven_

Rebecca now stared at the package in her lap. Rebecca tried really hard not to be too excited and opened the package with shaking hands. Just when she unwrapped the package finished, she started jumping up and down. She cannot believe what she was holding. With curiosity, Sain grabbed the item out of Rebecca's hands.

"Rebecca, it's just a cookbook…" Sain commented irritably. How can anyone get overexcited over this?

"Not just any cookbook, Sain! I swear... you don't know anything, do you? It's the best cookbook in the world, only 10 copies were ever made and one is in my hands right now!" Rebecca said, as she started jumping again. Sain was even more annoyed. Raven is trying to steal her heart with a lame cookbook, what kind of a trick is that?

Rebecca finally stopped jumping and looked at the time. If she doesn't hurry, she will miss cooking lunch for everyone as well. Rebecca put the cookbook on her desk and immediately head for the door. Sain didn't try to stop her this time. "Sain, you better not do anything to my cookbook or else! Start packing our stuff already, I can hear the boat stopping." Rebecca ordered as she left the room.

Sain started packing up all the stuff around him when he eyed the cookbook again. He quickly read the title and found the subtitle quite interesting… It says:This cookbook is made under the finest condition that you can even use this cookbook to cook! Satisfactory guaranteed.

Sain got the best idea. He can use this cookbook to study for the test soon. This is supposed to be the best cookbook there is. Sain started reading the pages quickly because it was a long book and he doesn't have enough time to read it all slowly. Sain made a big mistake. He read the pages so quickly that the pages started falling out. He was too careless to think about how old this book is and how he should treat books more carefully.

"Oh shoot. What should I do? The pages are falling out. Rebecca is going to kill me for sure!" Sain said in a worried tone. He quickly stuff the fallen pages back in and dump the books in the packed stuff. Now he has to find Rebecca and tried to keep her away from the cookbook as much as possible. He walked outside the door with the packed stuff.

Outside, no one was outside except for one person. That person was Wil. It seems that everyone have left the boat already to go ashore. Wil was carrying his and Florina's stuff as he started to leave as well. Sain ran to Wil to catch up.

Wil jumped to see Sain but then said. "Guess what??? I have been assigned to be the Delivery Boy! I will now deliver info to everyone in our group!" Sain couldn't help but burst out laughing. This was too hard to believe. Wil was so happy because of this?

Wil did not take this so well though. "You think it's funny, huh? Well, I guess I won't tell you all the gossips about the ladies around here." This hit Sain for he of all people will do anything to get a girl especially flirting. Sain realized his mistake and now arming Wil as if he was his best friend.

"Wil, old buddy, what about the ladies?" Sain asked casually.

Wil took advantage of this. "What's in it for me?"

Sain took out a handful of gold he took from Rebecca's moneybox earlier as Wil's eyes started to shine brightly. "Now, tell me everything about the ladies you know of."

Wil smiled broadly and started talking quite quickly, "Rumors say that Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood had been sparring in the morning every day. It seems those two are very fond of each other, and besides they share the same tent. Lady Ada and Lord Hector seems to be having a special relationship as well. Lord Hector can be caught blushing every time he's around Lady Ada. Rebecca is going to have lunch with Raven today as thanks." This was all Sain needed to hear as he started running out the hallways. Sain was not going to let Raven take his Rebecca away. He will not allow it.

Chapter 11 done. A short chapter in my opinion, but don't worry. I promise the next one will be up soon and long. Fiora will join the group next chapter. Raven, Priscilla, Sain, and Rebecca will meet each other the next chapter. I wonder how this will turn out. Check the next chapter to find out. Remember to R & R, I appreciate it!


	12. First Day on Dread Isle

Review Last Chapter: Sain found out that everyone in the group knew about the events between him and Rebecca except Rebecca. The next day, a group of ladies blew his cover with words of baby shower and bachelor party. Rebecca received a package from Raven and left for the battle in store on the island. Sain accidentally ruined Rebecca's book and now trying to fix his mistakes.

I am going to stop writing the "I don't own Fire Emblem thing." I will write it every two chapters. Sorry for the short chapter last time. I promise this one will be longer. I hope.

Chapter XII: First Day on Dread Isle

            Raven sat quietly in the fog with Rebecca by his side. His mind was filled with questions and thoughts. He was not the type of person that can tell his feelings, but tend to keep them for himself. As if coincidence, the two were assigned to guard Merlinus this duration of the battle. As usual, Raven was deep in thought and concentration while Rebecca is happy and jumpy. Raven had already agreed to Rebecca's request of lunch together. They haven't had any time for themselves for so long. Rebecca decided to break this unnecessary silence.

            "Raven, I can't thank you enough for your present." Rebecca thanked Raven. Rebecca never would have thought she ever gets the chance to read a cookbook authored by one of the greatest cooks in the world. Right now, she is very grateful to Raven with all her heart. Raven turned and looked at Rebecca's emerald eyes.

            "No need for thanks. I had that book lying around for centuries and just glad to have a perfect owner for it." Raven answered in his usual harsh voice with no sign of affection at all. But because of this, it made Rebecca smiled. To her, being by his side is her greatest honor and it did not matter to her that he is always so quiet. Being quiet to her is his best quality that she longed admired. Raven is Raven and she would never wish for him to change.

            Raven, on the other hand, was a bit confused at this smirk on her face. He did not understand ladies very well and had not tried to either. The only other lady he ever known was and is Priscilla, but now he found himself closer to Rebecca. He cannot tell if this smirk on her face was a sign of teasing him or just a way of showing her usual happiness. But either way, he liked how she smiled. The smiled that he will always remember in his heart even if he does not show it towards her. He tends to keep these thoughts to himself.

            Lyndis and Eliwood were walking quietly through the heavy fog. Lyndis can still remember all the sparring she had with Eliwood and how Ada told them both to take the west road away from the west of the group. It was awkward but Ada seemed to know a lot about everyone the camp. Lyndis had always longed to be side by side with Eliwood in battle, but never the opportunity. Now, Ada sends them both alone. Lyndis can tell this is not by coincidence.

            Lyndis decided to start a conversation with Eliwood after walking in silence. "Eliwood, you are really good at your sword. I have respect you for that." Eliwood smiled quite modestly and turned over to Lyndis. Eliwood had been quiet lately, but who can blame him? His dad might or might not be in danger right now.

            "You too. I am trying really hard not to fall behind. Your swordplay is absolutely beautiful as well as you." Eliwood quickly flushed and found out his mistake. He had blurted out the words too quickly and now regretted it. He didn't intent to say that right in front of her. He calmed down a bit when he saw her giggle at this.

            "Thanks, Eliwood. You are so modest sometime. I have to respect you for that too." Lyndis said, as she giggled even harder. She felt good to be with him, and the same goes with him. Eliwood frowned a bit to show that he ran out of words and beginning to regret what he said. Eliwood felt safe with Lyndis around, but of course, he never mentioned this to her. He found this time not suitable to talk about love and all that. Maybe after he found his father, he can tell Lyndis his affections toward her.

            Just then, an arrow shot out from the middle of the fog and almost hit Lyndis. Luckily, Eliwood pushed Lyndis out of the way and ducked out of the way as well. Lyndis was too shocked to open her eyes, but when she did, she can see Eliwood right next to her. Sometimes, in these situations, she thinks he is so cute when he is like this, all worried about people around him. Lyndis gradually got up first and head for the archer hiding in the fog. The archer didn't expect this to happen as she killed him immediately with a swift stroke of her Mani Katti.

            Eliwood got up and saw Lyndis by the dead archer. "Lyndis, we should concentrate on the battle or else, Lady Ada and Hector will find our dead bodies around here somewhere." Lyndis liked his sense of humor even at a time like this. He is learning bit by bit from Lord Hector. She nodded as they headed on their way.

            Some pirates started wandering around the island near Merlinus. One of them finally noticed Merlinus's tent nearby and gestured the rest of the pirates to attack the old man and his goods. Merlinus was busy chatting to Hannah, the fortuneteller, to notice the pirates approaching him. They were a foot away from his tent before he noticed. "Oh my! Help me! Help me!" Merlinus started shrieking.

            The pirates laughed at Merlinus's attempts, but failed to notice a mercenary hiding behind Merlinus's tent. Raven knew if he sat in front of the tent, the pirates will not come. So, now he waited back there quietly with Rebecca for the pirates to get closer. And indeed, they did.

            They were so focused on Merlinus that when Raven jumped out and killed one of the pirates in the back, the ones in the front didn't noticed at all. Raven found this quite lame and aimed for all of them by himself. The three pirates surrounded Raven now, but Raven didn't care. He knew he can take of all of them by himself. Rebecca walked out from behind Merlinus's tent. She did not noticed a pirate behind her, waiting to kill her.

            Raven noticed however, despite the three pirates around him. "Rebecca, watch out behind you!" He shouted to her, even though he cannot get out of the circle to help her. Rebecca turned around to see the pirate jumping at her. Rebecca shrieked.

            At that moment, a javelin came out from the fog and killed the pirate. Rebecca turned around towards the direction of the owner of that javelin. She found a tall, teal hair girl with a short skirt. She must be a peg knight as the pegasi showed itself behind its owner. The new lady grabbed her javelin and flew away on her pegasi. Rebecca just stared at the flying pegasi and its owner flying away as Raven walked next to her.

            "Are you ok? I apologized for not helping you when you needed it." Raven apologized with a sense of embarrassment in his face. Rebecca shook her head to show him that he did nothing wrong. They resumed their sitting positions in front of Merlinus's tent.

            Rebecca looked up and raised an eyebrow to see Sain running towards her and Raven. Rebecca knew something must be up today. Sain panted slowly and recovered his posture in front of Rebecca. "Rebecca, how fare you today? Such a lovely day, is it not?"

            Instead of Rebecca answering, Raven did it for her. "Fine, what bring you today Sain?" Sain scowled a bit to see Raven by Rebecca's side, but not surprised. Sain force a smile back at Raven.

            "Nothing. Rebecca, how about you? Are you alright?" Sain asked, trying really hard to look into Raven's cold eyes.

            Rebecca's other eyebrow raised as well. "Nothing much. What do you want Sain? I know you're hiding something from me." Sain chuckled nervously, trying to hide his guilt.

            "No, why would you say that? I just came to ask if you eat lunch with me. That's all." Sain managed to smile, but his stomach is hurting him badly and he is trying really hard just to stand up. His stomach would not stop hurting.

            "Sorry, but I am going to eat lunch with Raven to thank him. I don't have time to go to lunch with you today. Maybe dinner." But Rebecca saw Sain falling on the ground, holding on to his stomach as if it is going to explode any second.

            "My stomach…it hurts…." Sain groaned under his breathe.

            Rebecca shook her head. "What a pathetic attempt, Sain. You already tricked me once, you can't trick me twice with the same deception. You are getting a bit too old, Sain." Rebecca commented as she started taking Raven's arm and walking away from the fallen Sain.

            "Rebecca…my stomach…it really hurts this time…" Sain managed to say as he started closing his eyes to stop the pain from his stomach. But it wouldn't.

            Rebecca ignored Sain and walked off with Raven to meet up with the rest of the group. Sain cannot stand up, the pain was too much for him. The pain in his stomach as well as the pain that Rebecca did not believe him. Wil and Priscilla soon raised him to his feet. He was so relieved to see two familiar faces.

            "Are you alright, Sain?" asked Priscilla in her sweet innocent voice. Sain nodded as he leaned on her shoulder for balance. Wil stood in front of Sain, searching for some kind of expression on his face.

            "Wil, send message to Rebecca…tell her that I do have a stomachache and I want to see her now." Sain commanded as Priscilla dragged him to the tent while Wil ran off to send the message.

            The battle ended with Guy killing off Uhah. Guy was pretty pleased with himself now. Eliwood and Lyndis managed to survive to whole way and meet up with Lord Hector and Lady Ada. Of course Ada immediately said, "I knew you guys should have no problem fighting by yourself." Ada smirked towards Lord Hector, who bet her earlier that Eliwood and Lyndis would not stand a chance by themselves.

            "I guess I won, huh Hector?" Ada said, rubbing it into Hector's face even more. Hector did not deny that she was beautiful as she is smart, but he wished so much to win for once. She outsmarted him again and he cannot deny his lack of luck. He turned away in embarrassment as Eliwood smirked at him.

            That day, there was no time to waste on lunch as everyone only had 5-10 minutes to eat their lunch before they had to move deeper within the forest. Everyone was eating lunch quickly, but happily. Matthew was nowhere to be seen, but everyone knew it is better for him to be alone. After all, the person he loved the most just died. Sain and Priscilla were nowhere to be seen as well. Sain was laying in bed with a horrible stomach and Priscilla by his side. Rebecca had a quick, yet satisfying, lunch with Raven. It was almost perfect if there was more time and if Wil didn't come in every second delivering Sain's message to her. Rebecca swear she cannot get Sain off her back. He's faking this stomachache pretty well with the moaning and all that.

            As soon as they were distant from the Dragon's Gate, a battle was about to unfold again. Like always, Lady Ada was gathering everyone to be ready for battle. "Where is Sain?" Lady Ada asked Rebecca as soon as she saw her. Rebecca shrugged in reply, having no idea what is going on. After much consideration, Guy and Fiora, the new peg knight Rebecca met earlier and Florina's older sister, were the ones to guard Merlinus.

            The enemies consist of mostly magic users and knights. This was the reason why Florina and Lord Hector took the lead. In the middle of the battle though, there was a sudden barrier that stops all magic-users to use magic. This sudden move confused Lady Ada because it seems to hurt their own allies more than their foe.

            "Why would anyone do such a thing??? Why would someone stop me from using magic??? When I want to heal people, they won't let me!!! But when I don't want to heal people, everyone makes me!!! This is so unfair!!!" Serra screeched while stamping her foot. Everyone stared at Erk in a dissatisfying expression as Erk started to drag Serra back to the tent.

            Despite that little interference, the battle was great. The boss, turned out to be not as easy as it seemed. He might not be able to use magic, but he can dodge pretty well. Florina attacked him with her lance, and missed. Rebecca tried to hit him with her arrow, and missed. Oswin tried to attack him with his javelin and missed. Wil tried the same attempt as Rebecca, and missed. Florina moved out of the way and let Hector tried with his axe and missed.

            The usual calm Lady Ada was not so calm anymore. After attempts after attempts of trying to kill the boss, Lady Ada was getting really annoyed. Lady Ada pushed everyone out of the way and stood right in front of the boss. "You listen here! I want you off that throne right now! I don't care if you live or die, just get off the throne!" Lady Ada shouted.

            The guy just smirked and sat on his throne in a gratifying way. This was way too much for Lady Ada. Lady Ada walked up to him closer and slapped on the face. Now, the guy was shocked as shocked can be. All the men of Ada's group gasped. The guy still wouldn't move. "Why you…" Lady Ada immediately grabbed the lance out of Florina's hands and smacked the guy with the lance hard on the head. He fainted.

            "You guys can kill him now. He won't be able to dodge any longer. Any of you can kill him and I encourage you to kill him as much as you can." Ada announced as she left the area for the rest of her group to kill the heck out of the unconscious guy on the throne. Ada winked at Florina as she walked by as thanks for the lance.

            Dinner that day was satisfying because of the shortness of lunch earlier. Everyone ate in his or her usual group like always. Any kind of change would be noticed throughout the entire group especially Lady Ada, who always seemed to notice everything around here. Lady Ada was walking around to see if everyone was here. Bartre and Dorcus were sitting near their tent, talking and eating the plates Lowen made for them. Plates filled with meat and no vegetables, just the way they wanted.

            Marcus, Oswin, Kent and Lowen were sitting together. They were not really touching their food, but instead were in deep discussion how the Black Fang movements are so mysterious and how they should be on the lookout all night. Florina and Fiora were sitting together in front of Florina's tent, talking about how Fiora got here and stuff like that. Of course, their "noble horses" were in the their own tent, eating their vegetables.

            Canas, Lucius, Erk, and Serra grabbed their dinners set for them and headed for a perfect spot to sit. Of course, Serra wanted to be alone with Erk and tried to shoo the other two away. Lucius apologized and grabbed Canas and left the two alone. Serra was playing with a ring on her finger, while Erk ate his vegetables (Serra converted him into a vegetarian like herself somehow). Erk eyed the ring curiously and asked, "Isn't that a guiding ring?"

            Serra stopped playing with the ring and nodded. "Lady Ada gave one to me and one to Priscilla. There's one for you too, but she haven't given it to you yet. She thinks Priscilla and I are ready for its use." Serra hated saying Priscilla's name but she knew she would not want Erk to involved in her issues with Priscilla. This means not telling him about the events between Priscilla and Rebecca.

            Erk finished eating his vegetables, and started digging for his books again. He had found a very interesting book indeed and did not feel like putting it down. Serra started eating her vegetables now, while eyeing Erk in an irritating expression. She can't stand him being too uptight and too into books. She grabbed his and her plate when she finally finished and walked off to throw away the food.

            While reading his book, Erk can feel someone trying to take his enjoyable book away and he responded by grabbing hold of his or her arm. With some skills he remembered a long time ago to defend he, he skillfully twisted his or her arm to his left side. Then, he pulled the invader hard.

            "Erk! That hurts! Stop it!!!" shrieked a familiar voice. Erk immediately recognized that voice, even though it had more anger in it than usual. Erk immediately let go of Serra's arm and left her panting on the ground. For someone who reads all day, he can really bend her arm hard. Serra was rubbing her arm while making faces at Erk.

            "Erk, I thought you were off guard…I guess I shouldn't have done that. I didn't frighten you, did I?" Serra asked, now sitting closer to Erk. Erk gave up in reading his book in peace and now turned his attention to Serra.

            "No." He lied. Serra immediately smiled with pleasure at his uneasiness. Serra knew she shocked him a bit, even if it didn't caught him off guard. Serra happily played with her staff as she saw his tense body relaxed bit by bit. It was a tiresome day, indeed.

            "Are you ok?" Erk finally said something, flouting the 20-second break between the talkative Serra. Serra looked at Erk in a sly expression. "Of course nothing is broken, you are not that strong."

            Erk can hint a bit of sarcasm in her tone, but he playfully replied to her teasing answer. "Of course not, how can someone who reads books all day do anything strong?" Serra can tell his hint in sarcasm as well as she chuckled gently while resting her head on his shoulder. Her body tensed a bit when he put his head carefully on top of her pink soft hair, but slowly loosen up.

            "Promise me you will stop reading so much." Serra demanded, closing her eyes enjoying this embrace by her usual uptight boyfriend. She knew this was the perfect time to change him a little bit at a time. She loved him for who he is, but it doesn't hurt to change him a bit.

            "I promise. Now you have to do something for me. Stop talking so much." Erk returned the request back at Serra.

            "Sure, I'll stop." Serra answered quickly, looking suspiciously.

            "I highly doubt that though. Look at me, Serra." Erk ordered as Serra looked up at his gentle eyes. Erk suddenly pressed his lips upon hers. Serra's eyes opened widely but slowly closed them to enjoy this moment. He surprised her by making the first move. She did not want this to end and neither does he. She slowly pulled him closer to her, but the moment ended as Serra gently pushed Erk away from her. Erk did not understand why she did this until he saw Lady Ada.

            "Sorry, I should have knocked if there was a door available." Lady Ada apologized as she left the two alone again. Erk and Serra were completely red, even more than Kent's armor and Eliwood's hair combine.

            "Does this convince you to talk less?" Erk asked.

            "Very convincing." Serra said as she hugged him tight.

            Rebecca was carrying boxes of chocolate cookies for everyone. It was awfully heavy, but she wanted to surprise the whole group with her fresh desert tomorrow. She smiled proudly at this thought in her head, making the work less stressful. Raven was walking by and offered to help Rebecca.

            "Thank you, Raven. I might not make it all the way without someone helping me carry these boxes. Raven, you are like a brother to me." Rebecca thanked Raven. They had been seeing each other a lot lately. Rebecca liked his company. He can cook very well now and is nearly as good as she is. But Raven didn't look very happy, but with a sign of displease on his face.

            "Rebecca, you are never a sister to me and you never will be." Raven replied harshly to Rebecca's comment. Rebecca cannot believe what she was hearing. Raven doesn't like her as a sister?

            "Raven…is it because I am not good enough to be your sister??? I'm not a friend to you either, huh?" Rebecca asked, looking hurt. Raven doesn't like her as a sister or a friend. Then why was he always so nice to her? Why did he treat her differently from other people? Was it all a lie?

            Raven can tell how hurt Rebecca is and answered quickly. "It's not that, Rebecca. I appreciated you and all…but you are not someone I see as a sister but rather…" There was a long pause as Raven replied slowly and quietly. "the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Rebecca gasped. She never heard Raven say anything so emotional before. Rebecca blushed.

            "Raven…it's not like I don't love you back…but…Sain…" Rebecca cannot believe she said that. Why did she mention Sain? Of all people, Sain??? Rebecca shook her head, trying to get this thought out of her head. _I must have got hit on the head or something…_

Raven looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Rebecca, I understand. I just want you to know that I am always here for you no matter what. I know one day you will understand." Rebecca felt guilty now. Raven was showing his feelings towards her and she is in denial. But it was true, she cannot tell yet whom she loved more.

            Rebecca was deep in thought and accidentally bumped into a pirate. "Sorry." Both of them said in union. The pirate picked a few of the boxes without asking what's inside while Rebecca grabbed the boxes off his hands. He left immediately without looking around. _He looks awfully familiar…_

            Priscilla was watching Sain all day. Priscilla grabbed some dinner she packed for herself and ate it quickly. She really did care for Sain, and hope he is ok. But when it comes to Rebecca and Serra, she just can't stand them. Serra loved Erk, who she loved, and Rebecca supported Serra. Serra had a friend and Priscilla can't stand that thought. _Am I jealous of Serra? _Priscilla immediately shook her head and got rid of that thought. Priscilla threw away her trash and went back by Sain's side.

            "Sain, how are you feeling? I should have healed you enough for you to eat dinner again. I noticed you miss lunch today. You should stop eating those junk food or else that stomachache will come back." Priscilla warned, shaking her finger at Sain as if she was telling him as a "sister" instead of a friend or girlfriend.

            Sain did not show any type of reaction. He just sat there and stared at the top of his tent. He heard Priscilla but he ignored it. He finally thought hard and now is ready to face Priscilla. "Priscilla, I don't love you. I realized it now. When I had my stomachache, all I longed for is to see Rebecca. When I saw her walking with Raven, I felt as if my whole heart going to rip apart. This is love. The one I always love was Rebecca." Priscilla gave a fake chuckle.

            "You must hit your head as well as your stomach. You love me! Don't you see it? You love me!" Priscilla cried. Sain was about to answer back when someone enter inside the tent. It was Rebecca and Raven. The four stared at each other, none of them willingly to say anything. Raven was eyeing Priscilla, Priscilla was eyeing Rebecca, Rebecca was eyeing both Sain and Priscilla, and Sain was eyeing both Rebecca and Raven.

            Priscilla was the first to smile at this situation and to say anything. "Rebecca, did you know that Sain was sending messages to you all day? Don't you care about him? He was having an awful stomachache all day and you did not come to his side? I was with him the whole time." Priscilla scolded at Rebecca, trying really hard to ignore the fact that Raven was in the same room.

            "Priscilla…sister…you're going out with Sain? He's the one that broke your heart?" Raven interrupted, looking really deadly right at Priscilla. Raven never to see his polite quiet sister in a situation like this, nevertheless Rebecca as well.

            "I thought Sain faked it out!" Rebecca blurted out, arguing with Priscilla when she realized what she heard from Raven's mouth. "Raven…Priscilla is your sister? Priscilla?" Rebecca locked her eyes on Raven now. They always seemed so alike, but no one ever questioned this before. And Raven never talked much about his past either, even when the two were alone.

            Priscilla, now ignored Rebecca, and turned her attention back to her lord brother. "Sain did not break my heart! I don't know where you heard that but it's a lie! And if he did, it's because you're never around for me. You are supposed to be my brother, but you don't care for me like one! You are always with _her._" Rebecca knew Priscilla meant her and this is just too much. Priscilla was now staring angrily at Rebecca with fire in her eyes.

            "You listen here, Priscilla. I don't care where you go, but you can't stay here! This is MY tent and I don't want YOU here." Rebecca said, placing her hands on her hips to show Priscilla who is boss. Priscilla winkled her nose a bit and took a step forward towards Rebecca. Sain was enjoying this argument the whole time, but he knew that he must stop this right now.

            "Rebecca, this is not YOUR tent. This is OUR tent and say that she stays." Sain announced, trying to stand in between the two angry ladies. Rebecca stared angrily at Priscilla, who gave the expression right back. If Sain would move out of the way, they will jump at each other any second. They look like they would fight to the death.

            "Fine!" Rebecca finally announced and grabbed Raven's arm. "Then, we leave!" Rebecca put the boxes on the table and left with Raven, whose face is now in complete shock. Priscilla and Sain stared blankly at the two that left. Sain sat down on a chair and started eating his dinner. Priscilla left the tent as well. Priscilla cannot believe what happened. If Raven knew about all this, he will surely tell Erk. She wanted this to happen, but never expected her own brother to do this. Priscilla knew that she should stop, but something inside her told her not to. Priscilla was so confused. What should she do?

Chapter 12 was long and I enjoy writing it. So I hope you guys do too! I am estimating it will be mainly on Erk and Serra's POV again by Chapter 14. Anyways, for the next chapter, Erk will talk to Priscilla for the first time in awhile. Wonder what they will say? Sain's test had finally come, will he pass or fail? Wil Rebecca ever find the one she loves more between the two? Answers in the next chapter. R & R, tell me any suggestions please.


	13. Priscilla's Feelings

Review Last Chapter: Lyndis and Eliwood had some time on the battlefield by themselves and express some feelings. Rebecca and Raven met Fiora and soon interrupted by a moaning Sain. At the end, Rebecca, Raven, Sain, and Priscilla ended up in the same room. Priscilla is confused now and cannot decide what to do.

cardmaster372: Welcome you to the Fire Emblem section. Thank you for all your reviews even though they are unnecessary to do it to every chapter, but thanks! This is almost the last chapter where there will be any fun at all, but I hope you enjoy the seriousness of this story later on.

The changing POV is bad…the symbols are not working well. From now on, if I change POV all of a sudden, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I am making Priscilla a bit much, huh? Well, it's because people can change when it comes to love. For some in a good way while others in a bad way. Oops, I said too much! shuts up Anyways, thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter XIII: Priscilla's Feelings

Serra had made it a habit of twirling around the guiding ring on her finger now. Whenever she felt like not talking, which is not too often, she would twirl this ring. Somehow, it smoothes out bad feelings inside her and left her with something to do. She turned her head to see Erk laying in an up position on his bed, holding a book up to his face. Erk seemed to notice her quiet stare as he put the book down and turned his attention on her.

"Miss Serra, what can I do for you this time?" Erk asked in a sarcastic voice. Erk can't believe what he just said. Now he is sounding more like Serra without the whole name calling part. Maybe calling her Miss Serra can stop her from calling him "Erky".

Serra smiled sweetly, grabbed something from that enormous trunk of hers, and walked over by his side. "You don't mind leaving me a spot to lay down, would you?" Serra asked as Erk moved over for her to sit down next to him.

Erk kept on staring at Serra, noticing how she let her soft hair down that night. She always leave her hair down before she goes to bed, but he never been this close to her to noticed much. Serra returned his dreamy stare by hitting him softly on the chest. "Hey, Mr. Promise-Not-To-Read-So-Much, look what I got here."

Serra presented a vile of powder in her hands. The first thought that came to Erk was "How the heck did she get this?" and then "What the heck is this?" but he didn't say anything. Serra raised an eyebrow and answered his inside questions for him as if she read his mind. "This is sleeping powder. I have a whole trunk of these. Remember when we went shopping? Well, I bought these. I bought so many of these that I can have the whole group go to sleep." Serra smirked at the end of her sentence.

Serra saw a disapproving look on his face as she quickly continued, "Not that I would, of course." Serra managed a little chuckle out of this as Erk's face relaxed a bit. "Erky, lighten up a bit. Open up a bit as well." Serra said the words more towards a command then anything else.

"Maybe I don't want to." Erk answered as Serra started poking him in the chest. "If I want you to, then you will."

Erk raised one of his eyebrows now. "You don't expect me to follow your instructions like an obedient dog, are you?" Erk had learn a bit of teasing from Serra and now using is against her. Of course, Serra can tell and she is the master of it too.

"If you are one, you're not very good. You haven't learn how to do fetch or listen to any of my commands too well either." Serra shot back.

"I detect teasing mixed with sarcasm there." Erk replied as Serra softly wrapped her arms around his waist. Serra gently said, "I know. I'll have a good sleep tonight without this sleeping powder as long as you're here with me." Erk tenderly pulled Serra closer to him as she put her head between his neck and his shoulders. Erk can tell she closed her eyes and taking pleasure in this little moment they had together. Erk did too, as he blew off the candles.

Priscilla was standing outside the tent the whole time. She always listened to what Serra and Erk say at night. Every night, she heard nothing good from them or just anything at all. But Priscilla can now sigh in relief that Erk and Serra haven't done anything overboard yet. Priscilla turned away from their tent when she was face to face with Guy.

The jade haired myrmidon was looking at her with the most disgruntle look she ever saw him had on. Priscilla felt nervous. Did he saw everything? "Guy…how are you?" That was the best Priscilla can say at this situation. She felt like a thousand needles have hit her hard on the back.

"Priscilla…turned back before it's too late." Guy said softly so that no one can hear but Priscilla. Priscilla can hear the concern and seriousness in his voice. The words were so short and confusing, yet so obvious. Of course, Priscilla cannot allow herself to show any sign of weakness. She had gone too far.

"What are you talking about, Guy?" Priscilla asked innocently, trying really hard to hide the guilt. Priscilla started walking away and headed for her and his tent. Guy didn't seem to give up though.

"Priscilla, I care about you. That's why I'm telling you this. Turn back." The last two words from his mouth were harsh. Priscilla tried to act dumb again even though she knew he knew everything.

"Guy, I appreciate everything. But I know what I am doing." With those last words, Priscilla walked inside her tent leaving Guy alone. Guy closed his eyes. He never told anyone his feelings for Priscilla. No one at all, not even Matthew. He knew he had no chance with her, but he did not want her ruin her life either.

Rebecca was inside her tent. She ate dinner by herself. Raven wanted to stay with her, but she told him it is best if he leave. She did not cry. She is trying hard to hold the tears. How could she have been so stupid? Rebecca looked at his bed. Rebecca felt empty and lonely.

Sain walked in the tent and broke her silence. Sain carefully walked passed her and lay down on his bed. His eyes were still on her though. Sain felt awful. Simply awful. He cannot deny that he is jealous, always jealous of Raven and brought Rebecca into this. He must make up for it. "Rebecca, I want to tell you something."

Rebecca did not answer or move. Sain cannot tell what she is thinking since her back was to him. "It's just…Priscilla stayed with me when I had a stomachache and well you weren't…" Rebecca still did not show any sign of gesture.

Sain took a deep breath and continue. "Priscilla is a very caring person with such a soft heart. I cannot deny that she has great beauty either…" Still, Rebecca did not move.

Sain did not give up as he got up and walked towards her. He grabbed the closest chair and sat on it right besides her. He can see the sadness in her usual happy eyes and a small frown across her face in replacement of that cheerful smile. Sain did not find this location suitable as he sat in front of her instead. Rebecca tried to turn away, but he pulled her around to look at him in the eye. Rebecca stared down at her boots instead.

"Yes, Priscilla is one awesome lady. But…" Rebecca finally looked up as small drops of tears started falling bit by bit. "Not as awesome as you." Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck now, tears flowing down her eyes. She did not know why, but at the sight of him, she can only cry.

"You want to hear the whole story, now?" Sain asked, forcing a smile as best as he could. He didn't want her to cry even though he liked the feeling of her arms around his neck. He can feel her nodded her head in reply.

"Well, I told Priscilla that we were only friends and nothing more. I also told her that I love you. But all that seemed to change when I saw you and Raven walked inside together. My heart hurts and I loathe how he can always be with you. Always cooking with you, 24-24." Sain explained as Rebecca pulled away from him.

She choked a tear before replying. "How many times do I have to tell you? Raven and I are just friends!" Sain smiled as Rebecca slowly smiled as well. Everything seemed fine now. Just then, at this very second, Sain remembered about the ruined cookbook resting on Rebecca's desk right now.

"Urm…aren't you going to hide those boxes in Kent's tent or something?" Sain asked as Rebecca jumped up and grabbed the boxes and ran outside.

Sain took this opportunity to hide the cookbook. He looked around the tent. There was no good hiding place at all. He threw it under his bed. _No, too obvious. _Sain ran and threw it under the table. _Way too obvious. _Sain did not have another chance to look when Rebecca already walked in.

"Back already?" Sain asked, as he held the book behind his back. He was bad at hiding his guilt as sweat starting forming on the top of his head. He smiled innocently at her. Rebecca can read him like a book as she walked up closer to him.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Rebecca asked as Sain sweat harder, making it too obvious. Rebecca was quick and grabbed the book from his hands before he even tried to fight back. Rebecca eyes popped wide open as pages started falling out. Rebecca's eyes started twitching, as she slowly turned around to see Sain already in bed.

The sky was darkened that day, so dark that the sun wasn't out. That morning, Sain woke early and study for the test today. He was pretty well rounded at everything and can pass the test with ease. But a little bit of studying before the test wouldn't hurt. Sain knew today was the final battle at the Dragon's Gate and he is going to ask her to marry him. _Yeah…after I passed that test, I'll ask her to marry me._

Rebecca woke up and stretched her restless neck. Her eyes were back to normal now, without tears in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes from what remained in her eyes and saw Sain studying nearby. Rebecca smiled as she walked over to her moneybox. "At least, this time you didn't run off with my gold." Rebecca commented as she started brushing her hair. Her daily routine. But it was so unnatural for him not to answer to her comment. He was so good at that too.

Sain, instead, peeked outside the tent when he eagerly said, "It's raining hard, real hard. I don't think we can fight at the Dragon's Gate today, milady Rebecca." Rebecca tied her braids and peeked outside as well with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's pouring." Rebecca said as she silently placed a cloak over Sain. "You better not be too wet when you get back from that test." Sain nodded. Rebecca was more shocked at this. Sain was never this quiet or this serious about anything. Maybe this test really meant something to him and to her. Rebecca stared at Sain, searching his face for a hint of "just kidding", but found none. Rebecca stared at the dark sky filled with endless of clouds.

Memories of rainy days came back to her. One rainy day, she remembered, she was inside and covered up in a think blanket. That thick blanket was always with her because it was a present from her brother, Dan. Rebecca looked over at the blanket on her bed. It was that same blanket. Her brother, Dan meant so much to her. He and Wil were the reasons why she left home in the first place.

Wil. The name brought a silent smile to her face. She remembered another rainy day in which she was waiting outside an inn waiting for Dan to walk her home. Dan did not came, but Wil did instead. Wil told her that Dan was busy and could not come, and Rebecca believed him. But now, she knew better. Rebecca can still picture that rainy day. Wil was covered in a cloak and running towards her. He handed her his cloak and took her home. At the end, Wil was as wet as he can be. Rebecca found herself giggling remembering that exact scene. She admitted that he was in love with him when they were young, but it just seems to fade away over time.

Sain was eyeing Rebecca curiously. Sain knew she must be daydreaming with that smirk on her face. Sain did not want to interrupt this silence either. Sain cannot tell what Rebecca was thinking when she was looking at the endless rain falling to the ground. This was because whenever it was a rainy day at Castle Caelin, he could be found chasing after the maids and Kent running all over the place to look for him. Lord Hausen always found this act very funny. Sain shook this image off his head as he walked out into the rain. The rain was falling hard on him like millions of tiny needles, but he managed to wave good-bye to Rebecca.

Rebecca got out of her trance and waved good-bye back at Sain. "Sain, I'll see you right after you finish that test. I promise I'll be the first one outside that tent to congratulate you!" Rebecca shouted out for Sain to hear. Rebecca walked back inside her tent and remembered about the cookies back in Kent's tent. Rebecca grabbed a cloak for herself and walked out of the tent.

She quickly went inside Kent's tent, which she found empty, and took the boxes out. She decided to drop off the first box at the closest tent because of the rain and this means Florina and Wil's tent. Usually, with respect, she would have dropped the first box off with the lords and ladies first. Rebecca skipped happily through the rain and entered the tent of the archer and the shy peg knight.

When Rebecca entered the room, the first thing she noticed was the beds was like miles away from each other, off in their own corners. Even the desks and items were miles apart. Florina was covered up in her tight blanket on the corner of her bed, shaking nervously. Rebecca cautiously walked towards Florina's desk and dropped off one of the boxes and started to head out when Florina pulled her sleeves smoothly.

"Rebecca…make…him…stay away…from…me." Florina begged as Rebecca turned around to see a hyper Wil. This reminds her of those rainy days she spent at his place. He always talked on these days. Wil held on to Rebecca's shoulders despite the amount of boxes she was carrying.

"Rebecca, Florina won't talk to me. I am so bored. Let's talk." Wil said immediately as he pulled her towards a chair. It looks like Rebecca going to spend the next hour here chatting with Wil. But Rebecca didn't mind, this will be like old days they had. The only thing missing was Dan.

Kent was walking through the rain in his red cloak. He hated rainy days. Rainy days were excuses for not going to battle and have a day off. Kent did not like the idea of a day off since he was worried that the Black Fang might attack any moment while they were all "relaxing". Kent sighed. He wished he knew someone who would share his feelings with. Kent decided to see Lady Lyndis.

Kent asked permission to enter her and Eliwood's tent, but there was no reply. Kent wondered where she went since it was perilous to walk anywhere outside their campsite. Kent hoped that Lord Eliwood is with her instead of him. Besides, Lord Eliwood probably would because he had caught the two sparring every morning now. He can tell those two were quite fond of each other and like each other's company. Kent smiled for his best wishes toward the two. Kent walked on, passing Lady Ada's tent. Little did he knew, there were five people in there discussing issues.

The five people are the two lords, the two ladies, and Ninian. Lady Ada and Lady Lyndis were sitting quietly on Lady Ada's bed, covering in blankets. Ninian seemed fine for the weather and was sitting with Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. Lady Ada brushed her lavender straight hair out her eyes and thought of the rain outside. This brought her memories just like Rebecca did.

Unlike Rebecca though, Lady Ada thought of her younger sister name Roseanna. Contrasting from herself, her sister was very hyper and always full with energy like Lord Hector and Lyndis. But her sister would never think before she talked and she was very social. Lady Ada missed her sister, but knew that her sister never like her company around anyways. For sisters, they were almost complete opposites. She knew that they were both orphans and when they grew up together, she always looked after Roseanna. Now, Roseanna must live on by herself and this goes the same thing for herself as well.

Lyndis put her arms over Ada's neck and smiled sweetly. Lyndis can tell whenever Ada was really in deep thoughts from the time they travel together a year ago. Ada had matured a lot since then, but she always kept her personality. And that is to keep everything inside and talk when needed to. Of course, she can be very talkative and mischievous when it comes to a battle. Lyndis considered Ada and Florina as her best friends and cannot bear the thought of losing either of them.

Lady Ada smiled back at Lyndis. Her arms were deeply covered by the blanket and she felt her body loosen up a little. Her heart raced with the thought of the battle they have to face tomorrow. But with this, she also had a grin on her face. Rainy days can bring memories and drive people crazy sometimes. Lady Ada let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny, Ada?" Lord Hector asked, noticing the definite smile on Ada's face. Lady Ada just shook her head and giggled more. Lord Hector was confused as he walked over and flung Lady Ada up over his shoulders, carefully, to get her attention. This got her attention all right.

"Hector! Let me down! Let me down!" Ada demanded as she started kicking Hector's stomach to put her down but instead found his hard armor. Now her back was sore, and her feet painfully hurt despite her boots. Now, she started hitting his back with her hands.

"No chance, Lady Ada. That banging with your feet will just hurt it more and the hitting with your hand will leave your hands in pain as well. How about sharing me that story you remembered about?" Lord Hector answered to her attempts. Lord Eliwood was laughing softly while Ninian was staring curiously by his side. Lyndis grinned.

"No! No!" Ada cried, but found this no use and gave in. "All right. You win, Lord Hector." The last two words came out sarcastically for he wanted her to call him "Hector". Lord Hector set Lady Ada down on her feet. Lord Hector gave a little dance to his victory.

Lady Ada cannot help but laughed at this happy dance as she settled herself back at her spot next to Lady Lyndis. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. Ada settled her head on Lyndis's shoulders and watched Hector with a happy face. Lord Hector finally sat back down and gave Lord Eliwood a glance. Ninian finally caught on and giggled quietly.

"Well, Lyndis, remember the time we were going to get Castle Caelin back?" Ada asked, as Lyndis nodded. "That was a rainy day and we fought on and on. Our determination to free your grandfather from Lord Lundgren brought us strength and courage to fight through those two days to get to your father." Lyndis nodded again as the other three brought their full attention to Lady Ada now.

"Those rainy days, food were running out and soon we can hear Serra's wailings all the way, but we endured. Days were harsh back then and we still fight on and on. Not a day did we stop until we finally reach the castle's steps and saved your kingdom and your grandfather." Ada started to continue now as Lyndis shine little tears on her face. She hoped her grandfather was well right now.

"But at the end, we succeeded. But the memories and feelings never really went away. The feeling that a loved one will be gone, gone forever. That feeling is one so unbearable that took years to heal. Losing a loved one is like losing a good sunset on beautiful evening, but much more painful. I smile because I don't have that same feeling for Lord Eliwood's father and this brought warmth to my heart. He is still alive" Ada finished up, looking deeply towards Eliwood.

"Father…no matter what…I will find you." Eliwood said with tiny tears forming in his eyes, as Lord Hector started patting her on the shoulder in a "it's okay" kind of way. Lady Ada and Lyndis smiled at each other.

"We will find your father Eliwood!" announced Lord Hector as everyone agreed.

Kent had passed almost every single tent in the camp and was feeling wet and tired. Maybe there was no one who will ever share his feelings for the discipline needed around here. Kent gave up and went inside one of the tents. This was one he was familiar with. This tent was the one that holds all the animals like a stable. He can always find his horse for comfort.

Kent opened the flaps and saw someone inside that wasn't an animal. It was a lady with straight teal-colored hair. He can only catch her back, but can tell immediately that she was a peg knight. He can tell by the way she dressed, and how determined she was as she brushed her pegasi gently across its fur. _It must be the new member I heard about._

Kent walked over to his horse and started brushing it as well. Her pegasi was right next to him. She was concentrated so hard on brushing her pegasi well that she didn't even know that he entered the tent. Kent decided to start the conversation first since it was polite to do so.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we had met before. Like the weather?" Kent said straightforward, regretting his words. He should have been a bit more polite about greeting a lady for the first time. He should have just said hello or something. Now, he just wish time would reverse and give him a second chance to say that over. But he knew that will never happen.

Kent was glad when she turned to look at him. But he did not when he found an unhappy frown written on her face. "No, not at all. This rain is just an excuse for the members to lack off on their duties and have an easy day off. In my opinion, what really is a day off? We are needed to serve and we should serve well on rainy days or not." Kent believed what he heard. That was exactly what he wanted as well.

"My thoughts exact, milady. Now trying to be rude, but may I ask you your name?" Kent asked. Yes, that was what he wanted to say and he did not regretted saying those words. This brought him more relaxation.

The lady grinned and shook her head. "Sir, you are not rude at all. My name is Fiora and you know my sister, Florina, no?" Kent nodded, regretting this as well. "I thought so. Sir Kent, it is nice to know someone as polite as you are." Kent can feel his face deepened with warmth.

"Thank you, milady Fiora. I hope we can serve our masters and ride on our to victory!" Kent announced as Fiora agreed.

Before the conversation was over, Kent finally asked one last question. "If you don't mind, milady, may I share a tent with you?" Kent now thought it over and found that disturbingly rude to ask so soon. Kent shouldn't have asked that question to such a humble lady as Fiora.

"Precisely. Of course." Fiora answered as Kent let out a sigh of relief. She did not catch his dishonest. He finally found someone so much like himself and he was glad to have her company.

Erk woke up late that day as he tried to find his arm but found it hard to. He looked down, and saw Serra sleeping soundly on his chest. Erk gently got up and set Serra down on her bed softly and headed out the tent. Erk caught himself in time before he turned into a water-dripping mage. Erk quickly grabbed a cloak and head for Canas's tent. Another reading day…he had to take this chance while Serra was sleeping. Not soon after he left, Serra woke up and left as well.

Lucius and Canas were already reading. Erk walked in and settled himself next to Lucius and grabbed his book as well. His reading was soon interrupted, not by Serra like expected, but Raven. He felt as if he was inches above the ground as Raven held Erk hard on the collar. Raven did not look happy at all. Lucius was trying to pull Raven away from Erk, but ended up on the ground as well.

"You, mage, you supposed to be Priscilla's escort!" Raven hissed at Erk as Erk tried to breath. Raven was in a bad mood all right as dropped Erk hard on the floor.

"Yes. What seems to be the problem, Sir Raven?" Erk asked, after catching his breath and thinking that calling him "Sir Raven" will calm him down a bit. Raven was now panting hard but still kept his eyes on Erk. That look was so deadly that Erk can feel a tension from the back of his neck and body.

"Priscilla is going out with that Sain. How could you let her be around people like that?" Raven asked as he started pulling his sword, still eyes on Erk. Erk didn't know any of this as he replied.

"She is? I have to go talk to her." He said as he ran out of the tent, only stopping to grabbed his soaked cloak. Erk ran out to look for Priscilla.

After found Erk missing, Serra was playing outside in the rain. The rain just brought happiness to her. She absolutely love playing in the rain without any head protection. But after awhile, she found herself tired and soaking wet. She sneezed once and ran off towards her tent. She was playing outside of Oswin's tent and it was a long way from her own.

Serra skipped her way through the endless rainfall when she finally caught sight of her tent and quickly went inside to stay out of the tent. Serra's jaw dropped. Her archenemy was snooping around her tent. Serra calmed herself a bit before she slyly said, "Priscilla, what are you doing here? I don't expect Erk asking you over if he isn't here himself."

Priscilla jumped a bit as she turned around to face Serra. "Sorry about that. I could have sworn this was my tent. My mistake, good day to you too." Priscilla said as she immediately left the tent. Serra did not trust her. One, she is stupid but not that stupid to go to the wrong tent. Second, her voice was way _too _nice. And third, if you went to the wrong tent, you would immediately leave not snooping around the place. Serra decided to leave this behind her and not argue any more with Priscilla.

Sain waited patiently on a chair across from Lowen. Lowen was sitting awfully still, not saying a single word or any sign of movement. Sain waved his hand in front of Lowen's face and found no reaction. This is way too awkward. Lowen is like a living statue.

Matthew walked in the tent with a really soaked cloak and head for his breakfast. It was labeled "Matthew" as Matthew hastily started munching on it. Sain walked over to Matthew. "Hey Matthew. How fare you?"

Matthew finished up his breakfast and stared at Sain in a weird expression. "Sain, I'm fine. Do you need to ask me something?" Sain sighed, how come everyone in this damn group knows his every thought? Is he that easily readable?

"Yes, what's wrong with Lowen?" Sain asked as Matthew started eyeing Lowen now. Matthew chuckled to himself, as Sain stood confused at this little laugh.

"Sain…Lowen is not awake. He's sleeping. Look." Matthew walked over to Lowen's side and pushed softly on his side. Lowen fell down and soon, found standing up straight. He looked annoyed…Sain guessed.

"Matthew, what was that for???" Lowen shouted madly as Matthew ran off towards the door. Sain stood there, and smiled.

"You should get a haircut, Lowen. I didn't know you were snoozing." Sain chuckled at himself for this lame comment. Lowen winkled his nose a bit and then grabbed an apron nearby for himself (the color yellow) and then one for Sain. Sain was delighted to use this apron. It was his favorite color and Rebecca's as well- Green.

"Let's get started." Lowen said as Sain nodded.

Priscilla walked off and went back to her tent and met Erk. Erk barely arrived as well. It was as if Saint Elimine wanted them to meet each other. Priscilla smiled sweetly at Erk and asked him to join her inside her tent. Erk nodded as he went inside with Priscilla. Erk settled himself on a chair.

"Priscilla, I'll say it straight out. Are you going out with Sain?" Erk asked immediately when Priscilla settled herself on another chair across from him. When she heard this, she looked away from him and found her feet more satisfying to look at then his face.

"Maybe, maybe not." Priscilla answered in a short answer, still not willingly to look into his eyes. She wanted to walk away on the question but Erk was blocking her path of escape.

"Sain is not right for you. He is playing with your heart. He is playing with Rebecca's heart for heaven sake!" Erk warned, trying hard not to raise his voice.

Priscilla tried her hardest to hold back her innermost thoughts but soon burst out shouting. "Why are you so selfish? If you don't want to be with me, then why don't you let me be with someone else??? You never give me the love in which I left to you…I wanted more… If you don't want Sain to be with me so much, then you be with me!" Erk was taken back by her cries. He never seen this side to Priscilla before, but knew that she was really upset and he can understand this.

"Priscilla…"

"Leave! Leave me with my shattered heart…" Priscilla screamed, tears flowing gently through her eyes. Erk knew he cannot do any more as he left the tent immediately, leaving Priscilla crying. Priscilla wiped her tears slowly and looked at the time. It's almost time to see Sain and congratulate him.

_ Should I do this or not? I cannot hurt Rebecca any further but she is Serra's best friend…and this means revenge on Serra and her relationship with Erk. I don't know what to do…I have a plan to ruin Serra and Erk's lives, but is it worth it? This will definitely help my relationship with Erk…but should I?_

Wow…Chapter 13 was so long. I was suppose to type more but I don't want to extend it any further. It is tiresome, you know. Let's see…Fiora and Kent found each other. A bit of some people's past shown in this chapter. Serra and sleeping powder…wonder why I put that in? You guys just have to find out. Chapter 14 is next. The ending chapter for Sain, Rebecca, and Raven and soon, the opening to Priscilla, Serra, and Erk. Priscilla is having second thoughts and probably a good thing. Erk is now confused. Chapter 14 will include a bit of romance and humor. Chapter 14 is going to be another long chapter. I love long chapters! I won't say directly in the story whom Rebecca will end up with, but I hope to make it as obvious as possible. I appreciate for any advice given. R & R.


	14. Second Day on the Dread Isle

Review Last Chapter: Serra showed Erk some of her sleeping powder, as he cannot believe what he was seeing. Sain persuaded Rebecca that the one he loved was she and not Priscilla. Rebecca trusted Sain as she found out that her cookbook was ruined. Next morning, Sain set out to take his test. Kent found a nice tent partner. The lords and ladies had a little fun. Serra caught Priscilla sneaking around her tent and Priscilla had a harsh conversation with Erk.

This should be almost the last chapter (a bit into the next chapter as well) closing the end of the problems between Sain, Rebecca, and Raven. There will be little problems here and there afterwards but nothing too serious. We had some laughs between these three. Let's see whom Rebecca end up with. But after this, when it's Erk and Serra's POV again…things are going to get serious. _Real_ serious, not so much of humor anymore. Enjoy this long chapter!

KnightLordEliwood: Welcome back! I am soooooooo sorry about that typing error, I really meant "him" instead of her. I am terribly sorry. I really like Eliwood too. I think he's a great lord and all, it's just I hate Ninian/Eliwood pairing. No offense to anyone who likes that pairing. He looks right with about any girl but her. Anyways, I double check next time.

Davis3: I hope you're not offended or anything that I am using Erk/Priscilla/Serra because I thought of the idea from the beginning already, but it took some time to bring it out. The events leading towards this triangle is quite complicated as a matter of fact.

Thank you to everyone else!

Chapter XIV: Second Day on the Dread Isle

Rebecca was walking outside in the rain, hiding under her cloak and holding her boxes tight so that they were dry when she delivered them. Her work ease up a bit since she paid Wil to deliver half of them already. There's only one left and this one was for Raven and Lucius. Rebecca was halfway there when she found Raven out in the rain without a cloak. Rebecca immediately rushed over to Raven's side and helped him under her cloak.

"Raven, what are you doing out here in the rain? You could catch a cold or something!" exclaimed Rebecca as they went together through the rain and into his warm tent. The temperature was just right in there, not too cold. Rebecca put the box on top of Raven's desk and sat down with Raven. Raven was now wet as wet can be. Rebecca grabbed a nearby blanket and covered Raven up.

"Thanks." Raven managed to say under his breath. He held close to the blanket. His red hair really wet. Rebecca grabbed a towel and start drying his hair.

"What were you doing out there in the rain?" Rebecca asked again since he ignored her question the first time. Rebecca was really worried about him; she didn't want him to catch a bad cold. She finished up drying his hair and started grabbing some clothes out of his closet. Raven cannot help but be amused by this. Rebecca handed him so dry clothes. "I should wait outside or something." Rebecca ended, grabbed her cloak and waited outside.

After awhile of staring blankly into the rain, Raven walked outside and pulled Rebecca inside. "Rebecca, thank you." Rebecca smiled even broader now. She heard him say 2 "thank you" in one day, and that was more than enough for her.

"Rebecca…I was standing in the rain, looking for you." He finally answered her question, but now looking away. He was avoiding her eye contact. She can't help but pulled him back to look into her eyes. Without any warning, she wrapped her arms around Raven. He was warm now, and brought warmth to her as well. He can't help but brush her hair gently through his fingers.

"What I wanted to say was I am ready to talk about my past to you." Rebecca looked up at him. His past? Rebecca was always curious about his past, but nothing more. He trusted her. He wanted her to know about his past.

An hour or even longer past, Raven told Rebecca about his past. Raven knew if anyone in the world could understand his past, it would be Rebecca. Rebecca was touched by his past, the harsh days he went through. Now she even knew about how he hated Ostia. Rebecca cannot help herself as tears rolled down her emerald eyes. She never knew how hard it is to be through situations like that. Her parents were well alive and maybe her brother Dan too. He lost everyone, everyone but Lucius and Priscilla. Rebecca knew he would go mad if either Lucius or Priscilla died.

Rebecca patted her gentle hands on his shoulder. "It's ok, Raven. You don't just have Lucius and Priscilla. But you have me." Raven revolved around and gave up in holding his emotions. He dropped his head on her shoulder as she continued to pat him on the back.

Time passed again…Rebecca felt like she was Raven forever. He was so different from her; yet, she cannot help herself but feel for him. The feeling that could not go away. Rebecca wanted to stay with him like this forever. It felt right. She looked up at the time and found that time had slipped away too fast and she totally forgotten about Sain and his test. Rebecca gently pulled away from Raven. "Raven, I have to go and meet up with Sain. He's been through a lot and I want to cheer him like a good friend should." Raven nodded as Rebecca rushed through the rain.

Rebecca had finished the decorations in the tent and there were now banners of congratulations everywhere. She knew in her heart that he would past the test. Rebecca headed toward Serra's tent. Rebecca opened the flaps of the tent without any sign of welcoming as she found Serra reading through a shine tome. Serra looked up from her tome and smiled at Rebecca.

"Serra, I know I'm late for Sain's congrats. But I just have to take my best friend with me!" Rebecca replied as the two ladies grabbed their cloaks and headed for the tent where Sain can be found.

Sain left the tent. He felt like he did everything right, at least, most of the time. He looked around outside, expecting to see Rebecca waiting for him. But there was no sign of Rebecca; there was only one person there. It was Priscilla. Sain was delighted and unhappy at this sight. Priscilla walked over to Sain, grinning her usual grin.

"Hey, Sain. How did everything go?" Priscilla asked. This was not a direct question, but Sain understood fully what she said. It was about his test.

"Everything went well, I think." Sain replied. He cannot help himself but laugh at what happened. Rebecca did not arrive, but Priscilla did. Yet, he wanted Rebecca and not Priscilla. He did not know what the heck is going on around here anymore.

"Let's celebrate then! I know you missed lunch. I only had breakfast today as well. We can catch up with the meal schedule at my tent." Before Sain can say anything, Priscilla was already dragging him away.

Erk decided to talk to someone about what just happen. He walked past by Lady Ada's tent. The two lords were talking business while the three ladies were sleeping soundly on the bed. Rainy days tend to make people sleepy at unusual times. Erk walked toward Raven's tent. His best friend Lucius would definitely ease his soul. Blinded by guilt towards Priscilla, Erk forgotten that Lucius was reading at Canas's tent. Erk walked in and found Raven.

"It's you, again…" Raven muttered as Erk walked over and sat by him. "Something wrong Sir Raven?" Erk asked carefully using the right words addressing this man. He did not want the same thing to happen twice.

"I found reasons why to believe you are responsible for the difference in my sister." Raven stated clearly as Erk knew exactly why he mentioned this. If he had a younger sister, he would do the same thing.

"Priscilla has definitely changed a bit. She's grown a bit mature in my opinion, and not so silent anymore. She's not the same weak troubadour I have to escort some time ago. She's grown stronger." Erk said as Raven nodded in approval. It was kind of awkward to be in a conversation with Raven. Erk was relief to see his sword not in sight.

"Yes, indeed. But she had grown differently in other ways as well. Jealousy sometime brings the worst in people. Men use swords and axes and brute force to deal with these feelings. But women on the other hand…" Erk knew this conversation is going in a serious direction from the tone of Raven's voice and using the term "women" which was impolite. Raven paused and then continued again. "They use their feelings. They tend to hide their jealousy inside and then, one way or another, they will burst and do dangerous things. They would even kill innocent lives to do so." Erk cannot believe what he was hearing. He can never imagine any lady to kill someone off of jealousy. It's just hard to believe.

"Thank you, Sir Raven for telling me that." Erk concluded as he grabbed his cloak and headed out the tent. He was confused. Why did Raven say that? Was he talking about Priscilla or someone else? Erk shivered at the thought of words Raven said. It's just too hard to believe. Erk decided to head for his tent for warmth.

Rebecca and Serra looked all over the place for Sain. Lowen said he had left already as Rebecca grew a bit worried for him. He should have headed back for their tent if anywhere, but he's not there and they look all over the place. "We haven't check Priscilla's place yet…" Serra popped up a response. Rebecca trusted Sain, she must…he wasn't going to go see Priscilla again, would he? Serra can tell from the look on Rebecca's face that she wasn't happy to hear this. Serra wasn't happy either.

The two headed for Priscilla's tent. Rebecca knew it's rude to enter a tent without a knock of some sort but she was soaking wet in the rain. Rebecca looked around the warm room. He's not there and neither was Priscilla. Rebecca headed out, hoping that he went back to their tent. But he did nothing of the sort. Serra was already staring at the back of Priscilla's tent and her expression wasn't pretty. Rebecca was curious at what Serra was staring at as she went over to take a look.

Rebecca cannot speak. She doesn't have any strength to speak anymore. The sight was absolutely hard to believe. Sain and Priscilla were kissing. Rebecca, without any notice, just walked away. Serra walked slowly after Rebecca. "Rebecca, are you all right?" Rebecca did not answer as she continued walking away from Priscilla's tent. Her eyes were blank, her mouth in a complete frown, and her face emotionless. Serra knew it was not time to talk as she walked Rebecca back to her tent.

As soon as Rebecca left, Sain pulled himself hard from Priscilla. "I'm sorry, Priscilla. I love Rebecca. I'm going to ask her to marry me today." Sain, apparently hard no clue that Rebecca seen the whole thing, took out a ring from his pocket. He had begged Lady Ada for one.

Priscilla looked away from Sain. "I guess it wasn't meant to be. If anything happens, you can always find comfort with me." Priscilla gave up with this scheme. Priscilla is going on with her next scheme. This one is way worst and she must try her hardest not to feel guilty. Serra must go down…

Sain put the ring safely in his pocket and headed out towards his tent. Sain knew he must have past that test. He was going to ask Rebecca to marry him. The rain was calming down a bit as Sain smiled softly to himself. Sain opened the flaps to his own tent.

Inside was a big mess. Paper were torn and on the ground everywhere. It seems like a monster went in here and wrecked the place. Sain walked through the messy, worn out papers and noticed his stuff nicely piled in the corner. He knew the day has come when he must move out of this tent and into someone else's but what's with the mess??? Sain saw Rebecca sitting silently on her bed. She wore that expression again, the same one after she saw him and Priscilla inside the tent together.

"Hey Rebecca." Sain said as he sat next to her. She did not reply but stare stupidly at the spot where his bed was supposed to be. Sain ignored this fact and continue talking. "I know we've been through a lot. Like the time you found me drunk until the time you caught me with Priscilla." This did not help as it deepened the frown on Rebecca's face.

Rebecca cannot hold it any longer. "Sain, you don't have to use sweet talk to win me over anymore. You cheating on me were the last straw. I don't want to share the same tent with a fraud anymore." Sain was confused, but he fully understood what Rebecca was saying.

"I never cheated on you!"

"Don't lie, Sain! I caught you smooching Priscilla in the back of her tent today!"

"What?"

"Out!" Rebecca threw his luggage out into the wet ground outside the tent. The rain had stopped but the ground was really wet. Sain picked up his wet luggage and started walking away.

"I don't even know why I want to marry you in the first place! You are a senseless female with no cure!" Sain shouted as Rebecca slammed the flaps of her tent shut tight. Sain felt irritated. What is he supposed to do? Sain was freezing cold as he started walking towards Priscilla's tent. She was the only one that could help him now.

Lady Ada and Lady Lyndis were awaken from their slumber. Lady Ada was wiping her eyes and gave a quick glance at the still sleeping Ninian. Lord Hector was napping on the table while Lord Eliwood was watching them all peacefully. Lady Ada got up and walked outside the tent to find the sun was shining again. Lady Ada smiled; they can finally move on and fight at the Dragon's Gate. Lord Eliwood was by Lady Ada's side and found the sun shining quite brightly. He went back inside and woke Lord Hector up. Ninian woke up by herself.

"Finally, we can battle at the Dragon's Gate!" announced Lady Ada as Wil ran over to her side out of nowhere. "Wil send message to everyone to pack up their tents and get ready for the battle ahead of us. Here's your gold." Ada handed Wil 100 pieces of gold as Wil ran off to send messages.

Ninian shivered a bit even though it was quite sunny. Ninian seemed frightened. Ninian had lost most of her memories but her powers still stay. Lord Eliwood wrapped his arm around Ninian's shoulder to calm her. Lyndis didn't look happy as Lord Hector, as a joke, wrapped his arm around Lyndis's. Lyndis shrugged it off immediately. Lord Hector laughed. Lady Ada rolled her eyes as she started packing her tent up.

Sain received Wil's message and is now watching Priscilla packed up her stuff with Guy. Priscilla didn't know what happened but Sain is now staying with her since Rebecca kicked him out. Guy sometimes exchanged glances with Priscilla. Lowen was now riding on his horse as he rode by their spot.

"Hey Sain! About the test…" Sain peeked up and walked over by Lowen's side. Lowen also brought Sain's horse with him. Sain climbed on his horse obediently as he started riding his horse with Lowen as they talked. Priscilla sighed.

Guy looked over at Priscilla. "Priscilla, I read your diary." Priscilla's face turned a bit pale as she turned her attention towards Guy.

"Guy, you know you're not allowed to look in my diary. I don't look at yours." Priscilla said in an irritated voice. Guy packed his tent finish as he got up and look at Priscilla.

"Priscilla…you don't have to do any of this. Just be happy, life is short. Just treasure it." Guy walked away leaving Priscilla. Priscilla hated when Guy's right. She didn't need to do any of this but she knew that she should. She would do anything, even that. Priscilla cleared her mind of Guy's words and started heading out for battle. But before that she had an idea.

She caught sight of Wil. "Hey Wil!"

"Hey Priscilla! Need me to deliver something??? A message or an item of some sort???" Wil asked, his thoughts of gold. Priscilla pulled out a handful of gold. Wil's eyes started shining. "What is it??? Since I'm done with sending messages to everyone!"

Priscilla whispered the instructions to Wil as his eyes got wider and wider. After she finished, Wil looked a bit awkward at her and said, "I don't know why you would want to prepare all that. But ok!!! I'm getting paid, aren't I?" Wil grabbed the gold and ran off. Marcus walked over to Priscilla and eyed her curiously.

"Lady Priscilla, where is Wil going?" He asked. Priscilla forced a smile and turned over to face the paladin.

"Back to Fargus's ship. He is getting something ready for me. No need to worry. We finish all the Black Fang people around the forest anyways." Priscilla left Marcus immediately. Marcus was totally confused.

Serra uses her guiding ring at last. She was way too tempted by how shiny it looks. Serra looks around her body. Her clothes changed a bit with a better smell to it. She was officially a bishop. Serra jumped in joy. "Yippee! I'm a bishop like that head bishop back home! I'll show her!!!" Serra looked over to see Lucius walking by. Lucius was also a bishop. Serra's eyes started twitching.

"Hey, Lucius! I see that you are also a bishop!" Serra exclaimed, holding her jealousy. Erk finally told Serra that Lucius is a guy but Serra can't help but feel a bit envious at someone else who could become a bishop so fast. Serra looked at Lucius's clothes. For a he, the clothes look really good on him.

"Yes, I am. Sister Serra, how fare you?" Lucius asked in a calm voice. Serra was about to answer when she caught sight of Erk coming towards them. Serra waved her hands high to show him where they are. Erk walked over and nodded at Lucius who nodded back.

Serra's eyes are twitching again. "Erky! It's not sign language! I thought of something we could do to waste time!" Serra pulled Erk away again. Lucius sighed under his breath. Lucius wonder what's going on between those two. Lucius knew he could never think of love since he was supposed to be devoting his whole life to Saint Elimine. This brought curiosity to him though because Serra is a bishop and she could think of love…

Serra stopped in the middle of her tracks. "Erky, let's go eavesdropping on everyone! It'll be fun! We can know tons of secret this way!" Erk shook his head in reply. "No, Serra. We shouldn't ruin people's privacy."

Serra giggled. "Erk, you're too good! Come on. We can eavesdropped on some people now and some people later at night like Rebecca." Serra ran off as Erk followed. Erk cannot tell if Serra really was a good friend to Rebecca or not. But he knew he must do what she wants or she'll go berserk. He loved her after all.

Erk finally caught up to Serra, who immediately shushed him. Erk rolled his eyes. Erk turned his attention to whomever Serra was spying on. It was Lady Ada and Lord Hector walking together. Erk knew if Lady Ada or Lord Hector knew they were doing this, they would be in BIG trouble. Erk cannot help but listen though.

Lord Hector was carrying his luggage as he walked slowly by Lady Ada's side. Lady Ada got used to the noises he made when walking in that thick armor and she even got the feeling what's it like to hit it. Her feet got that consequence. Lord Hector nervously tried to start a conversation with Lady Ada but couldn't. He started looking around to see anyone in sight. Of course, Erk and Serra were well hidden and he could not see them.

"Lady Ada…" He started.

"Just call me Ada, Hector." Ada answered immediately without thinking. She hated how everyone always called her Lady Ada all the time. She was relieved when Lyndis stopped calling her that and sometimes Eliwood. Lord Hector, on the hand, can't stop that easily.

"Sorry, Ada." Hector apologized as she nodded as accepting apology.

"What do you want to talk about? The battle coming up?" Ada asked. She could see Dragon's Gate so close.

"Can't we stop talking about battles for once???" Hector asked harshly. Ada turned to look at him to see if he's ok. He didn't want to talk about battles??? Is this Hector talking to her?

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Ada asked a direct question, ignoring the fact that Hector was all blushing now. Hector regained his posture and looked around him again. Ada cannot tell what's wrong with him today.

"I don't want to be single anymore." Hector blurted out without thinking. Hector turned bright red and started stammering, "I mean…after this battle…" Serra found herself giggling in the back, but was shushed by Erk.

"Hector…I…" Ada cannot find the words to say to Hector.

"I know I said it too early and too simple. I understand if you reject me." Hector immediately said to recover his awful mistake, but he knew it's too late. Ada is going to reject him now.

"Rejection is such a strong word, don't you think Hector? It's not like I don't have feelings for you but…" Ada found herself in an awkward situation she cannot get out of. "I don't know what to do." Ada ended up with those words.

"So, you don't believe me…you think I am joking?" Hector asked but before Ada could answer, he took out his journal and gave it to her. Ada took it and read through it. After she read through it, she looked up at him with sorry eyes.

"I do believe you Hector. It's just I'm not the type of person that likes staying in one spot and relax with luxury for the rest of my life. I would trade every gold I have to bring back happiness to every one of my group." Ada explained, looking up at Hector to see if he caught any of this.

"Then, wherever you go, I go with you."

"But your brother…"

"My brother is not so weak, he can take care of Ostia without me. All I need is you Ada, and Eliwood, and Lyndis. We are all good friends." Hector said, looking away embarrassed.

"But if there is something to happen to your brother, not that there will be… but…"

Hector interrupted Ada and pulled her to look at his eyes. His beautiful ocean-colored eyes. Ada looked away as Hector said firmly, "Nothing is going to happen to my brother." Ada pulled away.

"Let's just see. Only time will tell." Ada finished up and walked faster, leaving Hector behind. Hector smiled broadly. He took that as a "maybe" and grinned happily to himself. He will do anything to make sure that "maybe" turn into a "yes".

Serra giggled. "Lord Hector is acting so….not Lord Hector." Serra said, as she dragged Erk away to someone else she spotted. This time it was Kent and Fiora. Erk sighed and listen as well.

"Kent, thank you for sharing your tent with me." Fiora said, holding onto his waist tightly. Kent offered Fiora to ride on his horse. Her pegasi was flying above them.

"No problem, milady Fiora." Kent answered as he rode his horse slowly, trying to have a gentle ride for his tent partner. "People need discipline around here, maybe we can get a petition about it somehow. Especially Serra." Serra was about to jump out of her hiding spot when Erk pulled her back.

Fiora nodded. "Yes, we should get a petition out. But Serra is behaving a lot better lately." Serra smiled as Erk rolled his eyes. Fiora caught sight of her sister, climbed down and ran over with a petition she made in few seconds. Florina, shocked to death, signed it and returned it to her sister. "One signature, a lot more to go!" Fiora ran off. Kent's face was in complete chaos.

Serra cannot help but giggle again. "I made breakfast today, Erky! I think I put too much sugar in Fiora's coffee!" One of Erk's eyebrows raised as they left to go snooping on some more people.

The battle started when they arrived there. Apparently they captured Ninian and Eliwood is really mad that they got her under his watch. Of course someone always have to watch Merlinus, and Lucius and Canas got that job and sat there. "Ok, this is a crucial battle people! Let's reassemble our group. Any volunteers???"

Rebecca jumped up and down. She recovered a bit from whatever happened during lunch. Rebecca also had a visit from Raven. Rebecca thought of Raven as she pulled his arm up high in the air as well. Ada laughed a bit and said, "Ok, Rebecca and Raven."

Soon, everyone was ready for battle now. The people that are joining this battle are Lady Lyndis, Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, Raven, Rebecca, Lucius, Canas, Kent, Fiora, Matthew, Serra, Erk, and Priscilla. Sain was obviously too depress to fight in this battle. Priscilla insisted she joined this battle. Lady Ada set the group exactly how she wanted it to be except she was still curious what happen to Wil. Oswin and Marcus were annoying her like crazy though.

"Why can I fight, Lady Ada? I wanted to help free Marquess Pherae." Insisted Marcus, who looks like he's ready to fight anyone.

"No, you're already a paladin and you need to rest. Oswin, you're already a knight." Ada answered quickly.

"Serra is promoted, and so is Lucius! Why can't we fight? We might not be young but we're still thick to the bone!" complained Oswin as well.

"Are you playing favoritism, Lady Ada???" asked Marcus, a bit impolite but he would do anything to fight with Eliwood.

Lady Ada smirked mischievously. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Go set up camp both of you! I don't want another word out of you two! Look at Lowen, he's obedient!" Lady Ada walked off leaving the two staring at each other, and then at Lowen, who already set up his camp and now sleeping with his eyes open again. Oswin ran over to Lord Hector's side.

"Lord Hector, this is unfair! Just because she likes Lucius better and Serra doesn't mean we can't be in! Lord Hector?" Oswin found Hector just staring off in her direction until he recovered and look over at Oswin.

"Ada is right, you fight enough! Ada's young, but she's smart. Serra and Lucius are both better than you. Now off you go!" Hector shooed Oswin away.

"Just because you like the tactician…" Oswin said in a low, calm voice so Lord Hector can't hear but Hector heard anyways. "I HEARD THAT OSWIN!"

Oswin sighed, and to make matters worst, he met Serra walking by. "Hey Sir Oswin! I heard you're not battling this time! Ooooooohhhhhh! You're so busted! I feel so sorry for you!!! Like my new clothes???" Serra stuck her tongue out at Oswin. Oswin can feel the blood rushing to his face as Erk towed Serra away before Oswin hit her with his javelin.

Battle started as soon as everyone regroup and ready for battle. Matthew ran off by himself off to the west. Everyone thinks he's gone crazy without his best friend Guy on the field with him, but it turned out he went off to open a chest to get a brave bow. Of course, he almost got killed by a Sniper but luckily missed. Rebecca shot him down with her new brave bow.

In the middle of the battle, Lyndis was blocked by a large shadow. Lyndis raised her eyes and saw a paladin in front of her. It was Cameron, one of the bosses. Lyndis chuckled to herself as she quickly looked around to find any sign of help. It seemed Lady Ada had commanded everyone to leave her by herself and face this boss by herself. Lyndis gave a nervous laugh as she drew her Mani Katti. "Ready?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Let me help her!" insisted Lord Eliwood in the back to Lady Ada, who was holding him back. "No, she can take care of herself. Watch." Lady Ada replied as the two watch her beat Cameron up in two shots. Eliwood found his jaws dropped and Hector laughing him at this.

Serra found a dark shaman in front of her. Serra smiled. She can finally use her new light magic and show off. Serra aimed the light magic at the mage and missed. "I missed???" Serra asked in disbelief as his flux hit her hard on the chest. Serra was knocked down, breathing hard. Priscilla came by and healed her.

"Thank goodness, I came by in time, Serra." Priscilla said in her "pretend-to-be-the-good-guy" tone of voice. Erk followed behind and pulled Serra up to her feet.

"Thanks Priscilla." Erk thanked Priscilla in place of Serra. Serra looked away and said, "I could have taken care of myself, thank you!" Priscilla smirked and pulled out her guiding ring. She changed class!

Now, riding on her horse in front of Serra was Priscilla in her new outfit. The most annoying thing Serra found about it was the bow…she hated that bow… "Like my new outfit, Serra? Nice to see you, Erk." She gave a little wink to Erk as she head out. Serra's eyes started twitching again. _Show off…_

Erk smiled at Serra as the two face the shaman. With Erk by her side, Serra felt confident and face the shaman with ease. "Serra, great job. Let's move on." Erk commented as the two headed to break a crack in the wall.

"Erky, I suck…I missed that time." Serra admitted, feeling bad.

"Don't need to worry, Serra. Everyone missed once in awhile." Erk assured her as Serra felt better. He always brought the best in her. Serra changed a lot since she been with Erk. Serra can keep her mouth shut, or at least, half the time.

Rebecca was skipping around. She was helping the group shoot some cavaliers and a troubadour. But more were coming out. Rebecca felt happy and relieved. Raven was always with her and supported her in every way possible. She found his company most welcoming and Raven was opening up to her more and more. Rebecca cannot help herself but skip through the field. Raven cannot help himself but grabbed her arm to make her stop skipping.

"Please…it's giving me a headache." He complained in his calmest tone possible. Rebecca cannot help but start giggling now. Suddenly, a thief robbed her cookbook as Raven chased after the thief like crazy. Rebecca cheered for him.

Matthew found a thief opening a chest, and he waited until the thief was finished when he robbed the thief. Excellent! He got a Sleep Staff. The thief noticed that his new staff was gone and turned over to Matthew. Lady Ada and Lord Hector watched what happened next:

Thief: Hey! That's mines!

Matthew: Finder Keepers!

Thief: No, I am the finder!

Matthew: But I'm the keeper!

Thief: I opened that chest fair and square!

Matthew: I robbed you fair and square!

Thief: Fine, I'll rob you back! (robbed Matthew) Hah! Now I am the finder and the keeper!

Matthew: The jokes on you! You robbed my vulnerary! (runs away)

Thief: (anger rushing to head) Come back here thief!!!

Lord Hector asked the thief to join our group. It turns out that he was a former Black Fang and could be much help. His name is Legault as he ran off to open more chests. Lady Ada shrugged and looked at Hector, who also shrugged. Lord Hector headed off towards Marquess Laus. Lord Hector were attacking each other as everyone raced to see who could open the most chests. Apparently, everyone had their own set of keys for some odd reason.

When Lord Hector finished off the Marquess, everyone already regrouped around him. "So who got the most treasure out of the chests?" Ada asked, noticing what everyone was doing the whole time.

"1!"

"1!"

"1!"

"1!"

"6!"

It seems like the TRO (Thief Rules Organization) wins, but Ada can't help but noticed that they bought most of those treasures from this shop that appears when they hold this Membership card. Their group of Lycian Legions were now breaking off into groups. There are the TRO, the MUBC (Magic User Book Club), the SSS (Swift Sword Society), LSG (Ladies Social Guild) and the ALA (Animal Lovers Alliance). Ada wondered which one she should join when they continued inside to rescue Ninian and Eliwood's father.

Chapter 14 done. I didn't intend for this chapter to be long, but I can't help myself. I think I overused the humor a bit. It's not my fault, I was reading all these humor fanfics before I wrote this chapter. The ending chapter for Sain, Rebecca, and Raven. And soon, the opening to Priscilla, Serra, and Erk. Let me get one thing straight. Two to three people will die. I know I hate tragedy too…but I want to make this more realistic you know… I know whom, but I won't spoil it for reviewers. I promise it won't be: Serra, Erk, Priscilla, Rebecca, Sain, or Raven. Why would I kill Priscilla off? She is the most important person in the story in the future hint hint. Well, anyways, Guy will get a bigger part in the future as well. Also, I need a guy name starting with the letter "J". R & R please. It means a lot to me. Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes, I don't have time to reread this chapter because I'm having ideas for a sequel. This means I got this whole fanfic planned in my head. I like to update quick! This story is going to be long though, so it will take a while to create the sequel. Thanks for your time!


	15. Tragedy Strikes From Within

Review Last Chapter: Rebecca happily delivered her boxes of cookies to tents when she found Raven out in the cold. He talked about his past as she forgot the time. When she finally realized what time it was, Serra and Rebecca pick up their pace and look around for Sain. Priscilla got to him first as Serra and Rebecca found the two kissing in the back. Rebecca kicked Sain out afterwards. Serra and Erk go eavesdropping on Lady Ada and Hector, which turn out to be a confession from Lord Hector for his love for her. During the battle, Legault joined their group and the group broke into five different organizations.

What's the genre Angst? I have no idea.

This is the chapter in which two of our beloved characters die. So sad…I just have to cry…I should turn this fanfic into a tragedy for this! Well, anyways…guess who's guilty of attempted murder. oO I'm so evil sometimes. Thanks for reviewing everyone, love you all. It seemed everyone knows whom Rebecca will end up with, but of course, losing an old lover is never easy!

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

* * *

Chapter XV: Tragedy Strikes From Within

The group arrived to the boat really quick that day. All the organizations wanted a race to see who will reach to the boat first, and it turned out to be the ALA. It was kind of obvious they would win; they did have those pegasis and those horses. Everyone was tired that day, and most of the group was happy. Most of the group, that is.

Eliwood had been miserable all day. He's dad, Marquess Pherae died and he cannot do anything to help. Eliwood, Lyndis, Ninian, and Nils were nowhere to be seen that evening when it's almost dinnertime. The boat arrived back on Lycian shores. Everyone set up their camps and thanked Captain Fargus for his help. Serra insisted that she cooked dinner that night. Everyone were too happy to care who cooked dinner, as they accept the challenge. Serra smiled broadly and head off in the kitchen by herself. Rebecca asked if she needed help but Serra said "no" happily.

Serra was cooking when Priscilla came in. Her bow, apparently, was not there and this brought at least some relief to Serra. Serra eyed as Priscilla came in and gets some water for herself. "Hello Serra." She greeted.

"Hey." Serra greeted in return in an unfriendly voice.

"There are a lot of people eating today. We agreed that everyone eat on the same table today for celebration of our victory. I can help you take the food out." Priscilla offered. Serra looked at Priscilla suspiciously, but found no sign of dishonesty.

"Priscilla, after I cook finish, you can take the dishes out yourself if you want to do it so much." Serra said as she continued cooking. Priscilla was about to walk out when Wil ran in.

"Message from Lady Ada! Battle! Serra and Priscilla, you two can stay here! There are other people that will battle." Wil gave the message quickly as he speed off to find other people to send the message to. Serra continued cooking as Priscilla walked outside.

Lord Eliwood knew about the battle and came out to help Lyndis and Hector. Ninian came out as well and wanted to help too. She demonstrated her dancing skills as Lady Ada nodded in agreement. This is not a long battle as Ada only picked out 9 people. They are Eliwood, Hector, Ninian, Raven, Matthew, Rebecca, Fiora, Florina, and Erk. Priscilla stood near the tent and look out at the battlefield. Apparently everyone else is to protect the villages and Merlinus. An orchestra appeared out of nowhere and started playing some music. The villagers were enjoying this from their windows.

Canas ran out of his place and towards the orchestra. "Who the heck are you guys??? This place is dangerous, leave now!" Canas barked at them. The orchestra ignored Canas and continued playing their battle song for the battle going on in the villages.

Canas was running out of patience as he grabbed one of the violins and stopped the orchestra for a second. "Hey! I was beginning to enjoy that!!!" Canas can hear Matthew shouted from a distance as he started to roll his eyes. "You guys shouldn't be here. Leave or die!" The orchestra looked miserably at Canas until the conductor walked over to Canas.

"Excuse me, Canas. But we are ordered by your wife to assist you with wonderful music. Look what we have here…" The conductor showed Canas his pages of music that included titles such as "Together We Ride Along" and "Healing". They looked prepare to play any type of song for any situation such as "Together We Ride Along" when new people arrived on their team and "Healing" when Serra or Priscilla heals someone on the team. Canas was impressed as well as surprised his wife arranged all this by herself.

"Let the orchestra play, Canas! That was good!" commanded Lady Ada from afar as Canas returned the violin to its owner. Canas returned to his post all red. Now, there were an orchestra running around with them and playing whenever they could. But fortunately the enemies don't care what music is around them as long as they can fight.

* * *

In the middle of the fight, Raven was looking around for Rebecca for she was nowhere to be seen. She was commanded to go on the ballista to shoot her arrows at the enemies to give a little surprise. Raven saw the ballista, but did not see Rebecca at all. Raven wondered where she could have gone through in the middle of a battle. Raven found himself jump in fright as he heard her shriek from the opposite direction. Raven can feel the coldness in his heart, hoping that she'll be all right. The shriek was from far away, really far away but Raven ran as if there wasn't anything in the world stopping him from rescuing her.

* * *

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmyyyyyy ggggggoooooooshhhh!!!!" Rebecca shrieked that can be heard for miles. Rebecca ran over to a man in a thick red cloak who barely came out of one of the villages. Rebecca started shaking his hand like crazy. "I am your biggest fan! You inspire me to cook! I just love your cooking!" The man was a bit confused at first but now caught on.

"Really? What's your name, milady?" He asked as Rebecca started jumping up and down and grabbed one of her cookbooks from her bag and handed to him. "Can you write an autograph for Rebecca?" The man started to write in her cookbook as Rebecca beamed at him. She was just so happy to see the world famous cook in the middle of this village. This must be a dream come true!

After signing the autograph, the cook left with haste. Rebecca waved good-bye in which he did not return back. Rebecca found herself hugging her cookbook tight until a familiar voice broke her senses. "Rebecca…there you are." The voice in which she will always remember. The only difference was it sounded a bit harsh and tired. Rebecca turned around, face to face with the red-haired mercenary. He did look pleased.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Rebecca asked in a worried voice as Raven just walked off and lean on the wall of one of the houses nearby. His face was hidden from view by his arm. He was in the posture now, not saying a single thing. Rebecca then remembered that they were in a battle, and Raven must have been worried for her. His gaze was not to her anymore but to the floor. Rebecca felt awful, awful about everything that just happened. Rebecca put her comfort hand on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, Raven. I couldn't calm myself in the presence of such a famous cook." Rebecca explained her case further, knowing that she cannot get away from this one. She had made Raven angry and now, he won't even face her. Rebecca was about to walk away, disappointed, when she heard something she never heard before in her life.

Raven was laughing. Raven was actually laughing! Rebecca knew that she must have lost her mind or something for Raven never laughed. Rebecca stared at him, confused. He must have lost it, he must have been too tired or the music is making him crazy. Rebecca cannot accept the truth.

"Raven, are you ok?" Rebecca asked, trying not to sound too harsh on him or upset him any further. If you can call this upsetting him… This was just too strange to believe.

Raven finally regain his usual posture and tried to look at her sternly without breaking into laughs. "Rebecca…you shrieked because of that?" Rebecca looked down at her cookbook in her arms. Rebecca turned red.

"Not just any cookbook! This is the one with the signature of…" Raven put his hand up to silence her as he started laughing softly again. Raven stood up firmly as the two started walking together back into battle.

"Let me get this straight. I ran halfway across the battle field, beating every single enemies on the way, trying hard to restrain myself from killing the orchestra, and sweating like crazy to find out you're safe and not even a scratch on you. And you're even in a happy mood and find the greatest cook in the world and received an autograph as well?" Raven said as Rebecca tried to look innocent.

"You're not mad, are you?" Rebecca asked, trying not to make the conversation go in the wrong direction. Raven shook his head and laughed again. Rebecca cannot believe how gentle Raven can be. She never heard him laugh once before and now he can't stop laughing.

"Well, I should be. But it's just so funny!" Raven replied as Rebecca caught sight of Fiora killing the boss, Oleg. Rebecca knew it was time to head back for camp as she pulled the laughing Raven with her. Raven was in a good mood and this is all Rebecca can ask for.

* * *

After the battle, the nine were exhausted as they sat down to rest before dinner. Fiora had received an Elysian Whip from an old man in one of the villages and is now playing with it. She persisted that Florina use it, but Florina wanted her sister to use it. So at the end, Florina is going to use it. The new orchestra was introduced around to the members. Thank goodness they all brought their own tents or else, no one will have enough space to share tents with them. Rebecca was talking to Lady Ada about her little get-a-way and apologizing for it. Marcus came back with a message from Eliwood's mother, and someone else as well. This is the conversation:

Eliwood : Ah!! 

Marcus : Is... Is that you, Isadora?! 

Orchestra starts playing "Together We Ride Along" 

Isadora : I've finally found you. I'm glad you're well... 

Eliwood : Isadora, what are you doing here? Don't tell me 

something's happened to Mother... 

Isadora : No, Lady Eleanora is well. Do not worry. When word of Lord Elbert's death reached her yesterday... She said not a word... She merely gave her full attention to the messenger.

Eliwood : ...Mother. 

Isadora : Then, she issued me orders without hesitation. She commanded I deliver this sword to Lord Eliwood and remain at his side. 

Eliwood : But... the castle defenses will be shorthanded. 

Isadora : Lord Eliwood... please... Understand your mother's feelings. Lord Elbert is not coming home. All your mother can do now is pray for your continued safety. "Obey your father's dying wish." That is her message to you, and I have delivered it. 

Marcus: Why not petition Ostia for reinforcements to help ward Castle Pherae? 

Eliwood : ...Good idea. I guess it would ease my mother's fears and bow to her wishes. 

Isadora : It's that thinking that makes you Lord Eliwood. 

Eliwood : Our battles are like nothing you've ever prepared for. ...Are you ready to face them, Isadora? 

Isadora : Yes. I will serve with my very life. 

Orchestra stops playing and ran off to pack up. 

* * *

Serra was cooking the whole time as she finally added the finishing touches. Serra smelled the food and smiled. She had done a great job in cooking all these dishes for everyone. Serra was thankful she made extras for the orchestra as well. Priscilla walked in and was dressed quite nicely, Serra admitted. Her new Valkyrie outfit really suits her. Serra looked at her new outfit as well and smiled how her Bishop clothing suits her as well. Priscilla had shown no sign of interest in Erk for so long, Serra doesn't hate her anymore. But that doesn't mean they're friends either. 

"Ready, Serra? Everyone had already seated themselves around this really long table and everyone is hungry." Priscilla mentioned as she leaned against one of the stoves in a bored way. Serra gave a quick glance to Priscilla and put the dishes down on these trays marked with everyone's names. 

"Priscilla, I'll go out and start unpacking my stuff. You can take the trays to everyone for me. Thanks!" Serra said quickly as she left the tent. Priscilla stared at the trays for a second and started taking a couple of trays and lifted them above her head. Priscilla couldn't help but smile. 

Serra was unpacking her stuff into her tent when she noticed something was missing from her stuff. Serra looked at her clothes, and then jewelries. They were still there, all of them. Serra thought hard. What is missing? She has this awful feeling that something was definitely missing from her room. At the end, she gave up and left the room without unpacking her stuff. She didn't feel like unpacking anymore. 

When Serra went outside to be seated with everyone else, everyone was already there. Everyone from the lords and ladies to the orchestra players. The first thing that Serra thought when she saw everyone there before her was how in the world did everyone came to the table so fast and how did Priscilla passed out the food so fast? Serra gently smiled at everyone, feeling her cheeks turning red, when Erk finally got up and pulled out a chair next to him. This was the cue that Serra was to be seated there. Lord Hector stood up for a toast. 

" I like to thank everyone for fighting hard and staying with us through rainy days and sunny days. I don't know if there is ever anything we can do to repay you guys but endless thank you. Everyone knows that Lord Elbert, Eliwood's father had barely past away and we must thank him all, up there, for providing all of us a better future. Eliwood, any comments?" Hector sat back down as Eliwood nodded and stood up in his place. His face was a bit pale. 

"I would like everyone to enjoy this feast. This enormous feast was cooked by Lady Serra herself and everyone should applaud her for that." Lord Eliwood announced as everyone clap for Serra. Serra flushed a bit. 

Hector had a big smirk on his face as he retarded, "Ya, what happen to that annoying cleric that talks all the time and only care for herself?" A couple of people joined him and chuckle. One person was Matthew, who knew Serra for some time. 

Serra gave Hector a dirty look and said, "Who said I'm a cleric? I happen to be a bishop now! And who said that I care for other people? I still care for myself thank you!" Everyone joined in and laughed happily. Everyone was in good spirits. Ada interrupted the laugh by standing up while Eliwood sat back down. 

"I would also like to thank the orchestra who will be joining us on this journey." Ada announced as everyone clapped for the orchestra. The group smiled cheerfully. Ada quieted the group down as she finished up the toast. "May Saint Elimine blessed us all with good health. We can all enjoy the classy feast even though it is nearly 11 o'clock!" Everyone started digging through his or her feast. 

Lord Hector, Lady Ada, Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood, Ninian, and Nils (Ninian's brother who joined them recently) were sitting in the front. Eliwood was talking to Ninian, who looked pretty nervous around the modest lord. Hector kept on putting food in Ada's plate and Ada kept on shaking her head not wanting too much meat. Nils and Lady Lyndis were talking happily together while Florina listened. Lyndis even gave Nils a big hug. Bartre and Dorcus didn't touch their food yet and headed out the tent immediately. Ada asked while Bartre replied, "I think we ate too much on Fargus's ship. We lost our appetite and needed to be dismissed. Sorry!" Ada nodded as the two took their leave. Guy didn't want to eat either and left the tent as well. Marcus was talking to Isadora, while Kent and Fiora listened quietly. Wil, Rebecca, and Lowen were deep in conversation. Matthew was talking to Legault about things he didn't understand. Merlinus and Hannah were talking quietly. Hannah said a few times about leaving soon. Canas and Lucius were talking about their goals and stuff like that. Raven and Priscilla were talking nicely, trying to make up for whatever had happened. The orchestra was talking among themselves while Sain tried to talk to some of them. 

Meanwhile, Erk took this opportunity to finally give Serra what she wanted. Erk pulled out the book Lucius let him borrowed a few days ago. Serra gasped and took the book into her hands. It read "The World Book of Advance Magic". It was sort of like a book mixed of a tome in it. Serra looked through the pages happily. Serra gave Erk a big hug. "Erky, you know you don't have to do all that for me!" 

Erk looked at her dreamily. "It was nothing." Serra was so happy. She never wanted the book itself to read or anything, but she just wanted to test Erk if he would actually get it for her. Now she knew that she was lucky to have him. Oswin gave her a disapproving look. Serra knew that look. That means that her table manners were terrible. Serra didn't want to take that look from Oswin as she walked outside the tent with permission from Lady Ada and read the book curiously. She decided to eat a bit later. 

Serra sat outside the tent with the book in her hands when someone knocked her out unconscious. This was the first step. 

"Hector…about this morning…I…" Lady Ada fell sleepily onto Hector's shoulder before finishing her sentence. Hector looked Ada through with a concern look on his face and before he knew it, he fell down asleep by her side. The ladies were the first to fall down, one by one. Eliwood tried to catch Ninian and Lyndis before he too, fell asleep on the floor. Erk looked up from his food. He ate his dinner a little late as he saw Priscilla descending. 

"Priscilla!" Erk cried as he saw her falling carelessly off her chair. He ran over as quickly as he can and held her in his arms before he, too, feel drowsy and fell asleep. The entire group was asleep including the orchestra. The hours passed quickly through the night. The first spark of sunshine shone roughly through the tent's flaps. 

* * *

As if it was destiny, Erk was the first to open his eyes. The sunlight weight heavily on his weary body since he was asleep on the floor all night. Erk wiped his eyes and then got up. His body was completely numb with no strength at all. Erk can still smell the fresh scent of food and ladies' perfume. The worst thing was he could not remember the events that occur last night. He rubbed his sore neck and started staring around. Everyone was still asleep. Erk thought hard. He could remember giving Serra the book and then, she ran out to read it and then he saw Priscilla fainting as he came to her rescue. Erk looked down at his lap to see Priscilla slowly recovering her conscious as well. 

"Erk, my head…" Priscilla whined as she started rubbing her neck as well. Erk stand up and pulled her up to her feet. Priscilla was a bit weary on her feet as she fell in Erk's arm. Priscilla quickly apologized as she pulled away quickly right before Raven got up as well. 

Everyone else seemed to regain conscious gradually as they all stood up. Lord Hector pulled Lady Ada up while Lord Eliwood pulled Ninian and Lyndis up. Every guy next to another lady pulled them up eventually. The ladies started pulling out their brushes from their pockets and brushing their hair quickly until one of them shrieked, "My gold is gone!!! My gold is gone!!!" It was a violinist from the orchestra as she checked her purse. Everyone started checking his or her pouches, wallets, and purses. 

One by one, everyone started shouting or shrieking: "My money! My money!" or "Oh my gosh!!! I've been robbed!!!" or even "My GOLD is actually gone!!! All of it!!! Whoever did this will pay!!!" Some people even looked at Legault and Matthew, who emptied their pockets to show their innocence. Lady Ada curiously checked everyone in her group. "Four people are missing…" Now, everyone looked around, turning his or her full attention to the missing people instead. 

Erk's face turned horribly pale. "Serra! SERRA!!!" Erk ran outside the tent immediately, wishing with all his heart that she is fully safe. Raven noticed someone else missing, "Lucius…" Raven and Canas started running out the door as well. Lyndis noticed the other two people missing. "Dorcus, and his friend Bartre are missing as well." Everyone started rushing out except for Lady Ada and Lord Hector. 

"Hector, I noticed something about the food…" Ada started to explain. 

* * *

Raven and Canas stopped in their tracks to see Erk kneeling on the ground, next to something. Raven can feel his heart beating loudly as he stepped closer towards Erk and the body next to him. Raven can feel everything flowing away from him slowly away. Luckily, his lungs reminded him to breath again. Raven stiffly held his arms across his chest and looked with teary eyes. Raven choked his tears back as he said with a miserable voice. "Lucius…he's dead, isn't he?" Erk didn't answer. Raven can feel a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rebecca was by his side. Their hands linked together instantly. Canas walked away, he had to get away from this awful sight. 

"No!!! Dorcus!!!" Erk, Raven, and Rebecca can hear Lyndis shrieked from the other side of the tent. Rebecca let go of Raven's hand gently and ran over toward Lyndis. Raven looked down at the dirt. He hated everything. He hated life itself. All he wanted was his companion back…so many people have died in his life…he can't take it anymore. He would have gone crazy by now, but he didn't. Raven knew he must not go crazy and not commit suicide to go with his friend. He had two people who needed him to live. It was his sister, and Rebecca. 

Erk can't feel anything at all, but stay by his buddy's side. What do you have to say to a person who is dead? The words can't come out, no words right enough can be said. Erk can feel someone by his side, but did not look to see whom it is. Priscilla sat next to Erk quietly, eyes fixed on Lucius. Lucius's hair was cut shorter, and his face was very pale. Each second that past seemed like an era. Eventually, Priscilla can hear Erk breathing more calmly. Priscilla wrapped her fingers around his. His fingers were numb and cold, but the warmth was still there. Erk can't help himself but blubber. Through his endless tears, Erk managed to choke a few words. "We must give Lucius a proper burial." Priscilla nodded as the two got up. Erk didn't let go of her fingers yet, Priscilla noticed. 

Erk finally got out of his state of depression as he remembered the next person that entered his mind. Serra… there was no sign of her whatsoever. Erk let go of Priscilla's hand and ran off. Erk closed his eyes and prayed silently. _Serra, please be safe. If you're dead too, I will never forgive myself. Please…Saint Elimine let her be safe…_

After much search, Erk had failed miserably. There was no sign of Serra at all. He cannot believe what is happening. Erk headed back to the tents of their camp as he saw the entire group gathered around two small gravestones emerging from the ground. Erk walked over and kneeled solemnly to the ground in front of Lucius's gravestone. Erk did not know what to think anymore. He can feel salty tears forming in his eyes. The wind blew gently through the silent group of people. Nobody talked at all. Priscilla held onto Erk's hand again and again, he accepted it. Time was passing too fast, Erk knew that they were fighting in battles and eventually, some of them will die. But he would never imagine them dead here instead of the battlefield. He tried his hardest to remind himself there was always tomorrow. Finally, Lady Ada got up and brushed the grass off her skirt. 

"Everyone, let's move! We're heading to Ostia!" Lady Ada announced through her sore voice. She headed to pack up her tent while more and more people got up and packing their stuff as well. Priscilla stayed by Erk's side though. 

"Erk, are you all right?" Priscilla asked in a concern voice. 

Erk shook his head and replied. "I'm sorry, Priscilla. I just don't know what to do. Lucius is dead as well as Dorcus and Serra is missing. I just don't know what to do, Priscilla." Priscilla tightened her grip on Erk. 

"Erk, you still want to find her?" Priscilla asked in a misbelieve voice. Erk looked deep into Priscilla's eyes. "Priscilla?" 

"Erk, I don't know if you don't see it or you're just trying not to see the truth." Priscilla responded. Erk got up and brushed the grass. Priscilla got up with him. 

"Priscilla, what are you saying?" Erk asked, trying hard to avoid the hint Priscilla was giving him. Priscilla let go of Erk's hand and looked away. 

"Isn't it kind of weird that Serra, besides Bartre, is missing?" Erk pretended not to hear that as Priscilla continued. "First of all, her belongings are gone. Second of all, the marks caused towards Canas and Dorcus were by magic, not by swords or lances. Third of all, Serra always had this liking for gold and jewelry and it happened that everyone's gold is missing. My jewels are missing as well. Another fact to add to that was she never get along with Lucius anyway except for one thing, the book." Priscilla was now facing Erk again. 

"But why would she kill Dorcus? He never did anything to her!" Erk cannot believe the words out of his mouth. He was actually defending Serra. 

"According to Lady Ada, the food have been mixed with sleeping powder." Erk suddenly remember the containers Serra showed him the other night. They were sleeping power. 

"But remember one thing, Dorcus and Bartre never taste the food. I have reasons to believe that when Serra killed Lucius, the two came in and saw the whole thing. So she killed them too." 

"Then where is Bartre's body?" Erk asked, still not believing any of this. He was still defending her. 

"That's the thing I don't get. He must have ran off or something." Erk took in all of the information now. How could he have been so stupid? Serra never really loved him. She used him to get that book, the gold, the jewel, and to kill his dearest friend in which she was jealous about. Since Dorcus and Bartre saw what she did, she killed Dorcus and Bartre is probably injured somewhere. The sleeping powder, the cooking, the change of personality, and even his trust were all part of her plan. Did she want power so much as to do all this? 

"Serra…How could you!" Erk exclaimed as Priscilla calm him down. Erk didn't know what got over him as he found himself hugging Priscilla gently. Tears formed in his eyes again. 

"Erk, if you know she did all this, you must get revenge for your best friend." Priscilla persuaded as Erk nodded. They pulled away from each other. 

"Yes." 

"Swear in front of his grave." 

Erk looked back at Lucius's grave. He cannot let her get away with this. He just cannot let her get away with this. Erk looked back at Priscilla. "I swear, in my honor to Saint Elimine, that I will kill Serra to avenge Lucius." Priscilla nodded as they hugged once again. Guy was watching the two from a tree nearby. Guy looked at his killing edge miserably. 

* * *

In the meantime, Serra barely woken up from her slumber. Her head was hurting badly. Her whole body was sore. She looked around. Where is she? She is riding in a caravan with a driver and a girl her age by her side. The girl smiled at her. Serra can't comprehend this. What was she doing on this caravan? 

"Hey there, you're awake. The name is Kimberly. What's yours?" The girl name Kimberly asked Serra. Serra pulled herself up and faced this bright girl. 

"My name is Serra, bishop of Ostia! Where is this caravan heading?" Serra asked, watching the road slowly moving away from her from the back. 

"What a coincidence! We're heading towards Ostia right now! Someone dropped you off at this caravan and paid us a handsome amount to take you away to Ostia." Kimberly explained as she started eating a cookie. Serra grabbed a cookie from the basket nearby and started munching on it. She must have missed the feast yesterday because she is terribly hungry. 

"Really? Were there anyone like a purple-hair mage, for instance, with us?" Serra asked. This was so awkward. Why would anyone send her away? She didn't do anything bad yet. 

"No, just me and you and the driver. All I know is that we're heading there by ourselves. We should arrive in Ostia by this lunch. You sure carry a lot of luggage." Kimberly commented on Serra's bag next to her. Serra noticed that her bag was awfully big but didn't bother to check. Maybe Lord Hector or Lady Ada thought she needed a break, and send her ahead to Ostia. Serra closed her eyes. Maybe she should just enjoy her time of freedom she has been given. Little did she know, it was quite the opposite. 

* * *

Chapter 15 finished! A sad chapter indeed. I thought I add an orchestra to explain the music. I know it's very stupid, but I am willingly to try something new. I can't believe Serra and what she'd done! What could she been thinking??? Or is it? Questions: What happen to Bartre? Will Erk actually kill Serra? Will Erk fall in love with Priscilla? Who will Serra meet in Ostia? Answers in future chapters. Next chapter, Serra found life in Ostia a living hell. Priscilla and Erk are in a closer relationship since Serra was out of the way. Erk had sworn to kill Serra as well. Raven, Sain, and Rebecca's relationship have little problems again. Just adding a little twist to the story if you guys don't mind. This is how every relationship is so far:

Lord Hector likes Lady Ada, who hasn't said anything in the matter.

Lord Eliwood develops feelings for Lyndis, who has the same feelings as well. But Ninian also has the same feelings for Lord Eliwood.

Erk hates Serra, who had no idea he hates her. Erk might still love her, who knows? But Priscilla still loves Erk, whose relationship is going in the right direction.

Raven and Rebecca are now in love, while Sain still have plans. Raven also hated Serra as well.

Fiora and Kent are getting along beautifully, but are they in love yet? And would someone join this love triangle? 


	16. Time to Get Away

* * *

Review Last Chapter: The group finally arrived to shore after what happened on the Dread Isle. Serra insisted that she cooks and Priscilla help her out with the passing out. During the battle, an orchestra came out of nowhere and played for the group. Raven had a laugh out of a misunderstanding with Rebecca. During the feast, Erk gave Serra the book he promised and she left to read it. Afterwards, everyone became drowsy and fell asleep. In the morning, Lucius and Dorcus were the two to die and Serra and Bartre gone missing. Erk vowed to kill Serra thanks to Priscilla.

Wow, finally I got some flames. It took people awhile to notice my errors. Let's see, 15 chapters right? That's pretty good. I would highly appreciated on criticizing on facts not opinions, please. Let's see, another OC character to make the story more interesting. I know people don't like OC characters much but it adds more to the story, so deal with it.

I will try to make Priscilla into character when she's not all jealous and all that. I hope this will make up for my mistakes.

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. My tactician name is Ada. Affinity- Fire.

* * *

Chapter XVI: Time to Get Away

Kimberly and Serra spend all morning eating breakfast that Kimberly packed up. Serra can't help but relax and look out the caravan for a marvelous view. The road was empty and the grass was moving with the wind that morning. Serra loved the view and the time she had for herself. Kimberly was such a sweet girl, with shiny thick black hair and an outfit similar to Priscilla's. Kimberly was the same age as Serra but a lot smaller in size and slimmer as well.

"So Serra, tell me a bit about yourself. I told you that I am a daughter of a poor merchant and needed to be send to Ostia for training in my work of blacksmith. How about you?" Kimberly asked. Serra thought for a second. She never expected to go back to Ostia so soon and she did not want to go back to the Head Bishop in that chapel. But she did want that raise from Lord Uther though. There was much more sunshine entering the caravan that minute.

"Well, I am cleric… or bishop now. I was with this group to Dread Isle when we barely returned, I found myself in this caravan heading to Ostia. I, myself, grew up in Ostia and worked with many other clerics and monks such as myself to honor Saint Elimine." Serra started to explain while Kimberly listened thoughtfully.

"I never fully understand being a cleric or a monk, what's the difference between them and ordinary people like us? I can't grasp that." Kimberly asked out loud her thoughts. This is one trait Serra liked about Kimberly. She is so straightforward and honest with her thoughts.

"Well for one thing, clerics can't eat meat. It is forbidden. We honor Saint Elimine." Serra paused for a moment looking awfully worried. "We are not allowed to love the opposite sex either." Kimberly stared at Serra's pale face.

"Serra, you're in love with someone. It's ok, Saint Elimine will understand." Kimberly said in a gentle voice, her hand gripped tightly on Serra's shoulder. Serra loosened up a bit and looked at Kimberly with a sorry face.

"Maybe, I can at last be free from the ways of praying for Saint Elimine. It's not like I don't want to pursue my goals with Saint Elimine or anything, but I must have broken a hundred rules by now and I could always worship Saint Elimine in my own way." Serra said thoughtfully. Kimberly nodded as the caravan came to a complete stop. Kimberly grabbed her bags as well as Serra. Serra's bag was so heavy as the driver helped her carry it.

"What do you have in there? A ton of jewelry or something?" The driver exclaimed, fairly annoyed as the two girls got off the caravan. The driver, now disgusted, rode the caravan away. Serra looked around her. Ostia. It was as big and as bright as she remembered. Serra can't help but shriek with joy. "Ostia!!! I'm finally back home!!!" Serra was now jumping up and down while Kimberly, nervously chuckle at her friend's amusement.

The two walked together through Ostia's luxurious buildings. Kimberly's face was filled with excitement at this big city. Ostia wasn't Lycia's largest city for nothing. The two girls were so amused by the buildings around them that they didn't noticed they bump into another girl. Serra can't help but stare at the girl they bumped into. She had the same color hair as Erk and Lady Ada, except longer than Erk's and shorter than Lady Ada's. Somehow she looked really familiar.

"I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry and didn't see you guys! I am so sorry!!!" The girl shrieked in apology as she left immediately. Serra thought the girl was a bit strange but a lot like she. Finally, the two arrived at a Blacksmith's shop. Kimberly turned over to Serra and smiled softly. "This is the place. I hope to see you again, Serra! And good luck with your man!" Kimberly went inside as Serra waved good-bye.

Serra walked and walked. She didn't know if she should go see Lord Uther or not. She wanted that raise but something inside told her that it was not such a good idea. For one thing, the Head Bishop might make her stay there and not let her go find Erk. Besides, if the Head Bishop knew about her and Erk, she is doom. So Serra made up her mind and head for the vendor instead. The vendor was filled with people looking at the tomes and stuff. Serra sweated a bit to spot a fellow cleric she known before. Serra tried her best to not get near that cleric.

Then, Serra jumped. Someone tapped her on the shoulder softly. _Please don't let it be that cleric, please Saint Elimine, don't let it be that cleric… _Serra turned around to face someone much more worst than the cleric. It was him again. Jack is the last person Serra wanted to see right now.

"Humble Sister Serra, nice to meet you again." Jack praised as Serra nervously shot glances at the cleric who is now examining light tomes on the other side of the shop. Jack noticed this and pulled Serra out of the shop. "What's the matter, Sister Serra? Too shocked to speak?" Serra gave Jack a nasty look as the two started walking off together.

"I am NOT too shock to speak! And stop calling me Sister Serra!!! You know how much people call me that!" Serra shrieked as Jack smiled even broader. Serra knew Jack a while ago when she knew Matthew too. Jack, she admitted, was really handsome with his cerulean hair like Hector's and his flashing smile. Jack also came from a wealthy family. His dad came from Bern, and sent him over here to open the biggest jewelry shop ever. His dad also owns most of the weapon shops as well. Jack was good-looking, wealthy, and had lots of education. Any girl would fall for him like crazy, but not Serra. Serra actually found him annoying as living hell.

Jack put his arm over Serra's as she quickly nudged them off. "Serra, then, what brings you back here to Ostia? I thought you were with Matthew and Knight Oswin when you left, where are they now?" Jake asked freely, ignoring Serra's irritated face.

"Jack, quit following me! I am telling you now, I will never marry you!!!" Serra shouted as she walked faster. Jack walked faster as well.

"Serra, you haven't changed a bit, still as loud and bold as you are. That's why I like you. No other women in comparison." Jack sweet-talks Serra. Serra stopped in her tracks and turned to face Jack. She cannot tell if Jack is acting more annoying than the time she spend with Sain a year ago. Serra looked at Jack dangerously, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jack!!! Quit following me!!! One thing, I'm a bishop now and cannot think of love and you know that as well as I do!!! You can get any women you want, so quit bugging me!!!" Some men gave weird glances at the two while some girls giggled nearby. Girls can't stand at the presence of Jack.

"I know that, Serra. But you always said that you want to quit being a cleric or bishop or whatever. Still interested in marrying me?" Serra's eyes started twitching. He was not taking in whatever flames she is throwing at him and this made her angry. Serra stomped her feet and walk away from him and entered a building.

Jack walked in by her side. "Welcome to my shop, Serra. May I take your order?" Jack asked sarcastically as Serra sat down and sighed. Of all the buildings in Ostia, why did she enter this one??? Both her luck and temper are short today.

"Jack! You want the truth? I already like someone, and he's much more better than you! Actually ten times better than you! So quit bugging me!" Serra stubbornly crossed her arm over her chest and looked at her feet while Jack sat down next to her. Serra admitted something else, even with a quick tongue like her; she cannot match Jack's replies and calmness.

"So Serra admits that she broken one of Saint Elimine's law. Now she is officially allowed to marry. That excuse won't work with Lord Uther this time. Oh, I see. You love this guy, eh? What a nice guy he is leaving you alone all by yourself in Ostia with no aid whatsoever." That last sentence hit Serra like a hard brick. Jack had a good point. Why isn't he with her? And what happen to everyone else??? They should be here right now. Serra tried hard to remember last night. She remembered someone hitting her hard on the head and then nothing else after that.

"Speechless, eh? From that look on your face, you know I'm right. The perfect time for our wedding, huh? I'm going to ask permission from Lord Uther right away." Jack got up and talked to some of his underlings. One nodded and headed out the door while the other two stood guarding Serra, who was in no mood whatsoever to say anything. Jack walked out the door. Serra cannot say anything at all; she just sat there speechless.

Serra, in this mood, can still remember the first day she met Jack. It was a long time ago when she was send with some other clerics to buy weapons for the knights of Ostia. Serra can picture that day vividly in her mind. It was so clear to her. It was a sunny morning when she was walking with the other clerics.

(Flashback) "Where are you going, Sister Serra?" asked one of Serra's fellow clerics as Serra started walking away from the group.

"Don't worry, Sister Denise, I am just going to seek some information! I'll be right back before you know it!" Serra shrieked as she ran off in the opposite direction. It was a lie. She wasn't going to seek any information but headed for the large jewelry shop opening that day. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell lies but one wouldn't hurt her way to get closer to Saint Elimine.

Serra entered the store as she found a bunch of other females examining the jewelry before her. Serra knew she must hurry or else, all the good jewels will be sold to some lucky girl. Serra pulled out her pouch. She was such in a hurry that she forgot her gold. Serra cannot believe her luck. The grand opening was the day all jewelries were 50% off! Serra just sat down miserably.

A guy her age, with nice azure hair walked over by her side. He had been eyeing her since she went inside his store. "Are you ok, milady? The jewelry not of your taste?" The male asked curiously as Serra looked up.

"No, I love your jewelry! It's just I forgot my gold!" Serra exclaimed as she looked down at her fingers miserably. The Head Bishop would never give her another chance to explore the city again. This was one of those rare occasion of being free and buy whatever she wanted.

The male sat next to her and smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry. Here I'll give you this nice ruby pendent in exchange for your name." Serra looked at the ruby pendent as her eyes started shining.

"I'm Sister Serra, but everyone just calls me Serra! Can I have the ruby pendent now???" Serra asked anxiously as the guy gave her the ruby pendent. "Yours?"

"Jack, I happen to be the owner of this store. To be honest, I am really attracted to you." Jack said suddenly as Serra got up. Her cheeks were red a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm a cleric and cannot except that concept you give me! Thanks for the ruby pendent but I must be leaving now!" Serra stuffed the jewelry in her pouch and got up and leave immediately. Jack just smiled at this.

Serra never expected to see him again until one day while she caught sight of him in Lord Uther's courtroom. Serra tried to slip by unnoticed when Lord Uther called her over. "Yes, Lord Uther?" Serra asked innocently, looking away from Jack.

"Ah, Serra. Jack, this is Serra. Serra, this is Jack." Lord Uther introduced the two as Serra nervously nodded at Jack, who was smirking back at her. "Jack, like I was saying, we are honor to have your help in Ostia. Serra is a cleric, and she is by far the loudest of all we have. We have many clerics and monks in the chapel nearby here. Thanks to these clerics and monks and bishops, we have tranquility here at Ostia. Thank you Saint Elimine as well." Serra tried to walk away as Lord Uther called her back.

"Why are you so timid today, Serra? Not as loud as usual I see. Do you know Lord Jack?" Lord Uther asked as Serra turned tensely to look at Jack.

"No, not really. But we met once before." Serra answered politely. Lord Uther laughed a bit at her timid side.

"Good, good! Since Jack told me that he wants to get to know you better. He agreed to give aid to Ostia if he can visit you every week or so. Serra, for a cleric, you are sure lucky!" Serra didn't want to see this guy ever, nevertheless every week. Serra felt sick to her stomach.

"But Lord Uther! Of all the people, you should know clerics cannot love the opposite sex!" Serra protested.

"Well, by that time, you should retire as a cleric." Lord Uther responded as he and Jack walked off together to discuss business leaving an angry Serra. Serra cannot believe Lord Uther took side with Jack, but she cannot do anything about it.

The day Oswin was preparing to leave Ostia, Serra begged Lord Uther to let her go with him. "Please Lord Uther, I really want to assist Oswin. You know as well as I do that I can't stand being stuck inside for long! If I don't go outside any time soon, I will explode by screaming all night!!" Lord Uther took that as a threat and let her go with Oswin. Serra wanted to get away from the imprisonment of the chapel and Jack at the same time.

(End Flashback)

Serra cannot believe it. She got into this mess. Jack is now going to ask marriage from Lord Uther and if he agreed to Jack, she is doom. Everything in the world wasn't important to her anymore, all she wanted now was to find Erk and tell him everything.

* * *

Everyone was in a mood of depression as they move silently through the road. A few now and then, they would hear Ninian crying bit by bit on Lord Eliwood's shoulder. Nils was also wailing with his sister as well. Lyndis seemed pretty fine even though the lord in which she loved is occupied by Ninian. Lady Ada knew at this pace, it will take another day to which Ostia. She sighed. Lady Ada tried to sneak out and get away but Lord Hector noticed immediately and followed her.

Lady Ada pulled out an iron sword she borrowed from Guy and was about to stab herself when Hector ran as fast as he could and stopped her in time. He pulled harshly the iron sword out of her hand and threw it to the ground. He can feel her fast pulse while holding her wrist. Lady Ada looked away, tears flowing from her eyes.

Lord Hector, silently walked over to Ada's other side and pulled her around to face him. Lady Ada's eyes were filled with the most sparkling tears he had ever seen in his life as he pulled her towards his comforting shoulder. Lady Ada closed her eyes, and her tears willingly flow down her cheek. Lady Ada slowly wrapped her arms around his thick armor. Lord Hector started brushing her purple hair in silence. The silence was broken when he heard Lady Ada saying something in her breath. "Hector…It's all my fault. It's really all my fault. I should have been more careful and more responsible and prevented these deaths. I am the tactician and the one responsible for everyone, I…I…"

Hector shushed Lady Ada as he said in a concern voice to help her, "It's not your fault. None of us knew any of this was going to happen. You always cared for everyone like family on the battlefield. That is enough on your hands. You shouldn't have to blame yourself for what happened outside the battlefield. If it's anyone to blame or guilty, it's Serra." Lady Ada wiped her tears and pulled away from Hector.

"Hector…you think Serra really did it?" Lady Ada asked curiously as Hector looked awfully mad as he nodded his head in reply.

"We should find her and then kill her to revenge for Lucius and Dorcus's death." Hector announced as the two started walking to catch up to the rest of the group.

Ada wrapped her arm around his arm as Hector loosened up and breath more normally now. "Hector, this is all too suspicious. We don't have enough evidence to say Serra did it."

"Ada, don't fool yourself. There is way too much evidence to prove Serra is guilty already. Now the thing needed is what to do with her when we find her?" Hector asked as Lady Ada looked helplessly at her hands.

"I say we should find her and ask some questions. No matter where she went, we will find her and take her with us." Lady Ada replied, as Hector's jaw dropped a bit in confusion.

"But Ada! We can't take her with us! She's a murderer for Saint Elimine's Sake!" Hector cried as Lady Ada ignored him.

"No matter what happen, she is still part of our group and she will stay with us. I feel much more safe with her around here so I can watch her than let her running around. And besides, she might had stolen Lucius's book and we needed it back for Lucius's sake." Lady Ada said as Hector became dangerously silent. He can never outsmarted Lady Ada, and that is why she is their tactician and not him.

"Ada, you outsmarted me again. Let's hurry and catch up with everyone before anyone realizes our absenses." Hector commented as Ada nodded.

Erk was walking with Priscilla. All day, he had been reading his books to keep his mind off the deaths of his best friend and Serra. He didn't know why, he keep on reminding himself that this was all a dream and Serra would never do such a thing even if she wanted something so badly. Serra cannot have done this, she just can't. But she really did do it, everything made sense. Priscilla can see the endless worries on Erk's face, and patting him softly on the back.

"Erk, your face is so pale. Are you all right? All morning, you only read and did not even look at your food. I am very concern about your health." Priscilla started saying as Erk looked up from the book he wasn't even concerntrating on. Priscilla was concerned about him. She was lovely and sweet. How could he not see this before?

"Lady Priscilla…"

"Erk, when did you start calling me Lady Priscilla again?" Priscilla demanded in a sweet-tone kind of way.

"I mean Priscilla, I am sorry if I upset you. I do not mean to do so." Erk started to explain his case when Priscilla waves her hand to silence him.

"Erk, I am to blame as well. I should have known that she put all that sleeping powder in the food." Priscilla blamed herself as Erk shook his head.

"Priscilla, you did nothing wrong. All I hope now is that I can make up to you for what I had done in the past. I am sorry to upset you and even more sorry that I did not see your emotions of love and gratitude towards me before. I should have seen the true face of Serra and shared my feelings with you more." Erk wanted to make up with Priscilla and started all over from the beginning. Priscilla smile widen more.

"Erk, I thank you for being my escort before and I wish there is a way we can communicate better so that you can see me the same way I see you." Priscilla said thoughtfully. Erk looked at her and nodded. She was like the opposite of Serra. Quiet, gentle, and kind-hearted.

"I would like that…I would like that a lot. To start over and be a better person for you, Priscilla." Erk said.

"I know you still love Serra, and I know it will take time. Take all the time you need." Priscilla said reassuringly.

"Priscilla, Serra is no longer in my heart." Erk announced as he grabbed a hold of Priscilla's hand. Erk knew that was only half true, she was still there even if it is just a little.

* * *

The end of chapter 16. Sorry if it took long, I am working with Michelle on a humor fic. If you love out of control humor, I suggest you check it out. Right now, some past experiences between Serra and Jack. Next chapter, of course, the wedding is all planned out and all they needed was the bait, the mage. Heath and Rath joining next chapter or the next next chapter, it depends on how everything goes. Sain and Rebecca, will this ever end??? Yes, you'll see. Rebecca loves Raven though. R & R. Well, toddles.


	17. The Wedding Rescue

Review Last Chapter: Serra and Kimberly arrived in Ostia. Serra met an old "friend" name Jack and he is setting up a wedding for the two. How will Serra get out of this one? Priscilla and Erk had a little talk in which Erk says he doesn't love Serra anymore.

Please accept my apologies for the late update since I am working on my other fanfics as well as this one and helping two fellow writers with theirs. If you like Nino or just want to read for the fun of it, check out my story "Nino's Life". If you guys think I'm running out of ideas, I will have to disappoint you all for this is going to be one LOOOONG fanfic.

R Amythest: Sorry about Lucius and all but I could only think so much of who should die that will devastate Erk. Leaving lots of evidence against Serra was meant to be.

Blade Lord Lyn: Good luck on your finals! I have finals as well!

Everyone else: Thanks for your reviews and support. I hope I can improve my grammar and such with you guys around! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter XVII: The Wedding Rescue

That evening, Rebecca ate fully well with Raven and was headed off to her tent without any worries. Not until she found Sain waiting in front of her tent. What does he want? Rebecca just walked up to the front of her tent, ignoring Sain and opened the flaps when Sain grabbed a hold of her shoulder. Rebecca turned around to face Sain to see what he has to say.

"Sain how's everything?" Rebecca asked casually since she hasn't seen him for a whole day already. She's wondering how he's doing and where he is staying now. Not like she want him back or anything, but they were almost friends a long time ago. He must be staying at Kent's tent or Priscilla's. Who knows?

"Not too well. I failed the test and I have nowhere to stay. Everyone kicked me out like you did. That's why I came back to ask if I can stay at your place until I buy another tent at Ostia or something." Sain answered trying to look innocent. Rebecca didn't buy it and she just shook her head.

"Sorry Sain, but I don't want to be tent partners with you any longer. I have no feelings for you whatsoever and wish for you to leave me be." Rebecca answered as she almost closed the flaps when Sain hold onto it to stop it from shutting. Rebecca crossed her arms and looked at Sain with angry eyes.

"Rebecca, please, I have no place to stay. At least let me sleep in front of your tent." Sain begged as Rebecca rolled her eyes. She removed his hand from her flaps as she went inside.

"Suit yourself. Not my problem." Rebecca said as she closed the flaps leaving Sain outside in the cold. Sain can't help but smile as he lay down on the ground. He had a plan up his sleeve and knowing Rebecca, it will work.

* * *

Priscilla and Erk were sitting in front of Erk's tent, gazing at the moonlight. Erk and Priscilla had found time to spend together since there was no fighting, at least not yet. Priscilla held tight to Erk's arm, loving the moment she can spend alone with him. Erk was not noticing Priscilla tight grip. The moon reminded him of her, the stars reminded him of her, and even the dark sky reminded him of her. He remembered her embraces, holding him tight. Priscilla wondered why the silence as she glanced up at Erk. His face was empty as if he was transferred to a different world.

"Erk?" Priscilla asked as Erk jumped a bit. Priscilla's face saddened. He was daydreaming of something or someone else besides her. Priscilla stood up in front of Erk and walked silently away without a word. Erk immediately shot up and grabbed her hand. Priscilla looked back at Erk with silent tears forming in her eyes.

"Priscilla, I really do understand your feelings toward me and don't want to lose it and regretted later on." Erk said in a serious voice as Priscilla jumped into his arms and hold him tight. Anything was worth this, anything. Erk and Priscilla walked back to her tent as he gave her a silent goodnight and walked back to his tent.

On his way there, Raven found him and held him tight on the collar like the first day they meet at Canas's tent. Raven looked furiously at Erk as Erk tried to get away from his strong grip. "Lord Raven, what did I do?" Erk asked in disbelief.

Raven dropped Erk on the floor and looked at him with pitied eyes. Raven grunted and said. "If you are going to be with my sister, treat her right." Raven said harshly as he walked off to his tent. Erk rubbed his painful back. He didn't blame Raven for being so mad. He had lost his best friend and Priscilla is his only family left. He didn't want her to be mistreated. Erk sighed and walked back to his tent. This is not going to be easy.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Rebecca suddenly woke up from her happy slumber. Someone was knocking. Rebecca rubbed her sore neck and then got up and walked over by the entrance. She opened the flaps to reveal Sain standing there. Sain looked up at her and noticed how sleepy she is and how anxiously she wanted to go back to bed. "Rebecca, I'm cold out here. Can I have a blanket?" Sain asked innocently as Rebecca ran inside and threw out an extra blanket.

"GOODNIGHT!" Rebecca almost shouted as she slammed the flaps to go back to bed. Rebecca went back to her bed and wished her dreams will take her away from this headache when another knock on her entrance.

Rebecca rubbed her eyes and walked sleepily out of her bed and towards the flaps again. "NOW WHAT?" Rebecca asked in an annoyed voice. It was late at night and Sain wouldn't let her sleep.

"May I have a pillow as well?" Sain asked again as Rebecca, again, went inside and threw him a pillow. She slammed the flaps again and closed her eyes to sleep. Rebecca was beginning to doze off when another knock on her flaps. Her head hurts, her eyes hurt, everything hurt! Rebecca got up and opened the flaps.

"Sain quit bothering me! Just get your butt in here and sleep on the floor of my bed. Gosh.." Rebecca cried out as Sain went inside with her pillow and blanket and slept on the floor of her tent. Rebecca jumped into her bed, trying to get any sleep she can get left after three interruptions. Sain smiled to himself as he dozes off to sleep.

* * *

That morning, everyone went to breakfast already. Rebecca couldn't get herself up to cook that morning so Lowen and Raven, happily, took over for her. They were so close to Ostia, very close indeed. Everyone woke up to do their usual things, trying to get the death of their two friends out of their heads and the hatred for Serra as well. Lyndis and Eliwood were busted by Ninian that morning. No one knew what happened to the three but rumors are spreading that Ninian walked in when the two were kissing and was now crying. And for Lyndis and Eliwood, they must be trying to calm poor Ninian down. Of course, rumors spread fast and everyone is soon upset.

Florina and Kent are upset for Lyndis, Nils is upset for his sister Ninian, Marcus and Isadora are upset for Eliwood, Hector is upset for Eliwood and this means Oswin and Ada are also upset. Since Marcus and Isadora are upset, Lowen is also upset. Since Florina and Kent are upset, Fiora is also upset. Since Fiora is upset, Sain is upset as well. Since Lowen and Sain are upset, Rebecca is upset. Since Rebecca is upset, Raven, Wil, and Dart are upset as well. Now that Raven is upset, Priscilla is upset. Since Priscilla is upset, Erk and Guy are upset. Since Guy is upset, Matthew is also upset. Since Erk is upset, Canas is upset. Since Canas is upset, the whole orchestra is upset. Since Matthew is upset, Legault is also upset.

Now that everyone is in a bad mood thanks to three people, everyone was in no mood to talk to each other at all. Hector asked Wil to send a message to his brother in Ostia that breakfast, but Wil refused to send the message without payment. Hector, who is already in a bad mood, wanted to beat Wil up when Ada had to break up the two. At the end, Ada paid Wil to send that message.

Rebecca and Sain were not talking to each other, but Rebecca already agreed that as long as Sain worked well for the group, she would let him stay at her tent. Sain was really delighted to hear this. Rebecca and Sain were sitting next to each other at breakfast that morning when Rebecca said, "Sain, you know all that wasted time you were trying to get me, you could have hit on all the girls in this group already."

After hearing this, Sain jumped up. "You're right! I have to make up for wasted time. Thanks Rebecca!" Sain thanked Rebecca as he ran over to talk to Isadora, who is already upset enough. Rebecca giggled. Sain was back to himself and she was going to have dinner with Raven today. The only thing missing was her best friend, Serra.

* * *

Serra was sitting in Lord Uther's place with Jack. The wedding was to take place this noon since Jack wants a quick wedding. He even invited his mom for Elimine's sake! Now how could she get out of this one? Serra just sat there and listens to Lord Uther talking to Jack when a messenger came in. It was Wil! Serra's heart skipped a beat as she watched Wil walked over to Lord Uther and talked to him. Wil glanced over at Serra, who looked like a bride, and raised an eyebrow.

After finishing talking to Lord Uther, Wil left as Lord Uther stood up and gave his farewells and wishes to Serra and Jack. Lord Uther left the room as Serra sighed. Maybe Wil can tell Erk to save her. This was her only chance left. Serra can't keep her mouth shut anymore. "Erk is coming to save me and you can't do anything about it!" Serra stuck out her tongue at Jack.

Jack just smirked happily. "So his name is Erk…" Serra gasped. She now regretted what she said. What if Jack does something to Erky? Jack looked at Serra's sorry expression and laugh. "He won't come save you alive. I already set up a diversion in store for him. And if he gets through that, which he will not, I already have lots of reinforcements in store guarding our wedding." Jack explained more clearly as Serra looked away. Everything looked hopeless now…

* * *

Back at the camp, everyone moved to a fortress next to Ostia where Lord Uther agreed to meet them in private. Wil told Erk about Serra marrying Jack at noon today. Erk sighed. What should he do? Priscilla can't help but giving glances at Erk to see what he does. Erk suddenly got up from his seat and walked out the tent. Priscilla ran out after him.

"Erk, I thought you told me that you don't have feelings for her anymore!" Priscilla cried out. Erk knew this was true as he sighed again.

"I don't. But we still need to bring her back to our group, like Lady Ada said before, and talk to her." Erk smiled at himself for saying such a clever excuse. The real reason was he wanted to talk to her himself and see what she reacts. He knew somehow it must not have been her, but he still wanted to talk.

Priscilla gave up and walked back inside. This time, Matthew ran out by Erk's side. "Erk, I'll help you. No one else would, but I would. I know Ostia better than anyone and I can help you sneak into their wedding." Matthew explained as Erk nodded. The two rode off towards Ostia, borrowing Isadora and Sain's horses.

* * *

There was a big celebration at Ostia that noon. There was a carriage riding around with the bride to collect gifts from the neighbors. After much collecting, it was heading back to Ostia in a secret disserted route. Out of nowhere, someone jumped towards the carriage for the bride. Clever as Jack is, the carriage blown up with a fake bride and the man in it.

* * *

At the chapel, Jack got a messenger saying that they had successfully killed Erk when he tried to save the fake bride from the carriage. Jack smiled broadly at this and walked into Serra's room. Serra was dressed in a white wedding gown, the best in Ostia, but she wasn't happy. Serra just folded her arms stubbornly and looked away from Jack when he came in.

"Serra, have you heard? Your Erk tried to rescue you and he's been blown up to pieces." Jack laughed when Serra sobbed. Erk was dead, he was really dead. What should she do? She lost all hope of freedom now and she knew she had to deal with her new life with Jack. One with luxury like she wanted when she was young, and one with servants like she wanted a long time ago. She still wanted all this, but with Erk. Losing Erk means life is not meaningful anymore. Jack pulled Serra's chin up. "Don't cry. You want to look good for our wedding in ten minutes." With that, Jack left the room to greet his guests. Serra looked at the mirror. The image looking back at her look like a witch's twin sister. Serra sighed and started putting the jewels on.

Everyone waited as Serra emerged from her room and walked over to Jack's side. Her face was still sad but it looked much more better than before. All the men were cheering while ladies were crying. Jack asked Serra how she liked their wedding to be and of course, Serra wanted the most modern one. Serra loved anything modern. Modern means no more red but white instead and that means wedding vows not collecting gifts. The head bishop was reading their vows and then, when Jack said "I do". The crowd stared at Serra. Serra hesitated. Serra opened her mouth when she saw someone in the crowd. It was Erk.

"Erk, you're still alive!" Serra cried out as Jack and everyone looked over at the wandering mage standing in front of the crowd. Jack walked down and looked at Erk from top to bottom.

"So you're the famous Erk Serra has been talking about. Not bad…not nearly as good as I but not too bad either." Jack said amusingly as Erk looked fiercely at Jack.

"I came for Serra, I don't need any trouble." Erk replied in the lord's face. Jack snapped his fingers as reinforcements surrounded Erk. Erk looked around, still keeping his cool and shot a glance back at Jack.

"I want trouble though. Now explain how you escaped my plans with the carriage." Jack said as he wanted to know how Erk is still standing in front of him, and not in body parts. No one ever fooled him, no one but Serra. But Erk somehow seen through his plan and still alive and well. He needed to know this before he captured Erk.

Erk shrugged. "For one thing, the man, who you thought was me, was just a lowlife wanting a bride. That was not me who tried to "rescue" Serra." Erk explained as he saw the sadness in Serra's face as he continued. "I did not try to rescue that bride because I knew it wasn't Serra. Serra always like fancy weddings, but also modern as well. So if she should choose between red brides running around collecting items or white brides saying their vows, I would say she goes with the white one." Erk smirked as Serra was deep in tears. He remembered. He actually remembered.

Jack chuckled. "Great job, Erk. No wonder she loves you. But too bad you won't escape all these reinforcements around you. Even a higher-level mage than you can't. There are too many." Jack expected Erk to lose his cool and begged for mercy. Erk didn't, however. He stood there, keeping his cool and looked at Jack with relaxed eyes.

Erk walked up to Serra, passed Jack without a glance, and grabbed her arm. He walked her down the steps and next to him. Jack knew if he was going to use Serra to threaten him, it was no use. Erk would never harm Serra in any way. But Erk didn't do that, he just stared at Jack and smiled. Jack can't believe it. He is about to be arrested by 40 men was actually smiling!

Erk looked around him playfully and said, "Wow, so many reinforcements to guard Serra. I'm impressed. But how about your own mother?" Jack's eyes widened as he turned around to see his mother holding captive by Matthew. Mathew was smiling happily as he walked the old woman by Serra and Erk. "Like I said before, you have so many reinforcements guarding Serra that you didn't bother having enough for your mother's safety." With these words, Matthew and Erk exchanged approving glances.

Jack knew they got him. No matter what happens, he was always loyal to his mother. He might not have liked his father much, but his mother meant everything to him. Jack waved a hand as the reinforcements backed away. Erk, who was holding Serra, and Matthew, who was holding his Jack's mom, were backing away. When they got enough open room to run, Matthew flung Jack's mom towards the crowd of people as the three ran off. The crowd chased after them as Erk quickly climbed on Isadora's horse and pulled Serra in front of him. Matthew jumped on Sain's horse as the two rode their horses away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the time, the fortress was under attack. Nils was unconscious and needed to be protected. Everyone needed to protect him in this current state. No one was in a good enough mood to fight but since it was Ninian's younger brother, everyone agreed to fight. Fourteen people were chosen. They are Eliwood, Lyndis, Hector, Florina, Fiora, Priscilla, Legault, Raven, Rebecca, Sain, Isadora, Canas and Guy. The lack of Matthew and Erk might cost their group though as well as Serra. Ada sighed. This was the best they can do. Everyone slit into groups and started going off in their own directions leaving Hector and Guy guard Nils in the front.

Florina was moving cautiously through the walls of the fortress when an arrow was aimed at her pegasi. Florina dodged the arrow just in time, but lost her balance a bit. Then another arrow was shot as she fell off her pegasi this time. Her pegasi wasn't hurt but she laid unconscious on the ground from the fall. Her pegasi was trying to wake up its master when a greed haired mercenary jumped off his wyvern and walked over by her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a concern voice. There was no answer. The girl was out cold as he steadily picked her up in his arms. He knew she wasn't on his side, but he cannot leave a young lady there by herself. He didn't want anyone to hurt women and children and this girl was in the range of that. He was about to carry her off to his wyvern when a red-haired lord stopped him.

"I'm sorry, is she one of your members?" The mercenary asked politely.

"Yes, indeed, she is. I must thank you for rescuing her. I see we are not on the same side, but I do not wish to hurt you." Eliwood said honestly at his opponent. The mercenary called his wyvern over and looked at Eliwood from top to bottom. He handed Florina to Eliwood.

"I wish to surrender. I do not wish to hurt women and children. My name is Heath." Heath said as Eliwood nodded. Eliwood knew they need all the help they can get and Heath seems quite honorary enough. Eliwood went off with Isadora by his side and Florina in his arms. Heath can't help but stare after the orchid-haired girl in the lord's arm. The feeling of holding her in his arm was so pleasant that he would do it again if this ever happened again. Heath looked at his wyvern and climbed aboard to fight for Eliwood's side.

* * *

After much fighting and all that orchestra playing, the group succeeded in beating the other team. Raven was a bit injured but was quickly healed by Priscilla. Everyone was a bit injured as Priscilla run around healing people. Everyone that is but Florina, who was still unconscious. Heath volunteered to stay by her side and share a tent with her. Wil cannot take it anymore sharing a tent with Florina and moved with Ada.

Heath looked at the young Pegasus knight laying in bed in front of him. She looked pale to him and he was a bit worried for her safety. She had no injury but she looked really ill. After a while of waiting, Florina opened her eyes and saw Heath by her side. She jumped and stayed away from him as much as possible. She looked scared, but why? Heath couldn't understand as he leaned closer. She backed away even more.

Heath was confused when Lyndis went in and saw the two. Lyndis smiled and sat next to Florina, who was now shivering. "Heath, I introduced you to everyone else in the group already. Florina, don't be scared. This is Heath, he's on our side." Lyndis explained as Heath bowed. Florina nodded, but still looked frightened.

"Nice…to…m-meet you…H-heath…" Florina forced the words out as Heath smiled to see she is well.

"Nice to meet you too, Florina." Heath answered as Florina jumped behind Lyndis. Lyndis giggled.

"Florina, see? He's very polite and nice. He saved your life on the field you know. You should thank him, I'll leave you two alone." Lyndis left as Florina tried to call Lyndis back, but couldn't. Now she was alone with this mercenary.

"Thank…thanks." Florina said shyly as Heath smiled wider. Florina was shy around men, he can see it now. He actually thinks this is rather cute and adorable. Her nice scent filled the room as Heath didn't wanted to frighten her.

"You're welcome. If you have any problems, please talk to me. I want to know you better." Heath said as Florina nodded. Heath was looking forward to spending more time with Florina. She was absolutely a beauty in his sight with no compare.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the three arrived to the fortress just in time with Lord Uther as well. Lord Uther was talking to Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood, Lady Ada, Ninian, and Nils when the rest of the group met the three arrival. Serra was so happy to see everyone alive and well. Wait…three people were missing…what happen to them? Serra was smiling at everyone's frowns. There was something wrong with everyone. What happened?

"Aren't you guys happy to see me?" Serra asked as no one answered. They all had mad expressions on their face but none would tell her what happened. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Priscilla started crying. Raven cannot take it anymore as he grabbed out his sword.

"Murderer!" Raven cried as he almost jumped at Serra if Rebecca didn't grab his arm just in time. Serra was totally confused. Murderer? Who was a murderer? Serra looked over at Erk, who didn't look back at her. Serra grabbed his arm, which he shook away immediately.

"Erky, what's wrong with you? Who's a murderer? What's going on?" Serra asked as Erk looked at her with angry eyes.

"Serra, don't act dumb anymore. You killed Lucius, you killed Dorcus, and we don't even know what happened to Bartre. Why are you so evil?" Erk asked as he tried his hardest not to grab his thunder tome already. Serra shook her head innocently and tears started developing in her eyes.

"I did not do it. When I awoken, I didn't know what happen whatsoever! Seriously, I didn't do anything." Serra whined as everyone started leaving her. Under Ada's command, no one was allowed to kill Serra without enough proof. Raven gave Serra a deadly glance and walked off with his crying sister. Erk also left. Serra fell to her knees and started crying. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Serra asked herself as she felt a comforting hand on her back.

Serra looked up to see Rebecca smiling at her as well as Matthew. Serra hugged Rebecca as she started patting her back. "Serra, I know you didn't do it. You would never do such a thing." Rebecca said as Serra nodded on her back.

"Serra, back at Ostia a year ago. I even bet with you that you can never kill a fly and you lost that bet. Of course, you can never kill another human being if you can't even kill a fly!" Matthew comforted Serra. Serra nodded again as the two led her back to her tent. Erk had gotten a new tent and not sharing with Serra anymore. Serra felt miserable. How can she live with everyone around her hating her so much? Serra changed into her normal bishop clothing instead of the expensive wedding gown. They were headed for Nabata Desert as soon as everyone packed up. It was now in the late afternoons as the group moved towards the desert to meet the "Living Legend".

* * *

That night, they were close to the desert. Ada predicted that by tomorrow noon we should arrive there in time if there are no delays. Lyndis and Eliwood told Ninian everything about their relationship as Ninian nodded happily, trying to hide the hurt inside. She loved Eliwood, but there is nothing she can do and she only wished that one day he can see her more than just friends. But maybe that day will never come.

Rebecca shooed Sain away when she is having dinner with Raven since she never told Raven that Sain moved back in the tent. Sain wanted Raven to know and stubbornly wanted to stay for dinner. Rebecca did not allow that and pushed him out. Sain sighed as he went off to find Fiora. Raven went to Rebecca's tent afterwards and eat dinner with her. Sain was flirting with Fiora for a while before Kent came over and dragged him away from Fiora. Fiora and Kent started talking about their proposal about discipline needed. Sain went off to get two pudding for him and his friend, Rebecca.

Sain really wanted Raven to know that he is staying in the same tent with Rebecca and decided to disobey Rebecca's orders and went back in the tent with the pudding. "Hey Raven! I didn't know you were here, I only brought two pudding for Rebecca and I." Raven stared at Sain and then backed at Rebecca. Rebecca was red in face as she walked over and started to pushed Sain outside when Raven interrupted.

"It's ok, us three can all have dinner together. I just didn't know Sain was sharing a tent with you again, Rebecca." Raven said coolly as Sain stuck his tongue out at Rebecca. The three sat down to have dinner together. Rebecca felt so embarrassed for not telling Raven earlier but he understand and this is all she could ask for.

* * *

Priscilla found Erk eating by himself in his tent. "Erk, do you still remember that promise you made to Lucius in front of his grave?" She asked as Erk put down his food and looked up at her. Priscilla had been crying a lot for he can see how puffy her eyes were. Erk walked over by her side to comfort her when she gave him a kiss. It was so unexpected that Erk didn't pull away. Priscilla wanted for this moment for a long time and now here it is. . But she didn't anticipate that Erk would quickly pulled away from her. Erk suddenly realized how much he missed the way Serra used to kiss him. This kiss felt so different. When he kissed Priscilla, all he can think about is Serra. He felt guilty.

"Priscilla, I didn't forget that promise. I will go kill Serra right now. I will not break that promise." He said with some hurt in his voice. Priscilla was about to give another embrace when Erk backed away from her. Priscilla felt hurt. How could he kiss Serra so freely before and not her? "Priscilla, I'm sorry. I'm not ready yet. It doesn't feel right to me. I'm sorry."

Tears filled Priscilla's eyes as she ran away from the tent. Erk did not chased after her. He knew what he must do. He must kill Serra before he gets any further in this hole. He must do it before his heart stop him. He grabbed his thunder tome and walked out.

* * *

Serra was eating by herself in her empty tent. In her bags were filled with gold and jewelry she never noticed before, how did it got there? Serra just shrugged and continued eating her food. She didn't even noticed a certain mage entered her tent. He was holding hard to his thunder tome in his hand and looking at her with deadly eyes. Serra looked up from her food and stared at him and then his thunder tome. He came to kill her.

"Erk…"

"Serra…"

Serra took a step closer to Erk. "Erk, why don't you believe me? I didn't kill Lucius or Dorcus. I didn't send Bartre away either" Erk took a step backward, shaking his head.

"Serra, I don't believe you. Everything makes sense. You killed my best friend for that book. I cannot deal with you any longer. I made a promise to him that I will kill whoever killed him and I tend to keep that promise." Erk said, his voice breaking and his hands shaking.

Serra's eyes gone watery as she took another step closer to him. "Erk, you're the one I love and trust the most and you don't believe me? If you kill me, you will regret for the rest of your life." Serra said, her voice breaking as well and tears started rolling out of her eyes.

Erk knew his heart was breaking. He cannot bear it any longer. "Serra, I will regret my whole life if I don't kill you. I kissed Priscilla today and that is when I realized how much you meant to me, and how much Lucius meant to me as well. I got away from Priscilla today. I regretted so much how much I love you and not her. She is sweet and kind, unlike you." He took another step backwards again.

Serra took another step closer. "Erk, kill me then. If you think I am the one who murdered your best friend, then kill me." Erk took another step backward and hit the tent behind him as Serra stood in front of him now and placed her hand over her heart. "But before you do, I must tell you one thing. You did not take all the clues into consideration and acted before thinking. I was like that, I should know. I did lots of awful things in my life, but I can tell you one thing. I did not kill Lucius. So kill me and get it over with. But I'm warning you, when you find out who really killed him, you will regret this action for the rest of your life and you will start weeping over my grave. So kill me already."

Serra closed her eyes as Erk looked at his thunder tome and then at her. He gripped hard to his fire tome, his heart breaking apart. "I'm sorry Serra…but I must."

* * *

Priscilla was in her tent, wiping away her tears earlier. Guy was off to talk to Matthew in Matthew's tent that night. Priscilla can hear her tent's flaps opened as Erk walked in. Erk's face was blank and pale and his arm was filled with blood. Fresh blood.

* * *

Wow, I finally got another chapter 17 done! That took a long time but it was worth it, wasn't it? I mean, Serra being rescued from a wedding with Matthew and Erk's clever ideas. Florina and Heath getting to know each other better. Raven acting cool around Rebecca and Sain, what is there to say? Then, Erk off to seek Serra's blood. I love twists and turns! Let's see what happens next chapter. R & R!


	18. Mixture of Deep Feelings

Review Last Chapter: Rebecca, Raven, and Sain are getting along now. Erk and Matthew rescued Serra from jack. Serra is delighted until she heard about the death of Lucius and Dorcus and everyone claimed she did it. That night, Priscilla reminded Erk of revenge as he headed to look for Serra. When he came back to Priscilla, his arm is filled with fresh blood.

I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters! I hate saying this, but it's been two chapters I haven't mention that.

A fan: I didn't say this specifically but Sain is NOT the bad guy in the triangle. He is just the one that loves to annoy Rebecca. He is like the playful one in the triangle. I don't know…

R Amythest: I'm not good at fairy tales anyways… Also, reading your last story, the one with Lucius and Raven got me thinking. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. WARNING: If you are a very emotional person, and don't like angst, don't read this!

Everyone: Nobody wants Serra to die yet. I wonder if she is or not…But I should know because I'm the author! I'm sorry if the characters get a bit OOC in this chapter since everyone is in a bad mood especially Erk.

* * *

**_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Hate multiplies hate, violence multiplies violence, and toughness multiplies toughness in a descending spiral of destruction....The chain reaction of evil -- hate begetting hate, wars producing more wars -- must be broken, or we shall be plunged into the dark abyss of annihilation._**

**_-Dr. Matin Luther King Jr _** (I do quotes to all my other stories and I totally forgotten about this story, I will do two or three each chapter to make up for it. Hehe)

**__**

**_In jealousy there is more self-love than love._**

**_-Francois De La Rochefoucauld _**(Tell that to Priscilla, lol)

**_Chapter XVIII: Mixture of Deep Feelings_**

"Erk, your arm…you killed Serra?" Priscilla asked out loud as she ran over and helped him over to her bed. Erk didn't say anything, still with a blank face on. He felt nothing, nothing at all. Priscilla looked at her mirror at herself. Did Serra die? If she did, what will everyone say? Priscilla felt awful at this moment. How could she have done this to Serra? Her jealousy of Serra had gone overboard. _But I had gone too far to stop…_ Priscilla reminded herself.

Priscilla can picture the kiss she had with Erk earlier. What did he really mean when he said, "Priscilla, I'm sorry. I'm not ready yet. It doesn't feel right to me." Priscilla pulled him to look at her directly. Both their eyes were in tears now. They move closer and closer together into another kiss.

Priscilla can felt the urge to pull him closer to her, but she tried not to. If someone has to do it, it has to be him. Erk felt relaxed now by Priscilla's side. But he cannot feel anything at all from this little kiss. It had no meaning. Again, he wasn't ready to move on. He cannot forget Serra. He knew if he continued doing this to Priscilla, it would just hurt her more. He must tell her the truth when he was ready.

Erk pulled away from Priscilla, taking the chance that it was getting late. "Priscilla, it's getting late. I must go back to my tent now." Priscilla looked at him miserably.

"Erk, you can stay here for the night." Priscilla suggested since Guy is never around in her tent anymore. Guy and her had a fight that lunch. Guy said that he had to get his mind off of her by moving to Matthew's tent for the night. She really didn't care if Guy move or not, but she didn't trust him.

Erk shook his head as Priscilla handed him her handkerchief so he can wipe away the blood. He walked silently outside, never taking his fingers off his tome. Priscilla watched him go as she sighed. With that look on Erk's face, Serra must be as good as dead now. It doesn't matter to her if Erk loves her right now, he will eventually changed and love her as much as she loved him. Serra is out of the way for good. That is all that matter.

But Priscilla can't help, but felt awful that Erk cannot give her a decent kiss without making some kind of excuse. This was all Serra's fault. Priscilla just calmed herself down with some helping words from her parents long time ago and fall asleep.

* * *

Over in Raven's tent, Raven had invited Rebecca over after dinner. Sain didn't seem to mind anymore as he ran off to look for Isadora. Rebecca heard that he is now sparring with Isadora at night or something. Rebecca was getting sleepy after walking all the way over to Raven's tent. Raven noticed this and invited her to sleep in his tent tonight. Rebecca merely nodded as she put down her bow and arrows by the chair. Next she put her hair down and pulled her boots off. She laid her head on a pillow provided.

Raven put his sword away and his heavy stuff he carries around. He laid carefully down at his own bed. He looked over at her side. She was sleeping on Lucius's bed. Lucius… Raven kept on thinking of revenge on Serra, but how should he do it? Raven knew he cannot think clearly at night so he decided to think about it tomorrow morning.

"Raven…" Rebecca murmured as Raven jumped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked grumpily. He was not a very patient person and he wanted to go to sleep soon.

"Raven, I have no blanket. I'm really cold." Rebecca said in a bit of whine in her voice. Raven then remembered that he and Lucius usually put the two beds together and shared one blanket. He looked down at the blanket he was using. He knew it was wrong for him to hold the blanket to himself and leaving Rebecca with none. He pushed his bed together with her to share his blanket.

Rebecca turned over to look at him since she had her back to him all this time. Rebecca smiled as she pulled some blanket for herself. Now, Raven didn't feel right. Lucius was a guy, but Rebecca was a girl. Raven tried to keep his distant from her but found he pulling more blanket than needed from her. He had nowhere to move from.

Raven felt really nervous now until a reassuring hand touch his cheeks. It was Rebecca. Rebecca was really close to him now. Raven can feel his cheeks grew hotter by the minute. Rebecca just stared into his eyes. Her eyes were still sparkling in the dark even though the lights were off. Raven cannot understand her. How can she be so cheerful all the time?

Raven was about to say that he didn't need a blanket and that she can have all of it until he found her lips on his. He felt his body tensing by the minute until he loosened up. It felt different. He never kissed anyone before so he wasn't prepared. She kept moving closer to him, and he kept edging away until he was near the edge of the bed. He gave in. He pulled her waist towards him. They shared a long kiss until they both stop and look at each other.

"Raven, do you know how I feel about you now?" Rebecca asked, as Raven didn't answer. It's not that he didn't love her too, but he never had this experience before and he had to be careful not to upset her. Raven cannot think as he merely nodded in reply. Rebecca didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Raven felt really relaxed now as he started closing his eyes to rest. Soon, his shirt was off.

Suddenly, Rebecca asked a question. A question Raven wished never left her lips. This question was one that ruined his calm self and entered his dark side. It had to come now when they were enjoying each other company so much. "Raven, if you love me, you forgive Serra right?" Of course, she just had to ask that. Serra is and always will be Rebecca's best friend.

Raven knew she wasn't expecting this answer but he cannot lie to her any longer. "Serra killed Lucius. Lucius is one of the most important people in my life. He was everything to me. He was my companion, my friend, and one worth calling my brother if to be. Actually, we were even closer than brothers. I'm sorry, Rebecca, but I cannot choose love over friendship." Raven knew this will tear her heart but he chose those words carefully and he must say it now or never.

Rebecca got up and climbed off the bed shakily. She put on her boots without a word and did not bother tying her hair. She looked over at him with a mixture of sadness and disappointment in her eyes. "Raven…I love you, but like you said, I will never choose love over friendship either. Like some people always say, lovers come and go but friendship is forever." Rebecca straightened her shirt and skirt while Raven wore his shirt back on. Rebecca picked up her arrows and bow before she left.

Raven sighed. Rebecca might never speak to him again, but he knew this must be done. Lucius meant a lot to him. He cannot let Rebecca stand in his way from revenge for his friend. He looked at the bed in which Lucius used to lay on. He was his greatest companion and always will be. He cannot let Serra get away with this. Raven knew his heart had softened because of Rebecca. If he is going to get his revenge, he must return to the old Raven. With this thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, everyone woke up and went to eat breakfast. Rebecca with her lack of sleep woke up extra early and started cooking like crazy. She wouldn't even let Lowen cook with her that morning. Some people are even spreading rumors that she is not in a good mood. Everyone thinks it's Sain's fault though because it is usually his fault. Raven woke up, and started sharpening his sword already. He didn't know anything about Serra and Erk last night.

Priscilla woke up early and cheery that morning. She wiped her eyes of whatever was still in it. Priscilla looked over at the spot where Guy used to sleep in. He was not there this morning. Priscilla felt awful for fighting with him yesterday. He was always there for her and he always talk to her about her feelings. She never told anyone this, of course. Priscilla knew Guy would forgive her now and later. Priscilla stretched out and remembered that they are moving through the desert this morning. Priscilla knew her horse dislike the desert and she must visit her.

Priscilla walked in the tent to find her horse, Princess, there. Kent and Fiora were discussing some issues Priscilla didn't think about about as she walked over to her horse and brushed it with care. Princess liked it when Priscilla brushed her like this. Priscilla knew it's been awhile since she spends any time with her horse. Kent and Fiora finally left with their horse and pegasi. Priscilla was now alone, but soon, the flaps open again to reveal Sain and Isadora. They must be getting ready for their horses too.

Isadora and Sain quickly grabbed their horses and left as well. Priscilla finished the last touches with her horse and walked out with it. She held tight to its rein. She felt lonely. Guy was not here and so was Raven. Erk wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet. All she had now was Princess. Priscilla decided to head to the dining tent for breakfast and maybe Guy would be there to talk to her.

On her way there, she had to pass Serra's tent. No one had said anything about Serra all day. It seemed like nothing had happened at all. Priscilla can't help but stare at Serra's tent. Priscilla sighed to herself. If Serra and her didn't love the same man, then maybe they would have been close friends. Who knows? Serra might still live to see tomorrow. Priscilla was about to continue on her way when the flaps suddenly flung open.

Serra was standing right at the flaps. Her face seemed tired with circles around her eyes, but there was a bit of playfulness in her eyes as well. Her clothes were still the old ones she wore yesterday and this surprised Priscilla because Serra always changed her outfit every day to be extra clean. But the most different about Serra was that she was holding close to her left shoulder. Her shoulder seemed to be terribly injured.

Serra noticed Priscilla staring at her shoulder as she raised an eyebrow. "Priscilla, are you ok?" Serra asked in a playful tone. Priscilla snapped out of her trance and gave Serra an odd look.

"Serra, you're not dead?" Priscilla asked as she placed her hands over her mouth immediately. She didn't want her words to come out that way. She made a real bad mistake that she hoped Serra didn't noticed. But knowing Serra, she always noticed everything.

"Priscilla, why should I be dead?" Serra asked suspiciously, eying Priscilla carefully to show any sign of weakness. "Is it because everyone in this camp are seeking out for my blood including Erk?" Serra said in such a tone that Priscilla knew she must be accusing her, but at the same time, gave her a reason to answer.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to say what I have said." Priscilla said carefully as Serra nodded. Serra carefully closed her flaps and walked over by Priscilla and Princess. Serra vigilantly removed her hand from her left shoulder to show a terrible injury that can easily be seen caused by magic. Of course, the injury has healed but the mark was still there.

Priscilla tried to look innocent as Serra just shrugged. "Priscilla, we known each other for such a long time. So I guess I can be honest with you. Besides Rebecca, you are the first girls I known. I don't know what came between us, but if we met in different circumstances, we could have become best friends." Priscilla didn't know what to say, but she knew Serra was tricky and was just saying this for now. Later on, she would just steal Erk back from her again. Priscilla tried not to show these inner thoughts though.

Serra found Priscilla's silence no surprise as she continued, "Let me tell you what really happened to me last night…"

(_Flashback)_

_"Erk…"_

_ "Serra…"_

_ Serra took a step closer to Erk. "Erk, why don't you believe me? I didn't kill Lucius or Dorcus. I didn't send Bartre away either" Erk took a step backward, shaking his head._

_ "Serra, I don't believe you. Everything makes sense. You killed my best friend for that book. I cannot deal with you any longer. I made a promise to him that I will kill whoever killed him and I tend to keep that promise." Erk said, his voice breaking and his hands shaking. _

_ Serra's eyes gone watery as she took another step closer to him. "Erk, you're the one I love and trust the most and you don't believe me? If you kill me, you will regret for the rest of your life." Serra said, her voice breaking as well and tears started rolling out of her eyes. _

_ Erk knew his heart was breaking. He cannot bear it any longer. "Serra, I will regret my whole life if I don't kill you. I kissed Priscilla today and that is when I realized how much you meant to me, and how much Lucius meant to me as well. I got away from Priscilla today. I regretted so much how much I love you and not her. She is sweet and kind, unlike you." He took another step backwards again._

_ Serra took another step closer. "Erk, kill me then. If you think I am the one who murdered your best friend, then kill me." Erk took another step backward and hit the tent behind him as Serra stood in front of him now and placed her hand over her heart. "But before you do, I must tell you one thing. You did not take all the clues into consideration and acted before thinking. I was like that, I should know. I did lots of awful things in my life, but I can tell you one thing. I did not kill Lucius. So kill me and get it over with. But I'm warning you, when you find out who really killed him; you will regret this action for the rest of your life and you will start weeping over my grave. So kill me already."_

_Serra closed her eyes as Erk looked at his thunder tome and then at her. He gripped hard to his fire tome, his heart breaking apart. "I'm sorry Serra…but I must."_

_ Erk looked down at his tome and was about chanting his spell as Serra stood very still. Erk remembered their first kiss together and later, the day they made promises to each other. Erk then remembered the hours he spend reading with Lucius and Canas when he should have paid more attention to Serra. His mind gone foggy every minute he chanted the spell._

_ When he finally completed the spell, he gave Serra one last look. Tears were already falling from both their eyes. Serra said softly to herself, "Kill me already. You don't believe me, so just kill me already." Erk send the spell at Serra. Serra was expecting to fall into complete darkness when it hit her heart, but found no such thing._

_ She opened her eyes slowly and found her left shoulder bleeding like crazy. Erk ran over to look at her injury, touching her blood with his hand. Soon, the blood covered his arm so much that he smelled of blood. Erk ran out the door without giving Serra another glance. But before he left, she can hear him said, "I couldn't do it" to himself. Serra smiled to herself, as she held tight to her injury to hold the blood. He still had feelings for her…he couldn't kill her…_

_ (Flashback ended)_

Priscilla listened to every word Serra told her. Erk couldn't kill her. Priscilla didn't know if this was a relief or disappointment. Priscilla looked at Serra's shoulder once more as she pulled her own staff out. Priscilla handed it to Serra. "Serra, here use my staff. You only have heal with you. I have mend. It should help."

Serra accepted it and started using it on herself and handed it back to Priscilla. "Priscilla, I know what you did." Serra said in a threaten tone. Priscilla jumped a bit but settle down. She knew Serra had nothing against her. "But I have no proof so I can't do anything about it. Priscilla, Erk did told me he kissed you and what happened. I feel sorry for you."

Priscilla grabbed her own staff and jumped on Princess's back. Priscilla looked at Serra with a smirk. "Serra, we might be rivals for the same man. But at the end, one of us will win this battle and that person is going to be me." Priscilla rode off, not giving Serra another look. Serra giggled to herself.

"Priscilla…you are smart. I give you that." Serra said as she went inside to get dressed in another set of clothes. Serra looked at her trunk, which is empty now. Serra looked at her stuff carefully as she started packing them up. Priscilla left no clue whatsoever of what she did to Lucius and Dorcus. She left lots of clues and those clues all pointed at Serra. Serra knew if she wanted to outsmart Priscilla, she has to think more towards her point of view.

* * *

Florina woke up and found Heath's bed empty. She felt weird. Now that Wil has moved, she thought she would have a tent for herself or with her sister, Fiora. But instead, Fiora is sharing with Kent and she is stuck with Heath. Florina knew Heath was a nice guy and all, but that doesn't mean she's not afraid of him. Florina knew today, they were going to enter the desert and she should visit her pegasi.

Florina entered the tent late that morning and expected for everyone to get their animals already. But she found her theory wrong as she spotted the green hair mercenary still in the tent, caring for his own wyvern. Florina walked silently towards her pegasi so that Heath wouldn't noticed she even entered the tent.

Heath seemed to be so into caring for his wyvern that he showed no sign that he heard Florina came in. Florina didn't want to disturb him as she started feeding her pegasi. Her pegasi jumped to see her and started cuddling her. With all this noise, Heath turned around to see his timid tent partner with her pegasi on top of her. Heath walked over and gave her a hand. Florina searched his eyes before she accepted it. Heath helped her up.

"Florina, ready for another day?" Heath asked as Florina jumped. Heath turned red. "Sorry, did I frighten you?"

Florina turned red as well as she said carefully, "No…sir…you didn't…f-frighten me…" Florina started feeding her excited pegasi. Heath smiled and continued brushing his wyvern without a care. Heath really wanted to talk to Florina but if she doesn't want to talk, he won't force her.

Florina finished up quickly and got up and walked off. But midway there, she stopped. She was so impolite to the man who barely helped her got up. Florina decided to wait for him and at least say "thank you". Heath finished up shortly and turned around to see Florina still there waiting for him. He was surprised but hopefully they might talk some things over.

Florina looked nervous and tried to hide the redness in her face. "About…earlier… thanks…for…helping me." Florina thanked as Heath bowed to her to show his politeness. Florina's face turned a brighter red.

"You're welcome, milady." Heath said politely as Florina shook her head.

"Milady is such a high ranking… it's not suitable for me at all." Florina said anxiously as Heath's eyes widened.

"Florina, you didn't stammer." He said straightforward as Florina's face turned bright red as Eliwood's hair. Florina realized that for one sentence, she wasn't nervous to talk to Heath and this scared her.

"Urm…yeah…hehe…well see…ya…" Florina said timidly again. Heath laughed as they both left the tent with their animals. Heath knew Florina was a shy person and he didn't mind this at all. He found himself liking this personality actually. Florina found Heath still by her side, but she didn't have the courage to ask him to leave. She truly did like to be by his side. That doesn't mean she can be any braver around him either.

* * *

Even though everyone besides Serra, Florina, and Heath got their breakfast, Rebecca was still cooking. Lowen was so worried about her. First, she didn't allow him to cook and now she was cooking even though she didn't need to. Lowen decide to have a little talk with her.

"Rebecca, something wrong?" Lowen asked as Rebecca shook her head and continued cooking. "You're lying. You must have cook enough for a week by now. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong before I report this to Lord Hector and Lady Ada?" Rebecca knew Lowen got her as she sighed.

"Lowen…if you love someone a lot and that person wants to kill your best friend, what do you suggest that person should do?" Rebecca asked, giving out another sighed. Lowen raised his eyebrows and then think for a second.

"I don't know…you have a big problem on your hands Rebecca. Even though, I am not an expert on those subjects, I do know you need food and rest to get lots of strength for battle." Lowen said as picked up some pancakes and handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca laughed and gave Lowen a hug before sitting down to eat.

Rebecca sat down next to Sain and Isadora. It wasn't her idea to be sitting next to Sain again, but that was the only sit left. Sain finally stopped talking to Isadora and turned over to Rebecca. "Good breakfast, Rebecca. How's you and Raven?" Rebecca didn't answer as she continued eating her food. Sain knew when Rebecca was bothered and turn around to talk to Isadora, who disappeared. Sain shrugged and caught sight of Serra, picking her breakfast.

"Serra, how's your lovely day going?" He asked as Serra ignored him and sat down at his seat and started eating. Sain looked around for someone else to talk with. Priscilla was busy looking around for Guy, ignoring him as well as she walked pass him. Sain saw Fiora and Kent eating and talking together. Then, Florina walked in. Sain ran over to Florina.

"Hi Florina!" But the smile on Sain's face didn't last too long as Heath walked in after Florina. Sain took this chance and left the tent just in case Heath would beat him up or something. Of course, Sain didn't know Heath very well. Heath would never beat him up even if he talked to Florina. Heath pulled an empty chair for Florina to sit as she sat down and he sat down next to her.

* * *

Breakfast didn't last long as Wil ran in the tent, sending his usual message to regroup and move on already. Everyone groaned as they ran back to pack up their belongings and grabbed their weapons. Serra smiled to herself for she already packed her stuff up. Usually, she would let Erk do it but he was not her tent partner anymore. She sneaks a glance at Erk, who is talking to Canas.

"Serra." Rebecca said as Serra jumped.

"Oh my gosh, Rebecca, you scare me right there!! You know how sensitive I am!" Serra cried out as Rebecca sighed to herself. Rebecca drank her coffee and then turned her attention back to Serra.

"Serra, Erk still loves you. I can tell." Rebecca said as Serra nodded sadly. Matthew sat on the other side of Serra and started smiling.

"Serra, cheer up! Be the loud cleric I known so long." Matthew said as Serra looked at him. She knew he was playing with her. But he was right, what happen to that loud cleric and cheerful cleric she used to be? Serra smiled and gave the two a happy glance. Serra finished up her food and left the two alone.

Matthew made sure Serra left the tent before giving Rebecca a suspicious glance. Rebecca knew what that meant as the two walked to the corner of the tent. Matthew took a deep breath and said, "I have a plan to get Erk and Serra back together, but it won't be easy." Rebecca nodded as she stared at Raven from across the room.

"Matthew, we have to get them back together. This is the only way this group can be back to normal." Rebecca said as Matthew nodded. The two walked out of the tent. Priscilla watched them suspiciously. _Wonder what those are up to? Oh well…_

* * *

Soon, everyone continued on their way and before they knew it, there was the desert. Ninian and Nils didn't look so cool. Hector offered to pick Nils up on his back as Lyndis and Ada started laughing at Nils's reaction. Eliwood held tight to Ninian's arm as they walked on. They spotted a big group of bandits attacking one man as they assemble their group to attack.

Serra wanted to join the battle, but Ada gave her an unfriendly glance and didn't answer. Serra knew Ada didn't trust her anymore. Serra felt down. Real down. Even Lord Hector didn't make fun of her anymore, and Lyndis doesn't ask her how she's doing. Serra sighed as she sat down and watched the battle going on. Eliwood, Lyndis, Hector, Heath, Fiora, Florina, Legault, Kent, Dart, and Canas were fighting this battle. The orchestra were playing and sweating at the same time.

Serra looked around for any sign of Erk, Rebecca, Matthew, or Priscilla. Priscilla was talking to Guy again. Serra didn't understand what they keep on talking about. It must be some secret of some sort. Erk was nowhere to be seen, which Serra was quite surprised. Matthew and Rebecca were gone as well. Serra felt so isolated until Priscilla walked over to Serra's side.

"Serra, where are your little friends? I saw them walking off together talking about Erk or something." Priscilla commented as Serra saw Guy staying away from them. Serra thought for a second as she finally figured out what Rebecca and Matthew are doing as she shot straight up and left Priscilla alone. Priscilla was still confused though.

Serra knew Matthew and Rebecca would do anything to Erk so they can get back together. Serra appreciated their help and everything, but she knew Matthew too well. Erk might not be together in pieces after what Matthew might have done to him. Serra ran all over the place to find the three.

* * *

Erk was tied to a chair in Matthew's tent, while the other two were watching him closely. Matthew was wearing an evil smirk on his face while Rebecca stared at Erk happily. Matthew smiled and said, "Erk, just admit it. You still love Serra, you can't hide it from us." Rebecca nodded in agreement.

Erk looked away from the two. "No, I don't love Serra anymore after what she had done to Lucius."

Matthew looked at Rebecca. "This is not going to be easy. So we have to use more persuading methods…" Rebecca handed Matthew some poison as Matthew grinned at the thought. He put some on his sword and walked over by Erk's side.

"Erk, this poison won't be pretty." Matthew warned as Erk still stubbornly looked away. At that minute, Serra busted in and saw the scene in front of her.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Serra demanded.

"Serra, don't worry. After what we done to him, he will admit that he still has feelings for you." Serra looked at Erk. He had lost of bruises everywhere as if Matthew was beating him up all this time. Serra looked at the sword on Matthew's sword.

"Matthew, don't touch Erk or I kill myself." Serra threatened. Matthew smirked. He knew Serra would do something like this, so he put all the weapons away and any thing that she could use to kill herself with.

"That's no threat to me, Serra. You can't do that without any sharp object or weapons." Matthew commented as Serra looked around her. Serra knew she must use something. Then it hit Serra.

"Let him go or else, I bite my tongue!" Serra threatened again as Matthew gave a worried glance to Rebecca. Rebecca shrugged as she started untying Erk. Rebecca and Matthew knew Serra well enough to know she can do that if she wanted to. Serra gave a satisfying look at the two while placing her hands on her hips. Erk fell down to his knees as soon as he left the chair. Serra ran over and picked him up and took him outside.

"Serra…" Erk was gasping for breath, as Serra didn't answer. She just kept on walking with him on her shoulders until they reach his tent. Serra dropped him off on the bed. "Serra…this doesn't mean I owe you anything right?"

Serra shrugged as she left the room. "You don't owe me anything, all you owe me is your trust. If one day you learn to trust me again, I won't regret anything." Serra closed the flaps behind her as Erk sighed to himself. He started looking at his scars and bruises. This won't be easy… He needs a healer and Ada haven't given him a guiding ring yet either.

Serra walked out and passed Priscilla on the way out. They both stop where they were going as Serra turned to face Priscilla. The red hair Valkyrie gave a suspicious look at Serra. Serra knew Erk needed a healer and she didn't want to be that healer. She had no choice. If she could resolve her differences with Priscilla, she must start with this. "Erk is injured, you should go heal him."

Priscilla gave Serra one last look before she went off to Erk's tent. Priscilla knew Serra must be up to something. Serra took one look at her staff before she went off to see if the battle was done yet. The battle was going quite different than what they usually expected. It was the desert and no one had much experience at this. But the mages and the flyers didn't seem to mind. Canas was moving through with ease while Heath, Florina, and Fiora were taking the skies.

* * *

Florina was really tired and was sweating really hard as Heath gave her a cloth. Heath and Florina were flying the same way, as they flew together. Florina thank Heath as she wiped her sweat away. She seemed more relaxed around Heath now for some reason. Heath gave Florina one last bow before he flew off in another direction. Florina blushed.

* * *

Lyndis was really hot from the desert as well. Sacae was different than Nabata, she realized. Her skirt was perfect for the weather, but herself wasn't. Thank goodness before she collapsed of dehydration, Eliwood caught her. Lyndis thanked Eliwood as he handed her some water. Lyndis smiled, she was thankful he was by her side all this time. Ada giggled as she watched Hector trying to hit enemies with Nils on his back. It was one funny sight.

* * *

The orchestra was playing while the conductor cheered for Canas as he beat a random mage up. Canas nodded to them before walking off to fight more enemies. They, of course, under command, follow Canas. Hawkeye finally appeared and scared Hector so much that he almost dropped Nils. Thankfully, he was joining with us. After a lot of battling, Legault found a bunch of neat items and we met new two people.

One was Hawkeye and the other was Lord Pent, the Magic General. Everyone bowed to show their respect to Lord Pent and everything. He was very high class. Priscilla finished healing Erk and bowed to Lord Pent before going back to her tent. Lord Pent went in to visit Erk. It seemed he already knew Erk from some time ago.

"Lord Pent!" Erk nearly choked when he saw Lord Pent came in. Lord Pent sat next to Erk's bed and examined him closely with his eyes. Erk felt embarrassed. The first time he met his master in years and he is in bed, resting.

"Erk, you seem to have your own problems. Tell me, we are family." Lord Pent urged but Erk knew he cannot tell him. He felt awful about the whole situation and nothing he can say can make it better to Lord Pent. He knew he must be more open about himself, but he just can't. He can't tell this whole problem in one day.

"Lord Pent…I don't know what to say…I just need rest that's all." Erk said in an annoyed voice, but persuading as well. Lord Pent nodded to show his understanding and left the tent. Erk let out a sigh. He could tell his master that he stuck between two ladies. One in which he still loved but is his greatest enemy as well, while the other one had affection for him dearly but he does have the same feelings back. Erk knew this was harder than he ever believed it to be.

Erk knew Lord Pent might not have understood these feelings, but there is one person in the world who does. Hopefully, Erk can meet her soon to share his feelings for. Erk wondered if he will ever kill Serra for Lucius. He must do it since he vowed to do so. But his heart won't let him so now he was in big trouble. This was one big problem indeed.

* * *

That day was one hot day, the desert was burning but Lord Hawkeye insisted that we keep on moving before the sun sets because the desert are harsh at night. On his or her little walk however, everyone fell down some sinking sand in the desert. Serra woke up, shaking her head to recover her position. She saw Erk nearby, helping Priscilla up from her fall. Serra would have ran up and gave Priscilla a furious smack on the upside of her head, but this is what got her into this problem in the first place. She just gritted her teeth while Matthew helped her up.

The place was weird, as every guy started helping another girl up. Florina was not even noticing how hard she held Heath's arm until she spotted her sister, Fiora, raised an eyebrow. Florina almost passed out to find out that she was holding onto Heath the whole time as Heath hastily let go of her arm first, hoping this will not make her any nervous. The battle was weird. The magic user cannot use their magic most of the time like the time on the Dread Isle.

As the battle came to an end, they came back to the surface and hastily continue on their way to make up for lost time. It was not long until they came to a place where they found the great Athos and Lady Louise. The lords and ladies were talking to the two as the rest of the group waited patiently. Raven felt sick to his stomach. Last night was one horrible experience after another, as he walked around the group thinking of a way for revenge.

Matthew talked something to Rebecca as he left the sword with Merlinus. Raven and Rebecca looked at each other for a second as they walked past each other. Raven walked up to Merlinus. "You…what sword did that thief barely gave you." Raven demanded to know. Merlinus almost jumped until he slowly recovered.

"Poison sword, actually. He was asked me for it earlier for some odd reason, and now he returned it." Merlinus answered with some shakiness in his voice. Raven picked up the sword from Merlinus' feet and looked at it with interest. Without another word, he walked off with the sword in his hands. Merlinus was in confusion.

After much talk, everyone gathered around the lords and ladies preparing to be transported by Athos. Everyone closed their eyes and thought of the home they used to grew up in. The next moment, they opened their eyes to find themselves in a garden. Eliwood led the way as everyone followed. He opened the door to his mother's room quietly as he caught her praying out loud.

Eliwood approached her with caution, as she turned around to see him alive and well. The two embraced in a long hug until the mother finally could let go of Eliwood. The two were in tears and happy to see each other for so long. Soon, everyone let out a sign of relief for it is time to rest after that long walk in the desert. Wil showed everyone his or her rooms as Ada handed him more gold for his work.

Serra decided to hit the restroom as soon as she unpacked all her belongings. Serra knew that she needed a long bath after last night and that long walk in the desert. Little did she know, someone was following her close behind. Serra went inside the bathroom where a round tub laid there for her. Serra called out Rebecca to watch the door while she's in the bathroom. Rebecca ran over and waited in front of the door.

Serra slowly undressed and jumped in the hot tub. She washed her arms slowly with the elegant soap of Pherae, and started humming a song to herself. Serra knew this soap wasn't as fine as those of Ostia, but it was the best she can do. Serra can hear some noise in the room. Serra was freaked out but could do nothing since she is naked.

"Whoever you are, I am naked and you cannot harm a naked girl like me." Serra warned out loud, looking around trying to find the person who is sharing this room with her. For a bathroom, this is really big and one with lots of curtains. He or she could be hiding anywhere. Serra was worried, but she could do nothing. She did not have her tomes with her and she was bare naked. She cannot get out of the tub if her life depended on it.

The person took the chance and pulled out his sword. Serra was horrified. She knew this was her doom. She had nothing to save herself with, and she cannot use magic to defend herself as well. The person came closer and closer to her. Serra felt nervous every second, she screamed for Rebecca, who apparently did not hear. Serra knew this was the end for her. Everyone in this camp wanted her blood so badly.

"Serra, you will die today." The person threatened. He was wearing black from head to toe so Serra can't make out his face or anything of his. But even at the condition before her, Serra smiled. A small smile in her heart, to know at least, this time it wasn't Erk. For Erk does not use swords.

The sword was deadly in Serra's eyes as the person prepared to kill her in one slash. Serra prayed with all her might that someone would help her. The sword was getting closer…closer…

* * *

Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but it was just getting too long and I decided to end it here. Out of one situation and into another, Serra's life had turned for the worst. Last time, she didn't die in Erk's hands but will her life end to this mysterious person? Let's see what happens next in the chapter 19! Also, R & R and check out my Nino's Life story if you like Nino and everything.

Note to R Amythest: I'm sorry if the Rebecca/Raven scene was too intense for you since I know how much you dislike that pairing. But because of your story, I remember how much Lucius meant to him and how close they were. That's why he chose friendship over love. But unlike your story, they are just really really close friends.


	19. A Close to Close Talk

**Review Last Chapter**: Priscilla and Serra are trying to resolve differences. Rebecca and Raven found out that friendship is more important than love. Raven wants revenge. Florina and Heath were talking for once. Rebecca and Matthew tried to get Erk and Serra together and failed. Athos transport the group back to Pherae where Serra enjoyed a fun bath until someone else in the same room wants to kill her with his sword.

I'm going to write down how the characters are doing so I don't get confused and you don't get confused. I don't know why, but I always make confusing love relationships and all that. Maybe it's all those Chinese movies I've been watching since I am Asian. So I better make everything more organize before you all get confused.

* * *

Serra: The main character in this whole fanfic, even if there were about six chapters on Rebecca and Sain. Serra misses Erk from the beginning of the entire story, and they were together for a while until the death of Erk's best friend under the name of Lucius. Serra is the main suspect and the most likely one too. Serra now has no friends except for Matthew and Rebecca and everyone wants to kill her.

Erk: Also a main character in this fanfic as well, but the "innocent" one that doesn't know anything going on between the females. He is kind of stuck in between Serra and Priscilla. One is cute, nice, and adorable and loves him very much, but he doesn't have the same feelings for her back. Serra, on the other hand, he believes kill his best friend and hates her. But he still had feelings for her. What should he do?

Priscilla: Another important character in this fanfic. She is the cute one with a brilliant mind. But she tends to take things too far and gets jealous of Serra. Her plans first include splitting Sain and Rebecca up so she can make Erk jealous, but it didn't work so well. So now she thought of other plans to split Erk and Serra. Priscilla likes Erk as well as Serra as the two are in competition now.

**_Honesty pays, but it doesn't seem to pay enough to suit some people._**

**_-F.M. Hubbard_**

Guy: Not a very important character before, but he had always been Priscilla's tent partner and been sort of quiet in a way. He absolutely adores Priscilla to the point that he would do anything for her. Guy listens to Priscilla's orders but now he is recognizing some of things she'd been doing. He had been Matthew's friend from the start but starting to stay away from Matthew and Serra.

Matthew: Still a bit sad about his girlfriend, Leila's death, but now is moving on and helping Serra solved her problems. Serra's personal "guy" friend and tried to get Erk and Serra back together. He has to put up with Serra's annoying personality and tried to help her solve the case of who murder Lucius and Dorcus and what happened to Bartre. So far, good friends with Guy and Rebecca.

Rebecca: Serra's best friend and working with Matthew to get the two back together. She still loves Raven but she is putting that behind so she can help Serra. Rebecca is still Sain's tent partner by far unless she moves with someone else.

Raven: Very angry and moody at the death of his best friend, Lucius. He wants to get revenge on Serra so bad that he doesn't think straight and broke up with Rebecca over a little talk. Because of this as well, he doesn't pay much attention to his own sister, Priscilla.

Heath: A mercenary that has a high sense of justice and very calm as well. He helped Florina when he first meet and now he became her tent partner. He is trying to get her to open up while staying on her not-so-timid side.

Fiora: A very serious peg knight and sister of Florina. She is very serious and gets along very well with Kent since they both think that the need to discipline the group is very high.

Florina: Not a very important character, but she does listen to Lyndis a lot and now sharing a tent with Heath. Heath is trying to get her to open more and so far so good. She can't speak to men so well.

Lyndis: The princess of Caelin and now traveling with the lords. After leaving Caelin, she had been with Eliwood ever since and the two are getting along fine except when Ninian is always around. Lyndis, like everyone else, is upset over Dorcus and Lucius's death and thought Serra as the person who did it.

Kent: Lyndis's loyal man that is very serious and tries to pull Sain away from the ladies. He is also very warm towards Fiora because of their same point of view on the group's need to discipline.

Eliwood: The lord of Pherae, and recently found his father. He is now back home to his mother and is now resting happily. He is very fond of Lyndis and Ninian. He is also Hector's best friend and trying to keep the group from tearing apart. He thought Serra did as well.

Hector: The brother of Lord Ostia and Eliwood's best friend. He is not a calm person and he tends to get out of hand sometimes. He is really angry at Serra for ruining the whole group. He is in love with the tactician, but she hasn't accept him yet. He is the leader of the group as well.

Ada: The lady tactician of the group. Had some problems with the lords in the beginning, but now is beginning to die down. Training Serra to be a good tactician until her suspicion of Serra killing the other two members and harming Bartre.

Sain: Now Isadora's sparring partner as Rebecca is out of his mind. She reminded him of his taste for women as he return to his old self and flirt with every girl he sees.

Lowen: A friend of Rebecca's and an awesome cook. Cares about everyone and kind.

Wil: The messenger boy in which gets paid by gold and then send messages around for everyone. Not really important.

* * *

Now to the answering review part:

**R Amythest**: You have been very supportive and helping me with this fanfic. I highly appreciated it and thanks for your time in reviewing every single chapter. About the Priscilla thing, you're right. She's doing this for another reason as well. I know this is not like Priscilla at all (the sweet loveable troubadour), but in every story, there is one main antagonist right? It just ended up as Priscilla. About the Matthew thing, he probably won't do that either, but he's just playing around with Erky. In other words, if Serra didn't come in, he probably won't poison poor Erky. I love Serra/Erk pairing as much as you like Lucius/Raven pairing, so I respect your opinion. Thanks!

**Devy: **Hm, you're quite right about the dense thing except Sain is not heart-broken. He is actually pretty happy to be back to his real self again. I hope you're not offended or anything. Thanks for the criticism; at least I am improving bit by bit.

Let me get everything straight, I do NOT dislike Priscilla and I proved that by writing a story about Erk/Priscilla in my shared account with Michelle. I suggest you read that story if you like Erk/Priscilla pairing. Also, I do NOT dislike Guy or Sain either. I like them both actually. I even like Sain more than Kent. The more I like the character, the more part that character has in the story. There are only two characters I hate and a couple others I dislike but if I dislike or hate them, I would not give them a big part in my story like Ninian. I'm sorry Ninian fans, but I absolutely do not like her.

**Goddess of the Northern Breeze**: Welcome back, I think…Anyways, thanks for the review and let's see what happens next!

**Chaos0619: **Thank you for your compliment.

**A fan: **Wonder if your guess is correct. Let me verify one thing. I am never good at mystery or suspense; so don't criticize me on that.

**Davis3: **Poor Serra, I hope her life improves but knowing me, that would just ruin the whole story.

****

**Everyone else**: Thanks!

* * *

Chapter XIX: A "Close-to-Close" Talk 

Meanwhile, Rebecca was looking around the camp. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave her spot in front of the door and watched for Serra, but she also wanted to find Raven to talk to. Rebecca knew everything wouldn't return back to normal if she doesn't even try to talk to him once. Rebecca found someone rushing past by her and toward the restroom. The person moved so fast that she couldn't tell whom it was. Rebecca then spotted Lady Louise walking through the halls by herself.

"Lady Louise, have you seen Lord Raven?" Rebecca asked sweetly as Lady Louise smiled.

"Haven't seen Serra or him. But there is some great news Lady Eleanora told us about. I'll tell you later during dinner or something." Lady Louise finished up and walked away. Rebecca shook herself and remembered that she should be guarding the door to the bathroom as she ran back.

* * *

Serra couldn't believe her eyes. Just when she thought that she was going to be killed by this mysterious person before her, another person jumped in the way in front of her and got hit instead. Serra heard footsteps coming and knew it must be Rebecca coming back. The person who tried to kill her in the first place left the bathroom in a hurry, but the person who saved her had nowhere to hide from Rebecca.

Serra knew this is one of those situations that would cause her to leave the group and head back to Ostia and back to the life with the bossy Head Bishop. If Hector knew what barely happened in the bathroom, maybe Rebecca and the person who saved her had to leave as well. Serra quickly thought of a way to hide the person but it might be a little risky.

Soon enough, Serra can hear Rebecca walking in and looked around for a bit before she finally spoken. "Serra, I heard noises in here. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I need to finish up. Rebecca, can you please go outside while I get dressed?" Serra pleaded, trying to hide the person behind her in the bathtub. She was lucky this bathtub was big enough to fit both of them in. Rebecca nodded and ran outside, closing the door behind her.

When both of them knew Rebecca shut the door firmly, the person jumped out of the bathtub and tried to look away. Serra just stared up at the person, eyes in tears. "Erk, no need to hide from me. Even if you dressed in pink, I could recognize you. Erk, you're hurt." Serra quickly grabbed a soft long towel nearby and wrapped it around herself before getting out of the bathtub.

Erk tried not to look at her, ashamed of hiding behind her when she was in a bathtub. Erk looked down at his chest and it was indeed, bleeding. Erk held to his chest tightly as Serra grabbed her staff and walked over by his side. "Erk, stop acting like that. Let me heal your wound. You definitely need it."

Erk knew Serra was right as they sat down by the benches provided. Serra started healing him with her staff as Erk tried not to look at her body or legs since all she had on was a towel. Serra finished healing him as she looked up at him. She knew she couldn't hide her doubt any longer. "Erk, why did you save me? You should have left me to die."

Erk looked at Serra with serious eyes as the two started staring at each other. Erk took a deep breath before speaking in a severe tone. "I came because I owe you an apology. Lady Eleanora heard rumors of someone who looks a lot like Bartre around Bern. So I came to apologize since you did not hurt him in any way and he is well."

Serra didn't say anything for the next few seconds until she finally took a deep breathe as well as she moved closer to him. "I see. You, at least, found one thing I am not guilty of. If whenever you want to apologize to me again by jumping in front of a killer with a poison sword, I would have to heal you every day and probably lose every dignity I have left is gone." Erk's eyebrow raised a bit as Serra giggle. She was teasing him.

Erk finally recover from this little distraction, and still trying not to look at anywhere open. "Serra, if there's anything I can do for you…" Erk started saying as Serra's face brightened up.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to promise first!" Serra urged as Erk rolled his eyes to show his annoyance. Serra sighed before continuing in a bored voice. "I won't tell you to be my servant or do anything you don't want to do. Most importantly, this promise wouldn't hurt your pride or dignity in any way."

Erk's face lightened up a bit as he mumbled, "Ok, I promise. What is it?"

Serra stared into his emerald eyes, as they were really close to each other now. She had been moving closer and closer to him by the second. Serra relaxed a bit before speaking. Erk knew this must be really important. "Erk, you promised that you wouldn't try to kill me again unless you have enough evidence against me."

Erk and Serra just look intently at each other before they shared a little kiss. It felt awkward after such a long time. Erk would have pull Serra closer to him, but he reminded himself that she wore nothing on except for a towel. He shouldn't take advantage of her since it's not right of him. Erk quickly grabbed all his nerve to pull away and jumped out the window. Serra jumped a bit, surprised how careless she'd been to leave the window open in the first place.

Erk knew that he was badly poisoned, but he could not show it to everyone else in the group or they might suspect him for using poison for no reason. Erk sighed to himself as he walked normally, trying not to show any sign of injury or pain. Erk walked by Lord Raven, who was crossing his arms over his shoulders and stared out into the sky. Erk knew it was not the right time to bother Raven, as he tried not to meet eye contact.

Raven took a step forward towards Erk and took out an antitoxin from his pocket. Raven walked around Erk and placed the antitoxin in Erk's hand carefully. He just gave Erk a silent look and said in a grumpy voice. "I know it was you. You're the one who saved her." Erk was not mad at Raven at all when he heard this. He knew how Raven felt about his closest companion, and what he was capable of doing.

"Lord Raven, thank you. But the one who really needs help is Rebecca. Anyone could tell she is deeply depressed and you are the only one who can help her." Erk reminded Raven as he walked off with the antitoxin. Raven looked down at his poison sword and sighed.

Rebecca ran inside the bathroom again, she knew she heard something this time. Rebecca only found Serra, sparkling clean and wearing bright spotless clothes. The two gave each other a soft smile while they walked out of the restroom together. Rebecca found it better not to ask. Matthew soon joined Rebecca and Serra, as they walked by nasty glances from Hector, Ada, and Oswin. Serra knew if she wanted to regain everyone's trust again, she must start looking for evidence. Having enough evidence to show her innocence and to show everyone who the real culprit is.

Erk used the antitoxin quickly before anyone notices. He walked and thought at the same time. He was still very confused between Serra and Priscilla. The only thing left was to lay out his problems to someone he can truly trust. There is only one person in this whole army that he can really trust. That person is Lady Louise.

Erk headed to her room and knocked on her door politely. She barely joined the group and she hasn't seen him yet so it was one good opportunity to talk and surprise her. The door swung open, revealing Lady Louise giving a friendly smile at Erk. She immediately pulled him inside her room, inviting him inside. They sat down in silence.

Erk decided to break this unwanted silence by looking down at his hands and speaking first. It had been awhile since he talked to Lady Louise and he felt nervous. They barely joined the group, but he already wanted to ask for an opinion. "Lady Louise, I have a certain problem I need help on." Lady Louise nodded as Erk started to explain the situation between his relationships with Serra and then the ones with Priscilla without mentioning either of their names.

Lady Louise listened with interest until she took a full of meaning gasp before answering. "Love is a beautiful thing Erk. It's not only something to make yourself happy but something to make the other person happy as well. Even if you can't be with the person you love, you can always provide happiness to those who love you. In my suggestion, it doesn't matter who you choose, you must try to bring happiness to both of them."

Erk understood every single word, but there was still one more thing he needed to ask. "Lady Louise, if you were in my situation, who would you chooses?" Lady Louise stared at Erk in shock, but nevertheless, she thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know exactly. But if it seems there is no way you can be with the one you love, you can instead be with the one who loves you. Even if you don't love her now, you can learn to love her. That's my opinion." Lady Louise answered as she closed her eyes in rest. Erk knew she was tired as he silently left the room.

Maybe Lady Louise was right. Even if he couldn't be with Serra, he could at least do Priscilla a big favor. Erk knew this situation was the least of his problems. He just made a promise to Serra today and he really need to solve this case. But the problem is, all the evidence was pointing to Serra and this made everything more complicated. Erk couldn't help but think that Serra wasn't the one who did it. Erk decided to just go and talk to Priscilla.

* * *

Meanwhile, Priscilla knew the whole incident in the bathroom. She begged Raven to tell her what happen, and of course, Raven couldn't resist his sister's begging and give in. Priscilla is now in her room, reading a certain book. She did not mind that Guy was also in the same room, giving her little glances. Guy knew that book wasn't supposed to be in Priscilla's hands, and it certainly wasn't supposed to be in this room either.

"Priscilla…pleases turn back." Guy pleaded as Priscilla ignored him and continued reading the book. Priscilla didn't like it when Guy wanted her to do something she did not want to do. He reminded her of her father. Besides, she was in no mood to fight with Guy today. After what happened in the bathroom, her hate for Serra was coming back. Maybe she had to do more than she had done already. Guy couldn't take it anymore and left the tent immediately.

Guy knew Priscilla needs help and must find someone to talk about the problems with. Guy knew there were lots of good people to talk to, and he could just talk to anyone. But he decided to talk to someone older and wiser than him, and someone who is not too close to Serra either. After much search, Guy found Lord Pent. He was the perfect person to talk to.

Guy knew that whatever he talked about with Lord Pent, he must never mention Priscilla's name. As much as he wanted to help her, he did not want to cause any trouble for her. And besides, if he mentioned her name in their conversation, it might sound too obvious. Guy and Pent greeted each other and walked off to have a little talk.

Priscilla finished reading another page when Erk walked in. Guy was so angry that he left the flaps open. Priscilla was ready to kill Guy when she quickly hid the book she was reading and looked at Erk innocently. Erk had a quick eye and caught sight of the book. It looks like a thick and interesting book to him, but why did she hide it? Erk didn't want to cause any problems as he smiled faintly at Priscilla. Priscilla did not return the smile though since she was really in a bad mood.

"Erk…how could you…" She started mumbling, her voice choking in tears. Erk can feel himself feeling guilty for making Priscilla cry, but what did he do?

"Priscilla, what did I do?" Erk asked naively with more sorrow in his voice than questioning as Priscilla started crying harder. Priscilla was now looking at Erk with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Erk, you didn't keep your promise to your best friend, how could you?" Priscilla asked deeply as she pushed him out of the way and left the door. Erk looked down at his feet. What had he done? He wanted to talk some things out with Priscilla but everything gets worst by the minute.

That night, Erk could not sleep and stayed outside his door. There was a table in the middle of the garden where he sat and drank some water. He felt sick and wished everything would just go away. As if fate decides, Serra was walking by and spotted him drinking by himself. Serra decided to join him as she sat down across from him. Erk gave Serra a small look before he continued drinking.

"Erky, may I join you?" Serra asked politely. Maybe too politely for Erk's taste, but he didn't say anything. He was not in a happy mood and would just shout at her any minute, but seeing her lovely face couldn't force him to do it.

"I don't own the place, you may do whatever you wish." Erk answered in such a disgusted voice that Serra wondered if he actually meant it. Nevertheless, she grabbed the teapot and poured water for herself. She drank it quickly and placed the cup down.

"Erky, remember the first day we had our first kiss?" No reply was heard from Erk as Serra continued. "That night was a lot like tonight…the sky…everything…except the fact we're not arguing today." Erk managed to chuckle at this moment. He was feeling really drowsy now, but found this conversation more towards his liking right now.

"You were awfully loud and jealous back then." Erk teased as Serra gave him a mad face.

"Who says I'm not LOUD and JEALOUS now huh?" Serra's question almost sounded demanding but she didn't care.

"Serra, I don't care how much you don't admit it, but you changed. You changed a lot." Serra smiled at this comment though. It sounded like an insult and a compliment at the same time so she just take it as a compliment for now. Serra took another sip of her water until Erk started talking first this time.

"Serra, remember that day, our second kiss?" Serra almost choked on her drink this time at this question. Serra was now laughing really hard, trying not to drop her cup of water.

"How can I forget? I mean I bit your lip pretty hard and it was bleeding like crazy! One of those moments hard to forget." Erk nodded in agreement. He could never forget that kiss. His lips were bleeding for Elimine's sake! Serra watched Erk curiously as he started biting his lips thinking.

"Serra, what happen?" The question was out of the blue but Serra understood every word of it. Her face darkened.

"You don't trust me…" Serra started to say as she left the table without another word.

Serra was heading back to her room when she heard a conversation between Guy and Pent. Serra was curious as she lean to the window and heard the conversation more closely. She could catch the words "murder", "Lucius", and "book". Serra's eyes popped open. Then, either Guy or Pent knew what happened. But it couldn't be Pent since he barely joined, that means…

Serra rushed to her room before Guy left Lord Pent's room and head for his own room. Serra sat on the floor of her bedroom thinking. If Guy knew about all this, he might have been the one who did it. But Lucius and Dorcus were killed by magic, and Guy uses a sword. Also, if he really did it, then why would he tell Lord Pent and more of all, why would he frame her? Serra could only think of one other person who did this. She must get Lord Pent to tell her the truth and most of all, the whole camp.

_"Serra, what happen?"_

_"You don't trust me…"_

The words kept on repeating in her head and it giving her a headache. Serra sobbed in her arms in the corner of her room. It wasn't the conversation that hurt her so much, it was the fact that he didn't trust her ever since the death of Lucius.

* * *

Over in Lord Hector's room, Ada and him were discussing some things at night. It was not safe enough in the day. Ada was sitting on a chair across from Hector, with a map on the table in between them. Ada was pointing out some stuff on the map to Hector, who nodded in reply for everything. Ada knew he must be exhausted since she was too, after the desert and everything. Ada laid her head back a bit to loosen up before she got up and sat on the chair next to Hector.

"Hector, about the death of Lucius and Dorcus and the missing Bartre, I figured out something…" Ada started to explain what she thought of the case as Hector's eyes grew wider and wider. Hector listened carefully to every word and then finally he just merely shook his head.

"Ada, how do you think of all that?"

Ada gave Hector a question look. Hector doubted her theory. "I am a tactician and noticed every little thing everyone do around here. I mean, the plan was well done, but there was one major flaw and this I observed very carefully. That is how I thought of everything."

Hector started drumming his fingers on the table and thought for a while before speaking. "Ada, you noticed every little thing? Wow…from what you told me, everything fits perfectly. But still, I don't believe you noticed every little thing."

Ada gave Hector a look that says "Fine, I'll prove it to you." Ada took a deep breath and then she said, "Serra was attacked today, and Erk saved her. Guy went to talk to Lord Pent. Rebecca barely broke away from Raven recently. Sain is now following Fiora in the kitchen, and everyone else is really on with their business."

Hector raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I get the idea. But shouldn't we tell them? I mean you did figure the plan all out, then why keep it a secret?"

"They have to figure out by themselves besides that's the only way they can fix their relationship with each other. All four of them. Also, I have no proof either." Ada and Hector stopped speaking the next few seconds, feeling really awkward towards each other. It was getting really late. "I better go." Ada replied quickly as she rushed out the door without hearing another word from Hector. Hector wondered what's the deal with her?

Next morning, Ada decided that everyone should skip breakfast and head over to Bern as quickly as possible. Hannah said the sooner we arrive in Bern the better as the group moved quickly despite the heavy fog around them. When they finally arrived there, Lord Pent and Lady Louise already set off to talk to the Queen of Bern in hopes of finding the location of the Shrine of Seals. Before everyone knew it, they were set for battle again.

Serra was once again, left out. She knew the reason why so she better shut her mouth before she caused more problems than needed. Priscilla didn't want to go out into battle, but Ada made her anyways. Priscilla wondered why, but of course, she was the only healer available besides Serra. Erk was assigned to go to the west side with Canas as they left ahead.

* * *

The battle was one they could never forget. One person was badly wounded and poisoned. That person was Ada. Ada and Hector were walking in the middle of the group in which Ada was shouting orders and Hector was killing some random soldiers. Hector saw Priscilla in trouble as he ran over to help, leaving Ada open.

"You're going to be alright?" Hector asked quickly.

"I'll be fine. I am a tactician. I can use all weapons. I should be ok. Hurry up and help Priscilla." Hector nodded as he left. Ada watched Lyndis and Eliwood fighting some monks without paying attention to her own back. Ada was shouting orders to Lyndis when a shadow was covering her back.

Ada turned around just in time to clash her lance against the wyvern rider. Wyvern riders were coming out from the mountains. Ada quickly grabbed her axe and quickly damaged the wyvern rider against her. Ada had not been training with the axe for so long, it felt so heavy for her. Ada quickly finished that wyvern rider off when she saw some mercenaries heading for her. She quickly pulled out her spear and threw it at them. After much struggling, she managed to beat the three mercenaries but she was surrounded badly by the wyvern riders.

Hector helped Priscilla a little bit when he heard a scream. The scream was awfully familiar as he ran for his life back to Ada. Ada was now bleeding on the ground now, holding onto her legs. Hector quickly swung his axe and killed the closest wyvern rider. Eliwood and Lyndis heard the scream as well as they ran over and help Hector with the wyvern riders.

After much killing, Ada was firmly on Hector's back now. Ada was breathing heavily and this scared Hector. Hector told Lyndis and Hector to continue battling while he headed back with Ada to Merlinus's tent. Merlinus shook his head when he saw Ada unconscious now. Serra ran over to have a look.

"Please, Lord Hector, it's an emergency." Serra pleaded when Hector won't allow her to heal Ada. Serra knew he did not trust her, but she must do it in any case.

"No, Serra. We're waiting for Priscilla to finish the battle." Hector answered angrily as he placed a wet cloth over the tactician's forehead. The tactician was not only bleeding but was catching a bad fever as well. Poison was the last reason.

Serra angrily left Hector. He should had put Ada's life ahead of whatever he thought she did. But Serra knew that Ada should be strong enough to last awhile for Priscilla to return. The thing that upset her that even in a death situation as this, Hector still didn't trust her. Not only Erk didn't trust her, Hector didn't as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was fighting the soldiers around Linus except Priscilla. Eliwood, who is in command for now, told Priscilla that everyone will try to damage soldiers and hold them off for her to damage Linus a little. Priscilla agreed and told Eliwood that if she needed any help, he would send the closest soldier to help her. Eliwood also agreed and this is the plan for now.

Linus watched the battle with his eyes carefully until he saw the valkyrie in front of him. Priscilla was staring at him with darkened eyes. Linus knew she must be a magic user as he pulled out his axe. Priscilla looked around her and then she used magic on him without a tome. This action shocked Linus so much that he got hit heavily on the chest without even trying to dodge. Linus was on the ground, holding tight to his chest as he threw his axe at Priscilla. Priscilla quickly dodged it and used another spell. It hit him again.

Linus struggled to get up as he threw the axe at her once more, but missed again. He did not get this girl. She wasn't really high level yet but her magic was extremely powerful. One that he hadn't seen in years as she came in range of his sword attack, but he was so weak that he couldn't get up to use it. Priscilla looked at him with pitied eyes as she raise her hand to send another one of those incredible magic spells. Eliwood stood in front of Linus just in time before she cast it as Priscilla stopped her attack.

Eliwood didn't want Linus to die, but merely wanted to talk to him. Priscilla walked back to the camp, hoping she won't bump into anyone. She was wrong, she met quite a few people on the way.

"I'm impressed, Priscilla." Canas was the first to comment.

"Wow, Priscilla, not even a scratch!" cried out Wil as he was sending some kind of message to Canas.

"Priscilla, nice going out there." Isadora said with a smile while walking with Sain.

Priscilla planned to go back to camp and head for her tent as soon as possible when Hector also interrupted her way. Hector did not say a single word as he gently pulled her in the opposite direction of her tent. Priscilla obediently followed the lord to Ada's tent. When the flaps open, Priscilla gasped to see the tactician awfully pale and losing lots of blood.

Priscilla ran over by her side and pulled out a mend staff. She healed Ada even though it took an awfully long time. After awhile, Priscilla was exhausted. She walked out the tent wearily and sweaty. Ada opened her eyes and gave Hector a small smile. Hector wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and gave a little smile back.

"Ada, you're having a real bad fever but your injuries are ok now. The poison was cured as well so I think everything will be all right. But the bad news is, you're in no condition to run around on the battle field ordering people around anymore." Hector reassured her as she gave a little chuckle.

"And I just love that part!" She exclaimed in her sarcastic way.

Hector just shook his head as Ada returned to her serious expression. "Hector, since I could not be your tactician until my fever is over. We need a replacement."

Hector's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Ada nodded as if reading his mind. "Yes, Serra is your new tactician until I recover. I know it's going to be hard to trust her, but I told her everything in being a good tactician and I know she is going to be more helpful on the battlefield than Eliwood will ever be."

Hector laughed. "You're evil you know that."

"Yeah I am, I am so cruel to Eliwood." The two laughed together. Ada slowly dozed off again. Hector went outside to join Eliwood and Linus. Lyndis was there as well.

After the discussion with Linus, the group confirmed that the Black Fang was not born evil at all. With this thought, Lord Hector left to get some more information about the location of the Bern's palace and all that. Lyndis and Eliwood just shrugged and waited for Hector's return before moving on. Serra was sitting quietly with Matthew when Lyndis walked up to her.

Serra stared up at Lyndis, "Are you going to tell me that I am a messenger of the evil lord himself or something?" Serra felt miserable.

Lyndis shook her head. "Actually, Serra, you're our tactician now since Ada is having a really bad fever. She trusted you with this and I guess I should to."

Serra's eyes widened. "You mean that Ada actually let me command you guys???" Lyndis nodded slowly as she left the room. Matthew was now staring at Serra with admiring eyes.

"Serra, that's good news right?"

Serra busted into tears. She lost her voice, as she speak carefully, "No what if I mess up? What if I get someone killed in battle? Then everyone would just hate me more…" Serra was feeling really low as Matthew wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Serra, do not worry. If you do mess up in battle, then Rebecca and I will plan a very satisfying funeral for you and we will tie Erk in front of your grave for you." Serra laughed as she gave Matthew a teasing push as the two started to push each other.

Erk made up his mind. Lady Louise was right, even if he didn't get the happiness he deserve, he could at least provided it for someone else. Priscilla had been through so much and he didn't treat her fairly at all. It was time to make up for what he has done. Erk decided to head for the little village nearby their camp to buy a ring for Priscilla. Marriage was the only thing that could provide her happiness now. Erk borrowed some money from Lord Pent before he left as he head for the village and come back before the sunset.

While Erk was gone, Hector came back with some information he got off some guy he met by feeding him food. Lord Pent and Lady Louise came back to our camp to deliver some information as well. It turned out that we must go to the Bern's palace to seek some information on their precious treasure called the "Fire Emblem". Hector was delighted that he got some information where the palace really is.

Erk came back just in time for the group to set out to Hector's location. Everyone was really exhausted now as they quickly eat their lunch/dinner. It was not pleasant either since everyone had to dress up as travelers. Rebecca was in no mood to fight so she told Lyndis that she will be out for the next fight or so. Raven heard this and was terribly worried for Rebecca even though he didn't say anything.

The last battle for that day was awfully long because no one wanted to listen to Serra's command. They would not put up with this. Ada was losing her voice and Wil was now the one talking instead of her.

Wil took a deep breath and stood in front of the group. "Please listen to Serra. She is the only one that knows anything about battle strategies. Please, this is under Lady Ada, Lord Hector, and Lord Eliwood's orders." Everyone was now staring at Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. Lord Hector nodded while Lord Eliwood shrugged.

The battle was of no importance since Lord Hector seek out the wrong information and the group were surrounded. They had to seize three forts and the job was going to be difficult. Serra commanded Fiora and Florina to fly over to the east side to take out the magic users over there and avoid the arrows at the same time. Lyndis, Eliwood, and Guy were to attack to the southwest because of the axe-wielders. Everyone else besides Wil and Louise and Canas, were to attack to the north since the cavaliers were rushing down towards them. Hector and Dart took the lead while the magic-users and paladins followed behind them. Serra warned that the ones going up north are to move along the grass since Heath spotted three ballistas being used by the enemy. Wil and Louise were to use the ballista to fire at the enemies while Canas were to protect them from any close range attack.

The battle was a big success without much injuries. Fiora and Florina were heavily damaged but Serra provided each of them with lots of elixirs so they came out with no injuries whatsoever. Eliwood took one of the fort while Fiora took another. The last one was conquer by Hector himself. The only real thing that happened was Hector and Farina, a Pegasus Knight wanting 20,000 gold to join.

"I don't know. I have to ask my tactician, Serra. Serra?" Hector asked, looking at Farina with blankness in his eyes.

"No way!" shouted Serra. Serra didn't want to waste 20,000 gold on a mercenary. She looked over at Fiora and Florina, who were giving her nasty looks as she changed her mind. "Fine, whatever. We have way more than 20,000 gold anyways."

Farina's jaw fell as she complained, "You do? I should raise my price to 40,000 gold!!!" When Hector heard this, he just pushed Farina away from Serra with a dumb smile on his face.

"Farina, you're hired for 20,000 gold! Welcome aboard, let me show you around!!" Hector quickly left with Farina before she could say anything more to Serra about raising her payment. Serra was confused as she left to command Wil.

* * *

That night after the continuing in the right direction, Serra read over a letter she received as she ran off, leaving her flaps open. Erk was looking over the ring he bought for Priscilla when he received a note from Serra, asking to meet him near the edge of the abandon building. There was an abandon building nearby their campsite. Erk decided to grab his tome before he ran off to meet Serra.

Serra was face to face with Priscilla in the building. Priscilla bowed politely at Serra. "Serra, it's nice to know you're our tactician until Ada gets better. How nice."

Serra did not like the sound of her voice especially the "how nice" part. Serra could feel anger reaching her very cheeks but tried to act calm. "Priscilla, it's nice to know that you persuaded Guy to help you with your evil plans." Priscilla's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about Serra?" Priscilla asked dumbly.

"Priscilla, your attempt to frame me was one clever plan indeed. I'm impressed. But there is one major flaw and that's Guy. Guy already told Lord Pent, and soon Pent will tell Louise and then Louise will tell Erk and then soon everyone will know." Priscilla hated when someone tried to threaten her. She could still remember how her parents always thought of ways best for her and never let her do anything at all. Those feelings would never leave her.

Priscilla didn't want to hear Serra say anymore as she send an anime spell at Serra. Serra's hair caught it and burned slightly. Serra was now really angry as well as she took out her tomes. Serra chanted quickly as she send her light magic at Priscilla. Priscilla dodged it and send another spell at Serra. Serra saw that Priscilla had no tome as she got hit in the chest by the spell. This knocked her backwards and landed on her back painfully.

Serra, with all her strength, send another of her own spells at Priscilla. Priscilla got hit this time, but it didn't hurt her much. Serra's magic was way too weak for her. Priscilla was about to send another spell at Serra to finish her off when Erk suddenly walked in. Priscilla immediately ran over by his side, leaving Serra on the floor.

"Erk, Serra tried to kill me now. She killed Lucius, and then she killed Dorcus, and now she is trying to kill me!" Priscilla pleaded, holding tight to Erk's arm and showing him her injury from Serra's attack. Erk recently became a sage now as he pulled his own staff out and healed Priscilla.

Serra jump up to her feet and ran over to Erk's other side. "Erky! That's a lie! You know it! She was trying to kill me! Look at my hair!!!" Serra cried out loud as Erk examined her hair carefully. It was burned quite badly.

Priscilla shook her head innocently. "Erk, she did that to her own hair and she's blaming it on me!" Erk listened and when he was about to say something, Serra was the next one to interrupt him.

"Why would I do that to my own hair???" Serra asked angrily as she jumped on Priscilla. Priscilla was trying to knock Serra off her when Erk pulled Serra off of Priscilla. Priscilla's hair was messed up now as she pointed to Serra.

"Erk, remember the promise you made to Lucius and I?"

Erk was about to say something when Serra interrupted again.

"Remember the promise you made to me?" Serra retarded as Erk struggled to decide. Priscilla was in tears now and ran out the building without another word. Erk was about to chase after her when Serra touched the material on the floor due to Priscilla's spells. "I wish you were here any sooner to see the spell she cast on me…one powerful one indeed…if only you were here a few seconds earlier…" Serra mumbled to herself. Erk heard every word. What was that supposed to mean? Erk decide to figure that out later as he left to chase after Priscilla.

It didn't take very long to find Priscilla. Priscilla was sitting in front of her tent, crying and not showing her face to public. Erk sat by her side, trying to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Priscilla looked at Erk with teary eyes as she hugged him. "Erk…"

"Priscilla, I already made up my mind. After much thinking, I wanted to ask you to marry me. Tomorrow I'll ask for Lord Pent and Lady Louise's blessings and then we could find a good date to get married after this journey is over." These words restored Priscilla's contentment as she nodded in happiness.

The next morning, everyone went off to eat breakfast like always. They had nine days left before they had to get the fire emblem back. So this meant that they had to hurry and head for Bern's palace already since of Lord Hector's little delay. Throughout breakfast, the word between Erk and Priscilla spread like a wild fire. Matthew heard all about it as he told Serra. Serra had mixed feelings about this.

Farina somehow share tents with Lord Hector, as she grabbed her Pegasus that morning. Kent was there with his horse when Farina's Pegasus jump on Kent. Kent was knocked down quite harshly as Farina ordered her Pegasus to get off of him.

"Sorry! Wait, I saw you before. You were the guy with my sister, Fiora, yesterday!" Farina cried out as Kent got up to his feet.

"Yes, may I ask for your name?" Kent asked politely as Farina backed away from him a little bit.

"My name is Farina…" Farina answered with some doubt in her voice.

"My name is Kent and may we ride out to victory!" Kent cried out loud as Farina's eyes popped open as she backed farther away from him.

"Urm…let us pretend we never met." Farina finished up her conversation with Kent quickly as she ran off with her Pegasus quickly. Kent was left confused with his horse. He never met anyone like her before, but she must be pretty reliable like her sister. With that thought, Kent walked off by himself.

The group finally arrived at the Bern's palace. Everyone gasped what a great location Bern put its royal palace. Everyone waited outside while Hector, Lyndis, and Eliwood sneaked inside to listen to the conversation inside. Nils and Ninian were looking worried for some reason as they stared around at the mountains around them. Serra found Lord Pent and Priscilla talking as she watched from the back of them. What she didn't know was Jack and his men were watching Serra from behind as well as Vaida's army as well.

"Lord Pent…how are you?" Priscilla asked nicely.

"I'm fine. Priscilla, I heard much about you…" Lord Pent started off as Priscilla gave one last look at Guy. If it was true that Guy told Lord Pent about her, then he knew everything about her plans. Priscilla knew she must take a step further and help Lord Pent meet Lucius and Dorcus soon. Priscilla took some of that poison stuff from Raven and had add it to a drink. The same drink that Erk will give to Lord Pent in a minute or so. Priscilla already gave it to Erk, as she watched him walking over to offer his master a drink.

Serra knew that Priscilla is not going to leave Lord Pent alone for knowing her secret and Lord Pent was the only one that could prove Serra innocent. Serra gasped when she saw the drink in Erk's hand, thinking that she should at least save Lord Pent in some way. She thought quickly as Erk approached his master with the deadly drink as Serra screamed out, "They spotted Nils! The spotted NINIAN!!!" She shouted it only loud enough so the group in her army could hear, not the ones inside the palace.

Everyone scattered while Erk dropped the drink. Vaida was shaken a little. How did that little pink-hair priestess knew she was there? Vaida came out and stood in front of Nils and Ninian. Serra didn't actually think that there were actually enemies hiding around here looking for Nils and Ninian, but as long as Lord Pent is safe, she is happy. Serra watched Vaida as she said to Nils, "Scream! Call your friends to you! I grow weary of waiting. I am not known for my patience!!!"

That's when Lyndis, Eliwood, and Hector ran over and join the siblings immediately. Vaida talked to them when her army surrounded our group badly. Serra sighed and knew she must be tactician for another day. She didn't want to, but she must. She spotted Lord Pent and ran over towards him to check if he's ok. "Lord Pent, you must tell me what Guy told you the other night." Serra pleaded when suddenly Lord Pent was grabbed by a bunch of hands.

It was Jack and his own army. It seemed he is working with Vaida, but why is he only capturing Lord Pent? "Jack! Why do you follow me so?" Serra asked as Rebecca and Lady Louise ran over to meet them.

Jack saw the two snipers coming as he tied Lord Pent quickly and jumped onto his wyvern with his army as they took to the sky. Serra stared in disbelieve. She was so close to uncovering the truth about Priscilla and the case with Lucius. Now her only hope left had gone with Jack. Priscilla wouldn't admit that she did it herself and Guy always listened to Priscilla.

Lady Louise ran over by Serra's side. "Serra, you're our tactician, you need to instruct the army! Also, where is Pent?" Serra's face changed a different color.

"I'm going to instruct the army right now. About Lord Pent, I haven't seen him." Serra lied. What should she say? She couldn't say, "I'm sorry Lady Louise. Your husband was kidnapped by the man, who was a few seconds close to being my future husband." Serra knew that Louise couldn't concentrate in battle if she knew what happen to her husband, so it's better unsaid before the battle is over.

Serra commanded the group into another victory. No one doubted her abilities as a tactician anymore. Some people even forgotten about the Lucius incident when they had seen how well Serra is leading the group into victories. Serra watched Erk, hand in hand with Priscilla. Everyone was following Lyndis and her tracking skills.

When they arrive there already, during the discussion about the prince being assassinated, Erk and Priscilla decided to ask for her blessings and her agreement on the marriage. Serra bit her lip, thinking. She knew where Jack lived in Bern since his family was one of the major ones in Bern and he took her there once. But she couldn't go alone to save Lord Pent, she needed assistance. This meant Erk since Lord Pent was like a father to him.

In the dining tent, Erk and Priscilla told Lady Louise everything as she smiled. Erk was getting married soon, of course, she had to give her blessings. Louise was about to open her mouth when Serra stormed in with a concern and hurt look on her face. Erk and Serra stared at each other.

* * *

That was an odd ending for a really long chapter 19. Is it just me or my chapters are getting longer and longer? I am trying to finish up this story since it is pretty long and that's why I'm rushing as well. There should be only a few more problems left between Serra and Erk left so I am estimating about 6 more chapters. That means 25 chapters in all. But I'm not sure yet, but it's an estimate. There should be one major problem left though. Next chapter, another person dies. One of the people mentioned above in the beginning of the story is going to die, but I do not think it is anyone's favorite character or anything. The major decision next chapter- would Erk choose to marry Priscilla or would he run off with Serra? R & R, I want to see what you guys think.


	20. Trusting Someone

**Review Last Chapter: **Erk saved Serra from another attempt of murder. The tactician caught a fever and Serra had to become the replacement. Priscilla challenged Serra in which Priscilla almost successfully killed Serra. Pent got kidnapped by Jack and now Serra had to broke into Priscilla and Erk's blessings.

* * *

Back from vacation and I decided to update this story first when I came back since it is my favorite story with all the twists and turns. I'll just go on with the answering to the review thing:

**R Amythest: **Oops, I put Erk's eye as emerald? I meant amethyst. Sorry about that. If I did that mistake on purpose, I would have to commit suicide since I am the one of the biggest Erk fans. I think the character that is going to die has fans too, but not any reading this story I hope…(looks innocent). About the antagonist thing, I have to agree with you on that. I am trying hard to explain everything as we reached the end of this fanfic. If there really is an evil character, it will be an OC. Thanks for the review and I will expand on the ending in this chapter.

**Goddess of the Northern Breeze: **My views exactly. We should make an Erk/Serra fan club or something. Thanks for your review!

**SerraxErkfan**: You should join the fan club as well. Thanks for the review and compliment. 

**Davis3: **I know I am so evil. I want deaths. Hehe. About the overview thing, I just put that so I don't confuse anyone with my mixed relationships. In school or something, I would always have to put that because my characters' relationships are always confusing. Thanks for the review.

**Michelle of the Night: **You're very welcome. Knowing Erk, he will not attempt to look at Serra like that again. Thanks again for your review.

**Serra19: **Thanks, my vacation was great. Thanks a lot for your review.

**Cardmaster372: **That's my job to make this story exciting and long. Thanks for your review.

**Eh: **Thanks for the props. There are a few Louise/Pent fanfics out there, you just have to go out and look for it.

**_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark. The real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light._**

**_-Plato_**

**Chapter XX: Trusting Someone**

**__**

A broad smile was written clearly on Louise's face as she watched the two in front of her. "Of course I am going to support you and Priscilla. As long as you two…Serra?" Louise was now staring over at the open flaps where Serra was standing nervously. Serra looked anxious, tired, and scared at the same time. Serra knew she must leave with Erk, but what if Priscilla won't let them. Priscilla was now glaring at Serra. Erk stared blankly at Serra with no clue whatsoever.

"Erk, hurry come with me!" cried out Serra, taking a step inside the dining tent. Erk did not understand why is she trying to mess with his blessing with Priscilla. Was Serra that jealous?

"Serra, you could do nothing to change my mind. I cannot go with you and leave Priscilla." Erk declared as Priscilla's face brightened up. Maybe Erk is going to stay with her afterall. Priscilla was about to relax when Serra took another step in the tent. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

Serra now ran over by Louise, Erk, and Priscilla now. Her face was filled with anxiety as she held a tight grip on Erk's arm. "But you must, we have no time and he's getting away!" Erk was now even more confused than before. What is she talking about?

"Serra, leaving Priscilla is guilty to my soul." Erk tried to convince Serra once more with less harshness in his voice. He was getting really impatient now.

Serra was now glaring at Erk forcefully now. "But leaving your master to die is guilty to the soul as well." Erk looked like a ghost now as Louise fainted. Erk immediately ran out of the tent after helping Louise up, with Serra as Priscilla ran after them.

"Erk! Come back here!" demanded Priscilla as the two turned around and listened. "Erk! If you leave now, don't even try to marry me anymore. So choose, run off with her, the one who killed your best friend, or stay here and get our blessing over with." Priscilla now placed her hands on her hips as Erk looked nervously at Serra and then back at Priscilla.

Serra gave Erk a look. This was really hard for Erk for he knew that Lord Pent meant a lot to him, but this blessing meant a lot to Priscilla. He could not leave one without regretting about the other one. Erk was now stuck with no option. Either way, someone is going to be upset. Erk took a deep breath of regret and grabbed quickly Serra's arm and left the Black Fang base. Priscilla stared miserably as the two left.

* * *

Priscilla knew she had to go after them. If it was true about what Serra told her earlier about Lord Pent and how he was kidnapped, she had to find Lord Pent before Serra and Erk do. Lord Pent was the only one who knew anything about her plans. Priscilla knew that since Serra was the tactician and left, she could go without permission. Priscilla pulled Guy away from Canas, as they started to leave. Canas wondered where they are going as Lowen and him went after them.

Lowen stood by Canas while he eyed Priscilla and Guy. "Where are you guys going? You're supposed to stay put!"

Guy was being honest as he answered, "We're going after Serra and Erk." Priscilla looked like she was about to hit him with her staff any second now as Canas's eyebrow slowly raised.

"I'll go too. I want revenge for a while now for my good reading buddy Lucius. But under Ada's eyes, I could not do such a thing. So, let me go with you." Canas said almost begging. Lowen just stood there without any sort of reaction. Inside, Lowen also wanted revenge for Dorcus.

Priscilla knew that if she won't allow them to come, they would run back and tell tactician Ada or Lord Hector. Priscilla sighed and agreed. The four ran off just in time when the barrier surrounded Hector's group. Priscilla, Guy, Canas, and Lowen knew that they had no choice of turning back now as they continued running after Serra and Erk.

* * *

Erk was walking silently, still irritated at leaving Priscilla. Serra, on the other hand, was skipping through the road like any old day. Serra could feel the snow falling on her head as she happily made a sharp turn near a bunch of trees. She sat down and rested as Erk glared at her.

"Serra, this is not a vacation or something. My master's life is at stake here! Every five minutes, you keep on resting!" Erk nearly shouted this at Serra since he was really mad at this moment. He really wanted to save Lord Pent while Serra is just having resting time and playing around.

Erk was so concentrated on Serra that he didn't even noticed Priscilla, Guy, Canas, and Lowen ran by them. The four were running in such a hurry, they did not even noticed Erk and Serra sitting near the trees. Also, they would had thought that Serra and Erk would be in a big hurry and ran the entire time instead of lacking off.

Serra looked up at Erk with little tiny tears in her eyes. He did not understand what she's feeling right now. "Erk…all I wanted was to enjoy our time and return to those good old days when you escorted me back to Ostia…is that really a crime?" Erk could feel himself softening up at this gentle little question. It was true. He did miss that time he spend with Serra before they met Lyn, very much. If only time would turn back, that would be one of his happiest moments with Serra.

"Serra, I'm sorry for being so hard on you. It's just…the Lucius incident…and Lord Pent being kidnapped…and leaving Priscilla…and everything…" Erk was really nervous for saying those feelings out loud to Serra. He really was sorry but their lives together might never be the same again.

"Erk…so does this mean you forgive me? You believe that I did not kill your best friend?" Serra asked, not understanding what Erk meant before. Is he actually trusting her?

"Serra, all you want is to think of our good times…all you want to keep between us are all our good memories…I do not see at you as a dark person anymore." Erk explained carefully as Serra smiled. He's trusting her again. She did not know how she changed his mind but she did.

"Serra, let's hurry. The sky is already reddening already. Let's continue." Erk reminded Serra as the two rushed down the road.

* * *

Canas had went off to search the area while Guy and Priscilla were sitting in a small room in a two room building. It was just a small cottage in the area in which they decide to stay at for the day. Priscilla was reading the same book again as Guy watched her at the corner of his eye.

"Priscilla…if we find Lord Pent first, are you going to kill him?" Guy had to ask. He felt guilty for telling Lord Pent and now, and getting him in a heap of trouble. Priscilla shook her head slowly.

"Nope, I won't. You will." Priscilla said shortly and simply as Guy's jaw drop.

"Priscilla…I could do no such thing." Guy argued as Priscilla continued reading her book while talking. Priscilla showed no care for what Guy had to say to defend himself.

"Guy, you helped me knock Serra off that night. You helped me steal all the gold and jewelry and left it with Serra. You helped me carry Serra to a caravan and left her heading to Ostia. What's the problem with killing a person?" Guy could not believe what he was hearing. Priscilla was so different now. Jealousy blinded her.

"Priscilla…" But before Guy could say another word, he heard some rustling outside their door. Someone had been listening to their conversation. Priscilla heard it too as the two ran out of the door to see someone running away from the little building.

Priscilla handed Guy his killing edge as she gave him a stern look. "How about a little practice?" Guy looked at the killing edge with confusion in his eye.

* * *

An hour later, Erk and Serra finally reached a cave not far away from a small village. This cave was surrounded by hills so there was only one way in and out the cave. Erk and Serra cautiously entered the cave as Erk chanted some fire to view the surroundings. They found a body in the cave as they moved carefully towards the still body.

Canas ran in the cave behind Erk and Serra and saw the scene in front of him. There were Erk and Serra with fire in Erk's hands, right next to Lowen's dead body. Canas took small steps away from the two as he shakily pulled out his tomes and created some dark magic at the palm of his hand. "Don't get near me or else I kill both of you." Canas warned unsteadily.

Erk took a step forward. "Canas, it wasn't us. The body was already here when we came." Erk tried to persuade Canas as Canas took another step back.

Canas shook his head. "Erk, get away from her. She murdered Lucius. She'll kill both of us in no time!" Serra couldn't help but peeped a little chuckle when she heard this.

"Canas, you're wrong. She did not kill Lucius." Erk reassured but Canas would not listen as he used his free hand to cover his ear.

"Erk, what did she use on you? Love potion?" Canas asked as Serra finally took a step forward and tried to make an evil smile at Canas. Erk knew that look.

"Canas…is it? Ok, let me use that little love potion on you too!" Serra said in a threaten voice as Erk held her arms back. Canas was sweating really hard now.

"What are you doing Serra?"

"Follow my lead."

* * *

The next minute or so, Canas was tied up in a thick rope on the floor of the cave with tape over his mouth. Erk and Serra were staring at the squirming Canas as Serra gave a little smile at Erk. Erk look at Serra dumbfounded. "Why did you tie Canas up?"

"Erk, you are really dumb. Couldn't you see the hatred in his eyes? No matter what we say he won't listen. So if we tie him up, he had to listen!" Erk couldn't believe how Serra kept on coming up with these ideas but as long as it works, he's ok with it. Now they turn back their attention back to Canas, who tried to avoid eye-contact.

"Canas, I know that you won't listen to us before. But you have to listen to us now. We did not kill Lowen. Reasons? One, if we really did kill Lowen, why would we stand right next to his dead body for you to find us. Second, couldn't you see the loss of blood from Lowen? He's been dead for nearly an hour already. Third, Lowen's injury could only be caused by a sword or blade." After explaining everything, Serra carefully untie Canas and pulled the tape off of his mouth.

Canas panted a bit but had did not have any sign of killing Serra in any way. Canas just gave the two a pleasant look as he bowed his head in apology. "Serra's right. You two did not kill Lowen, but who did?" Serra and Erk shrugged in unison as they thought for a moment.

"Who came with you, Canas?" Erk asked.

"Besides Lowen and I, there are also Priscilla and Guy." Serra's eye shot open as she gave Erk and Canas a smirk. Erk knew that smirk too well. She is having another plan.

Serra just walk silently by Lowen's dead body and lifted his hair slowly away from his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry Lowen for disturbing you, but please help us find out who really killed you."

* * *

Priscilla and Guy walked back to their room as Guy gently clean his bloody sword. Priscilla sat down on the bed provided when she caught sight of some green hair. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!" Priscilla cried out as she hid behind Guy. Guy walked over and threw the piece of hair into the trash.

"Priscilla…you know that he's dead. I killed him. Don't need to worry, let's rest before we set out tonight." Guy reassured her as Priscilla gave a sign of relief as she laid down and went to sleep.

Canas, Serra, and Erk were listening from the other side of the room. Canas was about to storm off over there and kill Guy when Serra and Erk held him back. The three walked off together away from Priscilla and Guy and into the little village. They ate as Canas gave Serra dirty glances. Even if she didn't kill Lowen, she might have killed Lucius. The three set up their tents and planned to head for Jack's place after a ten minute break. Canas decided that he would not participate in the rescue of Lord Pent and just take care of their stuff.

Erk was about to set off with Serra to Jack's place when Canas came running in the tent. "What's the matter, Canas?" Erk asked as Canas catches his breath. Canas shook his head quickly.

"Priscilla and Guy followed signals on dead trees that they thought was from you, Erk, and now, they are ambushed in the cave we found Lowen's dead body earlier. I heard that the men who ambushed them are looking for a pink-hair priestess." Canas explained as Serra's face gone pale. It must be Jack and his men looking for her again.

Erk quickly signaled Serra and Canas to stay. "I'll go rescue those two. Jack is looking for you, Serra, so you better stay here with Canas. Canas, I'm depending on you to keep her safe." Erk left the tent in a hurry, only carrying his tomes and his elixirs with him.

Canas watched Serra, who was now trying to nap a little with her back to Canas, silently with his eyes. It was his chance to have revenge for Lucius, but Erk wanted him to keep her safe. What should he do? Canas pulled out his most powerful tome and chanted the spell quickly.

Canas created the spell as he walked towards Serra. Serra woken up just in time to see Canas in front of her with his dark magic. Serra looked at Canas, sleepily without any alarm. Canas found this really awkward as Serra said, "Canas, why don't you just finish me off?" Her voice sounded playful and without any doubt.

"Don't mind if I do." Canas answered to her irony with another step forward and aimed his dark magic at her.

Serra didn't even care as she said clearly while playing with her fingers, "Yeah, and when Erk comes back and find me dead, I wonder what he will say."

Canas shrugged. "Oh well. I hope he could forgive me for this. If he doesn't, at least, I killed you to avenge Lucius." With this firmly on his mind, he raised his dark magic and aimed at the bishop before him.

* * *

Back at the Black Fang base, Lyndis was put in charge as well as Lord Eliwood as they command the group to burst in the base to Kenneth. Lord Hector and Ada were in Merlinus's tent. Ada's fever was better, but she still need to rest. Lord Hector was watching over her with his caring eyes.

"Hector…talk to me…I'm bored…" Ada pleaded as Hector obediently nodded.

"Since you noticed everything, have you figured out who pulled the pranks on you and I in the beginning of the journey?" Hector asked as Ada gave a satisfying smile. Ada nodded happily.

"Yup."

"Who? Was it Matthew?" Hector asked, thinking that only Matthew would have thought of something like that. But Matthew was not strong enough to carry him to Ada's room though.

As if Ada was reading his mind, she said softly. "Yes, but he wasn't the one that carried you and Eliwood over. It was two other people."

Hector jumped when he heard this. "Eliwood???"

Ada giggled, "Yeah, never told you huh? Anyways, the two people are Marcus and Oswin."

Hector tightened his grip on his axe. "I'll get them."

Ada shook her head. "No need. I already took care of them. It's pretty funny actually."

* * *

_That morning, Marcus opened his eyes to find Oswin sleeping on the other side of his bed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Marcus._

* * *

"What about Matthew?" Hector asked.

"Took care of him too."

* * *

_Matthew was walking through the camp that morning when he caught sight of a chest in the open. Matthew pulled out his lockpicks and started unlocking the chest when something popped into his face. Next thing he knew, he was covered in chicken feathers and pumpkin pies. _

* * *

Hector laughed. He took a hold of her hand as she stared into his eyes. "Hector…if only you weren't a lord…" Ada started saying as Hector pulled her into a tight hug.

"After this journey, I will tell my brother that I will leave that life behind and live with you. We will travel the whole continent of Lycia together." Hector replied, smoothing her hair out.

"That would be wonderful…but who would take care of Lycia when your brother…you know…" Ada tried not to say the wrong words to hurt Hector.

"No need to worry. My brother is really strong and could last many years. Even if something happens, we could make Oswin do it." The two laughed at this respond.

* * *

Farina was in front of the group, attacking with all her abilities through the hard snow. She would always look around at her surroundings to catch any sign of the red paladin. She shivered through the coldness, knowing that the door leading inside was getting closer. She must avoid Kent at all cost. He was the last person she wanted to meet.

Farina was so busy thinking to herself that she didn't noticed the wyvern rider behind her as someone jump just in time to clash his lance against those of the wyvern rider. Farina turned around to see Kent again. Kent killed the wyvern rider quickly as he gave her a polite bow.

"Farina, are you ok?" Kent asked as Farina quickly nodded. Farina tried to take the skies and fly away from Kent and his horse. But it was so freezing cold to take the skies! As if he knew how she felt, he placed a cloak around her freezing body. Farina would have pulled it off if it wasn't so warm.

"Farina, hope to see you around." Kent finished off as he jumped back on his horse and rode off to the back. Farina could feel her cheeks growing red. Farina touched her burning cheeks and jumped a bit.

"It couldn't be…there's no chance I had fallen in love with that red paladin. I must be catching a fever." Farina quickly told herself as she flew to the door and opened it with the key Lyndis gave her. At least, she would be out of the cold in a few seconds and away from him.

* * *

Florina finished off some more wyvern riders with Heath by her side. Florina thanked Heath as he flew on ahead. Fiora had been watching her younger sister ever since the start of the new battle. Fiora decided to have a little chat with her younger sister. Florina nearly turned white when she saw her sister by her side.

"So, how are you doing with Heath? I noticed that you're not nervous around him like other men." Florina's cheeks turned bright red as she quickly shook her head.

"We're…just…f-friends." Florina lied as her cheeks turned a darker red now. Fiora merely shook her head as she took off.

Before she took off, she said quickly. "Florina, did you know that you blush when you lie?"

* * *

In the meantime, Priscilla was inside the cave, mumbling to herself. "Serra and her group of wyvern riders…" Guy was peeking outside at Jack and his army, which surrounded the cave.

"If you guys have Serra, I suggest you tell me where she is." Jack shouted the order out at Guy and Priscilla. Guy heard the announcement as he ran back inside Priscilla.

"Priscilla, it doesn't sound like Serra is the one doing this. It seemed like Serra is the one they're looking for. She's not the one that tricked us here, but the blue-hair lord out there." Guy explained as Priscilla sighed. Priscilla knew she needed a bit of more training to take on all those wyvern riders. If only Erk was here, the three would surely have enough power to take out those wyvern riders.

Jack sat down patiently, waiting for Priscilla and Guy to answer to his demands. He knew this plan of his was brilliant. The first part of his plan was trapping the two in there until they tell him the info. If not, they're going to die of thirst. The second part of his plan was maybe Erk would try to come and rescue Priscilla and Guy. They would trap Erk and capture him for good. Jack had a huge dislike for Erk ever since he rescued Serra from him.

Little did Jack know, Erk found a way to get to Priscilla and Guy without actually going through the cave entrance. After seeing that Jack surrounded the cave entrance, Erk was casting his Elfire at the ground and was now making a passageway underground to Priscilla and Guy. Erk reached them and motioned the two to go underground with him. Guy and Priscilla agreed as they climbed underground with Erk. They were about to sneak out when Erk saw someone awfully familiar.

Priscilla and Guy kept walking on back to the building. Priscilla looked back for Erk, but he had disappeared. Priscilla was about to run back to find him when Guy grabbed her arm and pulled her off.

Erk walked on ahead and he saw Serra and Canas. Erk ran over by their side. They were facing Jack and his army. Erk could not hold his calm face on any longer. "Serra, what are you doing here? Canas, I told you to take care of her." Canas looked down now for disobeying but Serra jumped to his rescue.

"Don't blame him, Erk. I wanted to do this. Canas didn't disobey your orders, I did. He did not even try to kill me." Serra lied as Canas could feel redness reaching his face. Canas could just remember what happened a while ago.

* * *

_Canas created the spell as he walked towards Serra. Serra woken up just in time to see Canas in front of her with his dark magic. Serra looked at Canas, sleepily without any alarm. Canas found this really awkward as Serra said, "Canas, why don't you just finish me off?" Her voice sounded playful._

_ "Don't mind if I do." Canas answered to her irony with another step forward and aimed his dark magic at her. _

_ Serra didn't even care as she said clearly while playing with her fingers, "Yeah, and when Erk comes back and find me dead, I wonder what he will say."_

_Canas shrugged. "Oh well. I hope he could forgive me for this. If he doesn't, at least, I killed you to avenge Lucius." With this firmly on his mind, he raised his dark magic and aimed at the bishop before him._

_The dark magic never left his hand. Serra spoke a few more words. "If I kill Lucius, I could easily kill you. If I kill Dorcus, I could easily kill Erk. If you kill me, you'll regret it. For I know you, you would never kill another person in your army even if she really did killed your buddy. I also know that you would never disobey your commands and your orders. Erk had forgiven me. Canas, is it really revenge that you want? Does two wrongs really make a right?" Canas fell to his knees._

_ "Serra, go. Go help Erk. I would not stop you." Canas whispered as Serra patted him on his back._

_ "If I go alone, Erk will blame you. If we go, we go together."_

* * *

Serra stared at Jack sternly in the face. "Take me away. You want me this badly? Here I am." Serra motioned Erk not to interfere as Erk watched helplessly when Jack grabbed Serra's arm as they took the skies. Canas placed his hand on Erk's shoulder in a caring way. Erk was about to go off in a miserable way when Canas's hand still held tight to his shoulder.

"I might not get along with Serra…but she told me where Jack's castle is at. She told me that you have to be really carefully when you try to save her." Canas explained as Erk gave a weird smile.

"That is so like Serra. She wants me to rescue her. I guess she got it after that wedding rescue." Erk joked as Canas nodded in agreement.

"Serra is really smart." Canas complimented. The two walked off together, ready to take on Jack's army if necessary.

* * *

Serra found herself in a room guarded by two large men as Jack sat next to her on the soft bed. Serra was avoiding eye contact. Jack was fairly annoyed at Serra and her stubborn attitude. He shook her shoulders hard as she turned her attention back to him. "Serra, why do you dislike me so? What does that purple hair sage have that I don't?"

"Common sense." Serra replied softly as Jack shook her shoulders more harshly than before.

"I dare you to repeat that!"

"Ok I will. COMMON SENSE!" Serra got a hard slap on the face as she rolled on the bed a bit. Jack was on top of her now. Serra was struggling for him to get off, but he was way too strong and heavy for her.

"If I couldn't have your heart, I will get everything else." Serra's eyes shot open as he grabbed her neck. Serra immediately pulled out a dagger from her belt and held it in front of her. Jack was slowly backing away now. "Serra…drop that. You do not want to hurt me. My whole family will be after you." Jack said threateningly as Serra shook her head slowly.

"No, this is not for you. It's for me." Serra aimed the dagger at her neck as small tears started building up in her eyes. "You dare touch me, I will commit suicide." Jack was really scared now as he backed away more. He gave her one last look before leaving.

Outside, Jack commanded the two guards to watch Serra even if it meant their very lives. Jack knew that Erk will try to be a hero and try to rescue Serra from him again. Jack was well prepare for Erk this time as he walked smiling to himself. Jack bumped into his dad on the way. His dad was one man not to be mess with.

"Jack, are you still after that priestess for your wife?" The huge man asked cruelly before Jack as Jack shrugged. He never liked his father, and that was the reason why he left Bern in the first place with permission from his mother to set up shops in Ostia. His father was not really a "father" to him.

"Yes." Jack said quickly, trying to get away from his father. But it was not easy to lose his father as his father eye him curiously.

"If she dare try to run away one more time, I suggest we get rid of the magic general or get rid of her. I am not going to involve my men in your plans any longer. You should have stick with the small girl I barely found for you in Ostia." Jack's father left s Jack's eye started twitching. He hated his father.

Erk was watching all the men walking around the area. Where could Serra be? Erk suddenly saw Jack walking with a girl with pink hair and in bishop clothing. It must be Serra as Erk jumped out and grabbed onto "Serra's" arm. Erk was about to run off with her when the girl used her anime magic to hit him hard on the backside.

Erk turned around to find an imposter as he hit her hard with his Elfire. Before Erk knew it, other anime mages, bishops, and monks surrounded him. Erk held tight to his injury, trying hard to keep balance on his feet. Erk knew that he could not beat all these monks, bishops, and mages all at once, and thus, with an injury.

* * *

Serra heard all the commotion outside. It must be Erk trying to rescue her as she quickly pulled out her dagger and ran towards the door. The guards would not let her through. They were holding deadly axes and Serra knew that her weak dagger would not do much damage on them. Furthermore, Jack took all her light magic tomes in which she haven't quite memorized yet. Serra knew there was only one option left. The guard jumped when they saw Serra holding the dagger across her neck.

"Let me go or else I commit suicide! And your master won't be happy." Serra threatened once more. She never knew this plan worked so well as the guards move out of her way. Serra ran towards the center of the noise. Everyone who tried to stop her way, she would hold the dagger up to her neck and threaten all of them.

Jack, his father, and the Head Bishop of Ostia walked out to watch Erk. Jack stood up and gave a stunning smile at Erk. "So the great Erk has fallen. So Erk is human after all." Erk was not listening since the image before him was blurry. He lost too much blood and now his head was unfocused. But when he almost fainted, he could feel someone holding him up to his feet. He tried to open one of his eyelids, and caught a glimpse of something pink.

"Erk, are you ok?" asked a voice. Erk recognized that voice. It was Serra.

"Do I look ok? Serra…how…" Erk wondered out loud, ignoring his lack of breath left.

Serra did not answer this as the Head Bishop stepped towards Serra. "Serra, loving a man is a crime! You know you took that vow of chastity and that is what included. Serra, drop him right now!"

Serra shook her head. "No…how come I could not love Erk but I am allowed to love Jack?" Serra asked, thinking that she got the Head Bishop trapped now. The Head Bishop gave a mad glare at Serra as if disobeying orders of some kind.

"Lord Uther gave you permission for that, and this is not allowed. Do not try to disobey me, Serra." Her voice sounded insensitive now. Serra knew that the Head Bishop would tell Lord Uther that she had been disobeying her vow. She must think of something.

"Urm…I'm sorry, but Erk is going to be a dad. My child could not be fatherless already." Serra lied at the top of her head. Erk heard that part as he tried to look up at Serra, but failed. Jack and Head Bishop's jaw dropped.

Jack's father just waved his hand in dismissal as Serra walked off with Erk limping by her side. They found shelter near a bunch of snowy trees. Erk was breathing heavily as Serra pulled out her staff to start healing him. Erk quickly recovered and gave Serra a weak smile. "Serra…I'm sorry about your dignity…" Serra shook her head with teary eyes.

"As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter." Serra reassured as she found herself fully developed in his arms. The sky was snowing hard with white snowflakes around them as he held her close to his arm.

"Serra, thank you for everything you did for me." Erk thanked as Serra snuggled in his arms.

"Erk, I would trade everything in the world if you would trust me again." Serra told him as Erk and Serra stared at each other for a split second before Erk spoke again.

"I do. I don't care what you did before or after everything happened between us. I trust you and I love you. There is nothing in the world I would trade for that." Serra closed her eyes when she heard these words. The words she thought she would never hear especially from the uptight mage. She had waited too long, in her opinion, to hear those words. Now that she finally heard them, she was satisfied.

"Erk…" Serra got up now, "What if I did kill Lucius and Dorcus? How about your promise to Lucius and Priscilla?" Erk grinned as he got up as well.

"Then, I would die in your place." Erk announced firmly as she wrapped herself in his arms. Those last words were all she needed. If she was to die now, today, at this very moment, she would have no regret whatsoever. Serra suddenly pulled out a bottle of water she got from Jack's room.

"I know this isn't anything special, but let's have a toast. For our future together." Serra gave Erk the bottle of water as Erk took a long sip from it.

"For our future tog-" Erk already fell down unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Erky, but I must." Serra muttered to herself as she grabbed the bottle of water from Erk's hand. Serra knew she still had some sleeping potion leftover as she used some on the water Erk was drinking.

* * *

Canas waited for Erk and Serra's arrival when he saw Serra coming in with Erk on her shoulders. Canas watched Serra dropped the lifeless Erk on the nearest bed. Canas grabbed his tome. "What did you do to Erk?" He asked in a demand more than a question as Serra gently kissed Erk on the forehead and gave her attention to Canas now.

"Canas…he will wake up by tomorrow morning. When he wake up tomorrow, give this to him for me." Serra handed Canas the journal she kept with her from the time Ada gave it to her. Serra quickly left her tomes and staff behind and headed out by herself. Canas called her back but she gave no reaction to it.

* * *

Lord Pent sat by himself in the jail cell as he watched Serra walking in and unlocking his door. Lord Pent jumped to his feet. "Serra, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly, hoping that none of the prisoners in the other cells heard that. They were all long asleep.

"Lord Pent, I traded my life for yours. Leave now before Jack change his mind. Lord Pent, go and tell Lord Hector's group of what become of my fate." Serra answered as Lord Pent left the jail cell as Serra replaced him in it.

Lord Pent looked at Serra dearly. "Serra, I will deliver that message for you. I thank you for saving my life. Erk had a very good eye to love someone like you." With those last words, Lord Pent left the jail cell. So he knew the whole time…The guards walked over and chained Serra up and locked the cell behind them. Serra smiled as she stared out at the night sky through the barred window. _As long as Erk trusted me, I die with no regrets._

Serra was about to fall asleep when she heard a familiar voice whispering to her from the nearby cell. "Kimberly? What are you doing here?" The girl Serra met before Ostia was her next-door neighbor.

Kimberly was not the same Kimberly Serra remembered. Her face was really thin and pale and her hair was not straight and smooth anymore. But no matter what happened to Kimberly, Serra could recognize her. "Hello Serra, what happened to Lord Pent?" Kimberly might look different, but her voice haven't changed one bit.

"I replaced him. I am to die in his place tomorrow at 9 in the morning sharp. Why are you doing here Kimberly?" Serra decided to ask back.

"I am to be imprisoned here forever. Ever since I wanted to become a good apprentice, Jack's father found me and made me his wife. But Jack only loved you so his father imprisoned me here so I don't be a pain in the neck for Jack. What a life I have, eh?" Kimberly asked as Serra and her shared a last conversation before Serra's end tomorrow.

* * *

That night in the same building earlier, Priscilla was really mad at Erk for leaving her behind as she read quickly through her book. Guy knew how upset Priscilla is as he shared her anger. "Priscilla, Erk is not the only guy in the world. He is not the only one who loves you." Guy encouraged her softly as Priscilla continued reading with a sad face on. Priscilla stared at Guy for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Guy, you're right. You've always been there for me. Erk even ran off with her from our blessings. You're the only one that believe in me and stay by my side all this side." Priscilla said softly as she slept on his side.

* * *

The next morning, Erk felt a tremendous headache building up in his head as he shook his head firmly. Erk could feel his muscles sore as he rubbed his sore neck and shoulders. Canas was watching him carefully with his eyes as Erk finally loosen up after that nap. Erk woke up and tried to remember what happened before he fainted. It took him awhile to remember everything that happened the last time he was awake.

"Where's Serra?" Erk asked quickly as Canas shook his head and just handed Erk the journal Serra told him to give to Erk. Erk quickly flipped through the pages until the last page of the journal. After quickly reading it, Erk dropped the journal and ran out of the tent in tremendous speed. Canas picked up the journal and view the last page. It read:

_Dear Erk,_

_ First of all, I am sorry for leaving you so suddenly yesterday. I am also sorry for not saying "good-bye" before I left to surrender to Jack and his father. But if I was to say farewell to you, I know you would not let me go or you will try to rescue me again. I would not allow that to happen and risk your life. Your master, Lord Pent is going to be executed at 9 today, and I would not allow that to happen either. I will take his place and be executed instead._

_ I am happy you trusted me at last. I have no regrets. Lord Pent should be freed and back to your tent any moment. Erk, please forgive me for not saying good-bye. Please forgive me for not saying farewell. Please forgive me for not telling you a word. Please forgive me for not keeping my word and live for our future. Lord Pent means the world to you as much as you mean the world to me. If I use my sleeping potion right, you should wake up at a quarter after 9. This mean that after you finish reading this letter, I would already left this world. Thank you for loving me and please never forget me. If time were to turn back, I would not change anything._

_ -Serra_

_P.S. If you want to know who really killed Lucius and Dorcus, ask Lord Pent for the answer. He knows everything._

Canas looked at the time. It was thirty minutes after nine.

* * *

Another done chapter! Chapter 20, that is. Sorry for another cliffhanger, but this story is so fun to type that I couldn't stop myself from another cliffhanger. This chapter was sort of short compared to chapter 19, but it was one of my favorites. I could not give any preview since it would ruin the moment, but one thing is for sure, Guy and Priscilla are planning to get married. Not just a blessing this time, but an actual wedding. So let's see what happens next chapter! R & R. Love you all.


	21. Love or Fraud

**Review Last Chapter**: Erk decided to go help Lord Pent with Serra and left Priscilla heartbroken. After some struggles with Canas, Serra surrendered to Jack and his army. Erk, of course, went to rescue her. After rescuing her though, she decided to save Lord Pent by herself by trading her life with his. She left her diary for Erk.  
  
Don't you just hate it when you want to know what happened next in the following chapter and the author jumps somewhere else? Well, all of you guys will hate me now.

* * *

**R Amythest**: No, I will never kill of Erky Poo (his new nickname by me). I will kill myself before I kill him since I am one of his fan girls. I love you Erky! Oops, sorry for that since I am a bit hyper right now...apologies. But seriously, I will never dare to kill him since I have a huge obsession over him (written in my bio). Back to reality, I will never be able to compete with all those fan girls out there even if I try so hard. Thanks for the tip about the Serra thing. I think she might have shouted at Jack's father or something before she traded her life with Lord Pent's...who knows what she did to convince him? Thanks for the support! Also, I found only two Lowen fans on FFN. Never knew that.  
  
**Me=Sad**: Oh, I'm sorry. But someone has to die and Canas couldn't since the orchestra will go crazy without him. Deep apologies.  
  
**A fan of Fire Emblem**: Actually, you know...you're right. I kind of made an ending to them but it wasn't that specific. Let me finish that up for you! Sorry about that since this fic is mostly about Serra/Erk. Thanks for the review! About the Dorcas thing, I better check since he's not really one of my favorites.  
  
**Michelle of the Night**: Nice question. The answer is coming real soon I promise since there are only two or three chapters left.  
  
**Emerald-Latias**: I updated kind of late, sorry about that! I hope this chapter will answer your question about Rebecca and Raven. Thanks for pointing the Dorcas thing as well.  
  
**Serra19**: If you don't continue your fanfic, I am really going to kill you! J/K. Anyways, I hope this chapter is as intense.  
  
**Nami**: Yes, this story is coming to an end. How sad... Thanks for  
complimenting on my story since it takes a lot of effort to think of something like this.  
  
**Davis3**: That's a good thing, right? Thanks for the review!  
  
**Serenade.EXE**: Thanks for the compliment! About the Erk and Serra thing you mention, just need read the author note.  
  
**Cardmaster372**: Thanks for the review and compliment! Your support is always rewarding.

* * *

_**Love is the history of a woman's life; it is an episode in man's. -Germaine De Stael**_  
  
**Chapter XXI: Love or Fraud?**  
  
Rebecca knew she could not stop loving him and she could not stop thinking about him either. Even though she was cheerful the last few days but the sadness she kept deep inside was leaking out once more. Without Lowen or Serra, she felt lonely. Matthew could do nothing to help her again. At the very sight of him, Rebecca could not take it anymore as she ran over and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist.  
  
She would not allow tears to leave her eyes anymore as she held him tighter around the waist. His smooth red hair along with his serious face that never left her mind for once. She thought of him when she cooked, fought, and even slept. She would not allow him to leave her anymore.  
  
"Raven?" She asked after a whole moment of silence. The male before her pulled her away from him as she finally had enough courage to open her eyes to look.  
  
"Rebecca, are you ok?" Lord Eliwood asked in a worried tone.  
  
Rebecca looked down at her feet in shame. "L-Lord Eliwood...I'm sorry for...that..." Rebecca was trying hard to choke back her tears as she spoke with the lord before her. Lord Eliwood's eyes were filled with kindness and with concern for her lack of happiness. Lord Eliwood was about to give her a small hug when Rebecca shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Lord Eliwood...I had bothered you enough, I'll let you be." Rebecca politely bowed at the lord before she rushed back to her own tent. It was morning at her place, just barely half an hour after nine. Raven was cooking for the entire group since Lowen was gone and Rebecca had gone in a mood of deep depression ever since. Rebecca could hear the flaps of her tent opening.  
  
It must be Lord Eliwood again and trying to help her out with his noble attitude, but Rebecca found another particular person at the opening. It wasn't the person she hoped to meet either as her face darkened again. It was the new member in their group under the name of Nino. Nino was an anime mage like what Erk used to be, but she couldn't read so she was never found in her tent, reading all day either.  
  
"Rebecca! I was going to ask you to help me with the necklaces again..." Nino called out loud and found Rebecca's miserable face. "But I guess this is a bad time so..."  
  
Before Nino could leave the tent, Rebecca cried out immediately. "Nino, please stay and talk to me." Nino obediently listened as she walked over silently and sat next to Rebecca's side. Nino was one cheerful helpful little girl in which Rebecca enjoyed being company with especially after the departure of her best friend Serra. Rebecca knew Nino was an honest person and might inform Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood about her situation with Raven, but she decided to take that chance.  
  
"Nino...I really wanted to be with Raven to the bitter end, but all he ever wanted is to kill my best friend, Serra, because he thinks she killed his best friend, Lucius. Are you getting any of this?" Rebecca decided to stop there as she looked at a really confused Nino. Rebecca sighed to herself. What did she expect? Nino was one year younger than her and did not know anything about the death of Lucius and Dorcas.  
  
But Nino finally got out of her little trance as she said politely to Rebecca. "Rebecca, there is a very simple way out of this actually. Just go straight up to your beloved Raven and tell him everything you know. He must understand how you feel and be with you again. I think he is just trying to stay away from you so he doesn't hurt you." Those words got through Rebecca like an arrow of light through her heart. Rebecca shot up to her feet.  
  
"Thanks Nino. I could not believe I didn't think of that before and you're one year younger than me. Thanks!" Rebecca thanked Nino quickly as she left the tent. Nino smiled to herself as she started to make another necklace Rebecca taught her before. Nino knew a lot about love, it's just no one ever noticed before.  
  
Raven finished cooking as he sat down by the entrance of the kitchen tent and started looking at his sword in deep thinking. He knew he had been blaming himself for everything ever since the departure of his best friend, Lucius. And he had left most of it on Rebecca. He knew Rebecca wanted to help him and wanted to be with him for the rest of their life together. But he knew he would bring trouble to her and things would never work out between them anyways.  
  
Suddenly, someone tripped over his leg as he automatically jumped up and grabbed the young female's arm to keep her from falling. He found himself face to face with Rebecca. He had been avoiding her all this time and suddenly, they were so close. "You..." Raven let go of his grip on her arm as he started to walk off. Rebecca didn't give up just yet as she grabbed a hold of his free hand.  
  
This little move caused Raven to turn around and face the beautiful young sniper in front of him. He found himself missing her company all so much, but he would not allow himself to show this in front of her. He must not soften anymore and be tough. Rebecca gave him a little smile before speaking. "Raven, I need to speak with you." Rebecca said in a ordered voice.  
  
Raven did not listen as he continued walking on his way and letting go of Rebecca's hand. But knowing Rebecca by now, she would never give up as she grabbed a hold of his arm now. "Raven, listen to me. You had been avoiding me all this time; it's time we have a moment to speak to one another. I know you are still upset and everything, but you shouldn't take it on everyone around you especially me. I love you and I would never regret saying those words."  
  
Raven finally gave his full attention to Rebecca. "You don't want to be with me. I will never provide you happiness. I am nothing more than a mercenary only wanting revenge." Rebecca shook her head as tears of happiness filled her eyes.  
  
"I don't care if you couldn't provide me happiness. I am happy when I am around with you. Without you, life lost all meaning. Raven..." Rebecca choked, every word harder than the last. Raven fully understood the full potential of her words and held Rebecca tight as she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"Rebecca...sorry..." Raven mumbled as Rebecca nodded on his shoulder. After some time, she finally looked up at him with happy eyes once more.  
  
"Raven, no matter what happens, I want you to always be with me." Raven nodded in agreement as the two were in another tight hug.  
  
"Rebecca, I will stop looking for revenge...for you...you're right, two wrongs does not make a right." The two walked together as Rebecca's arm wrapped tight around Raven's waist. Raven never felt comfortable in his life even if he held his usual stern face on. Raven felt something he never felt before in his life with Rebecca. It was trust. He would never allow himself to trust anyone before except Lucius, but now, he trusted Rebecca.  
  
The two sat down together in front of Raven's tent as Rebecca steadily rested her head on his shoulder as Raven spoken in a different subject for once. "Rebecca...you know about Priscilla and Guy..." Of course Rebecca knew, everyone knew about it.  
  
Guy and Priscilla barely came back and already told the lords and ladies of their planned wedding together. The news spread like wildfire and everyone knew about this wedding already. But that wasn't all, now there were rumors and gossips spreading all over. Most of the rumors involving Erk. The most common one is Priscilla getting married to Guy so she could torture Erk for running off with Serra on their blessings.  
  
"Are you going to do anything about it?" Rebecca asked curiously. Rebecca knew how Raven lost everyone close to him, but his sister. Rebecca could still remember that argument with Sain that brought her to the fact that Priscilla was Raven's sister. Raven must be really upset at the fact that Priscilla hasn't had a decent conversation with him without something bad happening.  
  
"No...she could do whatever she wants." The words that came from Raven's mouth were harsh and hurt at the same time. Priscilla meant a lot to him no matter what he was saying on the outside. Rebecca knew they would just go into another argument if she wanted to change Raven's mind about his sister. Rebecca knew there was only one other person who could help Priscilla out now.  
  
Rebecca caught sight of Sain walking through, trying to flirt with Farina now. Rebecca couldn't help but smile to herself. Raven needs friends like Sain. Rebecca knew she had been through a lot with Sain, but she could always depend on him as a battle partner and friend. She had many other friends as well such as Serra, Erk, Matthew, Guy, Lowen, and Nino. Rebecca thought for a second there, Sain winked at her. But no matter what happens later on, she will remember Sain.

* * *

In the meantime, Erk could only find blood all over the ground in which Serra was executed. He could not believe his eyes. He was too late and she was gone forever. Erk took a deep breath and knew this must be some kind of joke. Until he sees her dead body or gravestone, he would never believe this.  
  
Then, he gently touched the blood on the ground. It was still fresh. He then heard a voice. "Her gravestone is not too far from here, just head south." Erk turned around to find himself face to face with Jack. Jack didn't look a bit upset as he kept a cool face on.  
  
Erk did not know what took over him as he grabbed Jack hard on the collar. "What did you do to her?" Erk asked in an angry and demanding voice as Jack pulled himself away from Erk.  
  
"Nothing, it was all my father. I advise you go visit her." Jack suggested as he walked south as Erk followed closely behind. Jack revealed a gravestone that had shiny words written on it: SERRA OSTIAN BISHOP.  
  
Erk stood staring at the words while Jack walked off without any more words. Jack could not help but felt the endless water in his eyes. Erk knew crying was something not too manly but he couldn't help himself as tears reached his eyes. He smoothly touched the letters SERRA as he spoke to himself. "Serra, why are you so evil? You didn't even say good-bye..."  
  
His fingers reached the letters OSTIAN as he continued speaking to himself miserably. "Why didn't I trust you before? How could I not see the things in front of my own eyes?" Erk wiped his tears from his eyes as he choked back tears.  
  
Lastly came the words BISHOP, Erk already collapsed on his legs and started mumbling the words. "I wish I never met you. I wish I never escorted you to Ostia. I wish we never loved each other. At least, you would still be alive and well." Erk was practically sobbing on Serra's gravestone now.  
  
Little did he know, there were light footsteps from the back of the dead trees. Snow was falling really quickly now as Erk lifted his head away from the gravestone. Footsteps were getting closer and closer as Erk finally heard the endless walking through the heap of snow. Jack was coming back to pity him. Erk looked around at the owner of the footsteps with his swollen eyes.  
  
Erk could not see well through the falling snowflakes and also, the small tears leftover in his red eyes. But from the figure of the person, it wasn't Jack. Erk could make out a young girl his height wearing something white. Erk quickly wiped the tears away and watched the girl walking closer and closer.  
  
Now, he could make out the outfit. She was wearing a nice slender white dress. Could it be? Erk watched as she walked close enough to him that he could make out her familiar face. "S-Serra?" Erk asked with some doubt in his voice. She simply smiled as the two came together in a tight hug. Erk would never let her go again. He didn't care if this was merely an image before him.  
  
Serra simply kissed him passionately as the two pulled closer together. Serra wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his arms around her body. After awhile, they finally let go for a gasp of air. Erk looked at her from top to bottom clearly to make sure he wasn't dreaming this whole embrace. "Serra, you're so evil. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave without saying farewell?"  
  
"I'm evil? You're the one who said you never wanted to ever know me and loved me. I already told you I'm sorry. Besides, if I become a ghost, I will always haunt you day and night." Serra teased. Then, suddenly hit Erk as he quickly gripped onto Serra's shoulders.  
  
"Serra, you're warm. So you're not really a ghost or an image, you're alive." Erk commented suddenly as Serra had a small playful shock on her face.  
  
"Of course I'm still alive! If I die, I would definitely haunt you every day." Serra played around with Erk some more. Erk merely shook his head. Erk looked back at the gravestone and stared it before he noticed something isn't right.  
  
"If you're here, then whose that?" Erk asked, looking directly at the gravestone now. Serra's face darkened a bit before she spoke again. Her face was serious now.  
  
"The person lying there..." Serra showed deep affection now with no more playfulness in her tone. "is Kimberly."  
  
Erk stared at Serra with disbelief. "Tell me everything."

* * *

_Jack's father sat down in his room, drinking his tea when the door suddenly opened with a bang. Serra was standing in the doorway, looking directly at him. "All you want is me! I was the one that freed Erk, I was the one that caused everything. Let Lord Pent go!" Jack father's eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"What's in it for me?" He asked demandingly.  
  
"As long as you let Lord Pent go, I would do anything! As long as you leave Lord Pent and Erk alone!" Serra declared as Jack's father took out his keys and hand her the one to the chamber dungeons.  
  
"Trade your life with his."  
  
"You are joking, right? You were going to execute Court Pent? He's the Magic General!" Serra argued as she held the key firmly in her hand.  
  
"I listen to only one person and that is the King of Bern. I kill anyone else I wish. Are you willingly to surrender and die in his place???" Jack's father asked harshly as Serra thought quickly. She knew Jack might be softhearted for her, but not his father. His father wanted her dead for playing with his son's heart. She could just go and rescue Lord Pent, but Bern would know about Lycia moving into their territories and this would have brought much trouble to Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Ada.  
  
"Agreed." Serra replied sourly as she headed off to the chamber dungeons to free Lord Pent.  
  
After Lord Pent was freed, he knew he must come up with a plan to rescue Serra that would not cause Bern to go to war with Lycia. This meant that he had to save Serra without actually people knowing that he saved her. This is going to be hard without any extra help. But while Lord Pent was heading back to Bern's royal palace, someone stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Hmmm, you're the one that captured me in the first place." Lord Pent commented as he saw Jack standing in front of him. Jack did not have any weapons with him as Lord Pent could tell that he was safe since he had his Elfire tome just in case.  
  
"So you're Court Pent, are you going to find a way to save Serra?" Jack asked casually as Lord Pent thought quickly to tell him or not. Jack had a little smirk on his face now. "If you are, I can help you."  
  
Lord Pent could not decide if Jack was on his side or not. "How?"  
  
"I know exactly how to help her, but we need a replacement. I thought of someone already but she would never listen to me, you're the only one who could convince her." Jack explained quickly as Lord Pent thought it over. Could he really trust Jack?  
  
Jack and his men walked back to the dungeons again as Serra gave him a dirty look. Jack asked to talk to Kimberly as the two left the dungeons, out of Serra's earshot. Kimberly waited patiently in Jack's room until the door swung open to reveal Lord Pent, dressed in a dark brown cloak. Kimberly ran over and gave Lord Pent a tight hug, forgetting for a second that he was the Magic General.  
  
After realizing that she actually "hugged" him, she quickly let go as Lord Pent gave her a deep smile. "Kimberly..."  
  
Kimberly then remembered about Serra in the dungeons. "Please save Serra, I would do anything." Jack had hope written all over his face now, but Lord Pent looked really unsure.  
  
"Kimberly, we need a replacement for Serra..." Lord Pent could not bear the thought of asking this young lady in front of him to sacrifice for someone else when they are not companions outside the dungeons. Jack and Kimberly understood Lord Pent's words as Kimberly fell to her knees.  
  
"Please...let me be the one...I would just stayed in prison forever anyways...let me be free and join my family..." Lord Pent quickly lifted the young girl to her feet with deep gratitude and regret on his face. Kimberly knew that her sacrifice would at least saved another person's life.  
  
The next morning when the sun had fully risen, Serra was ready to be executed as she sat on her knees waiting for the time to pass by quickly and finished her off already. She was sick at the thought that she would never serve Saint Elimine. She was sick at the thought that she would never see Erk again. Never in her life did she want to die, but if she don't then who will?  
  
Just before the execution, Jack started marching in with a bunch of monks and clerics holding big mirrors. Jack took a deep bow at his father before speaking. "Father, as you know, Serra is a cleric so I brought a whole group of monks and clerics to greet her farewell. The mirrors are a sign to Saint Elimine for her luck in the afterlife." Jack's father nodded in approval while Jack walked up onto the platform towards Serra.  
  
"Serra, don't worry. One nice strike from the executioner and you'll be free." Jack said playfully with a spark in his eyes as a huge man, carrying a giant axe, waited for Jack to back away from the platform.  
  
"That's reassuring." Serra meekly said as she watched Jack left the platform.  
  
"At the count of three...you guys start raising your mirrors." Jack whispered to the clerics and monks. They nodded in unison. "One...two...three..."  
  
The clerics and monks all raised their mirrors as the sun shone brighter than ever. Jack's father placed his hands over his eyes so he doesn't get blinded by the light as well as anyone else in the area. Even the huge berserker was blinded as he carelessly aimed his axe right at the prisoner's head.  
  
Just as the head left the prisoner's body, Jack jumped forward and covered it with his cloak. "Serra...SERRA!!!" He screamed as the clerics and monks started to wept._ _

* * *

_  
"Brilliant." Erk commented as he smiled at the bishop. "So right at the second everyone was blinded, the switch was made. Absolutely brilliant indeed." Serra was now laughing at his stunned face.  
  
"You're giving too much credit to Jack, Erky. Lord Pent and Kimberly helped as well. To think of it, if I knew Jack was this smart, I would have chosen him over you!" Serra commented as Erk looked furiously at her. Serra laughed again as she gave him a playful push.  
  
Then, another question popped into Erk's head. "But wouldn't Jack's father knew that Kimberly was gone from the dungeons?" Serra didn't look a bit concern.  
  
"Jack already told his father that Kimberly went back home in Ilia on his permission. Even if Jack's father didn't agree, Jack already freed Kimberly beforehand. But I think Jack's father would never be so watchful as to care if one prisoner was gone."  
  
The two walked off together as Serra gave a little grin back at the gravestone. Never in her life did she owe anyone anything, but today, she owed Kimberly her very life. Kimberly was a friend, one that Serra will never forget. If Kimberly didn't agree to replace her, then the chances are slim. "Thank you, Kimberly. May Saint Elimine bless you." Serra whispered as she wrapped one arm around Erk's waist.

* * *

Lord Hector was restless all day long, they had finally found the fire emblem, but they could not see the queen unless Lord Pent was to come anytime soon. Everyone was impatient as well. Not only did Guy and Priscilla suddenly ask for a wedding, but Lowen and Canas never came back to the camp as well. Everyone was worried especially the orchestra.

* * *

Back at the Serra and Erk's tent, Canas was waiting patiently all morning. He had heard news that he couldn't believe his very ears. Serra was dead. Lying back to his pillow, Canas thought deeply. Even if the witch was dead, he wasn't happy at all. But why? He always wanted revenge for Lucius, and now, the person who killed him was dead.  
  
Lord Pent came in the tent as Canas shot up to his feet and bowed deeply. Lord Pent dismissed the act as Canas stood silently waiting for any kind of explanation. "Serra is dead. She traded my life with hers. We shall go on to Bern's royal palace where everyone await us." Lord Pent's eyes were to the sky now...it was one sunny morning despite all the snow around them. He smiled to himself to send the message for Serra. Before the sunset of today, everyone will think that Serra is dead.  
  
Canas didn't question the Magic General as they headed on their way, taking Serra and Erk's tent with them. This was another request from Serra so they could spend a nice day together without any worries. Lord Pent knew that if all goes well, he would have Serra as a family member.

* * *

The day was growing more tiring and longer as the two walked with each other towards the royal palace. Between the two, they were not a bit worried about their friends back at the group. "They must have rescued the prince by now." Erk muttered out of the blue. Serra was amazed at the fact that they thought of the same thing when they actually listen to each other.  
  
A dark veil covered up the sky as the two seek out shelter since their tents had disappeared for some reason. Serra couldn't help but smiled to herself at this little move. Erk spotted a small cottage nearby as the two rushed towards it, in hopes of shelter and food.  
  
There was a nice miniature garden at the backyard of the cottage in which they entered. Serra had never seen a place so cozy before as they looked around in wonder until an old lady walked out to greet them. She was in her fifties and was just a pleasant. "What are two young people doing out at a time like this? Here, come in for dinner." Erk was on his defense just in case but Serra merely followed the women in the house.  
  
Dinner wasn't what you called "expensive", but it was plenty for the four under the same roof. The old couple was eating quietly to themselves as they eyed Serra and Erk. Erk had been eating politely and tried not to eat too much. Serra was a different story since she was trying to eat as much as she could. Erk thought this was way too much.  
  
"Serra, it's not like back at our group, you couldn't just eat as much as you want." Erk decided to comment as Serra stopped stuffing her face with food.  
  
"Erk, you barely ate anything!" Serra commented as she passed some of her vegetables into his bowl. The small amount of vegetables and fruit dropped softly as Erk stared at them without a single sign of action, but the confusion on his face was clear.  
  
"Serra, you are skin and bones. You lack protein, you need some meat." Erk commented in a steady tone, as if reading off a book. Serra was about to argue back when the old couple couldn't help but laugh at their actions.  
  
"You two don't seemed like brother and sister to me..." The friendly old lady remarked as Serra's face turned a slight shade of red even though it was Erk who claimed that the two were siblings. "More like a young runaway couple to me."  
  
Before Erk could counter her statement, Serra replied first. "Wow, you have sharp eyes! Actually I come from a noble family, and Erk comes from a very poor family. My parents claimed Erk as too poor and won't let us get married, so we had to run away." Erk's face was all flushed now as the old couple nodded in understanding.  
  
"You two are welcome here as long as you want." The old man invited as Serra and Erk thanked in unison.  
  
In the morning, Erk woke up with a happy feeling all over his body. Last night was awfully relaxing since it had been quite awhile since he was on a soft comfortable bed like back at home with Lord Pent and Lady Louise. Serra really never told him where Lord Pent had went after he escaped, but knowing Serra, he must be back with Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector by now.  
  
Erk walked slowly outside his room, his old boots stepping lightly on the fine wood beneath it. Erk caught sight of Serra's pink hair tied in the two usual ponytails, her gaze away from him and towards outside. Even before Erk could say anything, Serra already held his hand to show him to be quiet. So he decided to watch whatever Serra was watching.  
  
Erk could not believe his eyes as he watched the old couple working hard on the small garden, but never did their eyes filled with any regret. Their eyes were filled with happiness! How could they be so happy when they are doing work and at a time like this?  
  
Serra tightened her hold on Erk's hand, as she spoke softly. "Don't you just admire the couple? They might be old, but their hearts are as young as any of us. Never did I see something this peaceful..." Serra gave a teasing glance. "Well, maybe except for jewels."  
  
Erk knew Serra was right. Inside his mind right now, deep inside, there was a huge admiration and sudden burst of jealousy as well. How much he wanted his life to be like theirs! He always wanted to have a small garden of his own where he could work about in the morning while studying magic throughout the rest of the day.  
  
"We bothered them enough for today." Serra spoken, at last, out of the awkward silence between them. For once, Erk agreed with Serra as the two tried to sneak past the old couple without a sound.  
  
But unexpectedly, the old man just turned around and greeted the two as if nothing happened at all. Serra nervously grinned as she greeted the two as well. The kind old lady looked at Serra from top to bottom, as a glint of excitement reached her soft blue eyes.  
  
"Serra and Erk, aren't you two a runaway couple? You guys need a disguise first." Erk didn't answer but stared at Serra instead. Serra turned a little pale and realized what she barely said last night to the old couple. Now, she was trapped.  
  
Before Serra could answer, Erk excused himself and pulled Serra out of earshot of the other two. "Serra, what are we supposed to do? You got us into this, you better get us out!" Erk exclaimed, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
Serra grinned. "Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. Everyone thinks I'm dead anyways, then why not disguise myself as someone else?" Erk was about to object when Serra already ran back out.  
  
"A disguise would be appreciated." Serra told the old lady while Erk caught up.  
  
The old lady gave Serra a sweet smile before turning her attention over to Erk. "How about you?" Erk merely rejected the offer politely.  
  
The old lady didn't seem to mind Erk's rejection as she asked Serra, "Any idea who you want to be?" Serra had that evil grin on again as she thought quickly.  
  
After awhile, Erk was waiting patiently outside the door for Serra. He wondered who did she chose to look like after this. It couldn't be anyone like Rebecca or Lady Louise since discovering you have a twin is not a bright idea. If it is someone living, it might cause problems. Then that would mean...  
  
Finally, the door swung open as the old lady walked out first with a satisfy expression printed all over her face. Then, the next person to walk out was a young girl with beautiful straight hair and purple eyes. "S-Serra?" Erk managed to choke out the words.  
  
"Erky!" Serra shrieked as she jumped into his arms. At least Erk knew for one thing, Serra still felt the same in his arms.  
  
"Serra, who did you disguise yourself to be?" Erk asked curiously since it doesn't look like anyone he met before.  
  
"Kimberly." Serra answered straight-forward, but the sadness spread over her face again. It was hard to say someone's name when they barely passed away. Erk decided it was better not to say anything as the two left the small cottage after saying good-bye to the kind old couple.  
  
The old couple told them directions to reach Bern's royal palace as the two hurried on their way to meet the rest of the group. Serra couldn't wait to see what happens when everyone saw her like this. It didn't take long to reach Bern's royal palace as the two caught sight of the Lycian Leagues barely leaving the area.

* * *

Meanwhile when the lords were talking to Lord Athos, Priscilla was sitting on her chair and facing the mirror in front of her. She was getting married, and one of the first ones too. Priscilla couldn't help the frown over her face through as Nino brushed her hair. Nino was too cheerful about the whole marriage thing to notice the frown on Priscilla's face as she finished up and left the tent.  
  
Walking silently as the wind, Priscilla caught sight of two figures walking by her tent. It was Sain and Rebecca, who seemed to be so deep in conversation that they didn't even noticed her presence. They talked quite quickly and Sain seemed most excited.  
  
"Did you hear the latest news from Canas? Serra is dead." Sain started off as a sudden sadness spread over Rebecca's face.  
  
"Poor Serra... It is times like this that I wished I was by her side..." Rebecca claimed out loud as she slouched a bit.  
  
"There's nothing that would change about that, but there is something really important that might change a certain member in our group that is actually alive." Sain said in a severe tone.  
  
"For a second there...I think you were serious." Rebecca teased as Sain raised his eyebrows slightly. Rebecca took that as a fact and continued. "You mean..."  
  
As if Sain could read Rebecca's mind, he nodded his head in agreement. "Everyone knows that Erk ran off with Serra during Priscilla's blessing and everything. But now that Serra is gone, Erk will be crawling back to Priscilla in no time and stopped this 'wedding'." Sain explained as Rebecca quickly shook her head.  
  
"Erk will never betray Serra even if she is dead." Rebecca argued as a smirk appeared on Sain's face.  
  
"He is a guy after all..." Sain continued in a sly voice.  
  
Rebecca glared at him now. "Not all guys are like you Sain!" Sain was about to disagreed with this when he saw Priscilla staring at the two. Now, his face turned pale.  
  
Rebecca pulled her attention from Sain as she noticed Priscilla standing there for the first time as she automatically backed down at the situation before her. Sain was the one with enough courage to speak first. "Priscilla, we didn't mean anything honestly!" Rebecca sighed to herself. She would have thought of something more obvious than that.  
  
The conversation between Sain and Rebecca did not anger Priscilla, but it got her thinking. Priscilla said not another word to the two as she went for a calm walk. Maybe something would happen to help her decide...but the words kept going through her mind. Was Serra really dead? Will Erk come back to her?  
  
Not long after, Guy, who looked awfully restless at the moment, interrupted Priscilla's thoughts. Priscilla kept a calm face on while Guy talked. "Erk is back to the camp with a girl name Kimberly. It seemed that the rumors are true...Serra is dead."  
  
Priscilla finally brought her sad eyes to face Guy. "What does this have to do with me?" Priscilla asked casually as if she heard nothing around her.  
  
"That means Erk will be looking for you." Guy answered her as Priscilla dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand. Guy still didn't give up in talking with Priscilla though. "What will you do?"  
  
Priscilla knew he was anxious for her answer and she must give at least something in return. "The wedding will go on." Guy's face relaxed a bit at this answer as the sky darkened for the night. The day went by way too fast as the two head off to their tent. The lords already returned some time ago with sad faces on because of Ninian's recent death and rested for the day as well as anyone else.

* * *

Serra was brushing her silky black hair carefully, hoping this would last through at least one day. She still hadn't told anyone about her disguise, not even Rebecca. The only ones that knew about this were Erk and Pent. Serra stared from the flaps of her tent to see Erk sitting still by himself, looking at the sky above.  
  
Ever since they came back to the camp, everyone treated Serra with respect thinking that she is Kimberly and they did not hold a grudge against her. How much she wished everyone would think she's Kimberly, but sooner or later, she had to tell everyone the truth. But that doesn't mean she couldn't have fun now.  
  
Despite this, there was also a major change in the group now. This was because of the sudden marriage arrangement between Priscilla and Guy. Serra knew from the start that Priscilla never had those feelings for Guy, but for Erk. Then, why is she marrying him? Was it true that she is getting back at Erk for everything he did?  
  
Never leaving her eyes off Erk, Serra caught sight of Sain coming over to talk to Erk. Serra immediately kept her mouth shut and listened to the conversation between the two males outside her tent. Of course, to keep out of sight, Serra could only listened to their voices without actually directing looking at them.  
  
"Cheer up, Erk!" The first voice rang out. Serra immediately recognized the cheerful and carefree voice as Sain's.  
  
"I'm ok." The second voice retorted and of course, this person was Erk.  
  
"It's about the Priscilla thing isn't it? I have a suggestion that will help you and benefit in all cases too!" The sly voice was forming in Sain again.  
  
"What?" Erk asked quickly, thinking that any help is better than none.  
  
"Just be with both girls at once! First, beg Priscilla to be back with you and of course, she'll come back. Then, ask cute young Kimberly to be with you as well and that shouldn't be too hard. Let them choose who gets to be your first wife or second, girls love to quarrel anyways. Besides...I love catfights! Now, all you have left is to find some kind of spell to bring Serra back from the dead. Soon enough, you will have three lovely ladies by your side and I'll be totally jealous! To add to that, maybe you could persuade Farina to be with you too..." Sain stopped adding suggestions when he saw a certain girl glaring at him from the flaps of the tent. Sain might act a bit dumb sometimes, but he was smart enough not to stay and get a wrath from a hotheaded lady.  
  
Erk turned around to face Serra, who looked like she was going to explode any second. "Ser...I mean Kimberly...Up so late?" Erk asked softly, trying to hide the redness on his face.  
  
"Erk...you've been quiet all night! Are you seriously going to follow Sain's advice?" Serra watched as Erk tried to put on an innocent face. "That's why you haven't said a word to me all day!"  
  
Erk still looked calm as he tried to calm Serra down. "It's not that..." But Serra would not listen to Erk anymore especially after hearing what Sain barely said. "Serra, listen to me!"  
  
Serra immediately turned her back towards Erk and gave him the cold shoulder, but Erk wasn't giving up just yet. He gripped hard to her shoulder that made her turn her face towards him, but she was still angry. Erk took this chance and spoke slowly and softly. "Yes...I was thinking about Priscilla..." And instantly, Serra turned her back again. Erk, himself, walked over to the other side to face her. "But, I am going to tell her tomorrow about us."  
  
These last words seemed to sink in quickly as Serra wrapped her arms around Erk. "Do be careful around Priscilla though...remember what happened to Lowen?" Erk nodded as the two headed off to bed.  
  
As promised, Erk woke up quite early and went looking for Priscilla to talk to. But unfortunately, the group was to head to Lycia immediately, skipping breakfast as well. This stopped Erk for now until they stopped soon to eat lunch. The good news out of all this was a nice break for Raven and Rebecca, especially Rebecca. Rebecca was now trying to talk 24/7 to Wil and Matthew to hide her loneliness. But everyone knew anyways since who could deal with a situation in which two of your closest friends died at the same time.  
  
Lunch came quickly as Erk headed off for Priscilla already, but he was still worried about Serra despite her disguise. So after finding everyone already running off for food, the only one he found was Sain and that was the person he asked to watch Serra for him and not let her get out of the tent. Erk immediately left afterwards.  
  
Sain watched Serra carefully as she slowly ate her own vegetarian food until Serra couldn't take it anymore and started yelling at Sain in annoyance. "Sain! Let me go, will you? I know Erk asked you to guard me!!!"  
  
"Duh, what would I be doing here instead of eating myself? Except to be dazzle by your eyes...so violet...so familiar..." Serra was starting to get nervous now as Sain's eyes popped open in amazement. "Wait a second...those eyes...that scent...Serra???"  
  
Serra knew that Sain would see right through her disguise as she changed back to Serra. "Can I please go now Sain??? I really need to find Erk!" Serra pleaded as Sain shook his head in reply. Erk already asked him a favor for once and he's not going to abandon it.  
  
"Sain...if I don't go find Erk, do you know what Priscilla is going to do with him? Do you think Priscilla will let him go after his confession for his love for me? He'll be dead by the end of this lunch!" Serra tried again to convince Sain.  
  
"Not lovely sad Priscilla..."  
  
"SAIN!!!" Serra cried out loud as Sain backed down, out of her way as she quickly darted out of the tent.

* * *

Priscilla and Erk were in the same room, talking without any notice of the lunch beside the two. "Erk, nice to know that you're still alive after what happened with Jack and his army and everything." Priscilla said indifferently as she sipped some water.  
  
Erk followed her as he, too, sipped some water. "Priscilla, call off this wedding. You know as well as I know you will be miserable if you continue with this. I know you don't love Guy and you're just doing this to hurt me. But actually, you're just hurting yourself." Erk tried to persuade Priscilla as she angrily slammed the cup down.  
  
"Erk, you won't marry me. You run off during our blessing and you expect me to listen to you and not marry someone else? How selfish of you!" Priscilla couldn't hold her calmness any longer.  
  
"Priscilla...please reconsider... When I lost Serra and stood in front of her grave, that was when I realized how precious she was to me...how much everything in life meant... that was when I knew I love her and I wouldn't do anything foolish anymore. Please don't do this, it's foolish." Erk continued but Priscilla wouldn't listen as a deep angriness shown in her usual sad eyes.  
  
"You mean you rather love a dead body rather than me???" Not only was anger involved in her voice, but disbelief as well.  
  
Erk shook her head slowly and explained. "She's not dead. She's alive, and right now in our camp. Please reconsider...I must go now..." Erk stood up and headed for the flaps, but it was sealed tight.  
  
"I'm sorry Erk, but if it's true that Serra is still alive...then she must be running towards here right now, looking for you. In that case, I might as well find her." Erk suddenly felt numb and could not move anymore. Priscilla gave Erk a sweet smile before heading out.  
  
"It's the water..." Erk realized as Guy came in to guard him.

* * *

The group made it all the way to Ostia while Lord Hector, Lady Ada, Lady Lyndis, and Archsage Athos were talking in a room. Everyone knew what happened to Ninian and Eliwood would not see anyone, even Lyndis. Not everyone wanted to be inside the castle though as some people stayed outside to get some fresh air.  
  
"ERK! Where are you???" Serra cried out as she still looked for Erk, who had gone missing all this time. Serra finally stopped in her tracks as she faced Priscilla in front of her. "What did you do with Erk???"  
  
Priscilla gently smiled at Serra, ignoring her anger. "I see you're still alive. Very well, I have to finish you off myself." Serra quickly pulled out her tomes, ready to challenge Priscilla. Priscilla looked ready as ever as she glared at Serra.  
  
Serra sent one of her most powerful light magic she learned at Priscilla, who easily dodged it on her horse and everything. Priscilla was about to sent her own powerful spell at Serra when suddenly a gust of dusty wind blew through that blinded both girls for a moment.  
  
Serra tried to regain her eyesight to its full potential when she saw Priscilla's face turned as white as a ghost. Serra turned around to see a figure coming closer towards the two. "Dorcas?" Serra asked to herself as she caught a little bit of the figure coming closer despite the loss of sight.  
  
Priscilla didn't look well at all, and didn't behave as calmly either. "Dorcas??? But you're dead! How..." Priscilla didn't finished her sentence when she already shot numerous spells everywhere in attempt to hit the figure. Serra tried to duck from the spells but it kept hitting everywhere around her.  
  
Through the field outside Ostia, Erk rushed to find Priscilla or Serra, or both of them. He convinced Guy to let him go...it seemed that Guy was only a pawn and nothing more. Erk could not help but felt awful for Guy as well as confused why Priscilla was so "evil". Erk finally came to the place where Serra and Priscilla were earlier and found it covered in smock as if someone had used lots of heavy spells on the ground.  
  
"Serra? SERRA?" Erk asked out loud, while looking in all directions for any sign of Serra or Priscilla. Finally, Erk laid eyes on a certain brown slipper near a cliff as he ran over and held it tight to his chest. It was definitely Serra's slipper as a tear landed softly on it.

* * *

End of Chapter 21, finally. Sorry for the really late update but I was really busy all two weeks or something. I never run out of ideas, but I do run out of time. Next chapter is about what exactly happened to Serra and did the two girls actually saw Dorcas? I'm thinking of two or three more chapters left but I'm not totally sure yet. Before I forget, if you like SERK or Serra/Erk, I would like to add you to SERK supporter in my bio. Of course, I need your permission first! If any of you guys know where a website where I could get the completed game script of fire emblem 7, please tell me. Thanks. R & R. 


End file.
